The Phantom Twins: Season 4
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny and Dayla Phantom are back! Ever since they saved the world, everything has been going great for our ghostly heroes but unfortunately Vlad Plasmius has returned and he has come for revenge. Danny, Dayla and Team Phantom will meet new ghosts and gain new powers in this final phantasmic season (I don't own Danny Phantom, only my OC characters. The show belongs to Butch Hartman)
1. A Bitter Return

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys welcome to season 4! I know that this isn't the publish date I said it would be published, but I've been having a great week and I decided to publish the first chapter two weeks early. The second chapter will be published on the 10** **th** **of June. Now just a heads up, I got my characters outfits ideas from Amethyst-Ocean and JaxxyLupei on Deviantart. I also watched Butch Hartman's video on YouTube about the Secrets of the Ghost Zone and had decided to include some of those in this new season. If some of you don't know what I'm talking about, go to YouTube and check out the video and also there is a reference to LooneyAces's DP** **MU fanfiction story in this first chapter so keep an eye out.**

 **ENJOY!**

" _So Danny and Dayla Phantom are heroes of the world? Accepted for the half ghost hybrids they are?" A voice filled with anger asked. "How dare they?! How dare they take my glory?! Well I think it's about time for a little reunion with Little Badger and Little Wolf"_

 **A BITTER RETURN**

It had nearly been a year since the Disasteroid incident and Danny and Dayla Fenton had revealed themselves to the world that they were Danny and Dayla Phantom. The two had become famous heroes and were loved and accepted by everyone. They fixed things up with Valerie and now she was part of Team Phantom, the GIW were disbanded by order of the President of the United States but rumours have spread that they were still continuing their operations in hiding, Tucker was still Mayor of Amity Park and still going to high school, Danny's grades had greatly improved thanks to Mr Lancer and the other teachers of Amity Park, both their powers had been getting better thanks to Clockwork and Frostbite being their teachers and Sam and Danny had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Today the twin siblings were just coming out of the movies and walking towards their home. Over the past year, their attire had changed a bit. Danny now wore a full red short sleeved shirt with a black jacket, his jeans were a little darker in blue and red converse shoes and Dayla wore light blue long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved purple shirt over it, her usual black jeans and now purple converse shoes.

The others had also gone through a wardrobe change. Sam's hair had gotten a little longer and was now just at her shoulders are and she now wore a black short sleeved shirt that left her midriff uncovered, short purple lace fingerless gloves, black combat pants and her favourite combat boots, Tucker still had his red beret, a yellow short sleeved shirt with black trimmings on the sleeves with a white long sleeved t-shirt underneath with also black trimmings, his usual green cargo pants and brown boots, Andrew wore a white short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved red and black checkered shirt over it and left the buttons undone, light blue denim jeans and black combat boots, Jazz's hair was shorter and was just above her shoulders and she now wore a black short sleeved shirt, a blue skirt with black leggings and flat blue shoes and Valerie wore a black skirt with her yellow singlet top but now an orange cardigan with it and white boots that went to her knees.

"I wonder why mum and dad wanted us out of the house for a few hours" Danny said.

Dayla shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know but it was kind of weird that usually Sam, Tucker and Andrew would come with us but today they were all busy"

They both continued and as they came near Fenton Works, Dayla sighed and said, "I can't believe it's almost been a year since we saved the world"

"Yeah. So much has changed" Danny said in agreement.

Danny then opened the front door of the house only to find it was completely dark inside as they both entered, Dayla then flicked the lights on and as soon as she did Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie all jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Danny and Dayla jumped in fright and then panted heavily causing everyone to laugh at their reactions. They both then regained their postures and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot it was our birthday today" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Me too"

Sam came up and hugged Danny who then smiled brightly and then they both kissed each other on the lips. Andrew and Dayla then did the same thing. Music played, food was served and everyone talked to each other.

"I can't believe my little brother and sister are now sixteen years old" Jazz who was now 18 years old said as she hugged them both. "I'm gonna miss you two when I go to college in the fall"

"We're gonna miss you too Jazz" Dayla said. "I can't believe we're gonna be juniors in just a few weeks"

Jazz had been accepted at the University of Wisconsin just like her parents did and was going to be studying a degree in Psychology and Paranormal Studies.

"Seems like only yesterday we were all freshman" Valerie said. "And now look at us"

A few minutes later they were all opening presents. Sam had gotten them both brand new laptops, Andrew got Danny a new video game and Dayla a new art set, Tucker had invented them video watches/communicators, Valerie with the help of Maddie and Jack actually made them some brand new weapons for ghost hunting, for Danny she made a brand new version of the Booo-merang so not only it would track down a ghost but also trap it within a an anti-ghost rope and for Dayla her own Bo staff similar to the one Maddie used during that time they were being chased by ghost animals, Jazz got Danny a ticket for the brand new space exhibit at the Amity Park museum coming soon and Dayla some extra art lessons during the rest of the summer.

A couple of memories came to Jack's head as she saw Jazz's presents and he smiled warmly as he remembered them.

 _FLASHBACK SIXTEEN YEARS AGO AT THE AMITY PARK HOSPITAL…_

 _Jack standing in the delivery room holding Maddie's hand as she screamed in pain due to being in labour._

" _Just one more push Mrs Fenton and we'll have the first baby" The doctor said._

 _Maddie nodded and then with one more scream and the sound of a baby cried throughout the room. The doctor kept saying, "It's a boy! It's a boy"_

 _Jack and Maddie smiled happily and then after taking care of the newborn baby boy he said, "Okay Mrs Fenton it's time to deliver the second baby"_

 _Maddie nodded and then screamed as she began to push. A few minutes later another sound of a baby crying was heard in the room and the doctor said, "It's a girl"_

 _Both Jack and Maddie smiled and kissed each other for the arrival of their daughter. The doctor and nurse then handed the two babies to the tired mother and said, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Fenton, you have a pair of healthy twins"_

 _Maddie smiled warmly at her two newborn children and kissed them on the forehead, Jack then held the boy while Maddie held the baby girl._

" _Maddie they're so beautiful" Jack said. "I can't believe we have twins"_

 _They both then swapped babies and this time Maddie was holding the baby boy and Jack was holding the baby girl. They both then watched as both the babies eyes opened, revealing that they both had been born with blue eyes._

" _Jack look at their eyes" Maddie gushed. "Aren't they amazing?"_

" _Have you decided on their names?" The nurse asked._

" _Maddie I promised you would get to pick the names this time" Jack said. "I named Jasmine"_

 _Maddie smiled and said, "Our son's name will be Daniel but I will call him Danny for short and our daughter shall be named Dayla"_

 _The nurse smiled and wrote down their names for the birth certificates and then left the new parents to spend time with their newborn children._

" _These two are gonna do amazing things when they're older. I just know it" Jack said with pride._

 _FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO AT FENTONWORKS…_

" _Happy birthday Danny and Dayla!" Jack, Maddie and an eight year old Jazz cheered as they sat in the living room celebrating their youngest children's sixth birthday._

 _Danny and Dayla giggled and blew out their candles on their cake. They all cheered and they all began to eat the cake._

 _Maddie smiled at her children and then asked, "So Danny, Dayla what do you two want to be when you grow up?"_

" _I wanna be an astronaut and fly in a big rocket ship" Danny said with a bright smile. Dayla then answered, "And I wanna paint pictures mummy and put them in a gallery for everyone to see"_

 _She smiled warmly at them knowing a few days ago she heard them in their rooms talking about the same thing. She then pulled out two colourful wrapped boxes and handed them out to them. They both smiled brightly and opened their presents, Danny gasped and smiled as he found a Build Your Own Rocket Ship set and Dayla squealed in excitement as she found a sketchbook and coloured pencils in her present box._

" _I think your dreams are gonna come true my babies" Maddie said as she kneeled down in front of them._

 _They both placed their presents down and then hugged their mother together and said in unison, "Thanks mummy. I love you"_

" _Oh I love you guys too" Maddie cooed as she hugged them back._

Maddie came out of memory lane and then she and Jack handed them their presents for them. She and Jack got them both some new clothes, of course Maddie made sure Jack wasn't going to get them jumpsuits.

Danny then smiled as he thought of a present he could get for both of them, he summoned the coldness inside him and then used his ice energy to create a ying and yang symbol pendant. It then split the symbol apart and put them on two rope chains and handed the ying symbol to Dayla.

"I'm sorry this is last minute since we both forgot it was our birthday, I made this for the both of us" Danny said as he tied the necklace around her neck. "This is a reminder of my promise to always take care of you as your brother and to always be by your side in everything"

"Oh Danny thank you!" Dayla said with a bright smile and then both of them shared a sibling hug. "I promise that too"

Everyone smiled at the moment, especially Jack and Maddie as they remembered exactly when Danny had made that promise when he and Dayla were six years old.

 _FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO AT THE AMITY PARK PLAYGROUND…_

 _Six year old Danny and Dayla Fenton were playing at the park around the trees and bushes, Dayla then saw a seven year old boy on the other side of the bush and ran over and asked, "Hi do you wanna play?"_

 _The boy sneered at her and then ran over and shoved her over to the ground as he said while laughing at her, "No way freak! My daddy says your parents are wackos, which makes you one too!"_

 _Dayla's lip trembled and then she began to cry, Danny got angry and then shoved the boy away from Dayla as he shouted, "Leave her alone meanie!"_

 _Suddenly a woman came up to them and shouted, "Hey! That's enough!"_

 _She then kneeled down to her son and asked with concern, "Baby are you alright?"_

" _They were being mean mummy" The boy faked cried._

 _A younger looking Jack and Maddie then came over to them and Jack asked, "Is there a problem here ma'am?"_

 _The woman glared and said, "Fenton? Why am I not surprised? Your delinquent children apparently were hurting my child and causing trouble"_

" _Ma'am my children are not delinquents!" Maddie shouted not happy with what this woman was saying about her children. She then looked down and asked, "Did you children hurt her son?"_

" _No mummy. He was being mean to Dayla and pushed her so I told him to stop and pushed him back" Danny said truthfully._

" _Dayla is that true?" Jack then asked his little girl. Dayla nodded with a sniffle._

" _They're obviously lying like you two do about ghosts" The woman said. "A couple of wackos just like their parents"_

 _That's when Jack got mad, "Hey! My children are not wackos and they are certainly not liars!"_

 _The woman huffed and just held her son's hand and the two walked away. Jack and Maddie then calmed down as Dayla asked, "Mummy am I a freak?"_

 _They're gazes softened and Maddie kneeled down and pulled both Danny and Dayla into a hug as she said, "No baby. You're not a freak. Neither of you two are. You're my special babies and you'll always will be"_

" _Are you okay Dayla?" Danny asked as he then helped his sister off the ground._

 _She nodded and then the cutest thing happened. Danny pulled Dayla into a hug and said, "I promise to always protect you and be with you, because I'm your brother and that's my job"_

" _Thanks Danny" Dayla said as she stayed in the hug while Jack and Maddie smiled warmly at the scene._

The party continued on and all the teens were sitting in the living room looking back on some of their old battles.

"Hey Danny remember when Ember put a love spell on you?" Tucker laughed. "Oh man you looked like a love sick puppy!"

Everyone laughed earning an annoyed look from Danny. He then smirked as he then said to Tucker, "Oh yeah? What about that time when you went Goth because you didn't like being called Bad Luck Tuck?"

Everyone then went into hysterical laughter as they remembered that, Tucker remained quiet and just pouted at the memory. Valerie then said, "Hey remember when Skulker kidnapped us and took us to his island?"

"Oh man! How could I forget? That was when Tucker tried out a babysitting service and then everyone's flower sacks got destroyed because his mum made cookies with them" Andrew said while laughing.

"Or what about the time when mine and Danny's moods were connected to the weather?" Dayla said as she giggled. "Remember everything we did to Vlad?"

Danny laughed while holding his stomach and then said, "Oh yeah! I was just glad he didn't charge us for damaging his antiques"

Everyone laughed at that one. Sam then said, "How about the time Dayla and I were taken to Dora's realm after the beauty contest? My feet were killing me after trying to put on those glass slippers!"

"I will say this Sam, you may not have been a princess but you made an awesome knight" Danny said which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Sam which everyone awed at.

Soon the party ended and everyone left for their homes, Danny and Dayla kissed their partners goodbye and then helped Jazz, Jack and Maddie clean up before going to be bed. As they slept they were both unaware that a pair of red eyes was watching their windows and then took off.

The next morning Danny and Dayla woke up and then went downstairs to join their family for breakfast, the both found that the best part of breakfast was that there was no longer any secrets kept from each other, as they finished they both suddenly heard a knock at the door.

Danny got up and answered it and found it was Professor Wakes from the Amity Park Observatory who said with urgency, "Danny Fenton I need you and your sister to come to the observatory"

Dayla then came up to the door as she heard that. Danny then asked, "What is it? Is it the Disasteroid again?"

"No but we found something on our telescope and on the spectral reading that your parents installed that we need your help with" Professor Wakes answered.

"If it's urgent than we better get moving" Dayla said. "Wait here while we go get dressed"

Professor Wakes nodded and then Danny and Dayla ran upstairs and got dressed as quickly as they could. They both then exited the house and got into the back of Professor Wakes's car and remained silent as he started driving to the observatory. They arrived and then headed to the main computer room where the large telescope was, Professor Wakes then pulled out a photograph from the desk and handed it to Dayla.

"This is an image that the satellite took where our telescope picked up" Professor Wakes explained. Dayla looked at it and saw a white blur but couldn't make out what it was.

She then handed it to Danny and asked, "What do you think Danny?"

He looked at the picture and then answered, "At first by looking at it, I would say it's a meteor but the trails all wrong and plus you mentioned Professor that it had a spectral reading"

"Maybe a closer look at the image could depict what it is" Dayla suggested. "Professor, can you send a digital copy to us, our parents equipment or Tucker might be able to clear the image more"

"Of course. I'll have it sent to you later this afternoon" Professor Wakes said with a nod.

They both nodded and then phased out of the lab, they arrived back at home and explained to Jack and Maddie what they found. The email then arrived later that afternoon and Maddie had taken it to their computer where Tucker fully upgraded to the next level.

"Okay the computer is scanning the image but the results I'm afraid will not be shown for about 24 hours" Maddie explained as the computer began to scan the image.

"Just do your best mum" Danny said. "The sooner we figure out what the picture is, the sooner we can discover why it had an ectoplasmic reading on it"

"I didn't think there'd be any ghosts or anything that has a spectral reading other than the Disasteroid" Dayla said. Danny nodded and said, "Neither did I, but whatever it is let's hope it's not bad news"

Later that night Danny was out on a movie date with Sam, they were watching the latest DC film Son of Batman. Danny smiled warmly as Sam leaned her head on his shoulder during the movie, his mind however was still on about the satellite picture.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sorry just thinking about what happened today" Danny said. Sam nodded and then asked, "Do you want to skip the movie? I'll totally understand"

"No it's okay. Let's finish the movie and then how about we go for a walk in the park?" Danny suggested.

Sam nodded and they both turned back and continued watching the film. An hour later the movie was over and just like Danny suggested they both headed for the park and sat down at the fountain that was in the middle of it.

"Hey Danny I never asked but what do you think happen to Vlad?" Sam asked. "You know after his plan failed"

Danny shrugged and answered, "I don't really know. A lot of people even some of his allies who are in the Ghost Zone think he died in space"

"Do you think that?" She asked. Danny shook his head and said, "No. For some reason I have a feeling he's still out there but too much of a coward to even try and come back and besides even if he did, the police, FBI and CIA are all after him"

"Well if he does ever come back, we'll be ready for him. I just don't want you to get hurt if he does" He finished.

"That won't ever happen Danny, because we've handled Vlad before and we'll do it again" She said.

He smiled warmly at her and then they both shared a passionate kiss. Danny then said as they kissed, "I really love you Sam Manson"

"I really love you too Danny Fenton" Sam said back.

Meanwhile Dayla was sitting on the far side of the park under a tree, sketching the night sky. This was always her favourite part of summer vacation, she always found the opportunity to sit down in the park and draw to her heart's content. She had just finished and sighed in satisfaction, she got up and began to leave when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Dayla! The results came back" Maddie said with slight panic and fear in her voice.

"Woah mum calm down! What did the computer say?" Dayla asked calmly.

"The picture from the satellite it's…"

BOOOOOM!

Dayla was knocked off her feet as something blasted right near where she was sitting and caused a small crater in the ground. She groaned and then stood up and changed into her ghost form. She looked around and then stood in front of the small crater.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Dayla wondered. "Could it possibly be from that alternate universe again?"

She saw her phone on the ground, she picked it up and sighed as she saw the screen was cracked and now the phone was broken. Suddenly she heard an evil chuckle behind her as her ghost sense went off, she dropped the phone and turned to face whatever ghost was there but no-one was there. She then walked warily around and kept an eye out.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" Dayla demanded.

"Now, now my dear" A familiar voice said. Dayla froze at the sound of it. "Is that anyway to treat your dear old uncle?"

She gasped and then turned to see floating right there was Vlad Plasmius! Her eyes widened and she shouted, "Plasmius!"

"In the flesh" Vlad said with a grin. "How's life? Had a nice year while I was rotting in space because of you and your pathetic brother?!"

Dayla growled and then fired an ecto blast right into his stomach and knocked him back a few feet. She then said, "Actually yes. We both have gotten stronger"

He chuckled and said, "Oh I can see that but I am still consider myself much more powerful than you Little Wolf"

Danny and Sam were on their way to Sam's house as they left the park when Danny's phone rang. He picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Danny! Thank goodness! You need to find Dayla right now" Maddie said in pure fear.

"Mum what's going on?" Danny asked now feeling worried.

"I think she's under attack at the park. I called her to tell her that I got the results of the computer" Maddie began. "It's Vlad he's back! And I think Dayla might be in danger!"

Danny's eyes widened and then he said, "I'll find her mum. Get everyone else and meet us at the park with any weapons you can grab"

He hung up the phone and changed into his ghost form, he then turned to Sam and said, "It's him Sam. Plasmius is back"

She gasped and then he picked her up and took to the air looking for Dayla, they both then stopped in mid-air as they heard noises coming from the far end of the park. He flew over and then landed behind the bushes, they pulled the branches back to see Dayla and Plasmius battling it out against each other.

"Sam stay here and call my parents" Danny said. "Tell her that we found Dayla at the far end of the park"

Sam nodded and said, "Go get him Danny"

He nodded and flew out of the bushes and then kicked Vlad right in the back and sent him straight into the ground. He then landed next to Dayla and they both glared at their arch enemy.

He chuckled as he stood up and dusted himself off as he said, "Well, well little Daniel has come to join the party"

"Well looks like ex-Mayor Fruitloop is back" Danny retorted back. "You should've stayed in space Plasmius"

"Sorry dear children but I still have plans to take over and rule the world" Vlad said as he threw a blast at them. "The plan you brats robbed me of a year ago!"

Danny deflected the shot and then Dayla's eyes glowed blue and she threw a large burst of ice straight at him, he dodged the ice but didn't see Danny come right at him and punched him right in the chin

"You made your own bed Plasmius, now you can sleep in it!" Dayla shouted as she froze his hands and feet to the ground. "That should hold you"

They all then heard the sound of the RV come up and out came Jack, Maddie, Andrew, Tucker, Valerie, Sam and Jazz with weapons in hand.

"Kids are you okay?" Jack asked.

"We're fine dad" Danny answered. Dayla then added, "Yeah but my mobile is now busted"

They all then turned to Vlad who continued to grin. Jack then sneered, "Well if it isn't Vladdie my ex-pal"

"Wow Jack. You look fatter and more stupid than ever" Vlad retorted back.

Jack growled and aimed his blaster, he was about to shoot him when Tucker stopped him and said, "Don't do it. It's just what he wants Mr Fenton"

"It's over Plasmius" Sam said. Andrew then added, "I called the police and they're on their way here"

"Looks like your little trip back home was a total waste of time fruitloop" Valerie then said as she kept her blaster on him.

"Do you mere children really think you can trap me?" Vlad challenge his grin not dropping.

"I think we just did" Dayla said with a smirk. "Just turn yourself in like all the good little criminals and no-one will have to see your ugly mug again"

"Oh I assure dear girl, I have no plans on going to jail just yet" Vlad said and then before any of them could say or do anything else he just disappeared.

"What the heck!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Impossible!" Danny said. "He shouldn't have been able to phase out of Dayla's ghostly ice"

"Unless…." Jazz started and then her eyes widened in realisation. "It was a duplicate"

"Very good Jasmine" Vlad said as he appeared right above them. "After a year of becoming stronger in your powers and yet you two still fall for that old trick"

Danny and Dayla growled and charged right for him beginning a fight in the air, as they were fighting several police officers arrived and got out of their cars. Some of them were about to start shooting at Vlad when the chief shouted, "Don't shoot! We don't want to hit the Phantom's by accident!"

All of them nodded and just kept their guns at the ready. Vlad began charging right at them, Danny and Dayla nodded to each other and then combined their powers and formed a powerful ecto tornado, and Vlad didn't see that coming and gasped at the sight. He turned around and tried to fly from it but was sucked in and spun around and around until they shot him straight into a tree, they both stopped the tornado and watched as Vlad flew back up to them and stayed a great distance from them.

"Not bad at all" Vlad said. "You two have improved, but I also learned a new trick of my own"

"I doubt there's anything new you learned fruitloop" Danny said as he and Dayla then charged right at him for a frontal attack.

"Oh really?" Vlad challenged and then suddenly his eyes turned black and raised his arms in the air.

Danny and Dayla stopped as then suddenly a small bunch of clouds started circling in the sky, they continued to watch and then some sort of dark energy was absorbed into his body and the aura around Plasmius went from white to black and before they could do anything, he screamed as he blasted them with this dark energy.

Danny and Dayla screamed in pain as they were hit dead on, they could feel whatever power Vlad had blasted them with cutting and ripping at their bodies and with one final scream they both were sent straight into the ground causing a large crater. They both groaned and mumbled, "Wh-what w-was th-that?!"

Vlad then sent another burst and hit Danny and Dayla dead on once again, they both screamed a second time and when it was over, they both felt so weak they changed back into their human forms.

"DANNY! / DAYLA!" Everyone screamed and ran to their almost unconscious bodies.

Vlad continued to grin and then said, "Well looks like I did learn something new after all"

"What the heck was that?!" Jack demanded.

"Well you big oaf I shall explain it to you but I'll try to use words you can understand. When I was hit by that blasted asteroid the pain that was inflicted on me woke up a hidden power inside of me" Vlad explained. "I now have the ability to summon dark negative ghost energy no matter whether I'm in the Ghost Zone or in the human world and use it as a deadly weapon against my enemies at will and as you can see it's very effective, I can even use it to destroy Danny and Dayla once and for all"

"You're not gonna touch my babies you rat!" Maddie screamed as she held Danny and Dayla close to her.

Vlad continued to grin as he saw the damage his new power caused, their clothes were ripped and they had a few cuts on their arms and faces.

"Oh I won't kill them Maddie. Not today at least" Vlad said. "I'll let them live, they're still very useful to me"

"Surrender Masters! We got you surrounded" An officer demanded as all the police kept their guns on them.

"Sorry gentlemen but this is where I say ta!" Vlad said and then disappeared in a cloud of dark energy.

"He's getting away!" Tucker shouted. Valerie then said, "Never mind that, we better get Danny and Dayla to the hospital"

"She's right" Andrew said and looked down upon the now unconscious Danny and Dayla who were being held in the arms of Jack and Maddie. "Plasmius's new power did some heavy damage to them. Sam call an ambulance"

Sam nodded and started the phone call. Danny and Dayla woke up to the sound of beeping, they looked around to see they were in a hospital room on separate beds and in hospital gowns, bandages covered their arms and small ones on their faces and they were both attached to IV drips.

"Dayla are you okay?" Danny asked as he looked at his sister.

"I'm fine bro. A little weak but I'll live" Dayla answered. "How about you?"

"Same. What was that?" Danny asked.

Before Dayla could say anything a doctor along with Sam, Andrew, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Tucker and Jazz entered the room. They both smiled at their friends and family, Andrew and Sam both pulled their boyfriend and girlfriend in a passionate kiss and then pulled apart.

"Thank goodness you both are okay" Sam said as she then turned and hugged Dayla.

Jack and Maddie then hugged their children, Dr Sarah then said, "The good news is you're both recovering very well. In fact if all goes well, you two will be released in two days but I suggest once you get home take a break from ghost fighting for a week"

"Thank you Doctor" Maddie said with a smile and then Dr Sarah left the room.

"I'm glad you guys are finally awake" Tucker said with relief. "You've both been asleep for ten days"

"TEN DAYS?!" Danny and Dayla shouted in shock.

Tucker then laughed and said, "Nah. Only for nine hours"

Everyone just glared at him and then her nervously laughed and then said, "I'll just quit with the jokes now"

"What I'd like to know what the heck was that power Plasmius hit us with" Danny said. Dayla nodded and said, "If felt so dark, negative and all I could feel was pain ripping me all over my body"

"It's some sort of new power he developed while he was stuck in space, apparently he got hit with the asteroid that was gonna destroy Earth and it somehow gave him the power to summon dark negative ghost energy and use it to fight" Andrew explained. "And we practically just witnessed what it can do to you guys"

"I had never thought that negative ghost energy could be used for something like that" Jack said.

"What happened after we passed out?" Dayla asked. "Did you manage to catch him?"

"He got away before any of us could grab him" Valerie answered. "Sorry guys"

"Hey it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. We should have figured he would've obtained a new power during his absence" Danny said.

"Where do you think he went to?" Jazz asked.

"Possibly the Ghost Zone but where I don't know" Danny answered. "There's a million doors leading to anywhere meaning trying to look for him will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. The best thing we can do is be ready for when he attacks"

"And we'll do it together" Dayla said as she placed her hand in. "Right Team Phantom?"

They all smiled and then Danny placed his hand in followed by Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Jazz, Jack and Maddie.

They both were released from the hospital two days later and decided to pay a visit to Clockwork for advice on Plasmius, later on they took the Spectre Speeder and headed for Clockwork's tower, they landed at the front and then entered the tower and headed upstairs.

"Clockwork are you here?" Danny called out.

Clockwork then appeared before them with a smile and said, "Hello Danny and Dayla. Are you both alright? I only just saw on my time screens you both just got out of the hospital"

"We're both doing okay. By the way what's going on in that other universe" Danny explained.

Clockwork gestured to the time screen, showing an older Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom in a more advanced uniform fighting Dan Phantom and Dana Phantom along with the Masters Blasters in an epic battle along with the Avengers, Team Phantom, The United States Air Force, some ghosts they recognized such as Pandora, Skulker, Frostbite and Ember and some sort of strange Viking boat like craft.

"Looks like an intense battle" Dayla said. "I just can't believe that they're fighting Dan Phantom again and some sort of evil version of the Dani Phantom in that universe"

That made Danny thought of something and so he asked, "Clockwork, there's no way that Dan and Day Phantom can escape from the thermoses right?"

"I cannot say Danny" Clockwork answered. "There are always possibilities for Dan and Day Phantom to escape but that is up for the future to decide, but you both have come a long way since gaining your powers and if the day ever comes that you both may have to face your future selves again, I know you two will be ready and overcome your greatest fears. But I sense that's not the only reason why you two came here"

"As you probably know, Vlad Plasmius has returned and now he has some sort of new power that controls negative ghost energy" Danny started. Dayla then asked, "Was it all the Disasteroid that gave him that power or did Vlad have it inside him all along like?"

"There is a dark side and a light side in everything around us" Clockwork started as he replayed a scene on the time screen showing Vlad getting hit by the asteroid. "I can't say for sure but I believe that Plasmius did have that power inside him all along and all the Disasteroid did was awaken it"

"Is there any way to stop it?" Danny asked.

"I truly do not know Danny. Just remember what I said, in everything there is always a dark and light side" Clockwork repeated. "I'm sorry but that's all I can offer you two"

"Thank you Clockwork" Dayla said. "We better head home now"

"Have a safe journey you two and remember, you still have training with Pandora on Friday afternoon" Clockwork reminded with a smile.

They both nodded and then went back downstairs to the Spectre Speeder and started heading back to the Fenton Portal. As soon as they left, Clockwork's smile dropped and he felt some regret not telling them something he knew, but as much as he wanted to he knew it wasn't time yet.

 _Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone…._

Fright Knight headed for the far end of the Ghost Zone on his horse heading for a large floating island, he landed and then tied his horse to a tree. He then flew up the large mountain that was on it and came up the ledge, he then knocked on the wall three times and then suddenly it opened to reveal and entrance.

He entered and then the wall closed behind him, he walked downstairs and found himself in a laboratory and sitting there in the large chair at a computer was Vlad Plasmius. Fright Knight kneeled before him and said, "Master I am glad you have returned"

Vlad grinned and turned the chair to face him, he gestured for him to rise and then stood up himself. He then said, "It's good to be back. It's a good thing I had this secret lair built before my unpleasant departure. I must ask though Fright Knight, what happened to the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage that I kept in my old mansion"

"I went there to try and retrieve it but unfortunately the ghost children along with the human forces found them before I did and now have hidden them somewhere" Fright Knight said.

Vlad's grin dropped and then he asked, "That is troublesome. Figures those brats would have taken them. What about any artefacts I have told you to keep an eye out for?"

"It seems that I have come across something Plasmius" Fright Knight answered as he pulled out what looked like an old journal page and handed it to him. "There was a rumour of a ghost named Sojurne who travelled around and documented everything section and everything about the Ghost Zone in a journal. The journal has never been found but some have said that pages of it float around in the Ghost Zone in random places and I came across this page a few months ago"

Vlad opened the journal page and saw what looked like a crimson red crystal on a gold chain and it immediately took his interest. He then read the journal entry out loud:

 _I have come across many powerful artefacts during my travels but nothing has compared to what I have found today. This crimson red crystal may look like an ordinary amulet but as I have often told myself, nothing is what it seems._

 _I had heard rumours about this crystal but I had never thought in my afterlife would I actually see it with my very own eyes._

 _It is known as the Amulet of Kyba, a powerful crystal which had been rumoured to be once owned by a powerful ghost named Sorcerer Kyba._

 _The legend of the story is incredible and sad to say the least. Sorcerer Kyba was part of a group of powerful ghosts named Nova and Bergthora who were given the job to protect the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone, but Kyba grew dark and saw nothing but evil and power about the Ghost Zone and so he had created the amulet it out of the dark energy of the Ghost Zone, ectoplasm of a ghost who he murdered and the blood of a female human and he had used it immense dark power to try and destroy all those who live in the Ghost Zone and rule it in his image._

 _Nova and his sister Bergthora fought against him to stop him for they were the only ones who could, no one knows why but somehow they had the ability to use the positive pure energy from the Ghost Zone._

 _During the battle, Nova was about to be killed until his sister made the ultimate sacrifice. She pushed Nova out of the way as Kyba sent the power of the crystal like a dagger straight for him and took the hit which destroyed her instead. In Nova's despair, he defeated and destroyed Kyba with a powerful blast and to this day, no-one knew how he managed to destroy Kyba but only that it left him so weak from the loss of his energy._

 _Nova and the rest of the Ghost Zone mourned for the loss of his sister and then he took the amulet and hidden it somewhere not known until today. With the last of his energy, he created a glass case and cast some sort of powerful spell on it that has been translated that only someone with a pure heart and who is both living and dead at the same time may open it and release the amulet._

 _But that is ridiculous! How can someone be alive and dead at the same time?!_

Vlad smirked at that remark since he himself was a halfa and there were currently four more in the world. He then kept on reading out loud.

 _I understand how dangerous this amulet can be in the wrong hands so I for once shall not reveal its location in case right at this moment if someone truly evil is reading my journal, I have visited an old friend of mine who has used his power and knowledge of magic to place a charm on three more pages where I have written the location of this amulet and clues on how to get to it so that only those of pure heart can read it._

Vlad growled at that part but then kept on reading the entry.

 _I hope for my sake and everyone else's, no-one evil finds this amulet or uses it. I best leave for my next location._

 _Until next time,_

 _Sojourn._

 _Nomad Traveller of the Ghost Zone._

Vlad continued to grin at the page and kept looking at the image of the amulet. He then faced Fright Knight and ordered, "Fright Knight, keep a look out for the next page of the journal that may describe more about this Amulet of Kyba and also any other pages you might find"

"Yes sir" Fright Knight said.

"It seems this journal that Sojourn wrote may prove useful to us and if I can somehow get a hold of this amulet, I can use it to once and for all take over the Ghost Zone and Earth" Vlad said getting more excited. "And also take care of Danny and Dayla Phantom once and for all!"

He laughed evilly into the air of his lair thinking about all the misery he was planning for the Ghost Zone and Earth.

"Spread the word around the Ghost Zone Fright Knight to any allies I may still have that Vlad Plasmius is back" Vlad ordered.

Fright Knight nodded and then left the lair to go and carry out Vlad's orders. Both of them didn't know that Clockwork had been watching them on the time screens the whole time, he shook his head at Vlad as the monitor went off.

He then turned to another screen which showed the image of Danny and Dayla with their friends and family in the hospital.

"Danny, Dayla be ready for the major battle that is to come" Clockwork said in his head. "I can't tell when it will happen but it will happen and when it does, you both will need to rise to the challenge and be victorious"

He then floated to a room in his tower and opened a door to reveal two bright amulets in the room, both of them had a glowing white chain attached to a glowing yellow crystal and a glowing green crystal.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

 **Danny and Dayla are back at school! It's time for them to start their Junior Year of High School and their first class of the day is English with Mr Lancer. While catching up on a class with Mr Lancer at the library, Ghostwriter appears and sends them into the world of books and will not release them until they completely survive the two stories he has chosen or they shall be trapped in the world of books forever! Now Danny and Dayla must rely on Mr Lancer's knowledge on novels and literature to survive and win Ghostwriter's game! Will Danny, Dayla and Mr Lancer survive? Will they get out or be forever characters in books? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: The Trouble With Books!**


	2. The Trouble With Books

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **To avoid a bit of confusion with this chapter, I'm just reminding everyone that during season 2 I skipped the Fright Before Christmas because I couldn't figure out how to write it out so Danny and Dayla haven't met Ghostwriter yet. Enjoy!**

 _ **THE TROUBLE WITH BOOKS**_

In the Ghost Zone where a large floating library was, a grey skinned ghost wearing a purple coat over a grey sweater, pants, a grey scarf was around his neck and black shoes, he had black hair and a small goatee on his chin. His name is Ghostwriter and he was busy typing away on his keyboard when he heard something bump at his door, he walked over and opened it to see it was the Ghost Zone News. He picked up the newspaper and started reading through it, he then turned to human news and saw that once again Danny and Dayla Phantom had made the paper by saving the day once more, but then suddenly his eyes widened in shock when he read the article.

 _Danny and Dayla Phantom had once again saved Amity Park from a ghost attack that happened at the Amity Park Library. During the fight two shelves that had contained a whole collection of novels and children's books were unfortunately destroyed but with the help of Danny and Dayla Phantom and the citizens of Amity Park, all the books will soon be replaced and hopefully that section of the library shall be restored._

Ghostwriter growled in anger at the thought of all the destroyed classics that Danny and Dayla had accidently destroyed, he then grinned as he thought of a revenge plan for all his favourite books.

"Well since those two children have no respect for great literature, let's see how they like it if they become trapped within the books they hate so much forever!" Ghostwriter shouted and then laughed evilly as he began to get ready to put his plan in motion.

It had been three weeks since Vlad Plasmius had returned from space, the summer was almost over and Danny and Dayla were starting back at school on Monday. There had been no major ghost attacks apart from the occasional attack from Box Ghost and Klemper and so everything was quiet for now.

That night Danny and Dayla were helping Jazz carry the last of her luggage to her car because in the morning, Jazz was leaving for Wisconsin to go to college.

"Is there anything else that needs to go in your car Jazz?" Danny asked as he came back to her room.

"Just that last box and then that's everything" Jazz answered as she placed one last shirt in her suitcase.

Danny nodded and grabbed the box and headed back downstairs just as Dayla came up. She looked around the now almost empty room and said, "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow for college"

"I know. The summer seemed to go so fast" Jazz said. She then looked at her younger sister in concern and asked, "Are you sure you and Danny are gonna be okay while I'm gone? You know with all the ghosts?"

"We'll be fine and anyway you're gonna come visit every four weeks so it won't be so bad" Dayla said.

"Yeah I know it's just…." Jazz began but then stopped.

Danny then came in as he heard and asked, "What is it Jazz?"

"Growing up I have always looked out for you two and when I found about your ghost powers, I still tried my best to look out for you guys" Jazz said. "I knew this day would come but now….now I feel like it's come too soon"

They both saw she was about to cry and then pulled her into a comforting sibling group hug as her tears fell. Danny then said, "No matter where you go Jazz, you'll always be our big sister"

"And you'll always be a part of Team Phantom" Dayla then added.

Jazz nodded and smiled warmly as they stayed in the hug and then suddenly…

CLICK! FLASH!

All three of them turned to see Jack and Maddie in the doorway, a camera in Jack's hand. Jack then said, "Oh it's a Kodiak moment"

"Mum! / Dad!" All three siblings exclaimed with embarrassment while the parents laughed a little and then left the room.

The next morning, the Fenton's were up early as Jazz was having breakfast with her family for the last time before heading for Wisconsin. It was a tearful farewell as they all hugged each other and then headed out the door to Jazz's car, as soon as Jazz opened the door her eyes widened at the sight of Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all standing outside holding a large banner in their hands that said _Good Luck Jazz!_

Jazz smiled warmly at the sight and then turned to Danny and Dayla and then asked, "Did you…"

"We couldn't let you leave without a proper Team Phantom farewell" Dayla said.

"Guys this is…" Jazz said through tears of happiness. "This is truly amazing. Thank you all"

Each and every one of them gave her a hug goodbye and then she was in her car and off for college. Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and flew behind her and then stopped as she drove out of Amity Park and started heading down the road in the distance. When they got back, Danny and Dayla headed for the Amity Park Shopping Mall to go buy any final stuff they would need for school the next day.

After doing a whole hour of shopping, they stopped at the cafeteria for lunch, everything was quiet until suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off meaning there was a ghost attack.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries Danny?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Dayla stood up and changed into their ghost forms, they both then flew around the mall and then stopped as they saw people running and screaming from the toy store. They both flew in there and just stopped dead in their tracks and gave a groan of annoyance when they saw who it was.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

It was the Box Ghost and he was taking control of the boxes in the toy store. He then shouted, "I WILL HAVE MY CORIGATED CARDBOARD VENGENCE AND THE WORLD SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!"

"Alright Boxy put down all the toys and boxes and no-one will get hurt" Danny said.

"You said that last time and then you hurt me and stuffed me in your round cylindrical trap!" Box Ghost shouted.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?" Dayla asked.

Box Ghost didn't say anything and then shouted, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! FACE THE TERROR OF…"

He looked at one of the boxes he was controlling and read the label, "PIKACHU PLUSH TOYS FROM THE CLASSIC ANIME POKEMON!"

He grinned and then threw all the boxes of Pikachu's at them, but Danny and Dayla merely went intangible and then Dayla blasted him to the wall. He then looked at them nervously as they smirked at him.

"Should've put down all the toys and boxes?" Box Ghost asked nervously.

Danny and Dayla then nodded and said in unison, "Should've put down all the toys and boxes"

Dayla then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost. They both then returned to the cafeteria and changed into their human forms.

"Who was it this time?" Andrew asked.

"Take a guess" Danny said.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew all then said, "Box Ghost"

All of them then went home, well except Tucker who had to quickly run to the Town Hall to take care of one final matter before the first day of school the next day. Ever since Tucker became mayor of Amity Park, his friends had sometimes rarely seen him during the weekends and during ghost fights, they didn't mind though, they thought it was cool that Tucker was the mayor and they knew how busy he was going to get.

During dinner time, it felt really weird for Danny, Dayla, Maddie and Jack since Jazz was no longer sitting down with them having dinner but they managed to find stuff to talk about.

"Mum has there been any word on Vlad?" Danny asked.

Maddie shook her head and said, "No and the police along with your father and I had searched his estate from top to bottom, nothing. The police in Wisconsin even checked at the old ruins of his old home in Wisconsin since the underground lab was still there but there was no sign of him"

Jack looked down at the mention of his ex-best friend. After the Disasteroid and even after Danny and Dayla revealed their secret to them, there was a time where he felt really guilty and blamed himself for the accident that gave them their powers, but after giving him some time and then talking to him about it, Jack was back to his old self in no time.

"Dad are you okay?" Dayla asked.

Jack gave her a small smile and said, "I'm fine baby. Sorry I was just thinking about Vlad and the past again, don't worry"

"Hey whatever happens dad we'll take care of it together" Dayla said. "Besides you managed to take him down one time remember? That was just awesome!"

Mentioning how he beat Vlad into the Ghost Zone during that time where Vlad had hired a bunch of ghost hunters to try and capture Danny and Dayla cheered him up. He reached over and gave Dayla a hug around her shoulders.

They were just cleaning up from dinner when suddenly the door knocked, Danny walked over and opened the door to reveal Mr Lancer standing there with a suitcase in his hands.

"Mr Lancer. How are you sir?" Danny asked. Mr Lancer smiled and said, "I'm very well. Sorry I know it's late but may I come in and discuss something with you and Dayla about school this year?"

"Oh sure come in" Danny said and then allowed the vice principle inside.

Mr Lancer sat in the living room and then was joined by Danny, Dayla, Jack and Maddie. Mr Lancer then said, "I just wanted to make sure we had everything prepared for this year concerning you two"

"As you know we have made some new policies last year when it came to you two ghost hunting and school work and I had just finished the schedule I had planned for our after school sessions for missed tests and classes and I just wanted you two to look it over in case I need to make any changes" He finished explaining as he handed them a piece of paper.

When the Disasteroid crisis was over and Danny and Dayla had revealed their secret, the school made a bunch of policies for Danny and Dayla to make their school life easier. Whenever they had to fight ghosts during classes or tests, they would have after school study sessions with Mr Lancer to make up for them, if they missed a study session with Mr Lancer it was made up during lunch time or whenever they were free during the week and with homework, if they need more time to complete it due to ghost fights the teachers would give them an extension to complete it.

They looked over the schedule of what Mr Lancer had written out and saw that he had organised after school study sessions on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays.

"Looks good to me" Dayla said. "Right Danny?"

He nodded in response and then handed Mr Lancer back the piece of paper. He stood up and said, "Excellent. Well I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Thank you Mr Lancer" Maddie said and then he left the house.

Danny and Dayla then went upstairs for bed, hoping that there would be no ghost fights during the night so they wouldn't be tired for their first day of being juniors, however they didn't know that their first day of high school was about to turn to chaos.

They woke up the next morning bright and early, thankful that there weren't any attacks during the night, they both had showers, changed and then headed downstairs where Maddie had just finished making breakfast for them.

"Morning kids" Maddie and Jack both said.

"Morning mum, morning dad" Danny and Dayla both said in unison as they sat down and started eating their breakfast.

"Oh kids guess what? Last night I just finished my latest invention" Jack said with a proud smile as he pulled out a pair of high tech black and silver watches from his pocket.

Danny and Dayla looked at them in awe as he explained, "These are the Fenton Watches. Not only do they make phone calls straight through the Fenton Phones but they also detect any ghost who might be invisible in the room, has navigation and it detects any ghosts or anything with a spectral reading besides you two in the area within a hundred mile radius. The only thing is that these things don't tell the time"

"How come?" Danny asked. Jack shrugged and answered, "Well there was so much stuff to put into these babies that there wasn't enough room to put the time in"

"Anyway I was hoping you two could test them out for me during your next ghost fight and then let me know how they turned out" He finished.

Danny and Dayla grabbed the watches and placed them on their wrists as Dayla said, "Sure we'll test them out and thanks dad"

Jack smiled and then Maddie said, "You two better get going. Don't want to be late for the first day of school"

"Let's hope that no ghosts attack that make us late for the first day of school" Dayla said as they stood up from the table and grabbed their bags.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" They both called out as they changed into their ghost forms and then phased out the front door, flying through the air and heading for their first day of school.

Both of them were unaware that Ghostwriter was watching them in a nearby alley, waiting for the right moment to strike. He knew he wouldn't be able to get near them without setting off their ghost senses, so he consulted with Technus in creating a device that would mask his ectoplasmic signature so he could follow them around without them noticing.

Danny and Dayla landed near the school and then changed into their human forms, as they came up to the front of Casper High they saw Tucker, Andrew, Sam and Valerie waiting for them. They all smiled and waved at each other before Danny and Dayla walked over to them.

"Hey guys" Danny and Dayla both said in unison and then kissed their individual partners.

"How's it going?" Tucker asked.

"Pretty good and the best part so far is there hasn't been a single ghost attack" Danny said with a bright smile. "We might even make it through the day without one either"

"Well guys it's our first day as juniors" Valerie said. "Think things will be different?"

"Hopefully Paulina has finally come to her senses that Danny is not interested in her anymore" Sam said hopefully. "Last year she asked Danny out so many times that I lost count"

"Sam this is Paulina we're talking about. She found out that the boy she rejected all the time turned out to be the hero she had been crushing on since the first time he saved her" Andrew pointed out.

"Plus it still hasn't stopped her from calling me a freak or teasing me either but, at least it's not too bad now" Dayla said.

"And speaking of Paulina…" Valerie said and then pointed behind them.

They all turned around to see Paulina Sanchez walking towards the front doors, she wore a pink singlet top that stopped above her midriff, a light blue skirt and her usual white flats, her long hair was tied up in a ponytail and her usual small pink hairclip was placed on the right side of her hair.

Before going inside the front doors, she saw Danny and smiled romantically at him, she then waved at him and then went inside. Sam then said, "I stand corrected, Paulina has definitely not changed at all"

They all then went inside and headed for the basketball court where they would collect their class schedules, books they would need for the year and their locker number. After standing in a long line, they had collected their schedules and materials and stood in the hallway to compare their schedules.

"Well we have English, history and maths together" Tucker said.

"Andrew and I have advanced art class together and music I'm on my own" Dayla said. Sam nodded and said, "Actually Valerie and I have got music with you Dayla and it looks like I'm on my own with science"

"I'm alone in astrology but I'm with Tucker in science and technology" Danny said.

Valerie then said, "Hey looks like we all got Drama together"

Her eyes then widened when he saw who was teaching it and said, "Mr Lancer's teaching drama this year"

"What?!" They all asked. Sam then said, "I thought Mrs Hailsburg taught drama"

"Well according to the schedule, Mrs Hailsburg has left and they haven't been able to find a replacement yet so Mr Lancer is taking over until they find a new teacher" Valerie said.

"Oh come on it shouldn't be so bad" Dayla said. "Mr Lancer's not a bad teacher and he has helped Danny and I a lot last year with all the tutoring sessions after school. Plus he's our homeroom teacher once again so let's try and grin and bear it"

They all went to their individual lockers and got the materials they would need for their first class and then entered the classroom for English with Mr Lancer, they sat down at their desks as the out of shape vice-principle walked in the classroom and stood in front of the blackboard.

"Good morning everyone" Mr Lancer greeted. "Now for the next two weeks we're gonna look into the works of J. R. R. Tolkien and we're gonna start by reading the book The Hobbit"

Danny perked at the sound of the lesson plan and raised his hand as he asked, "Isn't he the guy that wrote the Lord of the Rings?"

Mr Lancer smiled and answered as he began writing on the chalkboard, "Indeed Mr Fenton. The Hobbit was the sequel to the Lord of the Rings and was written as a backstory to what happened before the events of the Lord of the Rings"

Mr Lancer then handed out copies of the book to each of them and then sat down at his desk opening his own copy and said, "We're gonna read the first three chapters together and then have a discussion about them. Mr Fenton would you please begin reading the first chapter aloud"

Danny nodded and then began reading the first page. He was halfway through the first chapter when suddenly his and Dayla's ghost senses went off.

"Looks like we got some ghostly company Mr Lancer" Danny said.

They suddenly heard screaming coming from the hallway and then Mr Lancer said, "Danny and Dayla you two are excused"

They both nodded and ran out of the classroom to see Johnny 13 driving down through the hallways, they both changed into their ghost forms and then flew after him. Dayla flew beside on the right side of Johnny and said, "Excuse me sir I'm gonna have to ask you to pull over"

"Better keep away punk if you know what's good for you" Johnny threatened.

"Hey! Pull over or we'll make you 13!" Danny shouted.

"I accept your challenge" Johnny said with a smirk. "Shadow attack!"

Shadow came out from underneath Johnny's bike and then rammed right into Danny and pinned him against the lockers while Johnny slowed down for a second until he was riding behind Dayla and then sped up and started shooting blasts at her from the headlight of his bike.

Danny struggled against Shadow as it held him against the lockers, he then smirked and stood still as he closed his eyes in concentration. Shadow looked at him in confusion and then suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as Danny allowed his energy to come out in one burst and weakened Shadow in the process.

"Lights on Shadow!" Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and then sucked Shadow inside. "Well technically its lights out but who cares?"

He then flew off after Johnny and Dayla. Dayla moved left and right dodging each of Johnny's blast, she then saw a wall coming up ahead and thought of an idea, she turned intangible and went through the wall but as she did she turned invisible as well and stopped to watch Johnny go right through the wall intangibly.

She then phased right out of the wall and he looked back in confusion, using that to her advantage she sent and ecto blast and took out the back wheel of his bike and causing it to skid and fall sideways.

Johnny fell off as the bike crashed into a tree and groaned in pain. Dayla then walked up to him and held a hand of energy right in front of him and asked, "Care to explain why you were speeding down the halls of the school punk?"

He smiled nervously and weakly answered, "Uh…Kitty and I had another fight and I decided to blow off some steam"

Danny landed next to Dayla and asked, "Well what did you do to her this time?"

"I may have forgotten our…uh…anniversary of being a couple" Johnny said now sweating.

Dayla gasped in shock and said, "Seriously? You really need to step a bit man and start treating her better"

"What can I do? I don't have a gift for her" Johnny said.

Danny then thought of something, he conjured up his ice energy and created a small heart made of his Ghostly Ice and then used his ecto energy to create a chain for it. He kneeled down to Johnny and handed it to him and said, "Go back to Kitty, apologise and give this to her and also some roses or something"

Johnny smiled and said as Danny stood back up, "Thanks little man"

He then asked hopefully, "Uh it wouldn't be too much to ask not to suck me in the thermos would it?"

They both thought about and then both said in unison, "Bye Johnny"

Dayla pushed the button on the thermos and sucked in a screaming Johnny. Before closing the lid they both heard Johnny say, "Well it was worth a shot"

Dayla capped the lid on and then they both headed back to Mr Lancer's classroom, when they got back they had already finished reading the first three chapters of the Hobbit. Ghostwriter remained outside the window and listened in carefully as Mr Lancer asked, "Everything alright Danny? Dayla? Do you two need to go see the nurse?"

"No we're good" Dayla answered. "What we missed?"

"We finished reading the first three chapters and we're about to have a discussion but don't worry, we'll cover the first three chapters in your after school tutoring session with me today" Mr Lancer answered.

Ghostwriter smiled at hearing that and had finally thought of the perfect time to strike. He flew away from the window and landed on top of the classroom and said, "An after school study session huh? Oh I'll give those two a study session they will never forget"

The rest of the school day went okay with no more ghost attacks, Danny and Dayla were unaware of Ghostwriter's plot still and just continued with how they usually did throughout the school day; hang out with each other, eat lunch, Paulina asking Danny out again, all the A-listers except Paulina have become nicer to the other students and stopped bullying people like Mikey and Lester which surprised them all since Dash no longer stuffed them inside their lockers.

The last bell rang for the day, Danny and Dayla said goodbye to Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie and headed for the library for their first after school studying session. They both sat down one of the study tables while Mr Lancer occupied the front desk, Danny noticed his Fenton Watch wasn't turned on and decided to turn it on just in case anything were to happen.

"Okay let's start with reading the first three chapters of the Hobbit and then we'll have a discussion about the story so far" Mr Lancer said and they all opened their copies of their books and were about to begin when suddenly Danny's watch went off.

"Mr Fenton what's going on?" Mr Lancer asked.

"It's the new Fenton Watch" Danny answered. "And according to it, there's a ghost or something with a spectral energy reading coming right this way"

The twin siblings both changed into their ghost forms and got ready to fight, suddenly a blast of wind burst right through the doors and in a bright flash of light Ghostwriter appeared with a large circular keyboard surrounding him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dayla asked.

"I am Ghostwriter" He answered with a grin. "And I am here to get revenge on all those books you destroyed during that ghost fight"

"It was an accident!" Danny exclaimed.

"Accident or not you two destroyed many classic stories and for that you two must be punished!" He yelled and then suddenly began typing away and before they knew it all three of them were grabbed in a white burst of energy and darkness fell upon them.

Danny groaned as he woke up, he suddenly heard the sound of waves hitting the shore in the air. He sat up and saw that he was sitting on a beach, he then saw Dayla still unconscious on his right and on his left was Mr Lancer.

He shook Dayla's shoulder and said, "Dayla wake up"

She groaned and sat up, she then saw her surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know but wherever this Ghostwriter sent us can't be good" Danny answered. "Better wake up Mr Lancer"

Danny shook him on the shoulders and he groaned as he woke up, Danny and Dayla both then helped him stand up as he asked, "What's going on?"

"We don't know. One minute we're all in the library, Ghostwriter attacks and now we're at some kind of beach" Dayla said.

They all then heard laughter in the air and Ghostwriter's face appeared in the sun as he said, "I see you have awaken, now your punishment can begin"

"Where'd you send us?!" Dayla demanded and was about to fire an ecto blast at him but her energy completely went out. "And what the heck did you do to me?!"

"Allow me to explain, everything I type on my keyboard becomes real and since you two seem to have no appreciation for books I have trapped you in the world of books" Ghostwriter answered with his sickening grin. "There are two types of way to get out of here, I either type out the end but I won't be doing that and the other way if for all three of you to survive two stories I have chosen. In each story you will be given a challenge and with each challenge there will be my own creations you will have to fight oh and if you fail any of the challenges, you will remain in the world of books forever!"

"WHAT?!" All three of them shouted in shock. Ghostwriter then added, "Oh and I almost forgot to answer your second question young mistress, I have made it so you and your brother can't use most of your ghost powers, which includes ecto blasts, ice powers etc."

"How is that fair?! That gives you more of advantage than us?!" Danny shouted in anger.

"You two destroyed precious tools of knowledge! I don't have to be fair!" Ghostwriter shouted back. "Now welcome to the story of Treasure Island and here is your first challenge, to be free of this story you must find three items, a compass, a piece of eight and an object of someone who may have a dark heart but will not do something horrible to a friend"

Ghostwriter then disappeared leaving the three in shock, Danny and Dayla changed back into their ghost forms and then Danny exclaimed, "Treasure Island?! But I haven't even read Treasure Island to even know where to start to look"

"I think I read a few pages of Treasure Island but I wouldn't know much about the story either" Dayla said. "What are we gonna do? Where do we even start?"

"Danny! Dayla! Calm down!" Mr Lancer shouted causing them both to stop talking. "I have read Treasure Island"

"You have?!" Danny and Dayla both asked in unison. Mr Lancer nodded and answered, "I have read many classic stories and can remember most of what happened in them so I might be able to help but I don't know how to fight"

"We'll have to rely on our gadgets to fight, we can handle the fighting Mr Lancer but we're gonna need your knowledge of books to help us solve the challenges otherwise we're doomed" Dayla said.

Mr Lancer nodded and said, "I will do my best and I think the best place to start is work out what we have to find"

"Okay he said we have to find a compass, a piece of eight and an object of someone who may have a dark heart but will not do something horrible to a friend" Danny said. "Any clue where we can get these items?"

"Well the first two items are easy, we can get the compass from Jim Hawkins, a piece of eight from Captain Flint's treasure but the last one I'll have to think about" Mr Lancer answered. "I may have an idea on where we can get the last item but I'll need time to think it over to see if I'm right"

Dayla was about to say something when they heard shouting coming from the other side of the beach, they all ran over and hid among the bushes to see some men in a couple of long boats heading near the shore of the island. They all then watched as a boy about 13 years old jump out of the boat and was being held by two of the pirates.

"That was Jim Hawkins" Mr Lancer whispered and then they continued to watch the pirates land on the shore and climb out of the long boats. He then pointed to a man wearing a blue sailor's uniform and walking on a crutch due to the missing leg and said, "And that's Long John Silver"

"Okay where are they going?" Dayla asked.

"If I remember the story correctly, right now Silver and his men are making Jim read the map which will lead them to where the treasure is supposed to be" Mr Lancer answered.

Suddenly Danny hears a groan and turns to see three of the pirates they saw before were now a glowing green and had their swords pointed at them.

"Ghost pirates!" Danny shouted which caused the other two to turn.

Danny and Dayla immediately changed into their ghost forms and pulled out two small metal sticks from their belts, they pushed the buttons on them and they both turned into Bo Staffs and blocked the ghostly pirate's blows from their blades while protecting Mr Lancer.

"Well no one said it was gonna be easy!" Danny shouted as he kept blocking the swords.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Dayla retorted as she managed to knock one of them down with a sweep to his legs.

"Mr Lancer follow the others! We'll catch up with you once we deal with these buccaneers!" Danny shouted as he hit one of them in the stomach.

Mr Lancer nodded and immediately ran off to go after Silver and the others, Dayla placed one end of her Bo Staff into the ground and then spun around while kicking and knocking down three pirates in their faces.

Danny slid under one of the pirate's legs as he tried to slash him with his sword and then whacked him on the back and before the pirate could get back up, Danny hit him on the head with the end of the staff making him unconscious. The pirate's glow then dimmed and he was changed back into a regular human.

"Dayla! You need to knock them out!" Danny shouted as he ran over to help her deal with the last three pirates.

Dayla nodded and then suddenly thought of something and shouted as she kicked a pirate away, "Danny! Remember when Ghostwriter said he cancelled out most of our ghost powers?! Does that include our Ghostly Wails?!"

"I don't know!" Danny shouted back as he punched one of them in the stomachs. "Let's give it a try!"

He leapt over to her and then they both took a deep breath and unleashed two powerful Ghostly Wails and hit all the pirates dead on and knocking them all unconscious. They stopped their wails and changed back into their human forms, they both watched as the ghostly pirates were changed back into humans.

Danny then walked over and grabbed three swords from the ground and handed one of them to Dayla as he said, "Here we might need these"

"I'm still surprised that we managed to use our Ghostly Wails" He finished. "Guess he didn't really think everything through"

"We better get moving and catch up Mr Lancer" Dayla said and they both left in the direction that they saw their English teacher run off in.

Meanwhile Ghostwriter growled at the result from the fight, it wasn't going as plan and he didn't think about their teacher having knowledge of various novels. He looked down at the next book he was going to send them after Treasure Island which was Romeo and Juliet but then decided against it since he figured Mr Lancer would know it already.

"There must be something that out of shape teacher hasn't read which they will fail at" Ghostwriter mumbled.

He turned to another screen and looked up all the books that Mr Lancer has ever read in his life and the ones he hasn't read but none of them seemed challenging enough until he spotted one book on that long list. His frown turned into a grin and he selected the book of the shelf ready to go and laughed as he shouted, "There is no way that they will beat this one! And even if they get the correct answer, they will be finished in a matter of seconds!"

Back in Treasure Island, Danny and Dayla continued to follow the tracks of feet that went into the vast jungles of the island but then suddenly…

BAM!

They heard a gunshot and then a pair of hands pulled them into the bushes, they were about to scream when they saw it was Mr Lancer. They both sighed in relief and then Dayla asked, "Are you okay sir? We heard a gun"

"That was Long John Silver's gunshot you heard" Mr Lancer explained as he kept an eye out of the bushes. "They have just discovered that the treasure wasn't where Captain Flint buried it and he had just told Jim to run away"

"So why are we hiding?" Danny asked. Mr Lancer held a hand up for him to be quiet and then suddenly he grabbed something and pulled Jim Hawkins with his mouth covered into the bushes.

"Listen to me. We're not going to hurt you" Mr Lancer said quietly. "We're not pirates and we're not here for the treasure, but we do need your help"

Jim calmed down and stopped struggling, Mr Lancer then let him go and he asked, "Who are you strangers?"

"My name is Edward Lancer and these two are Danny and Dayla Fenton" Mr Lancer answered.

Jim looked at them strangely and said, "You're all dressed oddly. You don't look like pirates or even sailors. We're you marooned here with Ben as well?"

"Uh…" Danny stuttered but then Dayla answered, "No. I know this is gonna be hard to believe but we're not from this world and we really could use your help"

Jim looked at them in confusion but then said, "I don't fully understand but I will help you all. What do you need?"

"We need a piece of eight, a compass and the last item…we don't need to worry about that yet" Mr Lancer answered.

"Well I have my father's compass that you can borrow but you must swear to return it" Jim said as he pulled out his compass.

"I swear to you we will" Danny said. Jim nodded and handed Danny his compass.

He then said, "As for the piece of eight, maybe Ben can help us"

"No need. I know where the treasure is" Mr Lancer answered.

Suddenly they heard several gunshots and walked out of the bushes to see two dead pirates on the ground and the ones holding the guns were Livesey, Gray and Gunn leaving Silver alive.

"Jim are you okay?" Gray asked in concern. Jim nodded and said, "I'm fine but the treasure chest was empty"

"It's okay Jim. It seems Gunn had the treasure all along in his cave" Livesey said. He then looked at Mr Lancer, Danny and Dayla and asked, "And who are these three? More pirates?"

Jim shook his head and said, "No. They're friends and I promised I would help them"

"Are you sure we can trust them Jim?" Gray asked.

"I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for them" Jim answered with confidence.

A few minutes later all of them were led by Gunn to his cave where inside was Captain Flint's treasure, Mr Lancer quickly grabbed a piece of eight and added it to their items they had found. They all then helped grabbed all the treasure and placed them into bags and loaded most of them onto the ship, they were about to head back to the ship with the last bag of treasure that was loaded onto one of the long boats when suddenly Silver grabbed Jim and held a pistol to his head.

"Nobody move or the boy dies!" Silver shouted.

Danny and Dayla were about to do something when Mr Lancer grabbed onto them and shook his head, Silver then placed Jim into the longboat that had the last bag of treasure and started sailing off with it.

"Stay here. We'll help Jim" Danny said and then he along with Dayla and Mr Lancer followed them using the trees for cover.

They kept following Silver and Jim and then stopped as they watched him stop near another side of the shore and threw Jim out of the boat. Jim quickly stood up and was about to blow a whistle to signal where he was but stopped as Silver aimed his gun at him.

"I will shoot lad" Sliver warned. "Don't blow it matey"

Mr Lancer held Danny and Dayla back and whispered, "Wait"

"For what?" Danny and Dayla asked in confusion.

"You'll see" Mr Lancer answered.

Jim was about slowly getting ready to blow the whistle, Silver sighed and then lowered his gun and said, "I can never harm you. You're honest, brave and true"

As he rowed away, Silver tossed his hat to Jim and said, "It's a shame. We would've made a great team Jim"

Mr Lancer, Danny and Dayla then came out of the bushes and then Mr Lancer gently took the hat from Jim and said, "And this is the object of someone who may have a dark heart, but would never do something horrible to a friend"

"YES WE DID IT! One book down and one more to go" Danny cheered.

Ghostwriter's face then appeared in the sky and he said, "Well done but don't expect the next one to be very easy"

Everything then went to black and then Danny, Dayla and Mr Lancer woke up lying on the ground, they all sat up to find themselves in a forest. They all stood up and Dayla said, "A forest? Where did he send us that has a forest?"

"Well there are several books with forests, Robin Hood, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table for example" Mr Lancer answered.

BAM!

They all jumped at the sound of some sort of cannon. Mr Lancer then exclaimed, "To Kill A Mockingbird!"

"Not quite Edward Lancer" Ghostwriter said as he appeared in the sky. "Welcome to your second challenge, I _was_ going to send you Romeo and Juliet but where's the fun in that? So I have send you to the arena inside the book known as The Hunger Games"

Mr Lancer's face went pale as he heard that book title, he wasn't expecting this. Ghostwriter then finished, "This is your challenge, sing the first words to the lullaby that Katniss knows and say the words that is always said before the Hunger Games begin. Oh and just to make it more interesting you only get an hour and I have taken your ability to use your Ghostly Wails"

"WHAT?! But how are supposed to fight and defend ourselves?!" Dayla shouted in anger.

"Relax young Phantom. I am not a ghost without honour so I will allow you to have these" Ghostwriter said with a sickening grin and then started typing.

Suddenly in Dayla's hand she had a bow and arrow, Mr Lancer had a spear and Danny had a sword, with that Ghostwriter disappeared without a trace. Danny then asked, "Okay Mr Lancer what do we do?"

Mr Lancer was silent and didn't say a word. Danny then said, "Mr Lancer are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm not sure how to tell you two this but…I never have read The Hunger Games" Mr Lancer admitted.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted in shock. Danny then asked, "What do you mean you never read it?!"

"Well I just never really took interest in the book so I never read it" Mr Lancer said. "If I had known this was gonna happen I would have"

"Okay listen. We need to calm down, I think I remember Jazz reading the book over the summer and telling me about it a little. I think I can remember some of the stuff she told me but I need a bit of time to think" Dayla said.

They suddenly heard rustling in the bushes, Danny gestured for them all to be quiet and to get ready. The rustling stopped and there was nothing but silence, they all breathed in relief but the suddenly a wolf like creature jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of them.

It growled and then with a loud ferocious bark, it pounced at Danny who yelped in fear and barely dodged out of the way but it managed to hit his arm with its razor sharp paw and he yelped in pain as four slash marks were left on his arm and he fell to the ground holding the wound.

The creature was about to fully kill Danny when suddenly it was hit in its shoulder by an arrow, Mr Lancer then kneeled down to Danny and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really" Danny answered and then hissed in pain. "It seems that since Ghostwriter stopped us from using our powers, our healing abilities don't work as well"

Dayla fired another arrow at the creature in its other shoulder and shouted, "Mr Lancer carry Danny and let's get out of here!"

Mr Lancer nodded and he picked Danny up bridal style, suddenly the creature howled and they started hearing more ferocious growls and barks coming from the distance which could only mean that more was coming.

"We have to go now!" Dayla shouted and she and Mr Lancer started running while carrying Danny.

They could hear the monstrous wolf like hounds in the bushes getting closer, Dayla then saw a large tree that looked strong enough to hold them all and said, "Mr Lancer start climbing up that tree! It's safe and hopefully these things can't climb"

Mr Lancer moved Danny to his back and started climbing up, he felt his back feeling bad since he had a history of bad back problems but kept going, another one pounced at Dayla but she fired another arrow straight into its eye causing it to fall to the ground and howl in pain. She then climbed up the tree and sat down on the strong limb with Mr Lancer and Danny who kept his hand on the slowly bleeding cuts on his arm.

Dayla then thought of an idea, she removed her purple shirt from over the top of her blue long sleeved shirt and then smeared some of Danny's blood from his cut all over it, she then tied it to an arrow and shot it away from the area.

She then grabbed most of the leafiest part of the branches of the tree and covered them all with it, they all then watched as the creatures stopped at the tree but then one of them smelled a familiar blood scent and howled at the others to follow its lead. The creatures then left and all three of them let out a sigh of relief.

Mr Lancer took a look at Danny's arm and said, "I wish I had a first aid kit"

"Looks like we'll have to improvise" Dayla said and then ripped a bit of the bottom of Danny's shirt and then wrapped it around his arm like a bandage. "It's not exactly a bandage but it'll do until we get out of here"

"Thanks sis" Danny said with a grateful smile and then hissed in pain once again. "How much time do we have?"

"I'd tell you but unfortunately our watches can't tell time" Dayla said as she gestured to the Fenton Watch around her wrist.

Mr Lancer then looked at his watch and answered, "We have forty minutes left"

"I'm so sorry" He then said looking down. "This is my fault"

"Mr Lancer it's not your fault" Danny said. "We should have guessed he would've picked a book you hadn't read, but right now we need to figure out the stupid riddle"

"A lullaby that Katniss knows…A lullaby that Katniss knows….Katniss…Katniss…." Dayla muttered to herself thinking but then her eyes widened as she remembered something.

 _FLASHBACK TWO MONTHS AGO…_

 _Jazz was sitting in the living room reading a book as usual. Dayla then entered the room and asked, "Hey Jazz you reading a psychology book as usual?"_

" _Not this time. I'm actually reading The Hunger Games" Jazz answered._

" _What's that?" She asked._

" _It's a story about a place called Panem and the government there forces the citizens of each district of the country to send one girl and boy each year to fight to the death" She answered._

" _Wow. So how far have you gotten?" She asked._

" _Up to this part where Katniss's ally Rue dies and she sings this song to her as she dies" She answered._

"That's it! I know the song. I don't know the medley properly but I managed to see the words long enough to remember them when Jazz showed me the book" Dayla said with a smile. "I'll answer this one"

She then took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

Danny and Mr Lancer was shocked by how amazing Dayla could sing.

 _Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when they open again, the sun will rise_

They all waited in silence and then they heard the voice of Ghostwriter announce, "Well done Miss Phantom but you still have one more riddle to solve and only half an hour to solve it. The clock is ticking better hurry"

And with an evil laugh there was silence once again. Mr Lancer said, "Miss Fenton that was amazing. I had no idea you could sing"

"Thanks. I didn't really know I could either" Dayla admitted.

"Well that's one down and one to go" Danny said. "Say the words that is always said when the Hunger Games begin"

Dayla groaned and then she rubbed her head in annoyance and said, "I can't concentrate with all that buzzing"

"Uh…I think stopping it might be a problem" Danny said and then pointed at a large hive hanging near them on a branch.

Flying around the hive was some sort of large wasp like creatures, they all remained silent and then started climbing down the tree very gently trying not to make the nest fall. Danny and Dayla made it down but then suddenly Mr Lancer missed a branch and fell right to the ground and caused the tree to some of the branches to shake on the tree, they all cringed in fear hoping the nest wouldn't fall but there was no attack.

They all chuckled in relief but then suddenly the hive fell and the wasp like bugs starred going in a frenzy.

"RUN!" Danny and Dayla screamed and then all three of them started running.

The hive started to chase after them through the forest, Danny then heard the sound of rushing water and turned to see a large stream on the right side of them, he then grabbed Mr Lancer and Dayla's hands and dragged them the other way just as one of the bugs was about to sting them but ended up hitting a tree instead.

Without hesitation he pulled both of them straight into the water and held them under, they then watched as the hive swarmed around the water and then flew off. They all then emerged and took very deep breaths as they went back onto the shore, night began to descend as they sat on land.

"Good thinking Danny" Dayla said.

"I remember in biology that wasps and bees don't like water" Danny said.

"I am really glad you were paying attention" Mr Lancer commented.

Their relief was short lived as they heard a familiar howl and barking from the bushed not too far from where they were.

"Oh no. We have to get moving" Danny said and all three of them started running.

The heard the barking getting closer and closer as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Danny shouted, "Dayla you need to think really hard. Was there anything else Jazz told you about the book? Anything at all?!"

"I….I don't know!" Dayla shouted in panic. "And we only have five minutes left!"

Suddenly they stopped as they found themselves blocked by a large stone wall and with no way of climbing it. They pulled out their weapons ready to fight the oncoming creatures, Dayla kept trying to think but then her eyes widened as she remembered something she saw on the back of the book as Jazz put it down that day.

As the mutts came out of the bushes and leapt in the air to attack Dayla screamed, "MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

The creatures froze in mid-air and then suddenly disappeared, their weapons then disappeared and the whole forest around them began to disappear. Danny and Dayla suddenly felt their powers return and Danny's wound began to heal, all three of them smiled as they realised they had solved Ghostwriter's riddle and cheered, "YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ghostwriter screamed in fury, anger and defeat.

They all appeared back in the school library along with Ghostwriter who was on the ground feeling weak from using so much of his power.

"How….How did you solve it? None of you have read the book!" Ghostwriter exclaimed in shock.

"Because we're lucky to have an older sister who reads as much as Mr Lancer does" Dayla answered.

Danny then pulled out the Fenton Thermos from his backpack that was on the ground and aimed at Ghostwriter with a smirk as he said, "Game over"

With one final scream, Ghostwriter was sucked inside the thermos and then Danny capped the lid on. All three of them then sat down in chairs feeling relieved that it was finally over, they both looked at the clock and saw it was only six pm.

"That's weird. It felt like we were in there longer" Danny commented.

"I think we can skip the studying session for this afternoon" Mr Lancer said. "Just read the first three chapters of The Hobbit at home"

"Thanks Mr Lancer and thank you so much for your help in there" Dayla said.

"Your welcome and thank you two for saving my life" Mr Lancer said with a grateful smile. "I don't think though I'll be reading the Hunger Games any time soon"

"That's for sure" Danny and Dayla said in unison and then all three of them laughed a little.

Danny and Dayla arrived at home and told Jack and Maddie everything that happened, they both then went up to Danny's room and then Jazz started video calling them on the computer. Danny answered it and they both smiled to see Jazz on the screen in her college dorm.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Jazz asked. She then noticed their tired faces and asked, "What happened to you two? Was there a huge ghost attack?"

"Jazz have we got a story to tell you" Danny and Dayla both smiled with smirks and began to tell everything to her.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

 **While on patrol with Sam, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie, Walker captures them all and takes them to some sort of arena in his prison and is now forcing Danny and Dayla to fight ten ghosts in order to win their freedom and if they lose a single fight, all four of them will be locked in Walker's jail forever! But how are Danny and Dayla supposed to fight when Walker chains them together and cancels their ghost powers?! Will Danny and Dayla win? Will they earn their freedom? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Fright Club!**


	3. Fright Club

_**FRIGHT CLUB**_

In the vast space of the Ghost Zone, there was cheering going on at some sort of battle arena in the middle of a floating island. Ghosts from all over the Zone sat in the bleachers surrounding the battle cage in the middle, roaring in excitement as two ghosts fought against each other, just when the first ghost thought he had the upper hand, the second ghost grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over his back and then body slammed him straight in the gut.

The ghost groaned and screamed in pain begging for it to stop as the ghost kept delivering blows to his stomach, he was about to fire a blast straight to his stomach when a hand grabbed him and stopped him before he could deliver the final blow. He looked up to see it was Bullet, one of Walker's henchmen who had grabbed him.

"That's enough!" Bullet shouted and then announced, "Winner Crusher!"

The crowd cheered and booed for the ghost whose name was revealed to be Crusher as he was then taken away as Bullet ordered the two guards, "Take him back to the prison"

Bullet then exited the arena and headed up to the main office where Walker was waiting for him at his desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Walker" Bullet apologised as he sat down. "Let me guess, you want me to round up some escaped prisoners for you"

"Yes and no Bullet" Walker answered. He then grinned as he said, "I think it's time the arena had a special event and I know just who I guests of honour can be"

He placed two pictures on the desk and Bullets eyes widened and grinned as he realised what Walker was planning. Bullet then asked, "The problem is getting them here. How are we gonna do that Walker?"

Walker continued to grin as he answered, "That won't be a problem. With the proper motivation, we can make those punks do anything we want and they won't even get a say in the matter"

They both laughed evilly as Walker picked up and held it in the air, revealing them to be the mug shots of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms during the time they were captured in his prison and now he was more determined than ever to have his revenge against those two for not only escaping prison, but for causing a massive breakout and freeing Wulf!

It was Friday afternoon and the final bell had rung for the weekend. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie walked out the front doors smiling and ready for the weekend.

"I am so glad that this will be a homework free weekend" Tucker said. "Plus I have all the paperwork done and finalised from City Hall so it's also a paperwork free weekend"

"Good for you Tuck" Danny said. "By the way what did you want to tell us that it had to wait till after school?"

"I'll tell you all once we get to your house man" Tucker answered. "For now let's plan out what we're gonna do this weekend?"

"Hey how about all of us got to the carnival together?" Valerie suggested. "It's been a while since we all did something together besides ghost hunting"

"Sounds like a great idea Val. Let's hope that this weekend is ghost free as well" Dayla said.

A few minutes later they all arrived at Fenton Works, Dayla grabbed the mail from the mailbox and smiled as she said, "There's a letter from Jazz"

Everyone smiled and then placed their bags by the door and then sat down in the living room. Dayla then opened the letter and read it aloud.

 _Hey guys!_

 _How's everything? Been checking out some of your ghost fights during the past two weeks, great job at stopping Lunch Lady and Undergrowth._

 _College is great! As usual I'm in top of all my classes and I have made some pretty good friends. There's even this really cute guy named Jackson at my campus who's in both my psychology and paranormal classes._

 _I'm looking forward to my weekend visit next weekend and catching up with everything and everyone._

 _Love,_

 _Jazz._

 _P.S Danny, Dayla I did do a check over by Vlad's old mansion with the investigators but again nothing has come up. I'll keep you guys posted._

"I'm glad she's enjoying college" Danny said. "Anyway Tucker it's your turn. What did you need to tell us?"

Tucker then stood in front of them all and said, "As you guys know I have been Mayor of Amity Park since the Disasteroid a year ago and as much as I love being mayor, I also miss hanging out with you guys both at school and outside of school so after talking to the council and deputy mayor Johnathan Simmons, I'm retiring from the office and leaving it to Johnathan"

Everyone was shocked at first but then they all calmed down and then Sam asked, "Tucker are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm absolutely sure" Tucker answered. "You all met Johnathan and know he's a good guy. I'm gonna run for mayor again in the future after college, but right now I want to focus more on high school and the council understands"

"Tucker if this is what you want, we'll support you every step of the way" Danny said. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely / Yeah man / we're with you Tuck / we got your back" Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Valerie all answered.

"So when are you going to let the town know?" Andrew asked.

"I'm gonna let the town know on Monday after school and then it will be official on Friday" Tucker answered.

"We should have a party next Friday night" Sam suggested. "We can have it at my place. My parents are out of town for two weeks and if I know grandma, she'll be all for a party"

"Awesome. Thanks guys, you're the best" Tucker said.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost sense went off. They both stood up as Danny said, "Better gear up guys. We got company"

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms as Dayla asked, "But a ghost? Here?"

Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit and then turned on her scanner, she saw several blimps coming from outside the house in different parts of Amity Park and said, "Guys there are several ghosts around Amity Park. I think we might have to split up and investigate"

"Okay here's the plan, Tucker you and Valerie head for the first signal by the park, Dayla you're with Andrew at City Hall and Sam you're with me by the school" Danny said. "Contact either of us if you need assistance in your area through the Fenton Phones"

"Got it" Everyone said and then all went out the door.

Danny picked up Sam and started flying to Casper High, Dayla picked up Andrew and started heading for City Hall and Tucker hopped on the back of Valerie's hover board and held onto her waist as she took off for the park.

Tucker and Valerie landed and started scanning the area, but the weird thing was there was no ghosts at all. Valerie scanned the area with her ecto scanner again and it was definitely showing there was ghost in the area, she then took to the air and continuously scanned the park but there was still no ghosts or any sign that they turned invisible.

She landed beside Tucker and said, "That is so weird. I just had my ecto scanner updated and it's definitely showing that there are ghosts in the area and where everyone else went"

"I'll check with everyone else and see if they found anything" Tucker said. He then phoned Dayla through his set of Fenton Phones and asked, "Phantom 2, this is Phantom 3. Are there any ghosts in your area?"

"We're checked everywhere around City Hall and nothing Phantom 3" Dayla replied as she and Andrew continued to scope the area. "Even my Fenton Watch isn't picking anything that is invisible"

"Phantom 3 any ghosts at the school?" Andrew asked through his Fenton Phones.

"We just arrived Phantom 2" Sam answered through her set as she and Danny landed.

They both looked around and Danny started scanning the area with his watch but just like the others, nothing was being picked up and there was no sign of any ghosts anywhere.

"There's nothing here. Valerie are you sure you're scanner says there are ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Positive. The scanner is still showing there are ghosts" Valerie answered. "What should we do guys?"

"Remain vigilant and just stand by for now" Dayla said. "We'll give it ten minutes and if nothing happens, we'll head back to Fenton Works"

"Okay Day…." Sam began to say when suddenly she felt something go into her arm and then felt really drowsy.

"Sam!" Danny shouted and caught her in his arms before she fell.

Just when he was about to say something, he suddenly felt something go into his arm and then her lost consciousness.

"Danny! Sam! Are you guys there?" Dayla asked. "Hello?"

"Andrew something's not right" She said but when she turned she saw Andrew was on the ground unconscious by the stairs.

She immediately ran up to him and kneeled down to his level and started shaking him as she asked, "Andrew are you okay?! Andrew! Andre….OW!"

She looked to her arm where she felt pain and saw a dart had been shot in her arm, she started to feel drowsy and then she fell beside Andrew and lost consciousness.

"Guys? Anyone there? Hello?!" Tucker and Valerie's voice could be heard from her Fenton Phones.

"Let's go" Valerie said but before she could hop on her board, several pairs of arms grabbed her and Tucker and held them still.

It was Walker's police ghost! One of them then ripped off Valerie's helmet off her head and then placed a cloth at her mouth. She tried her hardest not to inhale the chloroform that had been placed on the cloth but she couldn't hold her breath for very long and before she knew it, she felt drowsy and in just a matter of seconds she fell unconscious in the ghosts hold.

"Let her go!" Tucker demanded but they ignored him and then the same officer placed the cloth at his mouth.

Tucker couldn't help to breathe in the chloroform and immediately lost consciousness, the last thing he saw before everything went black was several more ghosts float in front of him with Danny, Dayla, Andrew and Sam in their grips.

Walker and Bullet then walked into the picture and grinned at the sight of Danny and Dayla captured. Walker then told the others, "Take them to the Arena. You know what to do"

"Yes sir" The officers said and then headed for the Ghost Zone.

"It's time to finally put those punks in their place" Walker said and then laughed evilly into the air.

Danny and Dayla groaned as they woke up, they both heard the sound of cheering in the background. They both sat up and saw that they were still in their ghost forms and one of their hands was in a cuff attached to a chain that linked them together, just like the time Skulker captured them along with Valerie and cuffed them together.

They stood up and looked around in shock as they found themselves in some kind of arena inside of a metal glowing green cage. A spotlight shone down upon them and then floating above the cage was Walker and Bullet.

"Walker!" Danny and Dayla shouted in surprise and then glared.

"Morning punks" Walker said. He then held up the mic and announced, "Welcome everyone to the Ghost Zone's Battle Arena!"

The crowd roared in excitement and then Walker continued, "We have a special three day event for you all for Danny and Dayla Phantom will be fighting for the ultimate prize, their freedom! But to do that they must fight and defeat ten ghosts and if they lose a single fight, they will be imprisoned within the Ghost Zone forever!"

The crowd cheered even louder at the sound of that. Danny then challenged, "What makes you think we'll do anything you say Walker?!"

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention something else" Walker said as his grin grew wider. "You see if you two lose, not only will you two be trapped in my prison forever but so will your friends, especially your girlfriend and boyfriend punks"

Bullet then gestured behind them and they gasped in shock and fear as they saw Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie chained by their hands and feet to chairs in the box seats. Walker then asked, "So what will it be? Fight or trap not only you but them as well?"

"Guys don't do it! / we'll find a way out of this / we don't even know if he'll keep his word / don't!" Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie said simultaneously.

There was silence and then Dayla asked, "Walker if we fight, do you swear you'll let us go?"

"I swear on my afterlife that my rules shall not be broken" Walker said with a serious tone. "I take my rules very seriously"

Dayla and Danny looked at each other and then nodded knowing there was no other choice. They both then turned to Walker and said in unison, "We'll do it"

Walker grinned once more and then nodded to Bullet who took the microphone and announced, "Presenting the first opponent and reigning champion of the arena, Crusher!"

The crowd cheered as the cage opened and the police ghosts shoved inside a large muscular ghost with purple skin and white pupiless eyes. He had a black tank top on along with ripped shorts and was barefoot, there was scars all across his arms, possibly due from all the fights he fought in the arena and he had black messy hair that went to his shoulders.

"Oh and by the way punks, those cuffs have cancelled your powers which means you two must fight without them and chained together" Walker said.

"What?!" Danny and Dayla shouted in shock.

But Walker flew off ignoring their faces and took a seat in the box seats next to Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew with Bullet. Bullet then announced, "Let the first round begin!"

The crowd applauded and then Crusher screamed as he charged straight for Danny and Dayla, they both tried running in opposite directions but was pulled straight back to each other, they both then face palmed feeling like idiots that they forgot they were chained together and before they could do anything, Crusher punched them both and they screamed as they were flown straight into the cage and then landed on the ground.

The crowd roared in excitement, Danny and Dayla groaned in pain and stood back up. Danny then said, "We need to figure out some kind of system"

"Well if you have any ideas I love to hear them" Dayla said as Crusher got ready to attack again.

Danny then noticed something on Crusher's right foot and then as he started charging towards them, he noticed he put weight on his right foot instead of his left and that there was a bandage wrapped around it. Danny then shouted, "Dodge left!"

They both then dodged left causing Crusher to miss them but he grabbed them by their cuffs chain and raised them in the air and then without hesitation punched Dayla right in her stomach and then punched Danny's cheek bone and threw them both against the cage again. Andrew, Sam, Valerie and Tucker all cringed and began to get scared that they would not make it out of this fight alive.

"Well it looks like that those Phantom punks won't even make it through round 1" Bullet said with a cruel smirk.

"You're wrong! They're stronger than you think!" Valerie shouted at him.

They both fell to the ground and their legs wobbled as they stood up, Dayla kept her hand around her bruised stomach while Danny rubbed his cheek. Danny then remembered something that Pandora once said to him and Dayla one time during a training session with her.

 _Sometimes to take down your opponent, you must find any weakness to his strength he might have. Always observe and learn about your opponent before you fight._

"Dayla remember the story of Achilles?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah what about it?" She answered.

"Look at his ankle. He must have sprained it in his last fight, if we keep aiming for his ankle we might have a chance at beating him" He said.

Dayla looked at Crusher as he cracked his knuckles and charged them with ecto energy for his finishing move and chuckled in amusement, she then looked down and saw what Danny was talking about and then said, "What's the plan?"

Danny quickly thought of something and then whispered. As Crusher got ready to run at them again, Danny said, "On my signal"

Crusher roared and ran straight towards them. Danny then shouted, "NOW"!

Danny and Dayla both ran at him and then slid and pulled their chain tight like a rope at his left foot and watched as he tripped over and yelped in pain as he fell to the ground. Danny and Dayla stood up and before he could fully stand up, Danny and Dayla threw a combined punch straight in his face sending him flying and his head hit the cage wall.

He fell to the ground and lost consciousness, while Walker and Bullet looked at them in complete shock, Valerie, Tucker, Sam and Andrew stood up and cheered, "Alright Danny and Dayla!"

"Way to go babe!" Andrew then shouted.

"That's my boyfriend everyone!" Sam then cheered.

Walker growled in annoyance but then regained his posture and stood up with Bullet who then gestured for the crowd to be quiet.

"Well congratulations but you forget that was only one ghost" Walker announced. "You still have nine more to go"

Bullet then snapped his fingers and the guards pulled the unconscious Crusher out of the cage and then Bullet announced, "Round 2! The Phantom Twins will now face….Bashir!"

The cage door opened and inside slithered some sort of half snake, half ghost female with long blue hair and wore a red tunic that stopped at her midriff. She hissed, "I'm gonna enjoy sssqueezing thossse little halfa neckssss of your'ssss"

"READY AND FIGHT!"

The snake woman struck and grabbed Danny around his waist by the tail and pulled them both to her and without hesitation bit her fangs right into his neck. Danny screamed in pain as her fangs bit into him like two hypodermic needles, she then pulled them out and Danny fell to the floor feeling his muscles suddenly frozen and he couldn't move at all.

Sam covered her mouth in fear and whispered, "Please let them win"

"Danny! Danny! What's wrong?!" Dayla asked in pure horror. She then screamed at Bashir, "What did you to him?!"

"Don't worry the effects are only temporary" She answered with a cruel smile. "My venom doesn't kill, only paralyses my opponents before I deliver the final blow"

She then struck at Dayla who barely managed to dodge out of the way due to she was now holding onto a paralysed Danny. She kept dodging Bashir's attacks left and right as best as she could, but just as she turned right her tail wrapped around her neck and started squeezing her.

She made chocking noises as the tail squeezed harder and harder, making it very difficult to breathe, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Andrew immediately tried fighting against their chains hoping to save them both but to no avail could they break free.

"Walker stop the match!" Andrew demanded. "She's gonna kill them!"

"In a moment" Walker said as his grin grew. "Your little girlfriend needs to learn her lesson"

"Stop it! You're gonna kill her!" Danny shouted trying to move but couldn't.

Dayla kept her hands on the ever squeezing tail but then noticed a gap underneath and placed her hand through it and before Bashir could react, Dayla pushed the tail back off her neck and bit down on it hard.

Bashir screamed in pain from the bite and let go of Dayla's neck as she held on. Dayla then let go and punched her right in the stomach and then delivered a kick right to her face knocking her to the ground.

Bashir growled in anger and screamed as she lunged straight for Dayla with her fangs baring, Dayla smirked and picked up the end of her tail and held it up just at the last second. Instead of biting Dayla, Bashir bit her own tail and delivered her paralysing venom into her system.

She screamed in pain and fell back as her body started freezing and stop moving and in just a matter of seconds she fell to the ground on her stomach completely paralysed.

"That's what you get for biting my brother" Dayla said.

"Awesome. I'd give you a high five but I'm still kind of paralysed" Danny said.

Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie cheered in excitement while Walker growled in annoyance and anger. Things were not going according to plan.

"Bullet take them to the cells for the night and continue the fights tomorrow" Walker ordered.

Bullet nodded and then ordered the guards to get Danny and Dayla. The guards entered the cage and grabbed Danny and Dayla and dragged them out of the arena, they took them down the hallway and placed them in the cells with Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie and locked the door after removing Danny and Dayla's handcuffs with a remote control.

Andrew immediately pulled Dayla into a hug while Sam did the same but being careful of their injuries.

"Are you guys okay?" Valerie asked.

Everyone gave her a look and then she said, "Sorry. Standard question"

Danny's fingers began to move again and he said, "I'm starting to get the feeling back in my body again"

"Wait a minute. Didn't you guys tell me that humans can pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah but unfortunately I already felt the walls in the arena on our way here and tried going through them, their ghost proof and human phase proof. Walker and Bullet really went so far to make sure we don't leave. What are we gonna do? You guys still have to fight eight more ghosts" Tucker said. "How are you gonna do that? What if you lose?"

"We won't lose" Danny said. "We'll just have to rely on our own strength until we can figure something out"

"So over the next few hours we need to keep an eye out for things like changing of the guard times, the doors closing, everything that we can use to our advantage for a possible escape"

"It's a good thing I planted this" Tucker said as he pulled out his trusty PDA and a small little bug.

"Tucker you are awesome!" Andrew said in amazement. "But how and when did you?"

"I remember when we went out that I put my PDA into my pocket and also a listening bug that I kept from the lab when we got rid of them after the Disasteroid, I hacked into it and thought it would come in handy in the future" Tucker explained. "And then during while you were fighting Crusher, I managed to reach into my pocket and place the bug just underneath Walker's seat while he wasn't looking. Now we can find out who you're fighting next so you guys be better prepared for it and Walker won't even know it"

"Tucker you're really are a techno genius" Valerie said.

He smiled proudly at the sound of that and activated the bug that was under Walker's seat as Walker and Bullet were trying to think of the next few opponents to put up against Danny and Dayla.

"Crusher and Bashir were two of the arena's top fighters, now defeated" Bullet said. He then thought of something and said to Walker, "What if they were outnumbered?"

Walker stopped pacing and stopped. He then said, "Go on"

In the next fight, instead of putting them one at a time we put the next seven opponents up against them" Bullet continued. "That means they'll be outnumbered and will bound to lose"

Walker grinned and said, "Excellent suggestion Bullet. Make it so"

"And I know just the opponents that can take them out" Bullet said. "They're not prisoners but they'll do the job if we convince them to work together"

"Plus even if by some miracle they do win, they'll be so weak that they won't even be able to stand in their last fight" Walker added.

They both laughed, completely unaware that Team Phantom had heard every single word they said. Tucker quickly turned off the listening bug as they heard noises coming from the hallway and his PDA into his pocket. A guard opened the door and allowed another one to enter, he placed a tray of water and bread on the ground and then left the cell and then the door shut again automatically after five seconds.

"Okay so we know what we're up against tomorrow" Dayla said. "That means we have time to think of a strategy for the fight"

"It's too bad they confiscated my wrist bracelets so I can activate my suit" Valerie said.

"And we'll still have trouble since our powers are depleted through the cuffs they put on us during the fights" Danny pointed out.

Sam then thought of something and said, "You know…Walker and Bullet are gonna be busy watching the fight right?"

"Right" Everyone else answered.

"And Tucker you won't be able to come out if you're sick right?" Sam.

"Right" Tucker said. "But I'm not sick"

"But tomorrow you will be" Sam said with a cunning smile. "The plan is simple, in the morning when they come to collect all of us to watch the fight, you and Valerie are gonna pretend you're both so sick, neither of you can't come out of the cell and then I'll snatch the remote off the guard while he's not looking. Then after we leave Tucker, while Danny and Dayla keep Walker and Bullet distracted during the big fight you hack into the security system with your PDA to get yourself out of the cell and then both of you need to head for the security room and hack into the system through there"

"Okay but what about after the fight?" Andrew asked. "What do we do after that?"

Sam then continued, "I'm getting to that part. Before the final match begins, Tucker will need to activate the alarm making it look like there's someone escaping from the cells and when Walker and Bullet along with most of the guards go to investigate and then Tucker and Valerie will head back to the arena and unlock us from our chairs, we get Danny and Dayla out of the fighting cage and we're home free"

"That's brilliant Sam" Dayla said. "Guys the security office is just down the hall to the left as we entered the cells. Chances are that's where they're keeping our equipment as well so make sure to grab that just in case"

"Okay" They both said with a nod.

"The chances are this plan might fail, but it's the best shot we have" Sam said.

"Wait what do we do about Walker?" Valerie asked.

"If it comes to that, we'll handle Walker" Dayla answered.

"We better eat something and get plenty of rest for tomorrow" Danny said.

They all shared the bread and water and then planned out for the fight tomorrow. Sam laid down with Danny who then changed into his human form as well as Dayla who laid down in the arms of Andrew. Tucker laid down and was about to fall asleep when he felt Valerie lied down in front of him, he smiled and placed his arm around her as they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the middle of the night, a guard flew up to Walker and Bullet and said, "Sir you won't believe who we captured wondering around the Ghost Zone"

Bullet and Walker followed the guard outside and then saw a large metal cage, Walker looked inside and grinned at who he saw inside. He then turned to Bullet and said, "I believe that I may have found our last opponent for the match"

Morning had come and they all woke up, Danny now had full movement back in his body and they could hear the crowd roaring in excitement out in the arena. They both sighed and changed into their ghost forms.

"Good luck out there Danny" Sam said looking down sadly. Danny pulled her into a tight embrace and they both shared a deep kiss.

"We'll be fine Andrew" Dayla said as she and Andrew hugged each other. "I promise"

They both kissed and then they heard the sound of the guards coming down the hall. Valerie then quickly said, "Okay Tuck. Let's make this look good"

He nodded and they both started pretending to be sick, making fake groans of pain as a guard came in with the cuffs in his hand.

"What's the matter with them?" The guard asked as placed the cuffs on Danny and Dayla's wrists and activated them with a remote.

"Our friends are sick" Danny answered with a glare. "I don't think they should come out"

He gave them a sceptical look, unaware that Andrew had quickly grabbed the remote from the guard's pocket while he was distracted.

"How do I know you two ain't just faking it?" The guard asked suspiciously.

What the guard didn't realise that Valerie had taken a large sip of water and held it in her mouth, she then pretended to vomit all over the ground. The guard looked at her in disgust and just said, "You two stay. The rest of you come, unless you want to get hit by my baton"

They all followed the guard out of the cell door and then he locked it. Tucker and Valerie then stopped pretending to be sick and silently high fived each other.

"Stage one complete" Tucker said. "We'll start stage two in ten minutes"

Sam and Andrew were taken by the guards to the box seats where Walker and Bullet were once again and chained them by their wrists and ankles again. Andrew made sure that the remote was still tucked away in his pocket until the time was right, they both watched as the guards pushed Danny and Dayla into the fighting cage.

"You ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this" Dayla said.

Bullet stood up with the mic and announced, "Welcome! Once again Danny and Dayla Phantom are in the cage ring and today we have something very special for you all. Today they will fight their next seven opponents at the same time"

The crowd roared in excitement over the sound of that, the cage door then opened and to Danny and Dayla's shock and surprise Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Bertrand (in the form of a lion), Vortex and Lunch Lady had entered the ring.

"Wasn't expecting this" Danny and Dayla both said at the same time.

Skulker activated his bladed at one of his wrists and said, "Looks like a free opportunity to skin both your pelts on my wall"

"But you guys aren't prisoners" Dayla said. "How the heck did Walker convince you all to fight?"

"Simple. We all share the same opinion towards you two" Ember said as she prepared her guitar.

They all smirked and said in unison, "HATE YOU!"

"So Bullet came to us all and said you two were here sweetie…" Lunch Lady began in her sweet little voice but then turned violent as she finished, "AND WE SAW THE CHANCE TO BEAT YOU TO YOUR DOOM!"

Danny and Dayla both gulped in nervousness and before they could react Bullet announced, "FIGHT!"

Ember sent an ecto wave from her guitar and hit them dead on, sending them straight into the cage bars. Danny and Dayla landed on the ground, Skulker then tried to swipe at them with his blades but they both dodged left and then leapt onto the cage bars and held on.

Vortex grinned and laughed as he sent an electric current of lightning on the metal of the bars, Danny and Dayla both screamed in pain as they were electrocuted and then fell to the ground. Their uniform was starting to get ripped up from the fight and bruises and scratches could be seen on their arms and faces.

Lunch Lady then picked up Danny by the collar of his shirt while Bertrand pinned Dayla down to the ground. Lunch Lady then summoned a large chicken drumstick and slammed Danny to the ground right next to Dayla who tried to get up but Bertrand growled and dug his claws into her arms causing her to yelp in pain.

Lunch Lady and Bertrand then stood back to allow Desiree and Technus to have a piece of them. Danny and Dayla both struggled to get up, they could hear the shouts of Sam and Andrew, "Don't give up! / Come on guys! You can do it!"

Desiree was about to blast them with her magic but they both managed to dodge out of the way, but then was grabbed by Technus who used some technology he brought with him to create metal claws and held them still.

"I Technus shall deliver the finishing blow" Technus announced as his hands glowed with ecto energy.

Sam and Andrew both cringed in fear, Walker grinned evilly waiting for his plan to be complete. Danny then thought of something and quickly said, "What's that Technus? Apparently Ember and you are dating behind Skulker's back?"

Technus stopped and turned to see a very angry Skulker who growled, "WHAT?!"

"Wait! We're not…" Ember tried to protests but Skulker had grabbed Technus causing him to drop Danny and Dayla and punched him right in the face.

While Technus, Ember and Skulker continued to fight each other, Danny then said, "Oh Bertrand! Did you really sneak veggie burgers into Lunch Lady's fridge before coming here?"

"YOU WHAT?!" Lunch Lady screamed in anger as she prepared another large chicken drumstick and turned on the now scared Bertrand.

"Now Lunch Lady you don't honestly believe…" Bertrand tried but then yelped as he dodged the incoming poultry meat.

Dayla at first was confused but then caught onto what Danny was doing. She then turned to Vortex and said, "Vortex! How could you call Desiree fat and ugly?"

"But…I d-didn't do that…I…" Vortex stammered and was suddenly blasted by pink energy. Desiree screamed as she attacked him, "YOU'RE DEAD WEATHER BOY!"

All of them fought each other, throwing blasts, attacking with their weapons. Danny and Dayla smirked at their achievement.

Meanwhile back at the cells, Valerie checked the hallways through the window and said, "It's all clear Tucker"

Tucker finished hacking into the door's computer and the cell door opened, they both then walked out and started heading for the security room quietly and stealthily. They looked through the slightly opened door to see one guard watching the fight from the camera and on the shelves was all their gear.

They both managed to creep in very quietly so the guard didn't notice and then Valerie saw the dart gun they used to knock them out, she grinned and grabbed the gun off the shelf and aimed it at the guard.

She then fired and the dart hit the guard dead in the arm, he yelped and turned to see where the dart had come from. He immediately felt drowsy and as he started to fall asleep, he heard Valerie say, "Sweet dreams"

He then fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Tucker shut the door as Valerie got her bracelets and placed them back on her wrists, she then pushed the button and activated her ghost hunting suit.

"Okay Tucker you get to work and I'll keep lookout" Valerie said and stood guard at the door.

Tucker nodded and walked over to the computer and started hacking into the system with his PDA. Meanwhile everyone back in the arena continued to watch Danny and Dayla's enemies fight each other, they all started getting tired from fighting each other and eventually they all knocked each other out with blasts from each other, even Skulker who was blasted right out of his suit by Desiree leaving a weak Bertrand in his human ghost form.

Danny and Dayla walked up to him with smirks on their faces, Bertrand gave them a weak pleading smile but they both then delivered a hard punch to his face and knocked him out cold. Andrew and Sam cheered while the crowd remained silent.

Walker growled in anger as the guards took the unconscious forms from the cage and started heading for their lairs to return them home. Walker continued to glare at Danny and Dayla who were panting in exhaustion and were close to collapsing but managed to stay standing.

"Bullet you know what to do" Walker said.

Bullet announced on the mic, "And now they will face their final opponent!"

"What?! Can't you see they need a break?!" Sam shouted in anger. Andrew then shouted, "They can barely stand right now!"

"Shut up punks!" Walker hissed.

The guards brought forward a large metal box and then opened the cage door, one of them then pulled the lever and out came Wulf with a brand new collar on his neck. Their eyes widened as they saw each other and then glared up at Walker when they realised he was forcing them to fight each other.

Walker then announced, "Whoever wins this fight, will earn their freedom"

"FIGHT!" Bullet shouted.

But neither of them made a single move. Dayla then said, "Mi ne povas batali vin Wulf (I can't fight you Wulf)"

"Nek volas min (Neither will I) "Danny then said.

Wulf looked at them in sadness and said, "Mi scias. Mi ne batalos vi miaj amikoj (I know. I won't fight you my friends)"

They both smiled at him but then heard Walker shout as the crowd began shouting in anger, "Didn't you hear me?! FIGHT!"

They all glared at him and Danny shouted, "We won't fight! We're not gonna play by your rules Walker!"

"We never hurt our friends!" Dayla then shouted.

"Vi ne havas honoron fiulo! (You have no honour villain!)" Wulf then shouted in Esperanto.

Walker growled and suddenly pulled out a small remote with a green button, he then pressed it and then Danny, Dayla and Wulf screamed in pain as the collar and the cuffs started electrocuting them. Valerie watched on the screen in the monitoring room and gasped at the sight.

"Tucker now might be good" She pressed.

Tucker pressed the last few buttons on his PDA and then pressed the button and started the alarm. Walker stopped pressing the button as the loud siren indicating an escape from the cells, Danny, Dayla and Wulf fell to their knees feeling weak from the electrical assault.

"Bullet you and the guards go and investigate and stop whoever is escaping" Walker commanded.

Bullet nodded and then took the guards with him, Sam nodded at Andrew who then pulled out the remote from his pocket and pressed it. Danny and Dayla's cuffs fell off and they felt their powers return, they both grinned as Tucker and Valerie grabbed the rest of the gear Walker had taken from them and then flew on Valerie's hover board to the arena.

"WHAT THE?!" Walker shouted in surprise as he saw Valerie and Tucker heading right for them.

Valerie blasted Walker with her blaster and hit him dead on, sending him right out of the seats and causing him to drop the remote to Wulf's collar. The crowd all flew out of the arena screaming in fear. They landed near Sam and Andrew and Valerie used a high tech laser to get the chains off their hands and feet, they smiled as they were free from the chair. They all then went down the cage and pulled the lever to unlock it, letting Danny, Dayla and Wulf out.

"Tenu ankoraŭ Wulf. Mi ricevos tiu kolumo de vi (Hold still Wulf. I'll get that collar off you)" Tucker said as he connected his PDA to the collar.

He typed in a few buttons and override the system on the collar, the collar then fell off and Wulf smiled in relief. He then licked Tucker on the face and said, "Dankon mia amiko (Thank you my friend)"

Tucker smiled but then cringed in disgust as he wiped the saliva off his face and said, "You're welcome"

Everyone laughed but then stopped as they saw Walker get up and float above them. He then sneered at them, "You punks have crossed me for the last time"

Suddenly Danny and Dayla disappeared from the group. Walker's eyes widened and he looked around for them, he suddenly felt two hands tap his shoulder and turned to see a smirking Danny and Dayla Phantom behind him.

They both then blasted him with their ice powers and completely froze him solid, he started falling from the air but Danny and Dayla caught him and placed him on the ground. They all then heard him groan from the inside of the ice, "Not…again!"

"Well let's head for home" Danny and Dayla said in unison.

"Wait a minute. Where are all the guards and Bullet?" Andrew asked.

"Locked in the cell we were in" Tucker answered. "I knew they'd check all the cells and once they entered ours, I locked them inside"

They all laughed including Wulf as they heard the guards and Bullet shout from the cells, "Let us out of here! / It's hard to move! / HELP!"

A week went by since then, Wulf had returned back to Lake Eerie where he was safe and free and Tucker announced his retirement from Mayor of Amity Park. Jazz had come to visit that weekend and they were all at Sam's house celebrating their latest victory and Tucker's retirement, they even invited Johnathan Simmons the new mayor of Amity Park.

"Man what a fight! Let's hope that'll keep Walker and his goons off our back for a while" Danny said.

Johnathan then walked up to them and said, "Mr Foley thank you so much for this opportunity. I won't let you down and I'm looking forward to working with you two"

"Thanks Mr Simmons" Danny and Dayla said in unison.

"I can't believe Wulf got captured by Walker again. What was he doing in the Ghost Zone in the first place?" Jazz asked.

"He was heading to visit Frostbite when he smelled our scent, he followed it and found us at the arena. He figured we were in some kind of trouble and was about to rescue us, but Walker's guards managed to capture him" Dayla answered.

"Well he's free once more and that's what's important" Sam said.

"And I am so glad this is another homework free weekend" Andrew said.

"You got that right" Danny and Dayla both said.

Suddenly the music changed to new wave type of music and Jack suddenly grabbed Maddie and said, "Come on Maddie let's pogo!"

He dragged her to the middle of the room and started dancing. Valerie's dad then joined in, followed by Ida who spun around in circles with her scooter, Kimberly Knight then joined in and started dancing like she was in a disco and then Maurice and Angela Foley joined in and danced with each other.

Valerie, Jazz, Tucker, Danny, Dayla, Andrew and Sam cringed in embarrassment. Danny then said, "I hate to say this but I'm starting to kind of miss the arena"

"No doubt about that bro. No doubt about that" Dayla said as she face palmed herself.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

 **History? Time? What the heck is happening?! When Team Phantom go to Clockwork's tower to study for a history project they need to do in pairs, Vlad sees it as a perfect opportunity to keep them all busy for a while in order to retrieve the first page he needs to find the Amulet of Kyba! While Clockwork leaves them alone to study while he leaves to attend to something, Vlad enters the tower and sends them all into different time periods! Now Danny and Sam find themselves facing off against pirates, Andrew and Dayla are fighting against gangsters in 1930's Chicago and Tucker and Valerie are fighting against Nazi's in World War II! Now they have to find a way to get back home or hope Clockwork helps them and not change anything in the past! Will they get back home or will they forever remain parts of history? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Time Trouble!**


	4. Time Trouble

**Author's notes**

 **A big thank you to all who have reviewed The Phantom Twins Season 4 so far. I'm really glad to see so many people enjoying this new season.**

 **Also for those who don't know but I have a Facebook page called Mikaela2015 Fanfiction where I post status updates on each chapter of some of my stories, posters I have made along with LooneyAces for our upcoming collab fanfic in 2018, book covers for each of the Phantom Twins seasons and what I plan hopefully to write when it comes to Danny Phantom fanfics and crossovers with Disney movies in the future.**

 _ **TIME TROUBLE**_

In the secret lair of Vlad Plasmius, he was currently keeping an eye on the monitors for any signs of more pages of Sojourn's journal in order to find the Amulet of Kyba he's been so determined to gain lately.

He was also keeping a sharp eye on Danny and Dayla in their day to day activities, during the previous fights he was able to plant new spy bugs in their home and around the places they hang out. Suddenly Fright Knight came into the lair and bowed before him.

"Pardon for the interruption master, but I bring good news" Fright Knight said.

"Go on" Vlad said.

"I have discovered that the next page is due to appear near Clockwork's lair on Friday at noon" Fright Knight said as he stood up.

Vlad grinned a sickening smile at the sound of that. He then said, "That is good news. Good news indeed. I shall retrieve the page myself Fright Knight, stand by for now and keep your eyes and ears out for any more information about the next page"

"Yes sir" Fright Knight said and then left the lair.

"This is turning out to be a truly magnificent day" Vlad said and then laughed evilly into the air that it bounced off the walls inside his lair and echoed all around him.

* * *

It was another history class with their teacher Mrs Frank on a Thursday afternoon, she wrote on the blackboard as she was finishing her class _History Presentations._

"I won't be able to explain this tomorrow since you all have no school for Teacher's Day Off. For homework this week, I want you all to partner up in pairs and pick any moment or person in history. It can be on a person during 1930's Chicago, World War II, during the pirate era etc. Presentations are due next Thursday and they are to be done in front of the class" Mrs Frank explained.

The bell then rang and everyone got out of the classroom to get their stuff from their lockers and head for home. Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie headed for the Nasty Burger as they sometimes usually do after school.

"So Valerie do you want to be my partner in this history project?" Tucker asked as they sat down with their food.

Valerie smiled and said, "Sure. Any ideas on what part of history you want to do?"

"We could do World War II" Tucker suggested. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Andrew and I are gonna research Elliot Ness who led a group of nine federal-law enforcement agents against Al Capone in 1930's Chicago" Dayla answered.

"Cool. Danny and I are actually gonna do our project on Edward Teach also known as Blackbeard the Pirate" Sam answered. "And hey if you two want, you can actually speak to my grandma on World War II. She was there at the time and has this really amazing story about her friend who was in Germany"

"Thanks Sam" Valerie said. "What happened?"

"I'll leave that to Grandma to tell" She answered.

Danny then thought of an idea and said, "You know there is someone else who could probably us out with this project. Someone we know who has a way with time"

"No" Dayla quickly said.

"You don't even know who I was gonna suggest" Danny said.

"Yes I do. You were gonna suggest Clockwork and there have been times, when we messed with time something bad happens" Dayla said.

"Oh come on! Name one time" Danny challenged.

Dayla crossed her arms and said, "A year ago, we tried to stop the accident that gave Vlad his powers. Should I remind you of what happened when we stopped that?"

"Okay but that was once accident" Danny said. "And beside we're not going to ask Clockwork to send us back in time, I mean we can ask him to let us view time. Just from the screens, no time travel, no trying to change things. Just some good old fashion research for an important homework assignment"

"I'm in" Tucker said. "It could be cool and we could get a head start on our project"

"Okay I'm in. Besides I have rarely been to Clockwork's tower, a full look at the place might be awesome" Valerie said.

"I'm in if all you guys are in" Sam said. "How about you Andrew?"

"It might be fun. I'm in" Andrew agreed.

"Well Dayla are you in?" Danny asked.

"Well…." Dayla started but then paused for a second. She then sighed as she saw everyone's faces and said, "Okay I'm in. I just hope that nothing comes back to bite us in the bum"

"Well if it does, you can go ahead and blame me Dayla" Danny said. "Okay we'll head to Clockwork's tomorrow at 10:30"

"Actually Danny can you make the meeting time 11:00? Dayla and I have need to go to the beach tomorrow morning at 9:30" Andrew asked.

"Yeah sure. Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's just….tomorrow's the anniversary of my father's death and every year I always visit the beach from 9:30 am to 10:30 am on that day" Andrew said.

Everyone was silent and they all gave him sympathetic looks. Danny said, "Do what you need to do man. We can wait"

"Thanks guys" Andrew said.

"If you don't mind me asking but…how did your dad die?" Sam asked.

"No it's okay Sam" Andrew said. "My dad Arthur Knight was in the US Navy. He was the commander of his ship the USS Brooklyn, sure his job took up most of his time but whenever he was on shore leave we enjoyed every moment we spent together. When I was nine years old, he told me that he had been offered a promotion at the naval base in Jacksonville and we were going to move there after his next shift, but as they headed out to sea there was a man with a bomb was heading for the city in his boat, threatening to blow up the harbor. My dad led the boarding party to stop the boat but even though they stopped the boat and got it away from the harbor, the man had set off the bomb taking my dad and six other crew members with him"

There was silence in the room. Dayla pulled Andrew into a hug and said, "I am so sorry Andrew"

"It's okay Dayla. He died a hero along with all the other sailors that were with him" Andrew said as he hugged her back.

"That's rough man. I can't imagine growing up without my dad" Tucker said.

"Neither could I. I already lost my mum, I don't ever want to lose my dad" Valerie then said. "I know what it's like to lose someone Andrew. My mum died in a car crash when I was 10"

"I'm really sorry about what happened" Danny then said and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I'm really glad to have really great friends like you guys and a really great girlfriend" Andrew said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. Especially you Dayla"

"I'm not going anywhere. None of us are and you won't lose us or me" Dayla said with a warm smile and they both kissed each other deeply.

* * *

It was now Friday morning 11:00 AM and Vlad was preparing to go and get that page near the Time Master's lair. He then turned to the monitor screens and said as he was now viewing Jack and Maddie's lab, "I wonder what Jack and Maddie or even little Danny and Dayla are up to this week"

He watched as Danny, Dayla, Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Andrew enter the lab with backpacks on them filled, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then Danny said, "You guys ready to go and see Clockwork?"

Vlad's eyes widened in shock at the sound of that and said, "What?! Drat! With them nearby, I won't be able to get that page without them knowing I'm there"

"Danny are you absolutely sure about this?" Dayla asked.

"We go in, work on our history homework for a bit and then come home" Danny said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Vlad frown turned to a grin when he heard that piece of information. He then thought of an idea to keep them busy and said, "Oh you'll be doing so much more than your history homework Daniel. I guarantee that"

* * *

They hopped inside the Spectre Speeder and Andrew took the wheel and started heading for Clockwork's tower, they had arrived a few minutes later and parked the vehicle just outside the tower and entered the front door.

They headed upstairs where the screens were and saw standing there was Clockwork, he turned and smiled at them as he said, "Greetings young ones. I hope your journey here was safe"

"Yes it was. Thank you Clockwork" Danny said. "Anyway the reason why we're here is because we wanted to ask if you could…"

"Help you all with your history reports ranging from Blackbeard of 1718, Eliot Ness of 1930's Chicago and World War II? Clockwork cut in.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Valerie asked.

"Well I am the Master of Time. I do know everything from past, present and future" Clockwork answered with a smirk. "And to answer your question, yes I can help you with your schoolwork but I am not sending you back in time"

"We know that. We just want to look at the time periods from the screens" Dayla clarified.

"That I can do, but unfortunately I will have to leave for a bit because the Observants have requested my presence for an hour or two" Clockwork said. "I will have to leave you all here alone. I will set the time screens on the time periods requested so you can work on your school work but please don't go messing with anything"

"We promise Clockwork. Nothing will be touched or messed with" Danny said.

He smiled at them and then started setting the three time screens to the time periods requested and then left. As they started writing notes down in their books, they were unaware that Vlad was watching them from the window invisibly. He looked down at his watch and saw it was 11:30 and the page was going to appear in less than thirty minutes, he entered the tower through the window and waited to make his move.

He remembered Fright Knight once telling about him Clockwork and about how his time medallions could keep people in different time periods when wearing them.

After ten more minutes, Danny stood up to stretch his legs and then walked over to another time screen in the far to see the other universe where his older counterpart Danny was part of the Avengers was on there again. He watched as the older Danny in that universe and his family and friends were greeting the other members of the Avengers as they arrived at Fenton Works.

Vlad then saw his chance and grabbed him by his arms. Danny shouted, "HEY!"

Everyone turned and saw Vlad holding Danny very tightly, he then threw Danny over to the others and then before they could do anything he sent out a wave of ecto energy which tied Danny to Sam back to back, Dayla and Andrew back to back and Tucker and Valerie back to back.

"What are you doing here Plasmius?!" Valerie demanded.

"Keeping you meddling kids out of my way" He answered simply.

He then walked over to where there were time medallions hanging and grabbed six of them, he ripped the gears off their black ropes that they hung on and replaced them with his dark ectoplasmic energy power. He placed the medallions around their necks much to their resistance and then grabbed Valerie and Tucker and threw them into one of the time screens and they both screamed as they fell through.

"TUCKER! VALERIE!" Everyone else shouted.

Vlad then grabbed Danny, Sam, Andrew and Dayla by their ropes and threw Danny and Sam in a different time screen and Dayla and Andrew in the one opposite of them. He then shouted as they fell through, "Enjoy your history lesson! I know I will!"

He then laughed evilly into the air as his plan to get rid of them worked and he could retrieve the first page without any interference.

* * *

 _1718_

Danny and Sam appeared and landed on the sandy ground, the ectoplasmic energy that kept them tied together faded and they both stood up. They found themselves on a beach on an island.

"Where are we? When are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know and I don't know why Vlad would sent us here but if we take off these time medallions, we'll be back at Clockwork's tower and we'll find out" Danny said and then tried to pull his medallion off.

But for some reason it wouldn't go past his neck, he kept pulling and pulling but it wouldn't move. Sam then tried but it was the same results, she then said, "Okay Danny remember when you asked what's the worst that could happen? Well guess what? It happened!"

"Vlad must have somehow messed with the medallions to make sure we don't get back easily" Danny said.

"We better see where we are" Sam said. "Then we'll plan from there"

They both walked up the hill from the beach and walked up the road, they then found a town with people dressed in clothes of the 1700's. Sam's eyes then widened and then she quickly pulled Danny to an alleyway.

"Sam what is it?" Danny asked.

"Danny I think I know when and where we are" Sam answered. "We're in the 1700's! Blackbeard's time period!"

"What?!" Danny asked in complete confusion.

"Vlad pushed us all in the different time windows that we asked him to open for us. Tucker and Valerie are in WWII and Andrew and Dayla are in Chicago in the 1930's" Sam clarified. "And we're in the time period we asked for, stuck for some reason"

"Oh no! The worst happened. Dayla was right, this came back to bite us in the bum" Danny groaned. "So what are gonna do?"

"First off you need to change into your human form and we need to get some different clothes on" Sam said.

"How come?" Danny asked. Sam groaned and said, "Think about it. We're in the 1700's and last time we were in 1600's, people thought I was a witch and nearly burned _me_ at the stake and almost destroyed you because they thought _you_ were an evil spirit"

"Oh right" Danny said. He then saw some old clothes and gave one to Sam as he changed into his human form. "We'll put these around us until we can get some disguises, either we find a natural portal to the Ghost Zone or Clockwork returns to the tower and helps us out. I just hope that the others are okay wherever or whenever they are"

* * *

 _1943- Nazi Germany_

Meanwhile Tucker and Valerie had just gotten out of their ectoplasmic energy rope and found themselves somewhere in the woods. They looked around and couldn't figure out where they were but Tucker had a pretty good feeling about when they were in time.

"Where are we Tucker?" Valerie asked.

"Judging by the fact that Vlad pushed us inside the time portal that we were watching, we're in Nazi Germany during the 1940's" Tucker answered. "But the plus side is that if we remove the time medallions off our necks, we'll be back in Clockwork's tower"

They both then tried to remove their time medallions but they wouldn't come off. They both pulled harder and harder, tugged and tugged but still they would not come off at all.

"What the heck is going on?! Why won't they come off?!" Tucker asked in frustration. "They should be able to come off"

"It must've been Vlad's dark ectoplasmic power. He must have found a way to make sure we can't remove our time medallions" Valerie said. "So now what do we do?"

Tucker thought and thought and then said, "Hopefully a natural portal to the Ghost Zone will open up, otherwise we're stuck here for an hour or whenever Clockwork gets back from the Observants. We better start walking out of this forest and see if we can find a town somewhere and hopefully not run into any Nazi soldiers on our way"

They started walking out of the forest, unaware that some people had started following them. One of them whispered to the other one, "Those two are dressed weirdly for soldiers. You don't think their Nazi's do you?"

"No. There's no way Hitler would allow African Americans in his army and not to mention they're kids" The other one said. "We'll just follow them and see what they're up to"

* * *

 _1931- Chicago_

Meanwhile in 1930's Chicago, Dayla and Andrew like all the other's discovered that their time medallions as well wouldn't come off. They remained hidden in an alleyway and watched as people walked passed.

"Oh sure let's visit Clockwork, it'll be fun, we'll get our homework done" Dayla mimicked Danny sarcastically. "Great now we're stuck in the 1930's until Clockwork helps us or we find a portal to the Ghost Zone"

"We better get some clothes from this era" Andrew suggested. "And then we can take a look around without people thinking we're weird"

"Okay. Wait here and I'll be right back" Dayla said.

She turned invisible and flew to a woman's department store and waited for the owner to go out the back.

"I really hate to do this but…" She said with regret as she grabbed off the shelves some clothes and then fled the store.

She then went inside a men's department and grabbed some clothes for Andrew, she then flew back to the alley and landed in front of Andrew.

"I hope these fit. We'll need a place to change" Dayla said as she handed the clothes to Andrew.

She looked around and saw an abandoned building and then dragged Andrew inside invisibly, they both went into separate rooms and changed into the clothes Dayla grabbed. They both then came out of the building after making sure no one was walking past, Dayla was in her human form wearing a green and brown cross patch skirt with a white shirt, stockings, black flats and a brown coat with a short brown hat.

Andrew was wearing a grey suit with black dress shoes and a grey fedora hat, in his right hand he had a black leather business case to carry their modern clothes in, knowing that if they accidently left them behind it could risk damage to the time stream and change the future. They both walked out onto the pathway and started walking around the city hoping to find a portal or at least hope that Clockwork would be back soon to help them.

"Well at least we learning about what it was actually like in the 1930's" Andrew said trying to brighten their situation up. Dayla nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah that's true"

An officer then tipped his hat at them and said, "Good afternoon. You kids better start heading home soon, these streets aren't really safe at night"

"We will officer. Thank you" Dayla said.

They continued to walk through the streets of Chicago as the sun began to set, Andrew then saw a newspaper on a stand and looked at the headline _Successful raid! Eliot Ness and his team of Federal Law Enforcement officers stop illegal shipping of Alcohol._

"We are definitely in the time during Prohibition 24" Andrew said as they kept walking. "The question is why Plasmius went through all the trouble to send us into these different time periods"

"All I know is that he said he needed us out of the way" Dayla said. "But what exactly?"

* * *

 _Present Day- Ghost Zone_

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Vlad laughed as the first journal page appeared exactly where Fright Knight said it would be and grabbed it, he then flew off back to his lair. Clockwork had just come out of the Observants lair, shaking his head in annoyance but then his attention turned to the right as he saw Vlad flying through the air and then turning invisible.

" _Where'd did he come from? He looks like he's in a hurry"_ Clockwork thought in his head but then suddenly his eyes widened as he felt something was going on in the time stream.

He then realised that Vlad had come from the direction of his tower and immediately started heading there at top speed as he thought in his head, _"I have a really bad feeling about what happened. I just hope I'm wrong"_

* * *

 _1718_

Danny and Sam had just finished changing into a different set of clothes suitable to the time period they were stuck in, Sam had managed to find a light purple simple gown and Danny wore a white shirt with black pants and boots and a brown coat. Sam tied her hair back in a small bun as she remembered she read somewhere in a book that during the 1700's, women always wore their hair tied up. They put their modern day clothes in an old sack and Sam carried it around pretending it was just a bag full of laundry to make them look less suspicious.

"I have to admit that this is sort of cool Danny" Sam said.

"Yeah at least we can definitely tell Mrs Frank that we have been doing our homework" Danny joked.

They both laughed at that and suddenly…

BOOOM!

A cannonball flew right through the air and hit directly into a house completely destroying it. People started screaming and running as they heard, "PIRATES! PIRATES ARE ATTACKING!"

More cannonballs were fired at other houses, Danny and Sam ducked to the ground trying to avoid the debris flying everywhere. They looked up to see men with swords and guns chasing after people and running into houses stealing everything they could grab, leading the men was a tall man with a black beard wearing a black sailors coat, black boots, black captain hats and carrying a sword in his hand.

"Blackbeard" Sam and Danny both whispered.

They both got up and started running off, Danny was about to change into his ghost form but Sam said, "Not a good idea right now Danny. Too many people around"

"Okay so what do we do?" Danny asked as he looked behind him and saw some of Blackbeard's pirates chasing after them.

Sam looked around and then saw some forest up ahead and said, "Let's head for those woods. I have a plan"

Danny nodded and they both started heading for the woods as he said, "I really hope the others aren't dealing with any trouble wherever they are"

* * *

 _1943- Nazi Germany_

Valerie and Tucker continued to walk through the forest, it started getting dark reflecting that it would soon be night. They could see that up ahead that they were soon going to exit the forest and could faintly see some train tracks just on the edge.

As they got closer, they were still unaware of the group of strangers following them. As they stopped for a second to catch their breath, they both were suddenly grabbed and dragged into the bushes, before they could scream hands covered their mouths and silenced them.

"Shhhh. We're not gonna hurt you kids, we just want to ask you some questions" A male voice said.

They both stopped struggling and kept still, they were then released and they turned to reveal the ones that had captured them was a group of American soldiers. The first one whose name was Jason then asked, "Are you Nazi's or not?"

Valerie and Tucker shook their heads as she answered, "No. Neither of us are Nazi's"

"Your obviously American, now what are you two doing all the way out here?" The second one whose name was Eric asked.

"Uh….we're special soldiers" Tucker lied. "We were on our way back to base when our…unit was attacked. Yeah and we were the only ones to…survive. Right Val?"

"Uh…yeah that's right" Valerie said playing along.

"You two seem a little young to be in the army" Jason said with a sceptical look.

Tucker shrugged and said, "Can never be too young to fight for your country right?"

"I guess, well if you guys are soldiers you two might as well help us with our mission" Eric said.

"What mission?" Valerie asked.

Jason pointed to the train tracks and explained, "We had received a report a couple of days ago that a train carrying Jewish people is heading this way to take them to the camp in Auschwitz. The train is due to arrive in less than twenty minutes from now. Our men and I are to intercept and rescue all of them"

"What do you need us for?" Tucker asked.

"You guys will put on these coats and pretend your Jewish, we were able to get someone on the inside to tell whoever is in charge of that train to make a stop here in order to pick up some Jewish people that was captured" Eric started explaining as he showed them a couple of coats with yellow stars on them. "I will be dressing up in a Nazi uniform pretending to be a soldier and holding you two, once they stop that's when we attack and get all those people out of there"

"You two in?" Jason asked.

Tucker gestured for them to give them a minute to think and then he and Valerie walked away from them a little bit and started whispering to each other. Valerie started and asked, "What do you think we should Tuck?"

"I think we should help, so far we haven't found a portal to the Ghost Zone and we don't when Clockwork will get back to the tower. I say we help them" Tucker answered.

Valerie nodded and then they turned back to Jason and Eric and Tucker answered them, "We'll help you"

"Thank you. Now let's get ready" Jason said.

* * *

 _1931- Chicago_

Andrew and Dayla kept walking through the streets of Chicago, they suddenly heard some noises going on in alleyway. They walked down in and hid at the corner to see a few men in suits beating up another guy in a suit.

"How did they know about the shipment?!" One of them demanded in anger after the guy was punched. "How did they know?!"

"I…I….do-don't…know" The guy that was being beaten up weakly answered.

The man picked him up by his collar and sneered, "You're lying. Now I won't ask again. How did they know about the shipment?!"

When the man didn't answer, he shoved him into one of the other guy's arms and got ready to punch him again.

"NO!" Dayla shouted.

The men turned at the sound of her shout and saw her and Andrew standing there around the corner.

Dayla chuckled nervously and said as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment, "Oops"

"GET THEM!" The man ordered and then the other three men started chasing after them as they ran.

"Wonderful! Now we're being chased by gangsters in 1931! Thanks a lot Danny!" Dayla shouted. "Things have officially gotten worst!"

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to figure out how to get these gangsters off our backs" Andrew said as they ran.

"If I can change into my ghost form, I could overshadow one of them but I need somewhere where they won't be able to see me" Dayla said back.

Andrew looked ahead and saw an alleyway coming up near a fruit stand and then got an idea, he stopped and pushed the fruit stand over sending all the fruits all over the ground and then dragged Dayla into the alleyway.

"Andrew what are you doing?" Dayla asked as they hid behind the trash cans in the alley.

"Giving you some time so you can change into your ghost form" Andrew answered. "When they come down, I'll distract them while you overshadow them and then we'll take care of the other two"

Dayla nodded and changed into her ghost form and then turned invisible just as the gangsters came into the alley. The first one then demanded as they held their guns out, "Come on out! We know you two are here so come out!"

Andrew then started and walked out with his hands in the air and said, "Okay. I give up"

He stood still and the first gangster asked, "Where's the girl that was with you?"

"What girl?" Andrew lied.

"Don't play dumb with us kid. There was you and that girl back in the other alley. Now where is she?!" He shouted getting impatient and angrier by the second.

Dayla made her move and flew inside the third gangster that was standing beside the second one and took over his body. The first gangster then said, "I'm gonna count to three and you had better give me an answer"

"One…two….." The gangster started counting when Andrew continued to remain silent.

"THREE!" They heard the third gangster (Dayla) shout and before they could do anything, the third gangster (Dayla) knocked the first one out with the handle of the gun he/she was carrying.

"What the…" The second gangster began to say in shock but was cut off as Andrew ran up and delivered a kick to his gut.

The second gangster dropped his gun and held his sore stomach and then Andrew punched him in the chin and then was knocked down by the second gangster (Dayla) and he fell unconscious. Dayla then came out of the gangster who groaned and held his head in pain, he then looked to the ground and saw his unconscious comrades on the ground.

He suddenly felt two hands tap his shoulders and turned around to suddenly be punched in the face by Dayla and Andrew right in the head and he fell to the ground knocked out cold. Dayla changed back into her human form as she and Andrew dusted her hands.

"Okay I will admit that fighting gangsters in the 1930's is actually pretty awesome" Dayla said.

Andrew laughed and said, "Yeah, this will be a great story to tell one day"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light at the wall behind them and before they knew it, they were pulled in along with the briefcase that had their modern clothes and everything and the portal disappeared. A police officer then walked by and saw the unconscious gangsters on the ground and ran over to investigate.

* * *

 _1718_

Sam and Danny hid amongst the bushes in the forest and watched as the three pirates that were chasing them before entered the woods and started looking for them.

"Are you sure this is gonna work Sam?" Danny whispered as he finished wrapping the old ragged cloak around him.

"Absolutely. I remember reading about this somewhere at the Skulk 'N' Lurk that pirates are very superstitious" Sam said with a slight laugh. "Now get out there and spook them"

Danny turned invisible but leaving the cloak visible like that time he thought that doing this was a good idea for his haunted house room. Sam then rattled the bushed to gain the pirates attention, all three of them stopped as they heard the noise.

"Did you hear that lads?" One of them asked.

"It came from over there" Another one answered as he gestured to the bushes where Sam and Danny were hiding.

Danny then started moaning, the pirates froze at the sound of the haunted voice and then suddenly Danny sprung from the bushes and shouted, "BOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! FEAR MEEEEEE!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three pirates screamed and then ran away as they continued screaming, "It's a ghost! / RUN FOR IT! / IT'S THE HAUNTING SEASON!"

Sam and Danny laughed hysterically as they turned visible. Danny then said as he laughed, "I can't believe they fell for that"

They continued to laugh at the prank they pulled but then they stopped as suddenly there was a flash of light and they were both pulled into a portal, their screams echoed as they were pulled in and the portal disappeared.

* * *

 _1943- Nazi Germany_

Eric, Tucker, Valerie had finished putting on their disguises and waited by the train tracks, they suddenly heard the sound of the train coming down the tracks and heading their way.

"Remember to keep your heads down" Eric reminded them.

They both nodded as the train started slowing down as it came closer towards them, they kept their heads down as the train came to a complete stop and Eric kept his gun pointed at them pretending he was holding them prisoner.

Two Nazi soldiers from the front cart of the train came out and walked up to them. The first soldier then asked with his thick German accent after saluting, "Are these the Jews you caught?"

"Yes sir. We caught them trying to flee the country" Eric lied putting on his best fake German accent.

The Nazi soldier sneered at the sight of Tucker and Valerie but before he could say anything else, Valerie kicked him in the shin and then Tucker punched him right in the face.

Eric shouted as he hit the other one with the handle of his gun, "NOW!"

Jason and the other American soldiers then sprung from the bushes and surrounded the train, one of them then handed Valerie and Tucker a couple of guns and they all aimed at the other Nazi soldiers and the train conductor and engineers and shouted, "Surrender and drop your weapons!"

The Nazi soldiers did nothing at first but then Jason fired a shot right near one of their feet causing them to jump back in front. Jason then said, "That was a warning. Don't make the second one the real shot"

All the Nazi soldiers then dropped their weapons and surrendered, the American soldiers then started rounding up the Nazi soldiers and tied them to the trees. Tucker, Valerie and some of the other American soldiers started opening up the train doors revealing so many Jewish men, women and children looking frightened.

"It's okay you're safe now. We're gonna get you out of here" Eric said.

All of them started walking out of the compartments, each of them saying thank you to the soldiers for their rescue. A little girl about eight years old that was standing with her mother and father suddenly walked up to Valerie and wrapped her small arms around her in a small hug.

"Thank you" She said in a small voice.

Tucker and Valerie smiled at the little girl sadly and then Valerie kneeled down and hugged the little girl back. Her mother and father then walked up to them and shook their hands as well as gave them huge hugs.

"God bless you dears" The woman said as tears of happiness fell down her face.

"We shall remember you always" The man said.

"Your welcome" Tucker said.

The small family then joined the others and started heading with the other American soldiers to their base camp. Eric and Jason then walked up to Tucker and Valerie and saluted to them as Jason said, "You two were brave for a couple of teenagers. We thank you for your help"

Tucker and Valerie saluted back and then Eric asked, "Would you two like to come back to our base camp? We can call whatever unit you're with from there"

"No we'll continue on" Tucker answered. "Our base shouldn't be that far from here anyway"

"Well then carry on soldiers" Jason said and then he and Eric left with the others.

Tucker and Valerie continued on their way and crossed over the train tracks, suddenly a flash of light appeared and standing before them was a portal. They were both suddenly dragged into it and they both screamed as they were fully pulled in and the portal closed.

* * *

Andrew, Dayla, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all landed on the floor of Clockwork's tower out of each portal. They all groaned as they sat up but then smiled as they saw that they were back and Clockwork was floating there.

"Clockwork! Thank goodness your back. You wouldn't believe everything that happened" Danny said.

"Sorry for the wait. I was just coming out of the Observants lair when I saw Plasmius flying away from the direction of my tower and then I felt something major going on in the time stream" Clockwork said as he helped them stand up. "So much for not going back in time huh? But I can't blame any of you, I had a feeling that this had something to do with Plasmius"

"Yeah. He pushed us into each different time period" Andrew said. "He said something about getting us out of the way but for what we don't know"

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on why do you?" Dayla then asked.

Clockwork did have an idea why Vlad wanted them out of the way, but he decided it was best not to tell Danny and Dayla just yet exactly what Plasmius was up to. He would tell them eventually when the time was right, but in order to keep the time stream in order he had to keep it a secret from them for now.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not sure just yet" Clockwork lied. He then turned to the time screens and said, "Unfortunately we can't leave any evidence of you six being in those time periods, they could permanently alter the time stream. I'm resetting time just before all of you arrived in those time period"

They watched as the time reset on each time screen, their medallions then floated off their necks and into Clockwork's hands. Sam then asked, "How come we weren't able to remove the time medallions"

"It seems that Vlad Plasmius's newfound power has some powerful uses, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm the Master of Time I probably would not have been able to remove them from around your necks" Clockwork said. "Dark ghost energy can be very powerful, dangerous and useful to the user in many different ways"

"Well I think we'd better head home guys" Tucker said. "I've had enough history lessons to last me a whole year. That and Valerie and I still need to visit Grandma Manson before heading home"

"Thanks for everything Clockwork" They all said in unison as they grabbed their stuff.

"Your welcome and good luck on your history projects" Clockwork said with a smile.

They all hopped inside the Spectre Speeder and flew back to Fenton Works, they parked the vehicle in the lab and then headed upstairs to change out of their wardrobe and back into their normal modern attire.

They all said their goodbyes and headed for each of their homes, Tucker and Valerie went with Sam to her place to go and see Ida. Ida smiled at Valerie and Tucker and began to tell the story about her friend who grew up in Germany during World War II while her family moved to America to be safe from the war, after the war she and her family moved to America and she had told Ida how a group of American soldiers stopped the train she was on heading for Auschwitz and rescued them all.

Tucker and Valerie's eyes widened as they heard that story as they both realised that the soldiers they helped was the exact same ones from Ida's story. They had helped save Ida's friend in 1941! When they told Sam and everyone else later during that week, they were completely shocked and amazed about what happened, they had finished their projects and were ready to present them by Thursday's class.

* * *

 _THURSDAY- MRS FRANK'S HISTORY CLASS_

"…World War II ended on September 2nd 1945. Catherine and her family moved to America where she told her story to her friend Ida Manson about her incredible rescue" Valerie finished their speech as she and Tucker presented their project on the projector.

The class clapped and Mrs Frank said, "That was amazing! I am so impressed by yours, Danny and Sam's and Dayla and Andrew's projects on the subjects you chosen. You all spoke like you six were actually there during those times. Well done!"

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie gave a wry smile as Tucker and Valerie sat down, knowing that they did actually go back in time. They all celebrated the success of their projects at Nasty Burger and since it was actually Danny's idea in the first place to go to Clockwork in the first place and Dayla was right that something was going to go wrong, they all made Danny pay for their meals on his tab.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Vlad grinned as he changed into his human form and placed the journal page in a secure safe in his lair.

"One page down and two more to go" Vlad said with a grin, unaware that Clockwork was watching him.

He looked at the time screen and watched the future to come, he saw a huge battle between Vlad Plasmius and Danny and Dayla.

"With every darkness, there is light and hopefully the light will prevail" Clockwork said.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **During a training session with Pandora, Team Phantom reflect on Danny and Dayla's origin story and other memories of the past. What other memories will they reflect on? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Reflections.**


	5. Reflections

**Author's notes:**

 **This chapter was inspired by an episode of the 2003 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, where the turtles, Master Splinter are reflecting on times where they had fought the Shredder.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **REFLECTIONS**_

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Jack and Maddie were in the Ghost Zone at Pandora's realm doing their weekly training with Pandora. Normally the six friends or just Danny and Dayla would only go for training but sometimes Jack and Maddie would come along to watch. Today it was just Danny and Dayla's turn for training.

Danny and Dayla were in their human forms both wearing training clothes, Dayla had a pair of tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt on and Danny had a pair of red shorts and wore a grey singlet **(A/N In America their known as tank tops but here in Australia we call them singlets).** On their elbows and knees, they had protection pads on and on their hands were short black fingerless training gloves and they stood in the garden ready for their training session with Pandora.

"Today we are just going to work on fighting in your human forms" Pandora said. "As you two have come to realise, there are times where your enemies will have weapons that will cancel out your powers and you may need to fight in your human forms, so you two are gonna face each other and show me how much you two have been practicing the skills not only I have taught you but from Master Xing that trained you last week has shown you"

Danny and Dayla nodded and then took a fighting stance as they faced each other waiting for Pandora to start.

"Begin!"

Danny ran up and swung a couple of punches at Dayla, however she managed to block each blow and dodge other swings, she then bent down for a leg sweep which Danny saw coming and jumped from the oncoming leg. Dayla stood up as he landed back on the ground and then tried a side kick to his face but he blocked it with his elbow and then grabbed her by the arm and swung her over his shoulder sending her to the ground.

She pushed herself back and stood back in her stance, Danny then charged right for her but Dayla smirked and before he could land a punch she stepped to the side and then held her leg out, he yelped as he tripped on her foot and fell to the ground. Dayla then kneeled down quickly and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"You give up?" She asked. "Or are you thirsty for more?"

He winced as she twisted his arm more and then shouted, "Okay! Okay! I give up! I give up!"

She released his arm and then helped him up, Pandora then walked up to them and said, "Well done to the both of you. You're both getting stronger every day. Soon you both might be able to become a couple of masters yourselves"

"Thanks Pandora" The twins both said in unison.

"Let's take a lunch break and then continue after" Pandora said and all of them then joined the others on the picnic basket for lunch.

Maddie had made a huge lunch for them all because they were also celebrating for on this day was the day that Danny and Dayla Fenton stepped into the Fenton Portal and got their powers. As they all ate Sam then said, "It feels like only yesterday that you guys had the accident that gave you your powers"

"I know" Danny said. "We've had for so long it does only feel like that"

"So what exactly happened?" Valerie asked. "I know you guys told me you stepped into the portal and there was an accident but how did it actually happen?"

Jack nodded and said, "Same here. Your mother and I want to know exactly what happened"

"Well it all started two years ago on this day, just when we started freshman year…" Dayla began.

* * *

 _Flashback two years ago:_

 _The sun peaked inside a bedroom with light green walls, fourteen year old Dayla Fenton lay peacefully asleep in her bed._

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Her eyes shot open as she heard the sound of her alarm clock, she supressed a groan of annoyance as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned off her alarm and then climbed out of her bed, she then walked out of her room and headed for her twin brother's room._

 _She opened the door and saw he was completely asleep within his bed, completely ignoring the sound of his alarm going off. She walked over and turned it off and then started shaking him as she said, "Danny come on. We gotta get ready for school"_

" _Mmm…Okay" Danny groaned as he sat up now fully awake. He then said sarcastically, "Another day of being shoved into a locker by Dash. Oh joy"_

 _Dayla giggled and then said, "Hey I get shoved inside my locker as well. I don't exactly enjoy it either. Maybe today will be different"_

 _Dayla then went back into her bedroom and started getting dressed in her usual black jeans, green and white t-shirt and black converse shoes, she brushed her hair and left it out like she usually did. Danny did the same and got dressed in his usual red and white t-shirt with blue jeans and red converse shoes and just quickly brushed his hair._

 _They both walked downstairs hoping that their mother Maddie Fenton was almost done cooking breakfast, but the only person there their older sister Jazz making toast._

" _Morning guys. Mum and dad are still in the lab in case you're wondering" Jazz said with a hint of annoyance._

" _What are they doing down there anyway?" Danny asked as he started making himself a bowl of cereal._

" _Being nuts as usual" Jazz said bitterly. "Why can't they just be normal like other parents?"_

" _Come on Jazz. Cut them some slack" Dayla said. "You know their job takes a lot of their time"_

" _Well at least they took some time off during the weekend to take you to the museum and you Danny to the new arcade right?" Jazz asked as she spent the weekend at a friend's house._

 _They both then looked down and sighed sadly as they remembered that both her parents forgot to take Danny to the brand new arcade that opened and Dayla to the museum to see the new art collection. Jazz then noticed and knew what was going on and asked with her arms crossed, "They forgot didn't they?"_

" _Jazz its fine" Danny said trying to hide his disappointment. "We'll just go next weekend"_

" _Yeah it's no big deal" Dayla lied as well._

" _But it is a big deal!" Jazz then yelled in anger._

 _They both looked at her in surprise, they had never seen her yell in anger towards their parents before. Jazz calmed down and then said, "I'm sorry but…they shouldn't have forgotten their promise"_

 _They suddenly heard an explosion coming from the basement and felt the house shake, all three of them ran downstairs to the basement lab and started coughing as the smoke vanished. After the smoke cleared they all gasped at the sight of their parents standing in front of a large hole in the wall that had been placed with some sort of machine._

" _Mum, dad what is that?" Danny asked._

 _Jack and Maddie removed their goggles and smiled as they saw their children, Jack then walked over to a blackboard that had a blueprint on it and said, "That kids is what we have been working on these past few months. We made a prototype in college and now we have the real thing. Behold the Fenton Ghost Portal"_

" _Fenton Ghost Portal?" All three teens asked in unison._

" _This kids right here is a one way ticket to the ghost dimension. It's also known as the Ghost Zone" Jack finished as he gestured to the last machine._

 _Jazz scoffed in disbelief and muttered, "Ghosts don't even exist"_

" _Of course they do princess and we're about to prove it to the world" Jack said. "Fire it up Maddie"_

 _Maddie smiled and stood by the controls and started pressing some buttons, they could hear the giant machine make a whirring sound as it looked like it was going to work but then it stopped and a few cackles of electricity went off but the portal did not work._

 _Jack and Maddie looked down in disappointment as Jack said, "I…I don't understand. I was sure we had everything right. Maddie you even checked over my calculations"_

" _Yes I did. I don't understand why it didn't work either" Maddie said looking down._

" _If you don't mind I'm gonna now head to school where the normal people are" Jazz said and then walked out of the lab._

" _Maybe it was just a bug in the system" Danny suggested._

" _Yeah maybe. Well kids come on, you two don't want to be late for school" Maddie said. Jack then offered, "I can drive you two to school if you want"_

 _Danny and Dayla's eyes widened at the sound of that offer, knowing how crazy he could be when it came to driving. They both then waved their arms in the air and shook their heads as they both said in unison, "No thank you / Walking will do us good"_

 _They both then ran up the stairs, grabbed their school bags and headed out the door where their two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were waiting for them. Sam then asked as she saw the looks of their faces, "Let me guess your dad offered to drive you again?"_

" _Yep. As usual" Danny and Dayla both answered in unison as they started walking to school._

" _So Danny how was the new arcade at the mall? Pretty cool right?" Tucker asked._

" _I wouldn't know. I didn't end up going" Danny answered._

" _Why? Your parents did take you like they said right?" Tucker asked. He then turned to Dayla and asked, "Come to think of it weren't they also supposed to you to the museum as well Dayla?"_

 _They both remained silent, both of them then got the message and Sam said, "They forgot didn't they?"_

" _It's no big deal guys. They're job takes a lot of their time" Dayla said with a small smile. "We'll just go next weekend. Besides maybe they'll actually have time to take us since their portal didn't work"_

" _Portal? What portal?" Sam asked._

" _It's what they had been working on these past few months" Danny answered. "They made a ghost portal. Apparently it's supposed to lead the way into the Ghost Zone"_

" _That sounds amazing" Sam then said. "Any chance we can see it?"_

" _Uh Sam, we're not allowed to bring anyone down to the lab" Danny pointed out. "You know that?"_

" _Come on! Who says they have to know? We'll just go down there when they're not home, you show us the portal, we get out and they'll never even know we're down there" Tucker encouraged._

" _No" Danny and Dayla both answered._

" _Please" Both Sam and Tucker pleaded. "Pretty please with the constellations and the painting of Starry Night that you like so much?"_

" _Okay, Okay" Both Danny and Dayla answered._

" _We'll show you after school" Danny finished._

 _Sam and Tucker both high fived each other_ _of their success. They arrived at Casper High and headed for their lockers, Danny opened up his locker but before he could grab his books Dash walked right up to him and shoved him right into his locker and then slammed the door shut._

" _Enjoy your stay Fentoenail!" Dash sneered with a laugh._

 _A few seconds later Dayla came by and started unlocking Danny's locker but before she could open the door, Dash came back and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and opened the door, he then shoved her inside with Danny and slammed the door shut._

" _I forgot about your roommate freak" Dash then said and then walked away laughing at their misfortune._

 _A few seconds later, Tucker and Sam came by. Sam put in the combination and opened the locker door, Danny and Dayla jumped out and stretched their muscles from being cramped in a small space._

" _You two okay?" Sam asked._

" _Yeah. Dash is just being a jerk as usual and as usual even if we tell the teacher's they won't do anything about it" Dayla said._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Woah! Back up. Dash Baxter has been bullying you two for that long?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah and to my shame I too was also pretty mean to not just Danny and Dayla but also to Sam and Tucker" Valerie admitted looking down.

"Hey you've changed for the better" Danny said. "And it's okay now. Dash and the others are pretty nice now…well all except Paulina"

"Yeah we're still having some problems with her" Sam said.

"Anyway back to the story. After school that day we headed back to Fenton Works…." Danny started again.

* * *

 _Flashback continues..._

 _The four teenagers walked down the street, heading for Fenton Works. Danny and Dayla continued to hope that their parents weren't home so they could avoid getting in trouble for taking Sam and Tucker to their lab in the first place._

 _They entered the house and Danny called out, "Mum, dad we're home"_

 _There was no answer so then Danny tried again, "Mum? Dad? Anyone home?"_

 _Dayla entered the kitchen to see if they were there, but instead found a handwritten note on the fridge. She recognised it as her mother's writing and read it._

 _Danny, Dayla hope you both had a great day of school. You're father and I have gone to get some more parts to see if we can fix the portal and then to the grocery store. Won't be home till later._

 _Love mum and dad_

" _Looks like they're not home guys" Dayla said as she walked back to the others._

" _Cool that means we can check out the portal without them even knowing we were there" Tucker said._

" _Guys I'm really not sure about this" Dayla said. Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't do this"_

 _Sam groaned and said, "It'll be fine. Now come on"_

 _Danny and Dayla sighed and then walked down the basement stairs that led to their parent's lab, Sam and Tucker both gasped in awe at the sight of the large portal._

" _Woah your parents really went all out" Tucker said._

" _Hey guys stand in front of the portal. I want to get a picture of you two" Sam said as she pulled out her Polaroid camera from her bag._

 _Before they could say anything, she dragged them over and then handed them the hazmat suits that were hanging on a rack on the other side of the lab, it was one of their fourteenth birthday presents from Jack and Maddie who had made them their very own hazmat suits._

" _Smile!" Sam exclaimed as she took a picture of them. The flash went off and the picture came out of the camera, Danny and Dayla shook the heads from the flash._

" _Okay we showed you the portal. Can we got out of here now? Our parents could be back any minute" Danny said._

" _Besides they say the portal doesn't work anyway, it was a bit of a disappointment to them. I've honestly never seen them look so down about it" Dayla said._

 _Sam then walked in front of it and encouraged, "Come on guys! A Ghost Zone? Aren't either of you curious of what's in there? You both have got to check it out"_

 _They both then stood beside Sam and smiled as Danny then said, "You know what you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal"_

" _I'm in for checking it out. If there really is a Ghost Zone we'll be the first people to even see it" Dayla then said._

 _They both then slipped on the hazmat suits and zipped them up both with now determined looks on their faces. Sam then frowned at the sight of Jack Fenton's face on the front of the suits, she walked over and pulled them off._

" _You both can't walk in with these on your chests" Sam said as she tossed the stickers away._

 _Very slowly they both walked inside the barely lit portal, Danny almost tripped over the wires and quickly placed his hand on the wall, and they both suddenly heard a beep and looked to see that Danny had pressed a button that said 'On'._

 _The machine suddenly hummed to life and before Sam and Tucker could tell them to get out of there, Danny and Dayla screamed as they were hit by the electrical currents and ectoplasmic energy, both their hazmat suits turned black and white, their hair became white as snow and their eyes became green._

 _The portal then stopped its electrical current and Danny and Dayla walked out of the portal cringing in pain, they both then fell to the ground and as they lost consciousness they could hear Sam and Tucker shouting, "Danny! Dayla!"_

 _Danny gasped as he woke up, he sat up to find he was in his bedroom and Tucker was sitting by his bedside in a chair. Tucker sighed in relief and said, "Hey man. I'm so glad you're awake. How do you feel?"_

 _Danny cringed in pain as he answered, "Like I got zapped by electricity"_

" _Uh Danny there's something you need to know" Tucker said. "Now don't freak out but…"_

 _He was cut off when they heard the sound of Dayla's scream. The two boys immediately ran out of the room and headed for Dayla's room, but when they opened the door they saw Sam trying to calm down a panicking Dayla Fenton standing in front of a mirror only she wasn't wearing her normal attire. Her hair was snow white, her eyes were glowing green and she was wearing the same hazmat suit she put on only it wasn't white and black anymore, it was now black and white._

 _Before Danny could ask if his twin sister was okay, he saw his own reflection in her mirror and immediately had the same reaction as Dayla as he saw his hair was snow white, his eyes were glowing green and his hazmat suit was now black and white. He screamed._

 _Sam and Tucker immediately grabbed their friends and then slapped them both in the face which caused them to stop screaming as they both said, "CALM DOWN!"_

" _What the heck happened?!" Both Danny and Dayla answered._

" _We're not sure but we think you both became ghosts" Tucker answered nervously._

" _What?!" They both shouted in panic._

" _We…w-w-w-we can't be ghosts! W-w-w-we c-cant!" Dayla stuttered through her panicked voice._

" _O-our parents will hunt us!" Danny panicked. "Oh man what are we gonna do!"_

 _Suddenly there was a flash of light and a pair of white halo rings appeared around their torsos. The rings then travelled upwards and before they knew it, they were back as humans. They looked in the mirror and saw the results and both let out sighs of relief._

" _What happened?" They both asked as they looked over themselves. Dayla then said, "One second we were ghosts and now…we're both human again"_

 _Sam then thought of something and asked, "Wait a minute! What were you guys thinking when you guys saw you both were ghosts?"_

" _That we we're human and not ghost. That's what I was thinking" Danny answered. Dayla nodded and said, "Same here"_

" _What are you getting at Sam?" Tucker asked._

" _I'm thinking that maybe Danny and Dayla are not just human but ghosts as well" Sam answered. "That they're half and half. Guys try thinking like a ghost, trust me on this one"_

" _Okay" They both said nervously and then closed their eyes and started trying to think like ghosts._

" _I'm a ghost. Going to become ghostly! No…doesn't sound right. Going spirit….going Casper….going phantom….going…going…." They thought in their heads but then said aloud in unison, "Going ghost"_

 _Suddenly the halo rings returned and just like before they travelled up and down their bodies and before they knew it, they were now back into their ghost forms. They looked at themselves in the mirror and their eyes widened._

" _We are half ghosts" Danny said. "But how?"_

 _Dayla's eyes widened and she said, "The portal, the accident…i-i-it zapped us and it must've merged the ectoplasm within our DNA"_

" _But what are we supposed to do with these ghost powers?" Danny asked._

" _Maybe this happened for a reason" Sam suggested. "Maybe you guys were meant to get theses powers to somehow change the world, make a difference. Well maybe this is your chance"_

 _Danny and Dayla thought about it what she said and both smiled as they liked the sound of the idea._

" _So you guys are what? The Phantom Twins now?" Tucker asked._

" _Hmm….Danny and Dayla Phantom? That sounds like really good names for first time heroes" Danny said. "What do you think sis?"_

 _Dayla nodded and said, "We're the Phantom Twins"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"And that's where it all began" Danny finished. "How Danny and Dayla Phantom were born"

"That's amazing" Maddie said. "You both had exactly the same accident like Vlad did only you both were completely hit through a full blast of the portal and not just by your face"

Jack frowned at the mention of Vlad and said, "I just can't believe that the man I knew as my best friend back in college turned out the way he did after the accident with the proto-portal"

"Sometimes anything that happens in the past can make people become their own worst enemy" Andrew said.

"I can't help but remember the first time we met him and how he tried to get us to be on his side" Dayla said.

* * *

 _Flashback two years ago…_

 _Danny and Dayla found the lab and entered it, but they when they looked around there wasn't any presents at all._

" _I don't see any presents" Danny said._

 _Dayla then picked up a frame and looked at the photo, there was Vlad and Maddie but on the right side corner of the picture it was ripped. Then Dayla thought of something and said, "Hey Danny do you still have that picture from the vultures?"_

" _Yeah, here it is" Danny answered and pulled it out, Dayla then took it off him and both their eyes widened when it matched the rip, it was their dad!_

" _Oh no! No way!" Danny exclaimed._

 _Suddenly their ghost senses went off, they both transformed and looked around but they were then grabbed by some tentacles and lifted off the ground. It was ecto-pusses!_

" _Let go!" Dayla demanded as she kicked the ecto-puse holding Danny and then grabbed her one and slammed it into the floor._

 _Danny then landed next to her and exclaimed, "Those ghosts! They were two of the first ghosts we fought!"_

" _And they're not alone pups!" They heard a voice say and suddenly they were trapped in a net and electrocuted for a second as they hit the wall._

 _They looked and gasped in fright as the ghost in front of them was none other than Skulker! They then ripped up the net and kicked him back with combine attack, sending him crashing into a tank and onto the floor._

" _How'd you get back in your ecto-skeleton?" Danny asked and then Dayla added, "What are you doing here?"_

" _All excellent questions. CATCH!" Skulker said as he a small cube at them and then suddenly it trapped them both in a larger glowing cube._

 _They both then tried to phase out but couldn't, they also felt a bit weaker like it was draining them of their energy._

" _We can't phase out of this! It's disrupting our powers!" Dayla exclaimed as she struggled._

" _And that's not all it does" Skulker said with a wide grin and then pushed a button on his wrist._

 _Danny and Dayla suddenly screamed in pain as waves of electricity coursed through them, once it was over they felt very weak that they transformed back into their human selves. Their heads then fell forward, Skulker picked their heads back up by their hair with one hand and with the other one pulled out a glowing green blade right under their necks._

" _Uh…Uh the glowing blade is new" Danny said nervously._

 _Skulker then perked up and said, "You like it? I've had some upgrades!"_

 _He then placed the blade right under their necks and was about to slice them when he was stopped by Vlad who shouted, "ENOUGH!"_

" _I didn't free you to kill the children Skulker! Your work is done" Vlad finished._

 _Skulker looked at the kids, pouted a bit and then retracted the blade. He then said, "Yes well…" He was suddenly interrupted by the PDA that's still attached to his wrist and read aloud, "I've got to go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla. AGAIN!"_

 _Skulker pouted as his jet wings came out and forced him to fly right out of the room. Dayla and Danny then looked at Vlad in confusion._

" _Skulker? The ecto-pusses? I don't understand" Dayla said._

 _Vlad walked around in front of them and said with a grin, "Of course not. You two are what fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet. I sent those ghosts and others to test your father's skills, imagine my surprise when I find you two! The second and third ghost hybrid his foolishness created"_

" _Wait second? Third?" Danny asked._

 _Vlad smiled as black rings appeared and transformed him into the same vampire looking ghost that attacked them last night in the library!_

" _YOU! We're going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, but found they couldn't go ghost._

 _Dayla then tried, "Going ghost!" but nothing happened._

" _Why can't we go ghost?" Danny asked._

" _You two have a battle cries hilarious!" Vlad said with amusement and then tapped the box as he continued, "I on the other hand have this. A spectral energy neutraliser, designed by Skulker and paid for by me. As long as you two are in that box, you're both human as your idiot father!"_

" _Let us out right now!" They both demanded in unison._

" _Why? So you two can go back stumbling through your adolescence desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers by the way that I've had four twenty years" Vlad said and then demonstrated some of his powers before them._

" _I have experience my children and the money and power obtained from using those experiences for personal gain. I could train you both and teach you everything I know. All you two would have to do is renounce your idiot father" Vlad said frowning at the thought of Jack._

" _Dude you are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop!" Danny exclaimed._

" _There is no way that is ever going to happen!" Dayla then said, both of them frowning at him._

 _Vlad simply smiled and said, "Yes well once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you both feel"_

* * *

 _In the party room, Jack (Vlad) continued to destroy everything and float around. He then exclaimed as he slapped a person, "If you live to tell the tale, remember that big fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"_

" _Guess again cheese head!" Vlad heard Danny and Dayla call out, he suddenly was pushed right out Jack's body by them and was phased into another room by them as well._

 _Jack was dropped to the ground, he then frowned and exclaimed, "NOBODY USES JACK FENTON AS A HUMAN MEAT PUPPET!"_

 _In the other room, Vlad stood tall and began to fight Danny and Dayla. Danny tried throwing a punch at him, but missed as Vlad dodged it and kicked him back, Dayla then tried a sneak attack from behind, but Vlad caught her and flung her over his shoulder into Danny._

" _Kids stop! Think of all the things I could show you, the doors I could open for you both. You the Phantom Twins and I Vlad Plasmius! Together we could rule" Vlad offered them once again._

" _Forget it pal!" Danny exclaimed. Dayla then added, "Your money can't buy our mum, it can't buy the Packers and it won't buy us!"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"What really creeped me out was the amount of times he tried to make us be his kids or get mum to leave dad for him" Dayla said.

"Yeah I know. He really creeped me out as well" Maddie said. "Remember that time when we got stuck in the Rockies during when I didn't know you're secret?"

Danny said, "It was hard keeping our secret from you, running from Vlad's experiments and trying not to gag with his creepiness"

* * *

 _Flashback two years ago…_

 _Maddie then let go and knocked on the door, Vlad opened the door and instantly smiled to see them standing there._

" _Maddie! Daniel and Dayla! You've returned to me!" Vlad exclaimed, he then bent down with a smirk and said to Danny and Dayla looking at his watch, "Oh and not a moment too soon"_

 _Danny and Dayla just gave him a glare in return. Vlad stood straight as Maddie said battering her eyes at Vlad, "Kids go somewhere else while the adults talk"_

 _Vlad was surprised but smiled back anyway. Dayla said, "Sure you and Vlad get cosy"_

" _If you need us we'll be over there, barfing" Danny added with disgust and he and Dayla walked away._

 _While Vlad and Maddie sat on the couch talking, Danny had told Dayla all about his plan now that he had the key to the belt. They both watched them from the corner of the room._

" _Maddie you must be exhausted carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago" Vlad said._

" _We all make mistakes Vlad. Maybe I'll make one now" Maddie said acting flirtatiously, she then cringed in nervousness as she watched Vlad spray some breath spray in his mouth._

 _He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him saying with a fake smile, "I couldn't possibly. I've been out in the woods all night, I better freshen up"_

 _She stood up and began walking out the room, hiding her discomfort from him. Vlad said eagerly, "I shall await with bated breath"_

* * *

" _Now Vlad, Jack maybe a bumper but he means well" Maddie said as she walked over to the shelf to pick up another book._

 _Vlad sighed and said with a bit of frustration, "I know Maddie and I've forgiven Jack for many things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, the backwash incident…"_

 _Maddie's eyes widened and she asked, "Whoa back up. What was that?"_

" _Causing the accident that ruined my life" Vlad answered. Maddie then asked, "No after that?"_

" _The backwash incident" Vlad answered. Maddie then asked with a bit of annoyance, "No in the middle!"_

" _Oh the stealing you part?" Vlad asked. Vlad then got down on one knee with a loving smile and asked, "Oh Maddie I'm just going to come out and say it. Please dump Jack and stay here? You, Danny and Dayla both can. What do you say?"_

 _Danny and Dayla glared at Vlad as he asked this, Maddie just looked at him with wide eyes and in just a few seconds later, all three of them were walking out the door and he watched as they began to leave his property. Maddie was definitely mad at him!_

" _Bye Vlad! Oh and as a lonely single man in your forties, might I suggest internet dating" Danny called out and then Dayla added with a smirk, "Or a cat!"_

" _Mark my words Maddie nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue that you spurned my affection and I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" Vlad shouted in anger._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

They all laughed as Danny mentioned the last part, they all then stopped laughing and calmed down. Pandora then said with a frown, "That Plasmius definitely knew how to stir up trouble both here and in the human realm"

"Yeah. Remember the time he released Pariah Dark?" Andrew said. "Remember when he used Valerie to hide the ring?"

"I still can't believe that whole time I was just doing his dirty work" Valerie said bitterly. "Both times during when the Ghost King attacked and what he tried to make me do to Valerie"

* * *

 _Flashback two years ago…_

 _Speaking of Vlad, he was currently sitting on the back of Valerie's jet sled as she rode it with her ghost hunting suit on. They flew around a bit and then landed on a roof._

" _So the equipment is to your liking? It functions properly?" Vlad asked._

" _Heck yeah! It's like you designed it just for me. Why would you do that? I'm like fourteen" Valerie asked as she removed her hood._

" _You're also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen" Vlad answered earing him a smile from her. "You're fast, you're strong, you're smart and most of all you're motivated"_

" _Really?" She asked._

" _Of course. Why else would I say such a thing? I'd have to be some sort of diabolical villain to manipulate you like that" Vlad said._

 _Valerie looked at him in confusion but then they both laughed like it was some sort of joke. Vlad then exclaimed, "Oh I'd kill me! Or Jack"_

 _He then gasped at his small slip-up and earned himself a strange look from her. He then said as he pulled out the Ring of Rage, "And my dear it's the reason I can trust you with this"_

" _A ring?" Valerie asked. He then said, "Not just any ring. It's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations"_

 _She took the ring and placed it on her finger with a smile and said, "I don't know what to say"_

" _Don't say anything dear, but please let's keep it our little secret" He said._

 _They both then heard the wails of ghosts. Valerie asked as she put her hood back on, "What was that?"_

" _Probably Jack goofing up again" Vlad said. "I believe you have a job to do"_

 _Valerie pulled out her jet sled from her feet and said before taking off, "I won't let you down Mr Masters"_

 _As soon as she was gone, Vlad walked to the edge of the building and transformed into his ghost form, his grin still showing as he said, "Oh that you can be sure and Daniel and Dayla will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battle suit will be a snap"_

* * *

 _Flashback one year ago…_

 _Plasmius then changed back into Vlad Masters and landed on the ground, he sat down at his desk and pressed the button and in just a few seconds, Valerie opened the window at his mansion and came flying in on her hover board. She still had the suit that Technus upgraded that time when he tried to take over the super computer at Axion Labs. She put away her hover board and then stood in front of Vlad's desk smiling._

" _Well that certainly was fast" Vlad complimented. "My don't you look fancy"_

" _I got a few upgrades" Valerie said._

" _Well perhaps you'd be willing to upgrade your life as well. Wouldn't you like to finally move out of that run-down apartment?" Vlad offered as he continued to pet Maddie._

 _Valerie nodded and then asked looking serious, "What do you need Mr Masters?"_

" _A little bounty hunting" He said._

" _Hunting down ghost scum is what I'm all about" She said. "The target?"_

" _The Phantom Twins" He answered as he pressed a button on his computer._

" _The Phantom Twins? As in Danny and Dayla Phantom? Those two have been a couple of intangible pains in my butt for a long time" Valerie said with distaste in her voice._

" _Oh no! Sorry my dear. Not Danny and Dayla Phantom" Vlad explained as he turned the computer screen and showed her Dani and Dale flying through the air. "Dani with an 'I' and Dale Phantom. A different pair of ghost twins"_

" _You're kidding? Dale I get but there's also a girl called Dani Phantom?" Valerie asked. She then scoffed and commented, "These ghosts have got to come up with more original names"_

" _Yes well this Dani and Dale Phantom are a couple of incredibly evil ghosts out to destroy me" Vlad lied faking a look of concern on his face._

" _What have they got against you?" Valerie asked._

" _Word must be out that I'm hunting down ghosts" Vlad continued his lie. "Once they bring me down, who knows what kind of terror they'll unleash on our fair city"_

" _There's no way I'm letting those ghost kids get to you Mr Masters" Valerie said with determination. "They're as good as caught"_

 _She then opened her small tracker on her wrists and typed in to locate and lock onto Dani and Dale's ecto signature which then showed where Dani and Dale are. Vlad smiled gently and said, "I knew I could count on you Valerie"_

" _And I'm glad I can count on that new apartment" Valerie said as she summoned her hover board and then took off out the window beginning her hunt for Dani and Dale Phantom._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"I feel so guilty and stupid that I fell for his lies. I regret ever helping him in the first place" Valerie said looking down. She then smiled at Danny and Dayla and said, "I'm just glad you guys opened my eyes"

"You thought his words were true young hunter. It's the nature of someone with a good heart" Pandora said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He always managed to find ways to try and mess with our lives" Tucker said. "Remember when he rigged the mayor election? All those stupid laws he made?"

* * *

 _Flashback one year ago…_

" _I'd like to take a moment now if I may, to thank two very special people in my life" Vlad announced. With a smirk he called out, "Come on up here, Danny and Dayla Fenton"_

 _Both their eyes widened in fear as they heard him call out their names, the crowd cheered once again and Jack nudged them both towards him. He placed his hands on their shoulders and held them close as he whispered to them, "I'm rubbing your noses in this mess you two made. Doesn't it smell yummy?"_

 _He then turned them towards the crowd with his hands still on their shoulders as he announced, "It was these two who inspired me to pursue my true calling, politics. For that, I owe them a debt and I will pay it by protecting them and all the precious children of Amity Park from the biggest problem facing this town, ghosts"_

 _The crowd cheered louder for their new mayor. Sam then said with a look of worry, "Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this"_

" _Me too" Andrew agreed. Tucker then said, "Relax guys. So he'll propose a couple of lame laws. How bad could it be?"_

 _The next day at Casper High…._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Mr Lancer had collected everyone's phones, computers, PDA's and all forms of technology from the students. One of Vlad's new laws was called the Technus Act which banned all high tech gear that apparently could be used for ghost infiltration, the next day Vlad had made it a law that all the students were now forced to wear school uniforms to protect them from anything dark and gothic which apparently could attract ecto unfriendlies. The uniform for the girls consisted of a white short sleeved school shirt with a red sweater vest and tie, along with a navy blue skirt and knee high socks and the boy's school uniform consisted of the basic white school shirt, red sweater vest and tie, along with navy blue school pants._

 _Vlad had also given all the children of Amity Park a four PM curfew, mandatory roll call before and after classes and now security was doubled at the school. Danny was held against the lockers by a security guard as another one grabbed his school bag and emptied everything out onto the ground, satisfied that they didn't find anything they let him go and left him to pick up his stuff. As Danny bent down to pick up his stuff, Sam, Andrew and Dayla came into the hallway and then they watched Tucker grab onto Mr Lancer's leg as he walked away with his PDA. He let go and gave up._

" _For the record dude, this stinks" Tucker said._

" _And everyone thinks it's you and Dayla's fault" Sam said as she helped Danny pick up his stuff and put it back in his bag. "Guilt by association with Vlad"_

" _Hey! We're taking the biggest hit here" Dayla said. They all stood up and looked at the security camera that was newly placed there. "With all this surveillance and restrictions, we can't even spend time after school with my friends and my boyfriend and not to mention Vlad's making sure that we can almost never go ghost"_

" _Maybe that's a good thing" Tucker said as he held up a newspaper article that showed that people were starting to hate Danny and Dayla Phantom once again. "Looks like you two are paranormal non grades again"_

" _Vlad's claiming that Danny and Dayla Phantom's presence maybe more of an invitation to ghosts than a deterrent" Andrew said._

" _Which we all know is an absolute load. With us out of the picture, ghosts will be on the loose all over town" Danny said._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Danny and Dayla both then smiled and then Danny said, "We also made the people turn on him at the end of the day"

* * *

 _Flashback two years ago…_

 _The duplicate sent Danny and Dayla sliding across the table, Dayla then tried to punch him but he grabbed onto her throat and held her still, Danny growled and charged straight at him but he punched him and sent him crashing through the roof of the building, without letting go of Dayla he flew up after him and then grabbed him by his throat._

 _They both tried to pry his hands off them as they both demanded, "Let go of me!"_

" _Oh I will in just a few seconds" He said as he gestured to down below. "Watch and learn"_

" _I see that I'm forced to take matters into my own more capable hands" The real Vlad said as he pulled out the ecto gun he took of Jack before. He then aimed it at the duplicate and shouted, "Stand down fiend! There's a new mayor in town and his name is Vlad Masters!"_

 _The duplicate released Danny and Dayla and flew down kneeling before the real Vlad and began to beg, "Oh no! Please don't hurt me Mayor Masters I beg of you! Please take pity on me, I'm just a poor dumb ghosts. I can't help being bad"_

" _Which is exactly why I'm taking you down" Vlad said as he started charging up the gun._

" _What?! He's gonna zap his own clone to make himself look good" Danny said. He then smirked as he thought of something, "Unless it does just the opposite"_

" _What do you mean?" Dayla asked. Danny then leaned into her ear and started whispering his plan, her eyes widened and she then smiled. He pulled away and she nodded._

 _With that they both turned invisible and intangible and then flew down and overshadowed the duplicate. With the duplicate now under their control, Danny said through his mouth, "Go ahead! Do your worse!"_

" _Yeah I'm a really powerful ghost! Now gun can harm me!" Dayla then added._

 _They made the duplicate fly away and headed straight for the limo, Vlad took aim and fired the gun causing it to explode. They all ran over to see what happened to the ghost, but when the smoke cleared it revealed Danny and Dayla on the ground with bruises and scratches all over them, their clothes were a little ripped up._

 _They both groaned and weakly sat up and started acting out. Dayla started, "W-what happened?"_

" _We're just a couple of helpless impressionable teenagers, who was minding our own business when…" Danny said as he then saw Sam, Tucker and Andrew and winked at them as he finished, "BOOM!"_

 _They all caught their act. Sam then faked cried, "Oh my gosh! The mayor shot Danny and Dayla!"_

" _He zapped two innocent kids!" Tucker then cried. Andrew then grabbed a hold of Dayla gently and added, "He could've killed my girlfriend!"_

 _Everyone including the adults all glared at Vlad and started shouting at him in anger about what he did. Jack and Maddie then kneeled down and hugged their children close as they both shouted, "Danny! Dayla!"_

" _Are you two alright? Oh my babies!" Maddie cried._

" _Please, I can explain" Vlad tried. He glared at a smiling Danny and Dayla who knew that their plan officially worked._

 _The next day, Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker all stood behind Vlad at City Hall as he announced at a town meeting, "By popular decree, I hereby rescind all previous anti-ghost restrictions"_

 _He signed the document and held it up in the air, everyone cheered and applauded for him. Danny then said, "I gotta admit, he's good"_

" _Yeah he's good, but you two were better" Sam said._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"Like I said he may have been good, but you two were better" Sam said. "No matter what Vlad planned, we had always managed to beat him at his own game"

Dayla then thought of something and said, "You know the funny thing is, Vlad is kind of connected to our origin. In fact in a way if it wasn't for him, we'd have never become the half-ghosts we are today"

Everyone looked at her in confusion and then Jack asked, "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Let me explain" Dayla began. "Danny and I got zapped by the Fenton Portal two years ago which gave us our powers and why did the Fenton Portal exist in the first place? Because mum and dad first started the project back in college with the proto-portal which Vlad got zapped with and he became as we know him today...Vlad Plasmius! Which means Vlad was connected to our origin. See what I mean?"

There was silence but then Danny said, "I think I do but as for everyone else; no. Does that have to do with when we tried going back in time?"

"Yes exactly. If Vlad had never got zapped with the portal, then he never would have been made half-ghost and he had never been half-ghost and if he had never been made half-ghost, mum or dad would have been made half-ghost which means we would never had been born in the first place and the accident would never had happened" Dayla said.

Everyone was silent and then Sam said, "Woah that's deep"

"Plasmius may have been connected to your origin story young Phantoms, but it's up you to decide your fate" Pandora said.

"And whatever Plasmius plans in the future or whatever he tries to do to mess with our lives, nothing's going to change the most important thing" Danny said with determination. "That we're family and he won't stop that ever"

Jack raised his glass and said with a proud smile, "To family"

Maddie smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek and raised her glass next to his and said, "To family"

"To family" Valerie said as she raised her glass in the air.

"To family / to family" Pandora and Tucker both said at the same time as they raised their glasses.

"To family" Andrew said as he raised his glass. Sam then raised her glass and said, "To family"

"To family" Danny and Dayla both said in unison as they joined in with the others. They all then tapped each other's glass to each other and then continued on with their picnic lunch.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **Ice? Snow blizzards? A new ghost named Blizzard has come to Amity Park and is determined to turn Amity Park into his own personal Winter Wonderland forever! Danny and Dayla can't seem to beat him since he has the same ice powers as them only stronger but things seem to be heating up inside them. Is it a new ghost power? Will they stop Blizzard before Amity Park is forever trapped within an eternal winter? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Playing With Fire And Ice!**


	6. Playing With Fire And Ice

_**PLAYING WITH FIRE AND ICE**_

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone on a floating island that had a volcano continuously letting off smoke, a female ghost with pale white skin, fiery red hair that was tied in a tight bun and fiery red eyes wearing a red Asian style long sleeved tunic that went to her knees and brown boots was practicing her tai chi when she suddenly felt something.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she said, "I feel two ghosts are starting to gain their fire powers. Interesting. I have a feeling that I shall meet them soon"

* * *

It was a cold Monday morning in Amity Park, Jack came inside after getting the morning paper and was rubbing his arms as he sat down at the kitchen table. He then said, "Hey Maddie I'd wear a coat today, it's really cold out there"

"Huh? That's weird" Maddie said in confusion as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "The weatherman said yesterday on the news that the weather would be a warm and sunny today"

"His readings must've been wrong, unless it's that weather ghost again" Jack suggested.

"No it would've been on the news and Danny and Dayla would be already out there fighting Vortex already" Maddie said.

Speaking of Danny and Dayla they both had just come down and sat down on the table for breakfast. Jack then said with a smile, "Morning kids. I'd wear jumpers today if I were you two, it's really cold out there"

"Really? I thought it was really warm" Danny said. "I'm not even wearing my jacket today"

"Same here" Dayla said. "I'm feeling really warm as well"

Maddie looked at them both in concern and then walked over to them, she first felt Danny's forehead and then checked Dayla's. She both found that they were both feeling very warm but showed no signs that they were maybe sick.

"You both are feeling warm. Neither of you are feeling sick are you?" Maddie asked.

They both shook their heads and answered, "No"

"Okay well your father and I had to leave this morning to go and get some parts in order to upgrade the Fenton Thermos so on our way we'll drop you both off at school" Maddie said.

They both nodded and continued to eat their breakfast. Once they were finished they were all in the RV and heading for Casper High, Maddie continued to look at Danny and Dayla in concern and asked, "Are you both sure you're not cold?"

"Yeah" They both answered.

"Honestly mum we're both feeling fine" Dayla said.

They arrived at Casper High where Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew were waiting out the front, they hopped out of the vehicle and were about to head inside the school building when suddenly the clouds turned grey and snowflakes started falling down from the sky.

"Snow? At this time of year?" Tucker said in confusion.

"Uh I know the weather is cold today but this is ridiculous" Sam said.

The snow started falling down faster and then wind started blowing, Jack and Maddie stepped out of the car. Dayla then said, "Something doesn't feel right here"

Andrew then noticed small amounts of steam coming off Danny and Dayla's body and said, "Uh guys you're both steaming"

Danny and Dayla looked down at themselves and saw the small amounts of steam coming off their bodies as well. They both then said, "This is weird"

The wind started blowing harder and then Valerie shouted as the ground and Amity Park was starting to become covered in snow, "What is going on here?!"

A large amount of snow then started forming together into a shape in the air, there was a bright flash of light and then floating before them was a pale blue skinned ghost with white pupiless eyes and his hair was pure white, he wore a dark blue suit with a faint snowflake signature in the middle, his boots were light blue that looked like they had icicles at the front of the shoes, he had a see-through cloak flowing behind him and his hands were covered with short light blue gloves.

"Greetings Amity Park" The ghost announced. "I am Blizzard, ruler of all things ice and snow! I have come to your world to make this pitiful little city into my own home where everything shall remain in my eternal winter forever! If you all don't want to be frozen like statues, I suggest you all bow to me!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Danny shouted.

"Guys you help our parents get everyone inside the school and Tucker call Johnathan and tell him to start getting all the citizens inside their homes or anywhere that's a shelter" Dayla said.

"We're going ghost!" They both then shouted and changed into their ghost forms as Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Jack and Maddie all left to do their jobs.

Blizzard smirked in amusement and said as he lit his hands with blue energy, "Ah Danny and Dayla Phantom. Heroes of Amity Park, they say you're both powerful opponents but are you both powerful enough to take on me?"

"Only one way to find out" Dayla said as they both flew up and charged at him with hands lit with ecto energy.

Blizzard simply smirked and then suddenly in a gush of snow, disappeared before their very eyes. Danny and Dayla both stopped completely confused and started looking in all directions for their opponent, suddenly Blizzard appeared behind them and blasted them both in the back with a powerful ice blast that froze them completely solid.

They started falling from the sky and was about to hit the ground but suddenly their eyes glowed a fiery orange for a moment and then ice completely melted and they burst back into action. Meanwhile Jack, Maddie, Sam, Andrew and Valerie had just finished getting everyone inside the school and Tucker had just finished talking to Johnathan in putting Amity Park in a state of emergency as the weather got colder and the snow storm became worst.

Jack and Maddie then ran over to the RV and started handing Sam, Andrew and Tucker some ghost blasters and stood ready to help Danny and Dayla if they need it. Danny started flying around Blizzard keeping him distracted while Dayla turned invisible and snuck behind Blizzard.

Blizzard growled in annoyance and then Danny smirked as he stopped circling him and then without warning Dayla blasted Blizzard in the back with her own burst of ice powers and sent him straight into the snow covered ground, Danny and Dayla landed on the ground and waited for a second but he made no move to attack them.

Danny and Dayla high fived each other and were about to capture Blizzard with the thermos but then Andrew asked, "Uh if you guys have defeated him, then shouldn't the snow storm stop?"

That stopped Danny and Dayla in their tracks and then suddenly they heard a spine chilling laugh in the air, they all turned to see that the body of Blizzard was now just a large pile of snow.

"What the heck?!" All of them shouted in shock.

Blizzard then appeared before them and froze Danny and Dayla in a thick case of ice and said, "Foolish children! I can see you both have very strong ice cores but unfortunately you cannot defeat a ghost with ice powers as well, especially since I am more powerful than the two of you combined!"

"Release them right now! Danny! Dayla! Can you hear me?!" Sam screamed as she and Andrew tried to break the ice.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's bodies started glowing the same fiery orange that appeared in their eyes when they broke out of the ice, steam started appearing off the ice and then suddenly the ice broke into a million pieces they all looked in shock as flames appeared in Danny and Dayla's hands and their eyes and bodies continued to glow in the fiery orange colour.

Suddenly they both blasted a fire blast straight at Blizzard, his eyes widened and he dodged out of the way in time. Danny and Dayla looked down at themselves as they both asked themselves, "What the heck?! What's going on?"

"You both look like you're on fire" Tucker said.

They both suddenly felt weary and came close to collapsing, but Jack and Maddie managed to catch them both before they could fall and helped them stand back up.

"I think we may have…a new ghost power" Dayla said wearily.

"But I thought you two had ice cores? Why are you both suddenly producing heat?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know but I don't….think we're gonna last long…in this fight" Danny answered wearily. "We better hurry….and start wrapping this up before we collapse"

"Just don't push yourselves guys" Sam said in concern. "If this is a new ghost power, it's certainly taking a lot out of the both of you"

They both took off and charged straight for Blizzard, Dayla duplicated three times and then each of them grabbed Blizzards arms and legs and held him still in the air. She then called out, "Now Danny time for the finishing move!"

Danny nodded and charged straight at them, he charged both his hands with ecto energy and then added more power to them, Dayla then released Blizzard and before he could do anything, Danny slammed both his fists right into his stomach sending him flying straight into a tree. Dayla then sent multiple ecto rays from her hands and her feet, hitting Blizzard dead on and causing smoke through the air.

Danny and Dayla landed on the ground and panted heavily, feeling tired from the fight but just when they thought it was all over, the smoke cleared to reveal Blizzard was no longer there. Suddenly Blizzard and a duplicate that he made of himself appeared behind them and before they could react, they summoned two snowballs with ecto energy inside and slammed them right into their chests intangibly.

"DANNY! DAYLA!" Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew screamed and ran over to them.

Blizzard laughed and said, "Frostbite had taught you both well, but he didn't teach you everything. I shall be back in 48 hours and then this place you call Amity Park will be forever mine."

Blizzard then disappeared in the storm laughing evilly into the air, Danny and Dayla's skin started turning blue and they both collapsed to the ground unconscious and shivering hard, icicles formed in their hair and on their cheeks.

"What's happening to them?" Andrew asked.

None of them answered but then Sam gasped as she remembered where she had saw what Blizzard had done before. She then said, "I think I know, when Danny and Dayla defeated Undergrowth when we first met him, they did that same move. I think it's messing with their ice cores and since they're worn out, they can't activate whatever new flame power they might have to keep themselves warm"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tucker kept asking in a panic.

"Tucker calm down!" Valerie shouted. "Panicking isn't going to help Danny and Dayla right now"

Andrew then said, "When they first got their ice powers, Dayla told me that after the fight that when Frostbite helped them, he healed them in a de-icing chamber. It might help them again"

"Okay here's what we're gonna do" Sam said. "Tucker, you and Valerie stay here and keep everyone in the town safe in case Blizzard gets any ideas and make sure they keep warm and stay indoors, Mr and Mrs Fenton along with Andrew and I are going to take Danny and Dayla to Frostbite and hopefully get help"

Tucker and Valerie nodded and then left to do their jobs, Andrew and Sam helped Jack and Maddie get Danny and Dayla inside the RV, Jack got in the driver's seat and for once no-body complained about his crazy driving as he drove down the road and stopped at Fenton Works.

They all then got Danny and Dayla inside the house and headed straight down for the lab, they all climbed into the Spectre Speeder and Jack took the wheel and then drove into the Ghost Zone and started heading for the Far Frozen. Maddie pushed the hair out of Danny and Dayla's faces and then she and Sam covered them both in thick blankets hoping to give them some warmth.

Sam kissed Danny on the lips and then gave Dayla a hug as she said, "You'll both pull through this, and I know you will"

Andrew kept holding Dayla's hand as Jack drove, he then kissed Dayla on the forehead. Maddie smiled sadly at them and said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. From all the adventures you guys have had, you have all pulled through and we will again and defeat this Blizzard"

"We'll be arriving at the Far Frozen in a few moments" Jack said as he drove.

At Frostbite's village, he was talking to the same female ghost from the volcano island. He then asked, "Are absolutely sure that it's them you sensed to have fire powers?"

She smiled and answered, "Absolutely. Have I ever been wrong when it comes to sensing ghosts who possess fire abilities?"

Frostbite smiled back and said, "No you have not. It's just hard to believe that a ghost could possess a fire and an ice core at the same time…then again they are halfa's"

One of the guards Bifrost suddenly entered the room and said, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but the Great Ones are heading our way"

They both immediately followed Bifrost outside and watched as the Spectre Speeder landed in the village, their smiles then dropped into concerned and worried faces as they watched Sam and Andrew exit the Spectre Speeder with Jack and Maddie carrying the unconscious Danny and Dayla in their arms.

"Family and lovers of the Great Ones, what has happened?" Frostbite asked.

"We were attacked by this ghost named Blizzard who has the same ice powers as Danny and Dayla only stronger" Sam answered. Andrew then finished, "He fired a blast of both ice and ecto energy straight into their chests and now they're in this state"

Frostbite took a close look at Danny and Dayla and then nodded in confirmation and ordered Bifrost and IceBlast, "Take the Great Ones to the medical facility immediately and place them into the de-icing chambers"

The two ghosts nodded and took Danny and Dayla from Jack and Maddie's arms, all of them then followed them to the medical facility and watched as the doctors removed Danny and Dayla's suits, placed the oxygen masks on their faces and place them in the de-icing chambers.

Frostbite then looked at their charts and said, "They're going to be alright. Blizzard had damaged their ice cores but the de-icing chamber will help repair them"

"How long before they wake up?" Jack asked.

"About three hours, why don't you four come with me to the waiting room where we can discuss what happened" Frostbite suggested. "I have been meaning to come and see the Great Ones anyway"

"Really? How come?" Maddie asked.

The female ghost stepped forward and said, "I believe I can answer that"

"Who are you?" Maddie then asked.

"My name is Phoenix" She answered with a gentle smile. "And Frostbite and I were going to see your children because I had sensed something about them yesterday at my home"

"Does it have anything to do that they somehow summoned fire as they were fighting Blizzard?" Andrew asked.

She nodded and said, "I'll explain everything once they wake up"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, all the citizens were being kept at Casper High or the Amity Park mall, the heaters were on full blast trying to keep everyone warm. Tucker was at the mall helping out there while Valerie was helping out at Casper High.

Valerie walked up to Mr Lancer and Lunch Lady Doris who were cooking hot soup for everyone and asked, "How's the food going?"

"Pretty good. We'll be ready to hand it out soon" Lunch Lady Doris answered.

"Good" Valerie said. She then turned to Dash and Kwan and asked, "Guys how we are doing keeping everyone warm?"

"The heaters are up to full capacity and we have been handing out blankets to everyone" Dash answered.

Valerie pulled activated her Fenton Phone and called Tucker and asked, "Tucker anything to report?"

"Nothing yet" He answered. "Johnathan and I have taken care of everything here at the mall keeping everyone warm and out of the storm. The last few citizens arrived just a few minutes ago and there has been no sign of Blizzard around here"

"There's no sign of him around Casper High either. Keep an eye out and contact me as soon as you see him" Valerie said.

"Roger. Over and out" Tucker said.

A little girl holding Danny and Dayla Phantom plush toys walked up to Tucker and asked, "Are Danny and Dayla Phantom going to be back?"

Tucker smiled at the little girl and kneeled down to her height, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "They'll be back and they'll kick that ghost's butt back to the Ghost Zone. I promise"

She smiled and clutched her toys tight and then walked back to her parents, Johnathan then walked up to Tucker and asked, "Has there been any news from them?"

Tucker shook his head and answered, "Nothing yet but hopefully Frostbite will be able to help them"

* * *

Three hours later, Danny and Dayla groaned as they awoke feeling like they were floating. They both then saw they were in the de-icing chambers and they were back in their human forms. In front of them they saw Sam, Andrew, Jack, Maddie, Frostbite and a female ghost they had never met before.

"It is good to see you both awake Great Ones" Frostbite said with a smile.

"Frostbite" They both said in unison.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Much better" Danny asked. He then turned to Dayla and asked, "How about you Dayla?"

"Same here. Blizzard packs a real hard punch" Dayla answered.

"Indeed he does" Frostbite said as he brought a holographic image of him. "I would know because I had once trained him"

"You trained him?" Andrew asked.

He nodded and explained, "Blizzard appeared in the Ghost Zone five years ago, and he had a very powerful ice core. We found him wondering the Ghost Zone with nowhere to go so we welcomed him to our home and I started training him and teaching him to control his ice powers. After two years he had fully mastered his powers, however having ice powers wasn't enough and so he had tried to take over the Far Frozen, he even went as far to try and steal the Infimap, but we had managed to defeat him thanks to the help of my friend Phoenix which is who you see before used her fire powers to weaken him enough, but before we could grab him he flew off swearing he would find a new kingdom to take over. It looks like he has chosen your world to take"

"Yeah tell me about it" Danny said. "Dayla and I tried to stop him, but unfortunately he was more powerful than us. We only managed to push him back a bit with this weird new power we somehow summoned"

"Ah yes that new power you mentioned" Phoenix spoke up. "First off it's an honour to meet the two halfa's who not only defeated Pariah Dark but saved both worlds from destruction. I am Phoenix"

"It's nice to meet you" Dayla said. She then asked, "Has this new power got something to do with both Danny and I feeling warm all day?"

She smiled and answered, "Yes it does"

She walked over to the screen where it showed x-rays of both Danny and Dayla's central core was both blue and red at the same time. She then explained, "When you both first gained your ice powers, I'm guessing Frostbite had mentioned how you're central core readings indicate extreme cold and that your bodies are self-generating it, the same thing is happening again only now your central core readings indicate not only extreme cold but also extreme heat. You two are the first not only ghost but the first half-ghosts to have both fire and ice cores at the same time"

"Incredible" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yes and I will teach you both how to control the fire powers, but we will need to hurry because according to your family we only have 45 hours to be ready for when Blizzard returns to your home" She said.

Danny and Dayla nodded in determination and said, "Bring it on"

* * *

An hour later Danny and Dayla were taken out of the de-icing chambers and were back in their ghost forms, Frostbite had accompanied them all to Phoenix's volcanic home to watch their training.

"My home is perfect for this training, especially since we are near a volcano" She started. "Before we begin there is something you need to know about fire that I want you both to keep in mind. Fire maybe destruction and dangerous, but it is also energy and life"

"The main reason why you both were feeling warm today is like your ice powers, the heat and energy of the fire is contained within you both and the first step is to allow the energy out all at once" She continued. "Have a try. Remember it's just like releasing your ice powers, just let the energy within you flow until it has nowhere to go but out. I suggest all of us stand back please a fair distance"

Everyone moved out of the way as Danny and Dayla followed her instructions and closed their eyes, they felt the warm energy of fire within them and then in one burst, flames shot out of their hands and into the air. They opened their eyes and smiled as they both felt they were back at their normal temperatures, they both then saw their reflections in a small water puddle and saw that their eyes were fiery orange.

"Well done both of you, now let's continue our training" Phoenix said with a smile.

Over the next few hours, Frostbite had also helped them during the training. In one part, he created some ice sculptures of some of their enemies and Phoenix melted them with a burst of fire. Danny then had a go and managed to melt two out of the five sculptures, Dayla then tried but she accidently set one of the bushes on fire instead of melting the sculptures.

Phoenix then showed them how to create a circle of fire around them and use it to fend off attacks, Frostbite and Maddie fired blasts from her weapon and Frostbite fired ice shards straight at her, the fire moved around her in a perfect circle and fended off both attacks much like an ecto shield would.

Dayla then tried and moved exactly like Phoenix did in a full circle and concentrated, she smiled as she managed to make a full circle of fire around her. Danny then tried but instead of a circle, he made a triangle instead.

"Well….it's practically the same" Phoenix commented. "Don't worry, the first time I did that I made it look like octopus tentacles"

The rest of the day, Phoenix had shown then how to make their fire into different types of weapons such as a flame thrower, a sword and a staff.

The next day they stood in front of the Spectre Speeder, ready to go and face Blizzard. Danny then said, "Thank you both so much for all your help"

"Always a pleasure to help the Great Ones" Frostbite said.

"If either of you need me whether it's more training with your powers or when you need help facing a foe, consider me one of your allies" Phoenix said.

"Thank you Phoenix" Dayla said.

"I wish you both luck as you face Blizzard" Phoenix said.

They all then climbed into the Spectre Speeder and headed back for the Fenton Portal, they entered the portal and landed in the lab. Jack, Maddie, Sam and Andrew then put on thick snow coats to keep them warm from the bitter cold happening outside.

Sam activated her Fenton Phone and called Valerie, "Valerie we're back. What's the situation? Any sign of Blizzard?"

"It's gotten colder out there, we're all doing fine though" Valerie answered. "There has been no sign of Blizzard and the snow storm is getting worse by the second"

"Okay. Val call Tucker and tell him to just keep everyone inside, we don't want anyone outside during the fight" Dayla then said. "We'll call you both if we need assistance"

"Roger that" Valerie said and then hung.

Jack tried to open the front door but the outside was frozen, with one more hard push he managed to push the door open and they could see what Valerie had meant, it was getting colder and the storm was getting worse, the RV was completely covered in snow as well as other vehicles and houses outside.

A spine chilling laugh then filled the air and then suddenly Blizzard appeared before them and he said, "You two are still alive? HA! I will say this, you both are brave but very foolish to think either of you could possibly defeat me"

"You guys stand by and get ready to capture him" Danny said.

"But Danny…" Sam was about to protest but Dayla said, "It's okay Sam. We got this"

"Just be careful" Both Sam and Andrew said showing concern for their partners.

They both nodded and then Danny whispered to Dayla, "We play around with him at first, make him think we haven't learned anything new and then we'll unleash the fire"

She nodded and then without hesitation, both charged straight for Blizzard. He laughed and asked sarcastically, "Haven't you children learned anything from your last beating? I am stronger than you!"

Dayla started firing some blasts of ecto energy at him keeping him distracted, Danny then flew behind him and wrapped him tight in some ecto rope he made out of his own ecto energy.

"Not bad but do you two really think you could trap me in pathetic rope like this?" Blizzard said.

"I think we just did so why don't you just surrender now and save yourself from a world of pain" Danny suggested.

He suddenly vanished into thin air, he then reappeared behind them with two ice duplicates by his side and the duplicates grabbed them both tightly by their arms. He grinned at them evilly and said as he prepared two medium sized snowflakes in his hands, "You both should've just stayed out of my way"

Sam and Andrew were about to go and do something but Jack and Maddie held them back as Jack said, "Don't. They can do this"

"This time I'm gonna make sure you both die a frozen death" Blizzard said as he prepared to place the snowflakes inside their hearts. "Now nothing shall stand in my way as I take over your home. Goodbye Phantoms"

Danny and Dayla closed their eyes and looked for the fire within themselves, their eyes suddenly revealing the fiery orange in their eyes as they screamed, "LEAVE OUR FRIENDS, OUR FAMILY AND OUR TOWN ALONE!"

There was a bright flash of fiery light and Blizzard was thrown back in shock, he regained his bearings and then looked in shock as Danny and Dayla's bodies glowed the same colour as their eyes and flames danced in their hands as his ice duplicates melted into water and fell from the sky.

"We had warned you and now you have just entered a world of pain" Dayla said.

They both fired another fire blast straight at Blizzard who was in too much shock to create an ice shield and was hit dead on by the fire. He heard his body sizzling as the fire hit, he growled in anger and then summoned a lot of ice energy within his hands and fired a huge blast straight for them, Dayla then stood in front of Danny and created a circle wall of fire around them and deflected the blast.

Blizzard then charged straight for them with a sword made out of ice, Danny created his own sword out of fire and started fighting Blizzard blade against blade, however the fire of Danny's sword was so hot, it cut Blizzard's sword straight in half and before Blizzard could do anything, Dayla punched him right in the gut and sent him straight into the ground.

Blizzard groaned as he sat up and said, "I haven't fought someone with fire powers for a long time. Phoenix trained you both didn't she?"

"Yes she did" Dayla answered as she and Danny landed in front of him on the snow covered ground. Danny then said, "And I have to say she is an excellent teacher as well as Frostbite"

He stood up weakly and growled as he screamed, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

He raised his hands and the snow in the air formed into a giant ice hard snow ball and was about to throw it at them but Danny and Dayla both nodded to each other and held hands, they both started combining their fire energy together and then screamed as they released it into one huge blast and it hit Blizzard dead on and sent him flying into a tree as the blast continued.

He screamed in pain as they continued to blast for a few more seconds and then stopped, his clothes were burnt and his face was covered in ash and burns, he tried to get up but he was too weak and fell back down. Danny and Dayla groaned and almost collapsed but managed to stay standing as Sam held onto Danny and Andrew held onto Dayla.

Maddie handed Danny then thermos and he said as he opened the lid, "As protectors of Amity Park, we hereby arrest you for causing a snow storm in Amity Park, trying to take it over and for being a major pain in the butt"

"No! Nooo! NOOOOOOO!" Blizzard screamed as he was sucked inside the Fenton Thermos.

With Blizzard gone the snow storm ended, the sun started shining and all the snow melted into puddles of water, everyone cheered for their heroes as they ran out of Casper High and the Amity Park Mall. Valerie and Tucker joined in as Danny and Dayla changed back into their human forms.

"I'm glad that storm is over" Johnathan said. "Well done you two on taking care of that ghost"

"I don't know about you guys but I got snow board being at the mall" Tucker said and then laughed.

Everyone groaned at Tucker's joke who then said, "Oh come on! That was a good one!"

"Sorry Tuck maybe next time" Valerie said and they all laughed as he pouted in annoyance.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **Dan and Day Phantom are back and they're hungry for revenge! They have escaped from their prisons and now no need to longer worry about keeping Danny and Dayla alive in order to take over the entire world. Team Phantom are doing whatever it takes to stop Dan and Day Phantom before they destroy Danny and Dayla once and for all. Will they stop them? Will Danny and Dayla make it out alive? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: The Ultimate Return PART 1 AND 2!**


	7. The Ultimate Return PART 1

**_THE ULTIMATE RETURN PART 1_**

At Clockwork's Tower, in the darkest room stood two dented Fenton Thermos. There was no question about who had resided within them. It was Dan and Day Phantom, Danny and Dayla's older future selves they had fought against during when they were taking the C.A.T'S.

When Danny and Dayla thought it was a good idea to cheat on the test, they had ended up in the future which showed them a dangerous, horrible world that would have existed if they had continued, but thanks to Clockwork and their bravery to save their family and their friends, the future had been changed and Dan and Day Phantom were captured within the thermoses where they remain under lock and key by Clockwork.

Up until now, Danny and Dayla were sure that the thermoses would contain Dan and Day forever…..they were wrong.

Suddenly the thermoses started glowing red, the whole room started shaking as screaming could be heard from inside the containment units.

BOOOOOOM!

The thermoses exploded into a thousand pieces, the smoke cleared to reveal Dan and Day Phantom standing in the room, grinning like mad and hungry for only one thing; revenge.

"Finally we're out of those cramped thermoses" Day said as she stretched her arms. "Now that we're free brother, you're up for a little revenge against our younger selves?"

Dan chuckled evilly as he cracked his knuckles and then said, "It's time to make them pay and suffer slowly and painfully"

They flew out of the room and landed where Clockwork viewed the time streams, Clockwork wasn't home at the present time since the Observants had called him for another meeting. Their eyes then widened at the sight of one of the screens showing Danny and Dayla saving the world from the Disasteroid, revealing their secret to the world and Tucker unveiling the statue of them in Amity Park.

"So it seems that they are now heroes of the world" Dan said. "And our own timeline has been erased since it seems they managed to save their futures"

"But who's to say we can't take over this time period? Since we now exist outside of time, we don't have to worry about not killing them" Day said with sick pleasure at the thought of killing her younger self with her own two hands.

"Not yet. As I said, we need to make them suffer first" Dan said. He then thought of something and his grin widened and he said, "And I think I have thought of a way to start. But first let's go and pay a visit to Danny and Dayla, I'm sure they'll be _glad_ to hear we have returned"

They both flew out of Clockwork's tower and started heading for the Amity Park laughing evilly into the air, they were unaware that Clockwork and two of the Observants had seen the whole thing.

"You should have destroyed those children when we had ordered you to Clockwork" Jocasta snapped. "Now the most evil ghosts ever created are free once more to wreak havoc on the world"

Clockwork turned and glared at the two Observants and said, "Once again that's the problem with you Observants. All you ever do is observe and watch time like a parade passing by in sequence right in front of you. If you remember Danny and Dayla are still my responsibility and I have full faith that those two will triumph over Dan and Day Phantom"

"Never the less, we forbid you from using your powers of time to interfere" Elijah said sternly. "You may offer the children advice and even help them fight in whatever battle may come, but there shall be no time interference from you"

The two Observants then disappeared leaving an annoyed Clockwork behind to fix the damage the explosion. He then turned to the ever glowing green sky within the Ghost Zone and then looked at the time screens, he viewed the battle between Danny and Dayla that is to come and said, "Everything's the way it's meant to be"

* * *

It was the dead of night, at Fenton Works the entire Fenton family was fast asleep within their beds. Jazz had come home for the week since she had a week off school and Danny and Dayla also had the week off school due that Casper High was having a major upgrade with its ghost shield and since it would take a week to do, the teachers have given the students a week off and given them homework to do during the week.

In Danny and Dayla's rooms, they were both tossing and turning in their beds as they slept and were sweating as well as they were each having a nightmare, what they didn't realise that the two of them were having the same nightmare.

* * *

 _DANNY AND DAYLA'S NIGHTMARE_

 _The whole room was dark, not a shred of light could be seen. Danny and Dayla both stood there in their ghost forms. They jumped as they heard familiar evil laughter echoing the room, they looked around but there was no one there, they were unaware that two pairs of red eyes opened behind them._

 _"We're still here. We still exist. That means you two still turn into us"_

 _They're eyes widened in fear as they heard those words, they turned to see Dan and Day Phantom floating in the air with their arms crossed and their mouths curved into sickening grins._

 _"Impossible" They both whispered in both shock and fear to see their future selves before them._

 _Dan and Day didn't say anything except zap them both with their power and suddenly took control of their bodies. They brought them up towards them and then gestured for them to look to their left. They turned their heads to see their parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew each being held by duplicates of Dan and Day Phantom._

 _"LET THEM GO!" Danny screamed. Dayla then demanded, "LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!"_

 _They continued to grin and then Day looked them right in the eye and said, "So weak and so vulnerable"_

 _Dan then snapped his fingers and then their duplicates snapped Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew's necks killing them all instantly and allowing them to fall to the ground dead._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny and Dayla screamed in despair and agony._

 _"Oh don't worry kiddies, you'll be joining them right now!" Dan roared and then without hesitation he and Day stuck their hands in Danny and Dayla's chests and crushed their own hearts._

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny and Dayla's screams could be heard as they both shot up from their beds and then panted heavily from their nightmare.

Maddie suddenly burst into Danny's bedroom and ran up to his bed while Jack went to check up on Dayla.

"Danny! Are you okay sweetheart? What's wrong?" Maddie asked as she sat down on the side of his bed and turned on his lamp.

Danny said nothing but immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She was at first confused about what nightmare could make him so terrified but then she suddenly knew the answer.

She hugged him back and asked, "It was _that_ nightmare again wasn't it? Your evil future selves?"

He nodded and then whispered, "It was horrible"

She stroked his hair gently and said, "It's okay. They're still trapped in the thermoses and they're not getting out any time soon"

* * *

 _IN DAYLA'S ROOM AT THE SAME TIME_

"It was so horrible daddy" Dayla cried softly into her father's shoulder as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I really hope they don't come back. We barely won last time"

"Its okay honey" Jack comforted. "It's okay, it's over now"

She sniffled as she stopped crying and then laid back down. Jack ruffled her hair and said, "Try and get some more sleep honey"

"Night dad" Dayla whispered as her eyes closed wearily and she fell back asleep.

He exited the room at the same time Maddie did, they both headed back to bed and went back to sleep feeling worried and concerned over their twin children. After they had revealed their secret to the world, they had told them the story about Dan and Day Phantom. It was hard for them to explain about how cheating on test could lead to such a horrible future but they were happy they were able to stop them, there had been times during the past few months where Danny and Dayla had nightmares about the incident.

The last time they had a nightmare as bad as the one they had, was a two months ago when they had seen Clockwork after Vlad had returned and they had seen that alternate universe that the Danny and Dani Phantom in that world was fighting Dan Phantom and Dani's evil alternate future self.

As they all continued to sleep, they were all unaware that outside Danny and Dayla's windows a pair each of blood red eyes were staring at them with interest. They eyes then disappeared into the night, leaving no evidence that anyone was there.

* * *

Morning came and Danny and Dayla looked very tired at the table as breakfast was being served, they both looked like they barely gotten any sleep and no-one could blame them, after that nightmare it would be hard not to think about it.

Danny and Dayla left the house with Jazz and headed for the park to have a picnic lunch with Tucker, Sam, Andrew and Valerie a couple of hours later. They all noticed their tired eyes as they sat down on the picnic mat.

"Are you two okay?" Andrew asked. "You both look like neither of you got any sleep"

"Yeah we're fine. It was a nightmare about Dan and Day Phantom again" Danny answered as he rubbed his tired eyes. Sam placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort as he started "This time we were in this dark room, no light at all and then Dan and Day turned up, they both then used their powers to take control of our bodies and keep us from attacking or defending ourselves"

"Yeah and their duplicates had you all hostage including mum and dad and we couldn't do anything as they….." Dayla continued but then stopped. Andrew held her close as she took a deep breath and then finished, "they killed you"

"And then they killed us" Danny finished.

"Oh man. That is intense" Tucker said. His eyes then widened and he suddenly asked, "Wait a minute! Back up. You both had the same dream at the same time?"

"Yeah" They both answered.

"What are you getting at Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"Call me crazy but I think you two may have developed a new ghost power" Tucker answered.

Everyone just stared at him in confusion. Tucker sighed and then explained, "You both had the same dream at the same time in your minds. I think maybe you both may have now developed telepathic powers"

"But if we have telepathy, wouldn't we have been able to read each other's mind?" Danny asked.

"Maybe it's hasn't developed until now just like your fire powers a few weeks ago" Tucker answered. "Let's give it a try. Dayla you think of something and Danny see if you can read her mind"

Danny looked at Dayla and concentrated. Nothing had happened so far but then suddenly he started hearing a female voice in his head, " _Okay what to think about? What to think about? It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky"_

Danny's eyes widened as he recognised the voice and then in his head he screamed, _"Oh my gosh! I just heard my sister's thoughts!"_

Dayla jumped as she heard Danny's thoughts and then she tried in her head, _"Danny if you can hear me, say something. Anything"_

 _"Uh…..hello?"_ She heard a reply.

They both then shouted as they pointed at each other, "I just heard your voice! Who's? Mine? Yes yours! Stop that!"

"Yep that proves it" Tucker concluded. "Congratulations you two, you both just got the power of telepathy"

"Cool" Danny said. "Hey you know what this means Dayla? This means we can tell each other what to do during fights and they won't even know what we're up to"

"But still don't go peeping into my thoughts all the time bro" Dayla requested feeling both excited and nervous about their new power at the same time. "Especially when I'm writing in my diary"

"You guys don't think Dan and Day Phantom will come back do you?" Valerie asked.

"That's the thing though. Clockwork told us that there a many possibilities that they could return, all we can do is be ready for it" Dayla answered. "They could probably escape from the thermoses any time if they wanted to or if they're even strong enough to"

* * *

All of them were unaware that at Vlad's old mayoral mansion, Dan and Day Phantom were hiding there plotting their revenge. Day then asked, "So brother, what's this plan of yours?"

"At first we're gonna reveal ourselves and let them know that we are back" Dan answered. "To take down warriors such as these, you don't strike at their limbs. You go for their heart"

"How do you mean?" Day asked.

"All in good time dear sister. All in good time and in the end Danny and Dayla will be dead and we are free to take over this world and finish what we started" Dan said.

Day's grin widened at the sound of that. She then said, "Then let's go and pay a visit to dear little Danny and Dayla"

She then saw the town map and saw the Nasty Burger and said, "And I know just where we can make our appearance"

* * *

Danny, Dayla, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie were all heading back to Fenton Works when suddenly…

BOOOM!

They all jumped as they heard an explosion, Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off. Valerie and Tucker activated their scanners and Valerie said, "There's two ghosts at the Nasty Burger"

"And according to the power readings from one of the satellites we installed during the summer, they're both very powerful" Tucker added.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then Dayla said, "Meet us there guys, Andrew on the way call our parents and tell them what's going on. Valerie you come with us"

Valerie changed into her suit and followed Danny and Dayla on her jet sled while Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz got inside Jazz's car and started heading for the Nasty Burger while calling Jack and Maddie.

Danny, Dayla and Valerie arrived at the scene to see people screaming as they ran out of the Nasty Burger, the back part where the kitchen was exploded and there was a fire going on from the grills.

"Valerie you handle crowd control and call 911 to get ambulances for anyone with injuries while Dayla and I go inside to see if there's anyone in there and try to control the fire" Danny said.

"On it Danny" Valerie said and then left to go do what she needed to do.

Danny and Dayla entered inside the Nasty Burger and started looking around, when they saw that there was no one inside they sighed in relief. Dayla then asked through her Fenton Phone, "Valerie what's your status?"

"I've got crowd control handled, there are a few injured here but no casualties" Valerie replied. "Ambulances and emergency services are on their way and your parents along with the others have just arrived. What about you guys?"

"Negative on anyone inside. We're investigating the kitchen to see what exploded" Dayla replied. "Continue to help everyone outside and keep an eye out for the ghosts who are responsible, we'll see if we can get the fire under control before it hits the sauce boilers"

"Roger that" Valerie replied.

Danny and Dayla phased through the debris of the kitchen, Dayla then used her fire powers to bring down the flames and then Danny used his ice powers to completely put them out. They then started walking around the completely destroyed kitchen, Danny concentrated his ecto energy to feel whatever ghosts did this. He suddenly felt something near a basket of burnt nasty sauce packets and could feel very powerful ecto energy radiating off them.

"Dayla I'm feeling ecto energy over here and it's really powerful" Danny said. "And this power seems kind of familiar"

Dayla walked over and felt it as well, suddenly both Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off again and they both suddenly heard two very familiar laughs echo in the air. They both stood up back to back ready to fight.

"Whose there?! Show yourselves?!" Dayla demanded.

"Well, well. It looks like our younger selves have gained a couple of new powers" A female wicked voice said.

"You both are strong but just how strong are you two now since you trapped us in those infernal devices?" A male voice then asked.

Both their eyes widened in fear as they recognised those voices but before they could do anything, two powerful ectoblasts hit them dead on and sent them flying straight through the window of the restaurant, smashing the glass and landing on the ground in front of the crowd.

"Danny! / Dayla!" Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and Jazz screamed.

They both groaned as they sat up and then suddenly out of the restaurant came out Dan and Day Phantom themselves.

"No way" Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz all whispered in shock.

"Is that _them_?" Valerie asked. "Are they….."

Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz all nodded and then answered with fear, "Dan and Day Phantom"

"This certainly brings back memories" Dan said with a sickening grin as he let out a chuckle. "Once again the heroes and their friends and family are back at where it all began, the Nasty Burger"

"You two didn't honestly think those pathetic thermoses would keep us trapped forever did you?" Day then sneered. "No. We're back and rest assured Danny and Dayla, by the time we're done you both shall be destroyed and everything you two hold dear will be gone and we shall rule over your world forever!"

Danny and Dayla growled and stood up and shouted with determination, "We won't let that happen!"

They both took to the air and charged straight for them, Dan and Day disappeared into thin air and then reappeared behind them. Dan took on Danny while Day took on Dayla, they all started throwing punches and dodging each other's attacks.

"Maddie any chance we can blast those two at all?" Jack asked.

"No they're fighting too close together, we could accidently hit Danny and Dayla" Maddie said.

"So we're supposed to just stand here and wait?" Sam snapped.

"That's all we can do for now" Maddie said. "I know it's frustrating but all we can do is wait and be ready for when they need us"

Sam calmed down and said, "You're right. Sorry Mrs Fenton"

Maddie smiled sadly at her and held her close in comfort, understanding what she was feeling. She turned and saw Andrew looking at Dayla the same way, she wished she could so something at the moment as well but for now, they couldn't do anything without accidentally hit Danny and Dayla with their weapons.

Danny and Dayla continued to fight against their opponents, unaware that Day had duplicated twice and both duplicates were invisible and waiting to strike. Danny then smirked as he then turned invisible and disappeared, Dan's eyes widened and he looked around, Danny re-appeared behind him and then blasted him in the back with a fire blast and sent him into the ground.

Dayla dodged a blast from Day and then froze her solid with a large snowball and then sent her smashing into the ground. The pieces re-emerged together to show Day on her knees feeling a little weary from the attack.

"Not bad but did you two honestly think it would be this easy?" Day asked. "Did you two honestly believe that you both could defeat us so easily like last time?"

"You think last time was easy?" Dayla asked sarcastically.

"You two have grown more powerful" Day said as Dan stood beside her. "But not powerful enough"

Day's duplicates appeared behind them, Jack shouted, "Danny Dayla look out!"

But it was too late, the duplicates had grabbed them by their arms and before they could turn intangible and escape, they both shocked them with their ecto-electricity. They both screamed in agony as they continued the assault and then were forced to change back into their human forms.

Jack, Maddie and Valerie were about to shoot the duplicates with their blasters to let them go, but Dan fired multiple blasts out of his hand and destroyed their blasters. Day's duplicates then stopped electrocuting Danny and Dayla and let them fall to the ground. They were covered in bruises and cuts from the fight and their clothes were a little ripped from being electrocuted.

The police then turned up and aimed their weapons at them and said, "Put your hands in the air and step away from Danny and Dayla Phantom!"

"Oh don't worry we're leaving….for now" Dan said. He then kneeled down to Danny and Dayla and said as they laid down feeling weak from the attack, "Enjoy your last few days of living while you can, because soon you two will be dead"

They both then just disappeared into thin air, the others than ran up to Danny and Dayla. Andrew and Sam then helped Danny and Dayla stand up. They both then said wearily, "This is bad"

"Let's just get you both home to rest up and figure this out" Sam said as she and Andrew held their partners close to them.

"Wait. We need to let Johnathan know, he needs to send out a warning to the town" Danny said.

"He's right, we don't want anyone to get hurt by these two" Dayla said.

They all then got inside the RV and headed for City Hall where Johnathan had just finished watching the news report on TV, Danny and Dayla explained who Dan and Day Phantom were and he had organised an emergency town meeting for the next day. Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew had spent the night at Fenton Works, Sam and Andrew stayed with Danny and Dayla in their rooms after Maddie, Sam and Jazz gave them some first aid for their scratches and cuts.

Andrew held Dayla close as they laid down on the bed. Andrew then asked, "How are feeling?"

"Terrified" Dayla answered. "I have no clue how Danny and I are gonna beat them. We barely did last time and we almost lost you guys in the process"

"Dayla as you once told me, you're never gonna lose me" Andrew said. "I knew when I met you and found out you and Danny were the Phantom Twins that there would be danger and I accepted that, I'm not going to leave you just because Dan and Day Phantom are back"

"But Andrew the thing is Day is me" Dayla said. "She's the person I could've grown up to be if I had cheated on that test"

"But you didn't and you are not Day Phantom. You are Dayla Fenton and Phantom. We will stop them no matter what and I will be by your side every step of the way" Andrew said.

Dayla nodded and said, "I love you Andrew"

"I love you too" Andrew said back and then two then kissed each other deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile in Danny's room, he was lying next to Sam on the bed as he held her hand gently. He then said, "Sam I need you to be really careful as we handle Dan and Day. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to lose you, I care and I love you so much I couldn't bare if something happened to you"

Sam pulled Danny in and gave him a deep passionate kiss which he returned, they both pulled apart and then Sam said, "Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise I will be careful but I swear, you won't lose me. Just make sure you and Dayla come out of this alive, I care and love you too"

"I will Sam. I promise" Danny said. "Dayla and I are going to see Clockwork tomorrow after the town meeting. Maybe he can help us figure out what we should do"

Everyone fell asleep that night, hoping that things will start looking better in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, all the citizens gathered outside the town hall for the meeting. Danny, Dayla, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Jazz and Valerie stood behind Johnathan as he stood at the podium. He cleared his throat and then began, "Good morning Amity Park. I have called this emergency town meeting due that yesterday's ghost attack at the Nasty Burger has shown that until that these two ghosts Dan and Day Phantom have been defeated, everyone will need to be cautious and we are setting the town level to a level 5 ghost threat level as these two have proven to be extremely dangerous. This is the first time we had ever placed Amity Park under level 5. To explain further Danny and Dayla will now speak to you all"

He stepped aside and allowed Danny and Dayla to take the podium. Danny then begun, "Dan and Day Phantom are the evil versions of ourselves that we had beaten once before. These two ghosts are the result of what could have happened if Dayla and I had once almost made the wrong choice during our freshman year at Casper High"

"But we didn't and we managed to defeat them before and we will stop them, but for your safety please follow the rules according ghost threat level 5 in which our parents Jack and Maddie Fenton will now explain to you all" Dayla continued.

They both then stood aside and allowed Jack and Maddie to take the podium. Maddie then begun, "Here are the rules for the level 5 ghost threat: All homes must have their ghost shields on every night, if a fight breaks out make sure you have your ghost shield on or if you don't have one, please go to the nearest home near you and seek shelter or seek shelter at Fenton Works where the emergency shield shall be operational. Everyone must be cautious as they walk through the streets, especially at night. We won't stop anyone from walking around the town but please be careful, especially for the sake of all children"

Everyone left and headed back to do what they needed to do. Danny, Dayla and everyone else went back to Fenton Works and then went downstairs to the lab, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms as Jack and Maddie opened the portal.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We can move quicker if we go on our own" Danny said.

"We'll only be about an hour or two, hopefully Clockwork can help us" Dayla said. "He did last time"

They all gave each other a hug and then Danny and Dayla went through the portal and started flying to Clockwork's lair.

* * *

It took Danny and Dayla twenty minutes to reach Clockwork's place and once they entered, they could see the damaged room where the thermoses were kept.

They found Clockwork standing in front of the time screens. He turned to face them and said, "I know why you're both here"

"When did they escape?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday when I was gone due to the Observants" Clockwork answered. "I'm afraid they have forbade me to use my time powers to help you two, but what I can offer my help to you two"

"Any help would be much appreciated Clockwork" Dayla said.

"As you remember last time when you both fought against them, when you both prevented your future from happening the timeline had erased and since they were both captured inside the thermoses, they have continued to exist outside of time" Clockwork said as he showed them a replay on his time screen from their battle with them.

"But Clockwork if they're timeline has been erased, shouldn't they you know disappear?" Danny asked.

"A very good question Danny but I think you might already know the answer to that" Clockwork said. "Think back to when you fought them last time. As I told you once before sometimes the past can be helpful in the future, but remember Dan and Day will need to be defeated in the present not the past"

They both started thinking about when they fought them. Dayla's eyes then widened as she remembered something and she asked, "Clockwork can you please show us the moment when Dan and Day threw us in that portal in the future Ghost Zone?"

Clockwork nodded and activated a blank time screen. They both then watched the screen as the scene played.

 _"The time medallions?" Day asked looking down at her chest._

 _"Fused inside you. Nice huh? Intangible and unreachable whether you two are ghosts or humans which means, neither of you can go back in time" Day answered as Dan opened up a portal in front of them._

 _"It doesn't matter if we go back in time or not, we'll never turn into you two! Never!" Danny shouted._

 _"We're not gonna let that happen!" Dayla then shouted._

 _"Of course you two will" Dan retorted as he and Day transformed into younger versions of themselves. Day then added, "It's only a matter of time"_

 _They both grabbed them and they both screamed as they were thrown in heading who knows where._

 _"We need you out of our and out of our hair while we make sure nothing happens to change our past and luckily, these are all we need to make sure of that" Dan said as he and Day held up their time medallions and then transported to the present in front of the Nasty Burger._

 _"And to get when and where we need to be" Day said._

They both then watched something Dan and Day did to each other as they were in the past and their eyes widened as they finally found a solution that could help defeat Dan and Day.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE BACK AT FENTON WORKS_

As everyone waited for the return of Danny and Dayla in the living room, suddenly they heard two very loud wails outside Fenton Works and before they knew it the Fenton Ghost Shield was brought down and Dan and Day Phantom crashed through the roof.

Before they could do anything, duplicates of Dan appeared behind them and electrocuted them all and knocked them out unconscious.

"Phase 2 complete" Dan and Day said with amusement in their voices.

* * *

 _BACK AT CLOCKWORK'S TOWER_

"Thank you so much Clockwork" Danny said. Dayla then said, "We really appreciate your help"

He smiled at them and then said, "I have one more piece of advice for the two of you, make sure to use your new telepathy gift. It will come in handy for the battle to come"

They both nodded and then headed off back to Fenton Works, when they arrived they changed back into their human forms and then closed the Fenton Portal. When they arrived upstairs to the living room….

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

They found their parents, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie unconscious on the floor and a hole in the roof, they both kneeled down and checked their pulses and were relieved to know they were still alive.

"Wait a minute? Where's Andrew?" Dayla asked as she noticed he wasn't among them.

"Sam's gone too" Danny said starting to panic.

Both their eyes widened in fear and anger as they both realised who had done this. They both then growled, "Dan and Day Phantom"

They both then saw a note attached to the table. Danny picked it up and read it aloud,

 _Danny and Dayla Phantom,_

 _As you probably have figured it out by now, we have your precious little boyfriend Andrew and your little Sammy._

 _If you both want to see them alive again, you will face us in one final battle._

 _Four Phantoms and only two (Which will obviously be us) will live._

 _The location and time shall be revealed soon and if you don't show well…._

 _That'd be bad news for them. Sam does have a beautiful face, I hate to see blood all over it and Andrew is such a handsome boy._

 _Dan and Day Phantom_

Danny crushed the note and then Tucker and the others woke up. They all saw the angry looks on Danny and Dayla's faces and Jazz asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"They got Sam and Andrew" They both answered.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…._**


	8. The Ultimate Return PART 2

_**Previously on The Phantom Twins:**_

 _BOOOOOOM!_

 _The thermoses exploded into a thousand pieces, the smoke cleared to reveal Dan and Day Phantom standing in the room, grinning like mad and hungry for only one thing; revenge._

 _Danny looked at Dayla and concentrated. Nothing had happened so far but then suddenly he started hearing a female voice in his head, "Okay what to think about? What to think about? It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky"_

 _Danny's eyes widened as he recognised the voice and then in his head he screamed, "Oh my gosh! I just heard my sister's thoughts!"_

 _Dayla jumped as she heard Danny's thoughts and then she tried in her head, "Danny if you can hear me, say something. Anything"_

" _Uh…..hello?" She heard a reply._

 _They both then shouted as they pointed at each other, "I just heard your voice! Who's? Mine? Yes yours! Stop that!"_

" _Yep that proves it" Tucker concluded. "Congratulations you two, you both just got the power of telepathy"_

" _At first we're gonna reveal ourselves and let them know that we are back" Dan answered. "To take down warriors such as these, you don't strike at their limbs. You go for their heart"_

" _How do you mean?" Day asked._

" _All in good time dear sister. All in good time and in the end Danny and Dayla will be dead and we are free to take over this world and finish what we started" Dan said._

" _Whose there?! Show yourselves?!" Dayla demanded._

" _Well, well. It looks like our younger selves have gained a couple of new powers" A female wicked voice said._

" _You both are strong but just how strong are you two now since you trapped us in those infernal devices?" A male voice then asked._

 _Both their eyes widened in fear as they recognised those voices but before they could do anything, two powerful ectoblasts hit them dead on and sent them flying straight through the window of the restaurant, smashing the glass and landing on the ground in front of the crowd._

" _Danny! / Dayla!" Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and Jazz screamed._

 _They both groaned as they sat up and then suddenly out of the restaurant came out Dan and Day Phantom themselves._

" _No way" Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz all whispered in shock._

" _Is that them?" Valerie asked. "Are they….."_

 _Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz all nodded and then answered with fear, "Dan and Day Phantom"_

 _Andrew held Dayla close as they laid down on the bed. Andrew then asked, "How are feeling?"_

" _Terrified" Dayla answered. "I have no clue how Danny and I are gonna beat them. We barely did last time and we almost lost you guys in the process"_

" _Dayla as you once told me, you're never gonna lose me" Andrew said. "I knew when I met you and found out you and Danny were the Phantom Twins that there would be danger and I accepted that, I'm not going to leave you just because Dan and Day Phantom are back"_

" _Sam I need you to be really careful as we handle Dan and Day. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to lose you, I care and I love you so much I couldn't bare if something happened to you"_

 _Sam pulled Danny in and gave him a deep passionate kiss which he returned, they both pulled apart and then Sam said, "Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise I will be careful but I swear, you won't lose me. Just make sure you and Dayla come out of this alive, I care and love you too"_

" _But Clockwork if they're timeline has been erased, shouldn't they you know disappear?" Danny asked._

" _A very good question Danny but I think you might already know the answer to that" Clockwork said. "Think back to when you fought them last time. As I told you once before sometimes the past can be helpful in the future, but remember Dan and Day will need to be defeated in the present not the past"_

 _As everyone waited for the return of Danny and Dayla in the living room, suddenly they heard two very loud wails outside Fenton Works and before they knew it the Fenton Ghost Shield was brought down and Dan and Day Phantom crashed through the roof._

 _Before they could do anything, duplicates of Dan appeared behind them and electrocuted them all and knocked them out unconscious._

" _Phase 2 complete" Dan and Day said with amusement in their voices._

 _They all saw the angry looks on Danny and Dayla's faces and Jazz asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"_

" _They got Sam and Andrew" They both answered._

* * *

 _ **THE ULTIMATE RETURN PART 2**_

Sam and Andrew groaned as their eyes slowly opened, they looked around finding themselves in some sort of old warehouse, the only light available was the light of the full moon shining down on them through a hole in the roof. They found that they couldn't move their arms and saw that they were tied to chairs and they were back to back to each other.

"Sam are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know. Some sort of old warehouse, I'm not sure whether or not we're still in Amity Park" He answered.

"Oh rest assured we're still in Amity Park, just not easy enough for your dear little girlfriend and boyfriend to find either of you" They heard the voice of Day said with a slight creepy giggle.

Dan and Day came out of the shadows and stood before them. Dan then said, "As I said, to take out warriors such as Danny and Dayla you don't attack their limbs, you strike at their heart"

"Don't you dare hurt Dayla!" Andrew shouted in anger.

"Or Danny! Those two are gonna kick your butts back to the Ghost Zone!" Sam then shouted.

"And what makes you think that?" Dan asked smirking.

"Because what makes them stronger than you, is that they both have compassion and humility which is obviously something neither of you have" Sam said.

"Besides what about you two? If you destroy which obviously won't happen, what happens to you two?" Andrew then asked sarcastically.

"You both really don't get it do you?" Day said. "It won't matter anymore whether Danny or Dayla die or not. We're outside of time, we will continue to exist without those two brats. Anything that happens to them, no longer affects us"

"As soon as they come to rescue you two, we will rip out there hearts and crush them with our own hands, just like we did when we first came to be" Dan said. "After we merged with Vlad's ghost half, we ripped out our weaker selves' human halves and allowed them to watch their last few heartbeats as they died and then we crushed them with our own hands"

Day sighed in satisfaction and said, "It was beautiful"

Sam and Andrew grimaced as the image of what they described appeared in their heads as Dan and Day left the room. Sam then said, "They're wrong. Danny and Dayla will stop them. I know it"

Andrew nodded and said, "My father always used to say before he died, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. As long as we have hope, the light will always conquer the darkness"

"Then let's continue to hope that the light will prevail over this darkness" Sam then said.

* * *

Danny and Dayla sat down in the living room couch, they were feeling all different emotions from anger and fear. Anger towards Dan and Day Phantom for taking Andrew and Sam and fear for what they could be doing them at this moment. They were going to call Sam's parents and Andrew's mother to let them know what happened, but unfortunately Sam's parents along with their grandmother were away visiting some friends and on a business trip in Chicago and Andrew's mother was in San Francisco visiting her cousin who was having a baby shower.

Jazz came into the living room and placed two plates that had sandwiches on them and said, "You both should eat something. You'll both need all the strength you can get"

They both remained silent, Jazz looked at them with sympathy and then sat down in between them and said, "Guys I understand what you both might be feeling right now. Before the world knew and mum and dad knew your secret, every time you both went out to fight ghost such as the time you fought against Pariah Dark, Plasmius and even Dan and Day Phantom, I had always worried whether or not you two would be coming home alive. I felt anger towards the ghosts for hurting you and fear that it would be the last time I would see you both alive, but I always held onto hope and hope is what got me through even the toughest of times"

"I have hope that you and Dayla will beat them and rescue Sam and Tucker and I have hope that everything will turn out okay in the end"

They both smiled at their sister and then joined in a sibling hug. After they pulled apart Jack, Maddie, Tucker and Valerie entered the living room. Danny and Dayla stood up and said, "We got work to do"

They all went down to the lab and then Dayla began, "When we went to Clockwork's, it got me thinking of something from the last time we fought against Dan and Day. I remembered that before they threw us in the future Ghost Zone, they fused our time medallions inside us in order to keep us in the future. What we didn't know was when they left to go into the past and make sure that everything that was meant happen falls into place, was that they too had fused the time medallions they had taken from us inside themselves in order to remain in our time period"

"Which then led us to discovering that because that the time medallions are still fused inside them, they are still stuck in this time period and were able to be saved from being erased when we stopped them from destroying our future" Dann then continued. "Which is also why they aren't so worried about killing Dayla and me since it's no longer required to keep us alive"

"But if they have the time medallions stuck inside them, keeping them in this time period, how are we going to defeat them?" Valerie asked.

"As you recall from what we told you all, Dan and Day Phantom were when they fused together with Vlad's ghost half in that time period. The Vlad from that time period used an enhanced version of the Ghost Gauntlets to remove our ghost halves out of us and he used the same ones to remove the time medallions from inside us and we were able to get back to the present" Dayla answered.

"If we can create those same Ghost Gauntlets, we might have a chance of beating Dan and Day" Danny then said. "We have to remove the time medallions from them and once we do that, they'll erase from existence"

"We might be able to create the Ghost Gauntlets, but the only problem is getting close enough to remove the medallions from them in the first place" Jack said.

They were all interrupted as the phone rang, they all knew who was calling so Jack walked over and placed the cordless phone on loudspeaker.

"We know it's you Dan and Day" Dayla said.

"Very good perception Dayla, I see one of the reasons your little boyfriend here loves you" Day said.

"Enough with the pleasantries, we will give you and your brother until tomorrow to live and by tomorrow at noon you will meet us at the old Amity Park docks where you will face us for the last time and if neither of you show up well…that would be bad news for Andrew and Sam" Dan then said. He then added sarcastically, "I myself would hate to cut such a beautiful woman's neck"

"If you touch her I will kill you Dan" Danny growled.

"The same here Day, don't you lay a finger on Andrew" Dayla then snapped.

"Don't worry we won't hurt them…yet" Dan then said.

"We want to speak to them. Now" Dayla said.

"Very well" Dayla said.

There was a moments silence until they finally heard Sam and Andrew speak, "Danny are you there? / Dayla are you there?"

"Sam / Andrew are you both okay?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

"We're okay" Andrew answered. "Other than being knocked out and kidnapped, we're both okay"

"Thank goodness. Just hang on a little longer, we're going to save you both" Dayla said.

"We know you both will" Sam said. "Danny I love you no matter how this ends"

"I love you too Sam" Danny said.

"Andrew I love you so much" Dayla then said.

"I know. I do too love" Andrew then said.

The phone suddenly switched back to Day Phantom and she said, "Tomorrow at noon. Don't keep us waiting"

The phone hung up before Danny and Dayla could say any more. Danny said, "We need to come up with a plan and fast"

"Okay what do we do guys?" Tucker asked.

Danny pulled out what looked like some blue prints and handed them to Jack and Maddie as he said, "Clockwork gave us these. Mum, dad you two follow these blue prints and create two pairs Ghost Gauntlets and we have to make it quick because we only have until tomorrow to complete them, Jazz please give them a hand. Valerie, get Tucker over to Johnathan and let him know to keep all civilians away from the old Amity Park Docks, once you guys get back we'll tell what the plan is"

"On it guys" Valerie said and then she and Tucker left the lab while Jack and Maddie started getting to work on the Ghost Gauntlets.

"Dayla and I are going to go and get ready to fight" Danny said and then he and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and headed into the Ghost Zone and landed on one of the floating islands.

"I think we should practice that move we've been working on since we got our fire powers Dayla" Danny suggested. "It could be one of the only ways to weaken Dan and Day enough to get the time medallions out of them"

"But Danny we still haven't perfected it and you know it takes a whole lot of energy out of us" Dayla said.

"I know which is why we're not going to use it until the last possible moment and why we're going to practice it one more time" Danny said. "Please trust me on this one"

Dayla thought about it and then said, "I haven't doubted you before and I'm not going to start now"

"Then let's get to work" Danny said.

* * *

Danny and Dayla didn't return from the Ghost Zone for almost two hours, when they returned they in their human forms saw Jack, Maddie and Jazz had made some progress with the two pairs Ghost Gauntlets but it wasn't finished and Valerie and Tucker had gotten back and they could all see the exhaustion on Danny and Dayla.

"Are you two okay?" Tucker asked.

"We're fine" Dayla answered. "How'd you all go?"

"Johnathan has made the announcement now, no-one will go near the docks during the fight" Valerie answered.

"We're almost done with the Ghost Gauntlets, it'll take us a while to perfect their energy source in order to allow them grab the medallions" Maddie answered as she continued to tinker away.

"So what's the plan?" Jazz asked.

"Here's how it's going to go" Danny began. "Jazz, as Dayla and I are fighting Dan and Day, you Valerie and Tucker are going to get Sam and Andrew out of there. Mum, dad you two are going to stand by with the Ghost Gauntlets and wait for our signal to give them to us, everyone else needs to make sure nobody comes near the docks during the fight. One of the important things is to keep the fight amongst us and away from the public"

"We've been working on this new move, but it's only to be used at the last possible moment" Dayla then continued. "Jazz and Valerie that's where you two come in, we need you Jazz to use the Fenton Peeler and Valerie your weapons to hold them off for a bit while we get ready, as soon as we say get out of the way, make sure you do"

The rest of the day everyone continued to get ready for the fight, Danny and Dayla practiced their fighting skills, Jazz and Valerie practiced on the targets with the Fenton Peeler and Valerie's weapons on her suit while Tucker, Jack and Maddie continued to work on the Ghost Gauntlets.

Danny and Dayla could barely sleep that night, they were both so worried about Andrew and Sam but they knew they needed their strength to fight Dan and Day the next day so they did their best to get at least a few hours of sleep.

* * *

As everyone slept throughout the night, Sam and Andrew looked at the night sky thinking about what the outcome of the fight tomorrow. Andrew then said, "I really hope they win Sam. I really hope they do. I couldn't imagine my life without Dayla"

"I feel the same way about Danny" Sam said. "I don't think I'd ever be able to love again if I lost him. I almost lost him when the Ghost King attacked and when the Disasteroid almost hit, I don't want to lose him. Not now and not ever"

"Neither do I and we won't" Andrew said.

Dan and Day listened in and gagged. Day then said, "This conversation makes me sick"

"Me too. To think we were pathetic like that once" Dan said.

* * *

Morning had come and Jack, Maddie and Tucker had finalised the Ghost Gauntlets. Nobody could eat anything that morning as the clock continued to tick showing it was getting closer and closer to noon, closer and closer until they needed to be at the docks.

Another two hours had passed and it was now 11:30, 30 minutes to go.

"Danny and I will go first so they don't suspect you guys coming to get Sam and Tucker and bringing the gauntlets" Dayla said. "Wait five minutes and then start heading for the docks"

Jack and Maddie hugged Danny and Dayla as they both said, "Good luck to you / beat their ectoplasmic butts kids"

Jazz then hugged them and said, "You two can do it. We're all in this together"

Tucker and Valerie then hugged them as they said, "See you soon dude / Good luck guys"

Danny and Dayla then changed into their ghost forms and started heading for the docks, they landed on one of the old piers at 12 noon on the dot. Danny then called out, "Dan and Day Phantom! Come on out!"

There was a few minutes of silence but then Dan and Day phased out of one of the old warehouses, cracking their knuckles as they landed in front of them. Dayla then snapped, "Where's Sam and Andrew? We're not fighting until we know they're alive"

"Very well" Dan said. Day opened the large doors to the warehouse showing Sam and Andrew still tied and now gagged in their chairs.

"Sam! / Andrew!" They both called out but then Day closed the doors once more and then it was locked by ecto rope.

"If you have laid one finger on them….." Danny and Dayla both began to growl but then Dan cut them off, "Oh don't worry we haven't touched them"

"Which is more than we can say for the two of you!" Day then screamed and then charged right at Danny Dayla with her hand charged up with her ecto energy.

They both jumped back and dodged the oncoming punch and took to the air, causing Day to instead punch the old pier and caused a large hole in it. She growled and she and Dan took to the air and the battle had begun between the four Phantoms.

Dan took on Danny while Dayla and Day faced off against each other. Dan started shooting ecto blasts at Danny who dodged them as he charged at Dan, Danny then managed to kick him in the stomach and then deliver a couple of punches to his face until Dan grabbed him by the arm and then slammed him into the sand on the ground.

Dayla's eyes glowed blue as she summoned a large snowball and then threw it at Day which managed to hit her dead on and froze her like a statue. She started falling from the sky but then the ice melted and she growled as she was unthawed, she flew back up to Dayla and dodging her ecto blasts on the way, she then used her energy like a rope and grabbed her by the waist with it and dragged her right up close to her.

"I guess there is one thing I miss about being you" Day said as she looked at her closely. "My former younger beauty….but being wicked is even more beautiful"

She then electrocuted Dayla for a second causing her to yelp in pain and then let go, she then scratched her on the arm leaving four nasty cuts on her right arm. Dayla gripped her arm in pain for a second and then glared at her future self.

Danny got up and dodged the next few punches Dan had thrown at him, Danny then tried throwing a blast but Dan grabbed his arm and punched him right in the gut with an energised charge of ecto energy. Danny screamed in pain and then kneeled down holding his stomach, before Dan could touch him again, Danny screamed as his eyes glowed green and then he blasted him right back into the air with a blast from his eyes.

Danny stood up and took a few deep breaths before flying back up.

* * *

Meanwhile below hidden behind one of the other old warehouses was the Fenton RV. Tucker then said, "Okay guys let's move"

"Be careful you three" Maddie said with concern as the three teens left the vehicle and started sneaking over to the warehouse where Sam and Andrew were being held captive.

They walked around behind the building, Jazz then pulled out the Fenton Laser and started cutting a whole in the metal wall. The whole was completed and they pulled the cut piece of metal off it and placed it down quietly, they went inside and found Sam and Andrew. They looked a little weak from lack of water but otherwise okay.

"Guys it us" Valerie said as they ran over.

Jazz and Tucker removed the cloths that was covered over their mouths while Valerie started cutting the ropes with the laser. Once they were free, they rubbed their sore wrists that had marks from the ropes being too tight.

"What's going on out there?" Sam asked.

"Danny and Dayla are still fighting Dan and Day, but don't worry we have a plan and hopefully it works" Tucker answered.

"Now come on, we need to get out of here before they realise we sprung you guys out" He then said.

They all quietly went outside and headed back to the RV, once they got inside Tucker, Jazz and Valerie went back outside while Maddie started applying first aid to Sam and Andrew.

"Are you two okay?" Maddie asked.

"We're a little dehydrated Mrs Fenton" Andrew.

She gave them a couple of bottles of water and then started applying some antiseptic to the marks on their wrists and then wrapped them with some bandages. She then said, "Okay listen Jack and I have to get out there in order to be ready for when Danny and Dayla give the signal"

"What can we do?" Andrew asked.

"If I asked you two to stay in the RV would you do it?" Maddie asked.

"No" Sam and Andrew both answered immediately.

"I didn't think so, I need you two to get the medical supplies we have here ready for Danny and Dayla as soon as the fight is over" Maddie said. "Once you do, meet us at Warehouse 12 and be ready to apply immediate medical treatment"

"Okay" They both said.

"Maddie let's go" Jack said.

She nodded and then grabbed the case that had the Ghost Gauntlets inside and followed Jack and they both hid behind Warehouse 12 and watched the fight continue in the sky.

* * *

As Danny and Dayla continued to dodged and block Dan and Day's attacks, Dayla then asked to Danny telepathically, _"Now Danny?"_

" _No not yet Dayla. Soon though, just keep doing what we're doing"_ Danny replied telepathically as he blocked a strike from Dan but earned some cuts on the lower part of his arm.

They were unaware that Dan and Day duplicated and their duplicates were waiting invisibly behind them, before Danny and Dayla could throw some fire blasts at them, the duplicated blasted them in the back with two powerful blasts, they both screamed in pain and then the real Dan and Day punched them both sending them crashing into a run-down pier and completely destroying it.

Before Danny and Dayla could fully get back up, Dan and Day slammed down on them. Dan then picked Danny up by his arm and punched him in his already bruised stomach three times while Day pulled Dayla up by her hair and scratched her right on the back leaving four more cuts on her back. Dan grinned proudly at his sister and then did the same thing to Danny and then the two of them dropped them on the ground.

"Pathetic" Dan hissed. "Two years of us being trapped inside those thermoses and this is all you have to bring us?"

"This is the so called Great Danny and Dayla Phantom, heroes of the world?" Day sneered. "We have taken down cities, towns and dozens of people's lives and you two can't even take down us a second time"

"Come on get up, we dare you but as you both can see, we have won and you two are about to die" Dan said. Day then added, "Oh and don't worry about dear little Sammy and Andrew, once you we're done here those two will be joining you along with the rest of your pathetic family and friends"

Danny and Dayla glared at them as they weakly got up. Danny then said as he winced from his cuts and his other injuries, "Like a certain fruitloop we know, you two always claim victory before you actually won"

Dayla quickly sent a ball of ecto energy towards the warehouses giving Jazz and Valerie the signal. Dayla then said, "This whole time you two didn't realise that we were distracting you two long enough for this! NOW GIRLS!"

Before Dan and Day could react, Jazz who was in the Fenton Peeler Suit sent a blast from it and hit them dead on. Dan and Day screamed in agony as they were pushed down to their knees, Valerie then added her own blasts from two blasters on her suit and kept it going at a continuous rate.

" _Now Dayla!"_ Danny shouted telepathically.

Dayla then grabbed her brother's hand, Danny's body glowed with blue energy while Dayla's body glowed with red energy as they activated their ice and fire powers, they both then leapt in the air and started spinning around and around and around in continuous circles until the two energies from their body joined together and formed a powerful blue and red tornado.

"JAZZ, VALERIE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Danny shouted from inside the tornado.

Jazz and Valerie immediately did what they were told, everyone watched as the tornado continued to spin in front of Dan and Day at a fast rate, before they could do anything they were picked up by the tornado and spun around inside.

Danny and Dayla's eyes then glowed green and they nodded to each other, they both then took deep breaths and released two powerful Ghostly Wails and as the energy of the wails spun around with the current of the tornado, the energy hit Dan and Day causing them to scream in agony as they were hit with three types of raw energy simultaneously.

Everyone else's jaw dropped at the sight of such power, the tornado then slowed down and Dan and Day were dropped to the ground. Their costumes were ripped and they were covered in multiple burns and injuries from being inside the tornado, the tornado then disappeared as Danny and Dayla landed softly on the ground.

They both groaned feeling very weak as they changed back into their human forms and fell to their knees in pure exhaustion.

"Wh-wh-what w-w-was that?" Dan and Day both stammered in pain.

"Our….our….Phantom Tornado" Danny and Dayla answered weakly.

"T-this cannot be!" Dan and Day both screamed as they both tried to weakly get up but only managed to get to their knees. Dan then said, "I…I've never heard of that power"

"As we said…to you two before" Day said. "The future….isn't as set as stone…as you think it is"

"MUM, DAD NOW!" Danny then shouted.

Jack and Maddie ran up behind Dan and Day with the Ghost Gauntlets in their hands and without hesitation, activated them and shoved them inside Dan and Day, causing them to scream in agony again. Jack and Maddie then pulled the Ghost Gauntlets out and moved to the front to show Dan and Day they had pulled the time medallions out of them.

Dan and Day's eyes widened in fear at the sight and they both suddenly felt themselves disappearing, they looked down at their hands to see they were fading and it started travelling upwards all over them. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew arrived at the scene and watched as they began to disappear from their time period.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" They both screamed in fear and anger.

"This is the end Dan and Day Phantom" Danny said as he and Dayla glared at them. Dayla then said, "No more will you haunt us and no more will you two ever threaten our family!"

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dan and Day both screamed one final time as they disappeared from their world forever.

"It's over. It's finally over" Danny and Dayla both whispered with relief and then they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Danny and Dayla woke to the sound of beeping, they both then found themselves in the hospital. They looked at themselves and saw their arms and chests were covered in bandages, they had gauzes on their cheeks from the scratches they got on them during the fight and IV drips were attached to their arms.

A nurse named Sarah then entered the room and smiled as she saw them awake and said, "Oh you two are awake finally. Thank goodness"

"How long have we been out?" Danny asked.

"Just a day really" Sarah answered as she checked their IV's. "It must've been one intense battle. I'll just go and tell your friends and family you're awake"

After the door had closed, all time stood still suddenly. Clockwork then appeared in the room and placed time medallions on Danny and Dayla, they both unfroze and smiled at the sight of Clockwork.

"How are you both feeling?" Clockwork asked with concern.

"Fine" Dayla answered. "Just still a little weak"

"Same here" Danny answered.

"Understandable, especially with this new power you both developed. I just came to say congratulations to you two on your victory over your evil selves" Clockwork said with a proud smile.

"Is it finally over?" Danny asked. Dayla then added, "Are they really gone?"

Clockwork nodded and said, "Yes. They have been fully erased from the timeline and no longer exists. You two have faced your demons and triumphed and as your mentor and your friend, I'm really proud of you two"

They both smiled at him and then said, "Thank you for all your help Clockwork"

He nodded and said, "You're very welcome. I must go now but I shall see you both soon the next time you probably need me"

He removed the time medallions from their necks, which caused them to freeze in time once again, Clockwork then disappeared and called out, "TIME IN!"

Time resumed and Jack, Jazz, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie all entered the room with flowers and get wells cards that were signed by everyone at school.

Andrew and Dayla kissed each other passionately on the lips while Sam and Danny did the same. Danny and Sam pulled apart and then Sam said, "I knew you both would win"

"Did you ever doubt me?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Not for a second" Sam said smirking back and they both kissed again.

"I love you Andrew" Dayla said as they kissed. Andrew replied, "I love you too"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, the Observants had entered the tower and Justeco asked, "The children were victorious?"

"Indeed they were" Clockwork answered. "Dan and Day Phantom are gone forever"

"And you are absolutely sure that those two hybrids are the ones? The ones who are destined to wear the artefacts in question in which you have under lock and keep? " Austco asked.

"As I said before, I have seen it and assure you as their mentor that they are definitely the ones" Clockwork answered. "Now would you two care to observe the door?"

They both said nothing and then left the tower. Clockwork looked at the two amulets in the room once more and said, "I have said it before and I'll say it again. Everything is the way it's supposed to be"

As he closed the door on the two amulets, the crystals glowed and on each of them showed the image of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms and then their human forms for a second and then disappeared.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Danny is running out of time! Vlad slowly begins to poison Danny in order to keep him and Dayla out of the way while Fright Knight goes and gets the second page he needs to find the amulet and when Dayla figures out what's going on, Team Phantom only has twenty four hours to get everything they need from the Ghost Zone to make the cure to save Danny otherwise he will die! Will they save Danny in time? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Danny's Final Hour!**


	9. Danny's Final Hour

_**DANNY'S FINAL HOUR**_

At the lair of Vlad Plasmius, he was mixing some chemicals together in the lab in some sort of beaker. He used a pair of tongs to pick up a blood blossom, he then put it in a mortar and started grinding it, being careful not to touch the dangerous flower. He then placed the powder it in the beaker that was being heated by the flame and then the liquid inside changed from glowing light blue to violent red, then dark purple and then a crystal clear liquid.

He removed it from the heat and grinned as he said, "It's ready"

Fright Knight then entered the lair and said, "My liege, I believe I have found where the next page to the journal will show"

"Where?" Vlad asked.

"Somewhere between Skulker's lair and your enemies portal" Fright Knight answered.

"That is a bit of a problem. How long until the page appears?" Vlad then asked as he thought of the possibility of Danny or Dayla entering the Ghost Zone any time and finding the page before they do.

"A week at the most" Fright Knight answered.

Vlad was silent but then he saw his potion once more, he suddenly thought of a plan. A very horrific plan to keep Danny and Dayla out of the way.

He picked up the beaker and turned to Fright Knight and said, "I have a way to keep those Phantom brats out of my way and possibly take out one Phantom in the process"

He showed Fright Knight the beaker and said, "This is a little concoction of mine, a poison mixed from the most deadly plants in the Ghost Zone and one from the human realm. It is tasteless and odourless and every time it is consumed, it slowly kills the victim from the inside. Unfortunately it needs to be taken in doses such as meal times for it to work"

"The plan is so ingenious, dear little Dayla will be so busy trying to save her brother and while they are all distracted, you will retrieve the journal page. It's time for Daniel to go to sleep and never awaken again" He finished and then laughed evilly into the air.

* * *

The school bell rang at Casper High for lunch time. Danny, Sam, Andrew and Tucker had left the classroom after having maths with Mr Nelson, Valerie wasn't in school due to her and her dad had to go and visit family in Tennessee.

"Hey anyone get the memo this morning?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. What does it say Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Ms Doris is gone for the next two weeks so we have a temporarily new cook for the cafeteria" Tucker answered as he read the memo on his PDA as they put their books away in their lockers. "Guy's name is Alfred Smarters"

"Alfred Smarters? I've never heard of a guy with a last name called Smarters" Andrew said. "Must be Polish or something"

"Yeah could be" Danny said as they headed for the lunch room.

When they arrived, they were shocked to see that the cafeteria food looked better than what it usually looked like when Lunch Lady Doris cooked it. They saw the man in the kitchen and saw he had light blonde hair (covered with a hair net) and golden eyes, a light blue shirt with denim jeans and an apron.

They stood in line and they could see different types of foods, even an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian section which made Sam smile with approval. They picked out what they wanted but before Danny could pick up the bowl of chicken pasta, the man Alfred picked up the bowl and said, "Sorry I forgot to add a little salt to this one. Just hold one second"

He turned his back around and for one moment his eyes flashed red as he pulled out a small vial of crystal clear liquid and poured it on the sauce of the pasta and stirred it in. His eyes turned back to normal and he turned around with a bright smile and handed it back to Danny and said, "Enjoy your lunch children"

They moved up the line and payed for their meals, the man continued to serve the other children and grinned inside his head as he saw Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew sitting down at their usual table.

"This chicken pasta is pretty good" Danny said after he took a bite of his pasta.

"Same. I have never had a salad this awesome before" Sam said.

"This new cook definitely knows how to cook" Tucker said as he happily chewed his hamburger.

"Tucker no offence but you eat meat no matter whose cooking it" Dayla pointed out.

"Hey meat is meat no matter what" Tucker said. "Besides my all meat streak is now sixteen years strong"

"Uh….Tucker technically you already broke your meat streak when you ate those blood blossoms to save Danny and Dayla remember?" Andrew said.

Tucker's eyes widened as he remembered eating those in his description _awful flowers_. Everyone laughed at his glum expression and continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

Later that day after school, Danny and Dayla were in another tutoring session to catch up with their schoolwork after fighting Desiree the other week during class who had granted Dash's wish for a giant baseball signed by Babe Ruth, unfortunately the giant ball almost crushed the school and thankfully Danny and Dayla stopped her and the ball before it could even touch the building.

As they worked on their homework, Danny rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache and he groaned in pain a little.

"Mr Fenton are you okay?" Mr Lancer asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache, I'll take an aspirin later if it gets any worse" Danny answered.

"Are you sure bro?" Dayla asked. Danny smiled and said, "Don't worry I'm fine"

As they slept that night, Danny tossed and turned within his bed and he was groaning as a head as the headache continued to hurt his head. He woke up for a second and sat up, he took a couple of deep breaths and had a few sips of the glass of water that was on the desk next to his bed before lying back down and going back to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, Danny looked really tired as he sat down in class. As he came out of the classroom Sam walked up to him and said, "Danny are you sure you're okay? You look like you barely got any sleep"

"I'm fine Sam. It's just this headache that's been bugging since yesterday" Danny answered.

"Well hopefully getting something to eat will fix that" Sam suggested.

They all sat down at lunch and this time Danny had gotten the vegetable soup, unaware that Alfred had once again put another batch of the clear liquid inside Danny's bowl of soup once again as he ate it. Alfred exited the kitchens for a moment and went inside the janitor's closet and pulled out a communicator which showed Fright Knight on the small screen.

"Fright Knight anything to report?" He asked as his voice changed to Vlad's voice.

"Nothing yet my liege but I have a feeling any day now" Fright Knight answered. Vlad then said, "And Daniel has been taking the poison I have been slipping into his lunches and it is already starting to affect his body. Keep me informed Fright Knight"

He put away the communicator and then went back to the cafeteria after making sure nobody was watching him come out of the janitor's closet

As Danny sat through class, a sharp pain came back to his head and he also suddenly felt a little weak but regained his senses and tried concentrating back on the drama lesson. Dayla had taken noticed and was really starting to worry about him, he was usually fine but now he seemed so tired and sick.

* * *

The next two days were the same, but Danny looked worse and worse. Each hour looked like he was going to collapse any moment, but he kept thinking that it was nothing and continued to push on throughout the day.

Dayla and Andrew met up at the library since they both had a free period before lunch and before entering she decided to speak her concerns to him.

"Andrew have you noticed Danny looking really tired or maybe like he's starting to get sick?" Dayla asked.

"Sam and Tucker asked me the same question" Andrew answered. "Yeah. It's like he's losing his energy or something"

"I don't know what's going on but he's been having headaches for the past few days, he looks really sick and there are times where he winces as though his entire body is in pain" Dayla said with concern. "I don't know what to do"

"What about your parents? What did they say?" Andrew asked.

"I told them but they don't know what's going on either and when they asked Danny if he wanted to stay home for the day he said no but he didn't object to letting them have a blood sample just in case it's something infecting his body" Dayla answered. "Hopefully whatever's going on we'll find out tonight"

Andrew saw the concern for her brother in her eyes and pulled her into a hug and said, "It'll be okay. Whatever is going on, we'll handle it like we always have and I promise Danny will be okay"

"Thanks Andrew" Dayla said as she gave him a small smile as she returned the hug.

Just as they were about to go into the library however, Mr Lancer came up to them and asked, "Can I speak to you and Mr Knight for a few moments in my office? Mr Foley and Miss Manson are already there"

They followed him to his office where Sam and Tucker were waiting for them. Mr Lancer then asked, "Have any of you noticed Danny's condition each day?"

"Yes. We all were talking about it" Andrew answered.

"Why? Have you noticed anything else Mr Lancer?" Sam then asked.

"As a matter of fact yes" Mr Lancer answered. "You see since our tutoring session, I had noticed that Danny's condition grew worse after lunch each day, so I decided to continue observing Danny during whenever he had classes with me and reports have come to me from some of the other students and teachers in his other classes including Mr Foley here. I connected that it might have had something to do with the cafeteria food so yesterday I decided to and check out the school kitchens to see if I could find anything, however I noticed Alfred walking out of the kitchen and went inside the janitor's closet. I tried listening in on whatever he was doing in there but I couldn't hear anything and quickly hid before he noticed me"

He then pulled something out of his draw and revealed it to be a half empty vial of crystal clear liquid inside and said, "He did however accidently drop this"

He handed it to Dayla who looked at it and said, "What is this stuff?"

She then handed it to Tucker who took a look at it. Sam then asked, "What do you think Tuck?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think its water though, it's clear enough to look like water but I don't think it is water" Tucker answered.

Sam then suggested, "Whatever it is, I think this is what might be affecting Danny. Alfred must be putting this into his lunch"

"We need proof though Sam and as for this stuff, I think Frostbite might be able to determine what it is" Dayla said as she grabbed the vial out of Tucker's hand. She then said, "Mr Lancer I need to leave the school for about an hour or two to see Frostbite. If this stuff is hurting my brother in any way, I want to know what it is and why Alfred had it in the first place. I also need your help in this as well"

"Go ahead and I will offer whatever help you need Miss Fenton" Mr Lancer said.

"Okay you and Sam keep an eye on Danny and watch him throughout the rest of the day. Tucker, you and Andrew are on spy duty, you both need to sneak into the kitchen and watch Alfred and see if he puts any more of this stuff in Danny's lunch" Dayla said. She then reached into her backpack and handed Tucker a bag of what looked like fake stick on gems you use for scrapbooking. Tucker gave her a sceptic look which she giggled and said, "They're small cameras disguised as fake stick on gems. Just stick them on the walls of the janitor's closet and then connect them with your PDA, you'll be able to see whatever Alfred is up to in that closet. If anything happens contact me through the Fenton Phones"

She then changed into her ghost form and phased out of the building and headed for the Fenton Portal, she told Jack and Maddie after arriving there where she was going and explained everything that was going on at school.

"We're almost done analysing Danny's blood sample. We should know the results by the time you get back" Jack said.

She nodded and then grabbed a pair of Fenton Phones and then flew inside the portal and started heading for the Far Frozen.

* * *

Back at Casper High, Sam and Mr Lancer kept watching Danny and he looked like he was going to collapse at any second, he looked really pale and they swear they could see he was wincing in pain. Tucker and Andrew had finished placing the fake gems on the walls of the janitor's closet, making sure that Alfred couldn't see them so easily and then Tucker connected them to his PDA.

They had also quickly without Alfred looking, placed one of the cameras on the wall of kitchen and then ran off before he could see them as he turned around.

"Okay it's going to be lunchtime in about an hour" Andrew said as he looked down at his watch. Tucker nodded and said, "My PDA is connected and ready to go when he comes in here and in the kitchen"

* * *

Dayla had landed at the Far Frozen and headed over to Frostbite's hut and said to the guards, "I need to see Frostbite please"

"Of course. I'll go and inform him at once Great One" The guard said and then went inside to get Frostbite.

A few seconds later the guard returned with Frostbite who smiled at the sight of Dayla and said, "Greetings to you Great One"

He then noticed Danny wasn't with her and asked, "Where is your brother? He's usually with you isn't he?"

"That's the reason why I'm here Frostbite" Dayla answered. "There's something really wrong with Danny and I think it's got something to do with this stuff that I believe the cook at our school might be slipping into his lunch everyday"

"How do you mean?" Frostbite asked.

Dayla pulled out the vial and handed it to Frostbite and said, "A new cook named Alfred had come to our school, at first it started with Danny getting headaches over these past two days he's been getting worse like he's sick all the time and he's shutting down. Our teacher Mr Lancer then noticed Alfred acting suspiciously and he dropped that vial of stuff and I think that whatever this stuff is, it could be the reason why Danny hasn't been feeling well"

Frostbite looked at the liquid as she finished, "I was hoping that maybe your medical facility might be able to identify whatever this stuff is and what we can do to cure it if it really is affecting Danny"

"I will take it to the medical facility at once" He said after finishing inspecting the vial.

Dayla followed him to the medical facility where Frostbite handed the vial to the head of the medical facility Eira, who took a sample of the liquid from the vial and started analysing it with one of their machines.

It took a few minutes and the results showed on the screen, Eira's eyes widened at the sight of the results and said, "This vial contains a very deadly poison made from the most deadly of plants of the Ghost Zone. A Nightshade rose, the sap of the deadly spectral Venus fly trap, pollen from a Midnight poppy, leaves from the branches of a Reaper Tree and one flower from the human realm known as a Blood Blossom. Separately they each carry their own powerful venom but when mixed together, it's now become a very deadly poison. When consumed in daily doses, the poison slowly kills its victim from the inside until….until they die"

Dayla's eyes widened in fear and she asked as tears began to form in her eyes, "So…if my brother doesn't get a cure soon, he'll fully die?"

"We won't let that happen young one" Frostbite said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He then asked Eira, "Is it possible to make a cure?"

"I believe so but it'll take me an hour to find out" Eira answered. "It might be better to bring your brother here so we can not only find out the effects of the poison but to find an antidote quicker"

Dayla nodded and without hesitation started flying at top speed to get back to Casper High.

* * *

Meanwhile it was now lunch time, Mr Lancer and Sam watched as Danny walked slowly to the cafeteria. He didn't go wait in line and this time sat down, Tucker and Andrew waited in the hallway and watched the camera, they both watched as Alfred pulled out a small vial of the stuff they found and dropped it into a bowl of vegetable soup.

He then walked out of the kitchen where Sam and Mr Lancer watched as he walked up to Danny and place the bowl of soup in front of him as he said, "I can see you're not looking very well. This is soup is on the house for you"

Danny groaned a little and said, "Uh….thanks"

Alfred then walked out of the cafeteria and then entered the janitor's closet, Tucker switched the camera to the closet and they watched as suddenly Alfred changed into Vlad Plasmius and then spoke on his communicator, "Fright Knight anything?"

"Nothing my liege. The next journal page hasn't arrived yet but I suspect it'll arrive either later this afternoon or tonight" Fright Knight replied.

"Excellent" Vlad said with a grin. "And my little poison is doing its work, as soon as Daniel takes one spoonful of the soup I had just made him, he'll only have until midnight tonight to live"

Andrew and Tucker gasped and then both shouted, "WE HAVE TO STOP DANNY!"

They both started running through the halls at high speed, they both entered the cafeteria and watched as Danny was about to eat a spoonful of soup.

"DANNY STOP!" Andrew and Tucker shouted and tried to stop him but it was too late.

Danny had just swallowed the spoonful of soup and suddenly his eyes rolled back and he suddenly collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"DANNY/ DANIEL!" Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Mr Lancer shouted.

The entire cafeteria gasped in shock, Sam kneeled down and held Danny's head in her lap as Mr Lancer checked his pulse. Sam began to ask fearfully, "Is he…."

Mr Lancer shook his head and said, "No he's alive, but barely"

Dayla phased through the roof and gasped at the sight of her twin brother unconscious. Jack and Maddie then entered the school after they saw Dayla flying in a rush back at home, they both gasped at the sight and then Maddie started crying as she thought the worse.

Dayla knelt down beside him and asked in a panicked tone, "What happened?"

"Alfred is Vlad Plasmius! He was poisoning Danny and now he only has until midnight tonight before he dies" Tucker answered.

An evil laugh filled the air and then Vlad appeared in the room in his ghost form and said with a proud smile, "Yes. I have poisoned him. Enjoy your last few hours with him. I know I will"

He laughed once more and then disappeared into thin air. Dayla then said, "We have to get him to Frostbite now if he's going to have a chance"

"Good thing I just finished making this" Jack said as he held a small spear.

He rolled it on the ground and then it stopped and opened up, a bright light appeared and suddenly in front of them was a portal to the Ghost Zone!

"Mr Fenton what is that?" Andrew asked.

"A new version of the portable ghost portal" Jack answered. "It's called The Spectre Sphere. Just roll it on the ground and it'll open a portal right in front of you, I invented it to give you and Danny easy access to the Ghost Zone"

"Great job dad. Sam and I will get Danny to Frostbite, the rest of you get to the Spectre Speeder and meet us there" Dayla said.

She and Sam then picked Danny up and held him up as he groaned a little. Dayla then said, "Just hold on Danny. We'll save you"

The three then jumped through the portal and then Jack closed it and picked up the sphere, the rest of them started leaving the school. Kwan suddenly asked, "Mrs Fenton, is Danny going to be okay?"

Maddie smiled sadly at Kwan and said, "I hope so dear. Hopefully Frostbite can help"

They then continued on their way, the whole school had silently started praying that Danny would pull through.

* * *

Sam held onto Danny as they all floated through the Ghost Zone and started coming up to the Far Frozen where they could see Frostbite and Eira were waiting for them. They all landed and then gently handed Danny over to Eira who immediately took him inside the medical facility. Dayla and Sam watched as they went inside Eira, Frostbite and the other doctors hook him up to machines, placing an oxygen mask on his face and withdrew some blood in order to figure out on a cure.

Dayla pulled Sam into a hug as he began crying. Sam really loved Danny and didn't want to lose him, they sat down in the waiting room as Jack, Maddie, Andrew and Tucker arrived.

"Why did Vlad poison Danny?" Sam asked.

"When Andrew and I were spying on him with the camera in the closet, he was asking Fright Knight about some sort of journal page" Tucker answered. He then pulled out what looked like a journal page and handed it to Dayla. "Mr and Mrs Fenton blasted him away before he could attack us as we were on our way to here. I think that he poisoned Danny to keep you two out of the way so Fright Knight wouldn't have to deal with you two or any of us"

Dayla then thought of something and said, "That could make sense because on my way to see Frostbite the first time, I noticed he was hanging around near our portal and Skulker's island and on my way back he was still there"

"But what's so important about this journal page?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know but right now we have bigger problems at the moment" Dayla said as she put it away in her pocket. "I'll take it to Clockwork and ask him about it later, right now we have to save Danny"

Frostbite and Eira entered the room. Maddie then asked, "Is he okay? Is my baby boy okay?"

"He's alive but he won't be unless we do something by midnight" Eira answered. "We managed to figure out an antidote with our own medicinal herbs we have here in the Far Frozen but we will also need a selection of items from the Ghost Zone in order to complete it"

"What items do we need?" Sam asked.

"The only way we can cure this poison that Plasmius had given Danny is the root of the Eutimo flower which only grows at the top of the waterfalls from the Island of Emotions, spectral moss from Undergrowth's lair, the scale of a spectral fish which is also at the Island of Emotions, blood from a ghost who can transform into a dragon and finally a small drop of ecto elixir from Zortheus the Ghost Sorcerer"

"And how much time do we have now to get these items?" Andrew asked.

Tucker looked at the time on his PDA and answered with a grim expression, "Three hours. It's already eight o'clock"

"We have to work fast. We'll need to split up into three teams to get the items" Dayla said as she stood up and duplicated.

"Each team will have a copy of me to go with them to each area" She continued. "Mum, dad you two and Dayla 2 will go to the Island of Emotions to get the flower and the scale of the Spectral fish using the Spectre Speeder. Sam, Tucker and Frostbite, you three will go and to Undergrowth's lair and get the moss as well as visit Dora and asked for some for a sample of her blood, Andrew and I will go and see this Zortheus and get the elixir"

Maddie pulled out some watches and handed them to one person of each team and said, "I have set the timer on each of them. It'll help us all keep track of how much time Danny has left"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the Great One's process and make sure he's comfortable" Eira said. She then handed them pictures of what the items looked like of the ones they hadn't seen before to each team and said, "I wish you all good luck"

All three teams the left the Far Frozen and started heading for their locations. Before leaving Sam went into the room and gave the unconscious Danny a kiss on the cheek and said, "Be strong love"

Dayla then walked up to Danny before heading off and hugged him tight as she said, "We'll be back soon brother"

* * *

Meanwhile Plasmius was waiting patiently for Fright Knight, to his delight Fright Knight had arrived but then he noticed that he was not carrying the journal page and asked, "Where's the page?"

"Uh….my liege….I was blasted away by the Phantom brat's parents before I could grab it" Fright Knight answered nervously. "It seems that they may have….the second page"

Vlad growled and then roared in anger and suddenly blasted Fright Knight to the wall. He walked up to the nightmare spirit and said, "Next time I won't be so merciful if you fail me"

He then turned around and said, "At least I have Daniel's death to look forward to. Go and see if you can find any news about the next page"

Fright Knight said nothing and just left doing what he was told.

* * *

Jack, Maddie and Dayla 2 arrived at the Island of Emotions and landed the Spectre Speeder on the jungle floor. They all exited the vehicle and looked around, they saw massive trees, vast jungles and heard sounds of many whatever spectral animals were out there.

Dayla 2 pulled out the picture of the light purple flower and a map that Eira gave them which will show them where the waterfall was which will be where they would find the flower and the spectral fishes.

"According to the map, we have go straight through the jungle and the waterfall is in the centre of it" Dayla 2 said after studying the map for a few minutes.

They all then started walking into the jungle following the directions of the map as Maddie then contacted Sam's team and said, "Team Phantom 2, this is Team Phantom 1. We have reached the Island of Emotions and are on the way to the waterfall"

* * *

 _Sam, Tucker and Frostbite_

Tucker replied as they landed at the floating jungle which was known as Undergrowth's home, "Roger that. We have arrived at Undergrowth's lair and are on our way to retrieve the moss"

"What's your status Team Phantom 3?" He then asked through his communicator.

* * *

 _Andrew and Dayla_

"We're on our way to this Zortheus's home according to the map Eira gave us" Andrew answered as he held onto Dayla as she flew them throughout the Ghost Zone. "Hopefully he will help us. According to Eira he doesn't exactly give out potions anymore since so many times ghosts have been using them for evil"

* * *

 _Sam, Tucker and Frostbite_

The three walked up to the large vines, but then froze as they heard heavy breathing. They looked ahead and saw the giant form of Undergrowth who was fast asleep.

"We'll need to be cautious young ones" Frostbite whispered. "He won't be very happy to wake up and find us trespassing on his home"

"Let's just find the moss and get out of here before he does wake up" Sam said. She looked down at the watch and saw that the time dropped from three hours to two and a half and then said, "The more time we waist, the more chances we lose of ever helping Danny"

They continued to walk silently, Tucker suddenly felt a sneeze coming on and just when he was about to Frostbite quickly covered his mouth and Sam said in a harsh whisper, "SHHHH!"

Tucker nodded and Frostbite removed his hand and they continued walking. Tucker then smiled as he saw the green glowing moss on one of the trees and whispered as he pointed at it, "There it is"

They all walked up to it but before Sam could even grab some….

"ARCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tucker's sneeze echoed throughout the jungle, they looked back at Undergrowth fearing that he might've woken up but then sighed in relief. Sam started grabbing some of the moss and placing it in a bag she had but then suddenly….

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They all jumped at the sound of the angry shout, they turned and saw Undergrowth had awakened and just like Frostbite had predicted he was _not_ happy.

"INTRUDERS! I SHALL TEACH YOU TO TRESSPASS ON THE LAIR OF UNDERGROWTH!" He roared in anger.

"RUN!" Sam screamed as she held onto the bag of moss and all three of them started running from Undergrowth's vines. As some tried to grab them, Frostbite froze them with his ice powers and continued to run along with Sam and Tucker.

Giant monster cactuses then appeared in front of them and blocked their path, Frostbite was about to freeze them but then saw that there was an edge off the island and then got an idea to escape. He turned around and threw a giant snowball at Undergrowth's face which hit him right on and caused him to howl from the cold.

Frostbite then grabbed Sam and Tucker in his arms and ran to the edge while yelling, "HOLD ON!"

As Frostbite jumped off the edge, Sam and Tucker screamed in fright at first but then they cheered as Frostbite flew higher and higher and headed away from Undergrowth's island. They all sighed in relief and then Frostbite said, "Next stop, The Kingdom of Aragon or I guess now it is the Kingdom of Dorathea since she has taken over"

"That's right oh and Tucker?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sam?" Tucker asked. She reached over and punched him right in the arm. He yelped in pain and asked, "What was that for?!"

"Next time bring some nasal spray!" Sam yelled. "We almost got killed because of your nose!"

"I'm sorry okay! I couldn't help it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Just report to the other teams" Sam said.

* * *

 _Far Frozen Medical Facility_

Eira wiped the sweat off Danny's forehead as he continued to sleep. He grimaced in pain as the poison in his system started getting worse.

His eyes suddenly open and he said in whispers, "Dayla…..mum…..dad…..Sam…..where's Sam?"

Eira placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he fell back asleep. She looked at the timer and saw they were running out of time.

" _Please let them be on time"_ She prayed in her head and then continued to get the other herbs ready for when they return.

* * *

 _Jack, Maddie and Dayla 2_

They continued to walk through the jungle, Maddie looked at her watch and saw the timer read 2:15:45 and the time kept dropping second by second. Tucker had contacted them and told them they were on their way to Dora's castle to get the blood sample from her.

"I can hear water up ahead" Jack said.

They all started running and then stopped as they came out of the bushes and saw a beautiful flowing waterfall falling down into the river below. They couldn't help but be amazed by the amazing sight.

"Good we found it. Now according to Eira, the Eutimo flower only grows in high elevations in constant moisture" Maddie said. "In other words, the top of the waterfall"

"Okay well I'll head up there and get the flower since I'm the only one out of us who can fly and you and dad can go fishing" Dayla 2 said.

Jack pulled out the Fenton Fisher and sat down on the rock and cast the line into the river. Dayla 2 then said, "Mum keep your weapons ready in case something might come out of the jungle and attack. I'll be back as soon as I can"

Maddie nodded and then Dayla 2 took to the air and started heading up the waterfall. She landed at the top and saw a massive field of the beautiful light purple glowing flowers, she smiled and dug one of them out of the ground without damaging the root of it and placed it gently within her bag.

"Mum I got the flower" Dayla 2 said through her communicator.

"Excellent sweetie and good news down here as well, your father has managed to catch a fish and has taken a few of its scales" Maddie replied.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

She jumped at the sound of her mother's scream and immediately flew down to see her parents firing their blasters at a two headed lion ghost. Dayla 2 landed in front of her parents defensively and then blasted the lion into the tree.

It growled as it got up and then Dayla 2 and the lion started circling each other as she said, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty"

The lion roared and then charged right for her, Dayla 2 leapt into the air and then landed on the lion's back. It roared and tried to buck her off, she held onto its fur and started riding it as if it were a rodeo.

"YEEEEHA!" She shouted. "Ride em' cowgirl!"

Jack and Maddie watched her with strange looks and then Jack suggested, "Maybe she should enter the rodeo"

Dayla 2 then jumped off the lion and froze it solid with an ice blast. She then landed near her parents and Jack high fived her.

Maddie then looked at her watch and said, "We better start heading back to the Spectre Speeder. We only have an hour and a half to get back to Danny"

Dayla 2 nodded and after making sure they still had their items, Dayla 2 duplicated again and then each of them grabbed Jack and Maddie and started flying back to the Spectre Speeder at top speed.

* * *

 _Sam, Tucker and Frostbite_

They had arrived at Dora's castle, Dora had become a really great friend and ally ever since they helped her stop her brother from trying to marry Sam and helping her find the courage to stand up to him. She had taken over as the kingdom's ruler and had locked her brother's amulet in the tallest tower under lock and guarded at all times, while her brother was confined to his quarters.

Dora smiled as she saw Sam, Tucker and Frostbite heading towards the castle and flew downstairs to greet them. They landed on the bridge and then walked inside the castle. Dora walked up to them and said, "Hello my friends. It is good to see you"

"It's nice to see you too Dora unfortunately it's not a long visit" Sam said. "We need your help"

"Of course. Anything. How can I be of assistance my friends?" Dora asked.

"Vlad has poisoned Danny and unless we get him an antidote within the next hour and a half, he's gonna die" Sam said trying to keep calm. Frostbite then continued, "In order to make the antidote, we need a sample of your blood since you're the only one we know who can transform into a dragon"

"Of course you may have a sample of my blood" Dora said. "Anything to help my friends"

She changed into her dragon form and held out her giant arm for them, Tucker pulled out the needle and placed it in her arm, he withdrew some blood and then pulled the needle out. Dora changed back into her regular form as Tucker poured the blood into a vial, placed a lid on it and then placed it in his bag.

Sam hugged Dora and said, "Thank you so much Dora"

She hugged her back and said, "You're very welcome. I hope your love survives"

They pulled apart and with one final goodbye, the three left the castle and started heading back to the Far Frozen with only an hour and ten minutes left.

* * *

 _Andrew and Dayla_

"Dayla the others have reported in, they have the stuff and are heading back to the Far Frozen right now" Andrew said as they started getting closer to what looked like a floating cottage.

"We better hurry. We need to get back to the Far Frozen soon" Dayla said as she landed on the pathway leading to the door.

They both walked up to it and Andrew knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a green skinned ghost with dark blue hair tied back in a pony-tail and wearing an Asian style shirt with black pants, brown boots and a red cloak.

"May I help you?" The ghost asked.

"Are you Zortheus the Ghost Sorcerer?" Dayla asked.

"The one and only" He answered. He then said, "And you are Dayla Phantom also known as Dayla Fenton, daughter to Jack and Maddie Fenton, twin sister to Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton and younger sister to Jazz Fenton. You young man are Andrew Knight, son of Kimberly Knight and Arthur Knight who has been deceased for nine years"

"How did you know all that?" Dayla and Andrew asked in unison.

"I am a sorcerer. My powers allow me to know everything about a person just by looking at them, that and everyone in the Ghost Zone knows about the two half-ghosts who saved both worlds from destruction" Zortheus answered.

"Please sir I really need your help" Dayla pleaded. "Our arch enemy Vlad Plasmius has poisoned my brother and he needs an antidote within the next hour or he's going to die. Please I need a vial of ecto elixir. Is there any chance you have any?"

He looked at Dayla and his face changed to a sympathetic look as he heard the desperation in her voice. He then said, "There once was a time where I had made potions for everyone, but I stopped because one day a young female ghost had asked me for the same elixir in order to help save her lover's life, but when she never did. Instead she used the potion to make herself more powerful and allowed her lover to die. More ghosts then tried to take advantage of my potions for evil and that's when I stopped. I must ask you this and tell me the truth, if I give you this potion will you use it for evil and sacrifice your brother for it?"

"I would _never_ sacrifice my brother or anyone important to me for power. I'm sorry that you have been deceived so many times but I swear that I have no intention of letting my own twin brother die just be a powerful ghost" Dayla answered truthfully.

He could hear the truth in her voice and smiled as he said, "I believe you. Come inside and I'll give you the elixir"

They followed him inside and watched as he mixed a few ingredients together and then zapped them with his own power. He then placed the glowing green liquid in a vial and handed it to her and said, "I wish you luck in saving your brother"

"Thank you so much" Dayla said.

He nodded and said, "This is the first time in years I've met someone who was honest, brave and true" He then pulled out a metal bracelet with a purple stone on it and placed it on her wrist and said, "You may consider me as your ally, whenever you need my help just touch the stone and I shall come"

She smiled gratefully and then Andrew said, "Dayla we better hurry. We only have an hour left"

They both walked out of the cottage and then Dayla grabbed onto Andrew after placing the elixir in her bag and started flying to the Far Frozen at top speed.

* * *

 _Far Frozen Medical Facility_

Eira had started mixing the ingredients that Jack, Maddie, Sam, Dayla 2, Tucker and Frostbite had brought. She looked at the timer and saw Danny had only fifteen minutes left to go.

"Dayla please hurry" Sam whispered as she held onto Danny's hand by his bedside.

* * *

Meanwhile Dayla kept going faster and faster, Andrew then shouted as he saw the Far Frozen, "We're almost there!"

"How much time's left?" Dayla asked.

"Fifteen minutes" Andrew answered as he looked down at his watch.

Fright Knight suddenly appeared before them and demanded, "Hand over that page now!"

Dayla growled and froze Fright Knight with an ice blast from her eyes, she then released a Ghostly Wail and sent him flying away from them. She then continued on faster and faster, they both then crashed into the snow but quickly stood up and ran into the medical facility.

Dayla then called back her duplicate and handed Eira the elixir and said, "Here hurry!"

Eira didn't waste time as she added the elixir to the antidote and stirred it around, the timer dropped to two minutes and she quickly removed Danny's oxygen mask and poured the antidote down his throat.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work" Everyone pleaded in unison.

Everyone waited and waited, but nothing happened. Just when everyone thought Danny had died, he suddenly gasped and started taking deep breaths. His eyes fully opened and he smiled at them all and said, "Hey guys"

Everyone cheered and Sam laughed in joy and relief as she constantly kissed him. Eira sighed in relief and said, "That was a close one"

Danny groaned as he sat up and then everyone gave him individual hugs. He then asked, "What happened to me?"

"Plasmius poisoned you. He disguised himself as Alfred and started poisoning you with your lunches" Maddie answered.

"Apparently it was to keep you and me out of the way" Dayla then said. She pulled out the journal page and showed it to him and finished, "For some reason he wanted this. But what it is I don't know"

"I do" Frostbite answered. "I recognise this journal page"

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Incredible. It's one of the pages to Sojourn's Journal" Frostbite answered. "Sojourn was a ghost who travelled around the Ghost Zone documenting the many wonders, artefacts and locations of the Ghost Zone. He was actually the first one who had found the Infimap and placed it in the care of my people"

"So why is Vlad after the pages?" Dayla asked.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Clockwork appeared in the room and said, "I believe I can answer that Dayla. Plasmius seeks these few pages of Sojourn's Journal in order to find the location of the Amulet of Kyba. A very powerful amulet that once belonged to an evil ghost named Kyba. He already has one of the pages and now you possess the second one, he needs one more in order to find it"

"So since we have the first one, we basically have slowed him down in his quest for this amulet?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. Be cautious Danny and Dayla Phantom" Clockwork warned. "I'm afraid I can't tell you everything without revealing the future but if Vlad gets the last page and the second one back, it will be disastrous for us all"

"Then we'll stop him" Danny said with determination. Dayla then said, "No matter what it takes"

Clockwork smiled at them and then disappeared out of the room. Tucker then said, "We thought you were gone man"

He smiled back and said, "I was, but you brought me back. All of you. Thank you so much for saving me"

They gave each other one more hug and then Danny yawned and fell back asleep. Eira said, "The danger is now over. Now we should let him rest"

They all left the room, unaware that Vlad had just heard the news from Fright Knight and was roaring in anger within his lair.

* * *

"First they take the second journal page and now Daniel is still alive!" He roared in anger.

He was about to fire at something but then stopped as he remembered what he read from the first page he found when he arrived back to Earth.

 _I understand how dangerous this amulet can be in the wrong hands so I for once shall not reveal its location in case right at this moment if someone truly evil is reading my journal, I have visited an old friend of mine who has used his power and knowledge of magic to place a charm on three more pages where I have written the location of this amulet and clues on how to get to it so that only those of pure heart can read it._

He then calmed down and grinned as he said, "Actually this may work in our favour"

"What do you mean sir?" Fright Knight asked.

"I mean Daniel and Dayla currently having the second journal page may not be as bad as we thought" He answered. "It's a minor setback yes but since those pages can only be read by the pure of heart, it may not be so bad after all"

"I'm afraid I'm still not following you sir" Fright Knight said.

"All in good time my faithful servant. All in good time" Vlad simply said as he continued to grin madly.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

 **The Casper High Drama class is doing Wicked the Musical! When Paulina makes a deal with Ember in order to make Danny her boyfriend once and for all, she needs to first be friends with the last people she would ever be friends with…Dayla and Sam! But as they start hanging out rehearsing for the show since they got the three main parts and actually hanging out with each other, she starts to have second thoughts about the whole plan but is unaware that Ember is using her for her own evil plan to take over the world! Will Paulina change her mind? Will Ember be stopped? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Musical Mayhem!**


	10. Musical Mayham

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **I chose Wicked because I absolutely love it and am a really huge fan! I remember seeing the stage show when it was in Melbourne in 2014 and enjoyed every moment of it.**

 _ **MUSICAL MAYHAM**_

Lightning and thunder roared in the night sky but there was no rain coming from the dark grey clouds as Dayla fought off Ember MacLaine on the roof of Casper High. In the corner Danny was an almost unconscious in his human form trying to get back up to help Dayla and the antenna was sending off purple waves into the sky as Paulina climbed the antenna in a yellow dress that went to her knees and in one of her hands was a small square device with a red light flashing on it.

 _PAULINA'S VOICE OVER_

 _I bet your wondering why I'm up here climbing an antenna during a lightning and thunder storm? Why I'm helping Danny and Dayla in one of their ghost fights? Let's just say these past few weeks have been…well…really life changing for me._

 _You're probably also wondering what's with the costume I'm wearing? Well believe it or not, we're in currently in the middle of the intermission for our annual school musical but I'm getting ahead of myself. Everything all started seven weeks ago in our regular Drama class…._

* * *

SEVEN WEEKS EARLIER

Paulina was sitting in Drama class at her desk, staring dreamingly at Danny once again. Ever since she found out that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton was the same person after the Disasteroid incident, she was more determined to have him as her boyfriend but every time she asked him out he would always say no.

Not to mention that ever since Danny and Dayla revealed their secrets to the world, the A-listers pretty much stopped bullying altogether and even started becoming friends with people she would never even think of hanging out with such as Mikey, Valerie, Lester and all the other who she dubbed as geeks and losers

She then looked at his actual girlfriend Sam Manson and glared at her as she groaned in her head, _"Just what does he see in her?"_

She then watched Dayla walk in with Andrew and also said in her head, _"Oh yes. There's the freak of the entire junior class. I can't believe I also was a fan of that art freak!"_

Mr Lancer then walked in the classroom with a bright smile on his face and said, "Good morning class. Now we won't actually be in the classroom today, in a few minutes we're all going to go to the auditorium to start auditions. As you all know, we have the Casper High's yearly Junior Drama class musical coming up in seven weeks and we need to start rehearsals beginning this week after school, so for today's class were gonna audition and cast the parts for everyone in the class and tomorrow I will announce them in class and hand you the scripts. This year we're gonna do; Wicked the Musical"

Dayla smiled at the sound of that, she had always been a fan of the Broadway musical ever since she saw it when she went on a trip to New York Andrew and his mum to go and see it. Everyone followed Mr Lancer to the auditorium and sat down in the chairs as he passed them all different sheet music of each song.

The auditions then started with Paulina. Mr Lancer then asked, "Have you decided on a part you want to audition for or are you just going to sing one of the songs?"

Paulina smiled and said, "I have decided to audition for the part of Glinda and the song I'll sing is Popular"

Mr Lancer nodded and then started playing the piano according to the sheet music and Paulina began to sing.

 _Popular_

 _You're gonna be popular_

 _I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys_

 _Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh!_

 _I'll show what shoes to wear_

 _How to fix your hair_

 _Everything that counts to be popular_

 _I'll help you be popular_

 _You'll hang with the right cohorts_

 _You'll be good at sports_

 _Know the slang you've got to know_

 _So let's start_

 _Cause you've got an awful long way to go_

Mr Lancer stopped playing the piano, Paulina sounded really good. He then said, "Thank you Miss Sanchez"

Paulina walked off the stage and sat back down in her seat. Valerie then asked Dayla, "Are you gonna go for a part?"

"Actually yes. I'm gonna try Elphaba" Dayla answered. "How about you and Sam?"

"I'm just gonna for a small part, like Nessa" Sam answered.

"Same" Valerie answered.

"How about you Star?" Dayla then asked Star who was sitting next to Valerie.

"I'm also going for the part as Glinda" Star answered.

As auditions continued, most of the class had shown they were good singers, even Danny was pretty good. Well…except for Tucker, he still couldn't sing. It was down to Dayla. Sam and Valerie were standing on the side of the stage encouraging her as she waited for her turn after Star.

"You can do this Dayla" Sam said. "You nervous?"

"A little scared actually. I…I've never actually sung in front of a lot of people" Dayla admitted. "And Mr Lancer had heard me before when we got trapped in the Hunger Games book"

"You'll be fine Dayla. Just focus on trying your best" Valerie said. "We're right behind you girl"

Star finished singing and then walked off the stage. Mr Lancer then called out, "Dayla Fenton your turn"

Dayla took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. Mr Lancer then asked, "Are you going to try for a part Miss Fenton?"

"Yes. I'd like to try for the part as Elphaba and I'll sing Defying Gravity" Dayla answered.

Paulina scoffed and shook her head as she thought in her head, " _Like that'll happen"_

Mr Lancer turned to the page and then started playing the song on the piano and then cued Dayla to start.

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

Everyone was amazed by her voice, Paulina looked at her in shock as she continued.

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap_

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I'll think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down_

Everyone was silent, none of them except Danny and her friends knew that she could sing so beautifully. Mr Lancer smiled and said, "Thank you Miss Fenton. Okay tomorrow I'll announce the parts and the first rehearsal starts tomorrow after school"

Everyone left the auditorium, Valerie then said to Dayla as they all walked out, "Girl that was amazing! I think have you're definitely going to get the part"

"You think so?" Dayla asked.

"Absolutely" Sam and Valerie both answered at the same time.

"I still can't believe Mr Lancer didn't let me finish my song. I'm not that bad right guys?" Tucker asked hopefully.

None of them answered and just kept on walking. Tucker then tried again, "Guys? Be honest with me. I can take it"

Later Danny was at his locker getting the books he would need to do his homework with Mr Lancer, Paulina then came up to Danny and said with a sweet smile, "Hi Danny"

Danny held back a groan of annoyance and said, "Hi Paulina"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" Paulina asked.

Danny sighed and said, "Paulina I have already told a thousand times, _Sam_ is my girlfriend. Yeah there was a time where I did like you but then I discovered all the horrible things you were doing to my sister. I'm sorry Paulina but you and me dating is never going to happen"

He closed his locker and then walked off, Paulina growled a little and then walked off to head home in a huff. She then said out loud unware that a certain music ghost was listening, "He doesn't know what he's missing out on. I swear that Danny Fenton will be my boyfriend, even if I have to make a deal with a ghost to make it happen"

"Perhaps I can help with that" A voice said as she passed an alleyway.

Paulina stopped and then asked, "Who said that?"

"Oh a just a simple music loving ghost who may be able to help you with your little boyfriend problem" The voice replied.

Paulina slowly entered the alley and then the revealed herself to be Ember MacLaine!

"You're Ember MacLaine" Paulina said. "One of Danny and Dayla's enemies"

"The one and only but right now you can call if you like, your own fairy godmother" Ember said with a smirk. "You really like that ghost boy don't you?"

Paulina sighed dreamingly and then answered, "He is the boy of my dreams, but he's too busy dating that Goth Freak he calls a girlfriend"

"What if I were to help you make him your boyfriend?" Ember offered.

"You…you can do that?" Paulina asked. "What do you want in return?"

Ember shook her head and answered, "Simple really. I want to be a world famous rock star again and the only way I can do that is to send my music around the world by satellite and the only antenna strong enough in the area to do that is at Casper High, but I won't be able to do that since Danny and Dayla Phantom might think I'm trying to take over the world again and put a stop to me before giving me a chance"

"Okay what's that got to do with me?" Paulina asked. Ember wrapped her arm around her and said, "A very simple task. See the Star Net satellite won't be in synchronisation with Amity Park for about seven weeks from today and I need you to keep little Dayla and her brother busy during that time"

"How do you propose I do that?" Paulina.

"Well a little birdie told me your school is doing a musical right? So hang out with Dayla Fenton, keep her and her brother busy for the next seven weeks and on that night not only will I will become a star again, I will use my music abilities to make Danny fall in love with you and you get the boyfriend of your dreams" Ember answered.

Paulina was silent as Ember removed her arm. Inside she was smiling gleefully at the thought of Danny being her boyfriend.

"So do we have a deal?" Ember asked as she held out her hand for her to shake.

Paulina was hesitant for a moment, but the thought of her finally dating Danny came back in her mind. She nodded and shook her hand.

"Excellent. I'll see you in seven weeks" Ember said and then disappeared in flames.

Paulina smiled and then walked away unaware that Ember watched her leave under invisibility. She laughed and said, "Wow. She is so naïve"

* * *

The next day during Drama class that afternoon, Mr Lancer entered the room with the scripts, music sheets and instrumental music CD's for them. He pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Alright class, it's time to announce the results of the audition"

"The following people will be playing these main characters. Paulina Sanchez will be playing as Glinda, Danny Fenton will be playing as Boq, Sam Manson will be playing as Nessa, Kwan will be playing as the Wizard of Oz, Star will be playing as Madam Morrible, Andrew Knight will be staring as Fiyero, Dash Baxter will be playing as Doctor Dillamond, Tucker Foley will be playing as Chistery who is Elphaba's flying monkey and finally Dayla Fenton will be playing the part as Elphaba"

"Way to go sis!" Danny cheered.

Dayla smiled as her friends congratulated her on getting the part. Mr Lancer then announced, "For those who I hadn't called out, will fill in the other parts such as the people of Oz and the students of Shiz. Rehearsals will begin at the end of this class, so for rest of this class I want you all to start reading your scripts and sheet music in order to familiarise yourself with some of your lines and the songs that will be sung during the show"

" _Great. Bad enough I have to hang out with the freak and her Goth geek friend but now she has the main part? Ughhh! Well no time for complaining Paulina, if I want Danny I'm gonna have to bear it"_ Paulina groaned in her head as Mr Lancer handed them their scripts and instrumental CD'S.

After the next hour of reading their scripts, they were all in the auditorium ready for rehearsals. Mr Lancer stood on the stage and said, "Now for the next two weeks we will only rehearse the lines, but during that time you all need to practice the songs you'll be singing which is why you all have instrumental CD's. After that we'll start putting the songs in the play and also getting the costumes and props ready. All needs to be ready within the next seven weeks including this one, so let's begin with the first scene where Glinda is speaking to the Oziens"

Paulina and the students who were playing the citizens got up on the stage and rehearsals began, they had continued rehearsals for another hour and then it was time everyone went home, Sam was coming over to Fenton Works to practice her scenes with Dayla in the first few scenes of the show.

They were about to head off when Paulina walked up to them and said, "Hey guys?"

"What is it Paulina?" Dayla asked.

"Um….I was wondering if maybe….you'd guys want to….I don't know get together and practice the scenes we have together?" Paulina asked awkwardly.

" _You_ want to rehearse with _us_?" Sam asked. " _You_ the girl who has been pretty nasty towards Dayla in the past two years?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking maybe it's time for a change" Paulina answered.

Sam and Dayla looked at each other and then huddled together. Sam then whispered, "I don't know. I think she's up to something"

"I don't know. For once I think she's being honest" Dayla said. "I say we give her a chance, but be cautious in case it is a trick. For some reason, I have a good feeling and a bad feeling about this"

They both then turned back to Paulina and then Dayla said, "Okay Paulina. We're both giving you a chance. We're heading over to Fenton Works to practice the first few scenes if you want to come"

"Uh sure" She said with a smile and then started heading out the door.

"I really hope we don't regret this" Sam said.

"I just how the boys are gonna react. Or Danny in that matter" Dayla said nervously.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

"You invited Paulina over?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Well since we're sharing the two main roles, she wanted to rehearse with us" Dayla answered nervously.

Paulina was downstairs in the living room, waiting for them to come back down from Dayla's room after Danny asked to speak to Danny and Sam alone.

"She's been bullying since the first day you met her and not to mention how many times she's asked to go out with me even after Sam and I got together. How do you know she's not up to something?" Danny asked.

"That's what I said" Sam pointed out. Dayla sighed and said, "Look Danny, I'll keep an eye on her. I don't like it as much as you do, but I can't help but feel something good might come out of this and also a bad feeling about this"

Danny sighed and said, "Okay. I'll trust you on this one and I hope your feelings are right about this"

Danny then left the room and then Dayla called out, "Paulina you can come up now"

Paulina came up and entered the bedroom, she saw the many artworks Dayla had painted over the years on the wall. The room was painted with a nice shade of light green that matched the blanket on her bed with the white pillows. Her desk was in the right corner and her dresser was in the left corner next to the closet, on the desk was a picture with her and Andrew on a date, one with Danny, Sam, Tucker and Andrew and one with her and her family.

She had to admit, for a simple bedroom it was really nice. She then said, "Uh nice bedroom"

"Thanks I guess. So um let's get started" Dayla said as she pulled out her script. "We'll go through our lines of the first scene at Shiz and then we'll practice the Wizard and I as well as What is this feeling? That okay?"

"Yeah sounds good" Paulina answered. She then said in her head, _"Being nice to her is a lot harder than I thought"_

Dayla then began her lines," What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child"

"Uh Dayla can I offer you some advice?" Paulina cut in with a suggestion.

"Uh sure Paulina. What's up?" Dayla asked.

"When you say your lines, think of yourself in her shoes. Like um….well sound sort of annoyed more" Paulina suggested. "Like you've been heard what they're thinking so many times before"

Dayla and Sam had to admit, that was some good advice. Dayla nodded and then tried again and this time she took Paulina's advice, "What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child"

"How was that?" She then asked.

Paulina nodded and said, "Much better. And Sam, when you say your first line, sound really excited at first but then drop all the excitement and feel sad about how your father is treating is treating your sister"

"Okay" Sam said.

Dayla then continued with her lines, "Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal colour"

Paulina then said, "Okay now sound like you've calmed down since your father just came in"

Dayla nodded and said, "Yes, I know, to look after Nessarose"

Sam then continued with her lines and followed Paulina's advice, "Now, father... _(GASPS)_ Jewelled shoes!"

She then changed her voice to one of sadness and said, "Elphaba…"

"Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything" Dayla then finished.

"That was pretty good guys" Paulina said. She then thought in her head, _"They may be freaks, but they're pretty actresses"_

"Okay Paulina it's your turn with your line" Dayla said.

Paulina nodded and started, "Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite... No I'm not! Now stop!..."

They continued to read their lines in the scene, Paulina giving them advice on how they should react in each scene. It was then time for Paulina and Dayla to practice their songs. Dayla started with singing her first solo song for the show.

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Did that really just happen?_

 _Have I actually understood?_

 _This weird quirk I've tried to supress or hide_

 _Is a talent that could help me meet the wizard_

 _If I make good_

 _So I'll make good_

As Dayla continued to sing, Paulina couldn't help herself but think in her head, _"She's not bad. She's actually pretty good. (Shakes her head mentally) What am I saying?! I'm meant to just be pretending. Remember the plan girl"_

They were about to keep rehearsing but then Maddie called, "Dayla it's time for dinner! Ask Sam and Paulina if they want to stay, I've made plenty"

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner and we can continue rehearsing after for another hour?" Dayla offered.

"Sure" Sam answered.

"Um….sound's nice. I'll just call my papa and let him know" Paulina answered and then pulled out her phone to call her father.

Dinner was a little unusual since Paulina had never really been over to Danny and Dayla's place before. The only time she had even stepped foot in their place was the time Ember and Youngblood had kidnapped all the adults in Amity Park one time. It may have been strange for Danny, Dayla and Sam but it was also cool to see this new side of Paulina for Dayla.

"Hey Dayla I invented something new in the lab today" Jack said as he then placed on the table a small square device with a red light at the top and their logo on it. "I call it the Fenton Disrupter. This baby disrupts any unwanted signals from any ghosts that try to send a signal through a satellite or antenna"

They continued with rehearsals after dinner and Paulina continued giving advice as they went through their lines and practicing their songs. Before Paulina left Dayla asked, "So tomorrow at your place or mine?"

"My place would be cool" Paulina said.

"Okay we'll be there after rehearsal tomorrow" Sam said. "We'll bring the boys as well so we can practice the other scenes that has them in it"

Paulina then left and then before Sam left she said, "Okay that was still the most strangest thing I had ever seen"

"Who knows? Maybe this time she actually will change" Dayla said.

* * *

Later that night Andrew and Dayla were talking on the web cams and she had just finished telling him everything that happened.

"And Paulina didn't call you a freak at all?" Andrew asked.

"No. For once she was actually nice" Dayla answered. "Anyway she invited, me, Sam and you guys over at her place tomorrow in order to rehearse the scenes that we're in. Danny thinks she may be up to something but I think….I think she may be changing or at least trying to"

"Well if you think she might be changing, I'll support whatever you decide about her" He then said. He then smiled and said, "So, pretty cool that I got the part as Fiyero huh? I mean we're already boyfriend and girlfriend and now in the show we're playing characters who fall in love with each other"

She giggled and said, "Yeah I know. I can't imagine being paired up with anyone else"

"Neither can I" He said and they both smiled lovingly at each other.

* * *

The next day rehearsals continued and then after school that afternoon, they all went to Paulina's house to continue rehearsing. Mrs Sanchez was pleased to see that Paulina had a different set of friends over, while Mr Sanchez though happy to see everyone else he wasn't exactly fully happy to see Danny due to what happened at the school dance a couple of years ago but Mrs Sanchez managed to keep him at bay.

As they continued to rehearse, Paulina couldn't help but feel happy. She could see that all of them didn't have to act like they were better than anyone else but they were just being who they were.

" _Is this what it's like for them? They're acting normal to each other and not caring what people think that they're not in a kind of clique"_ Paulina wondered.

As Sam, Paulina and Dayla went to take everyone's cups to the kitchen, Dayla noticed a picture of an elderly woman smiling with a five year old Paulina. Dayla then asked, "Hey Paulina whose that next you in the picture"

Paulina looked at the picture and smiled sadly as she answered, "That's my abuela (Grandmother). Grandma Sanchez. She uh passed away five years ago"

Dayla and Sam looked at her sympathetically. Sam then said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do if my grandmother died"

"Who knows? She could be still watching over you" Dayla said. "My mum once told me that even though someone leaves, they're never truly gone. They're like the stars, they never leave and they are always there to guide you in times of trouble"

"Thanks guys" Paulina said honestly with a smile. She then thought in her head, _"Who knew that Dayla Fenton could actually give some really good advice. These girls along with their friends may not be so bad after all"_

* * *

In the next seven weeks, they continued going to each other's houses to rehearse for the show and each day Paulina found she was having more fun with them than ever. She started to get to know Dayla, Sam, Danny, Andrew, Valerie and even Tucker better. She even got to meet Sam's grandmother who with the help of Maddie and Pamela, made everyone's costumes for the show.

But as they hung out, they were all unaware that it was giving Ember enough time to some sort of signal device to the school's antenna.

It was the night before the show and Paulina was in her room going over her lines one last time, she suddenly heard a tap on the window and she turned to see Ember floating on the outside of it. She opened it and then Ember said, "Excellent job keeping them distracted and as promised tomorrow during intermission, I will make sure you get what you want. Danny Fenton as your boyfriend"

Paulina's eyes widened as she completely forgot about the plan, so she put on a fake smile and said, "Oh right. The plan, yeah sure"

With that Ember disappeared and Paulina closed her window, her fake smile then dropped into sadness. She laid down in her bed and started thinking, as she got to know them all, any feelings she may have had towards Danny just wasn't there. There was no spark like there usually was and all she could see him as was a friend and nothing more.

And Dayla, she could now see who she really was along with Sam as well. They were these two brave girls who weren't afraid of being who they are, she felt a lot of regret of treating Dayla so poorly and horrible over the past two years.

She looked at the picture of her grandma and asked, "Grandma what should I do? Should I go on or should I tell Dayla the truth? I'm so confused"

Those questions continued to ponder her mind as she slept, she suddenly started having a dream.

* * *

 _PAULINA'S DREAM_

 _She was in a bright white room and she turned to see her grandma sitting there smiling gently smiling at her. Paulina smiled and shouted in excitement as she hugged her, "Abuela!"_

 _Her grandmother hugged her back and said soothingly as Paulina shed tears of joy, "Oh my_ _nieta (_ _granddaughter). I have missed you so much"_

" _I have missed you too" Paulina said. "What are you doing here? Are you a ghost?"_

 _She chuckled a little and answered, "No dearie I'm not a ghost. I am just visiting you in your dream, I can sense something is troubling you"_

 _Paulina looked down and said, "I thought I wanted Danny Fenton to be my boyfriend but now, I just don't want that anymore. I have become such great friends with Dayla and Sam as well as their friends and I'm not sure if I want part of this plan anymore. Grandma what should I do?"_

 _Her grandmother lifted her chin gently and said, "You must follow your heart and do what is right, no matter where it leads you. Even if the odds are against you, even if you're all alone but remember my darling, I shall always be with you"_

* * *

Paulina woke up to the sound of her alarm, she looked at the picture of her grandmother and smiled.

"Thank you abuela" She said as she got out of bed. "I'll tell Dayla the truth and do what is right"

* * *

That evening, everyone's families, friends and other students started filling the auditorium for it was almost time for the show. Everyone had just finished getting in their costumes and make-up, Dayla's face was painted green and she had to wear a green skinsuit underneath in order to make her hands green and Paulina was given a blonde wig in order to portray her character.

"I am so excited!" Dayla said smiling as she hugged Andrew who was in his Fieyro costume.

"I have to admit Sam, your grandma did an excellent job on these costumes along with Mrs Fenton and your mum" Tucker said.

Paulina then came up to Dayla and said, "Uh Dayla, I need to talk you and Danny for a moment"

Just before Danny and Dayla were about to listen to what she had to say, Mr Lancer came out and said, "It's time everyone. Places people"

"Uh let us know at intermission Paulina" Danny said.

Before she could say anything they walked off to go get into their places, Paulina sighed and whispered as she got into her place, "This is bad. This is really bad"

Mr Lancer stepped onto the stage with a microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Casper High's annual Junior class drama production of Wicked. Please keep all your mobiles off and no flash photography during the show. I hope you all enjoy the show"

The audience clapped as Mr Lancer got off the stage and the lights dimmed down and the curtains opened. Valerie and the other students who were playing the other roles stepped onto the stage as the music began and acted all excited as they begun to sing.

 **STUDENTS (SINGING)**

 _Good news, she's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was,  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz,  
Is dead! Good news! Good news!_

The platform that Paulina was standing on then began to move in the air and made her appearance and then Mikey called out, "Look it's Glinda!"

"It's good to see me isn't it? No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Oziens" Paulina began.

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoice that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe will by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and…._

* * *

The show continued on, she was about to speak to Dayla before she was about to go on with her and sing the next song together but she didn't get a chance. Danny noticed Paulina was acting like something was wrong but decided to work it out later.

 **PAULINA AND DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Loathing!_

 _Unadulterated loathing!_

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _For your face_

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Your voice_

 **PAULINA AND DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Let's just say_

 _I loathe it all_

The audience laughed as Paulina and Dayla pretended to really hate each other as the show went on.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all out on the stage in their formal costumes as they were doing the song Dancing Through Life and Danny pushed Sam onto the stage in her wheelchair since her character in the story in crippled and Sam began by asking, "What is in this punch?"

"Lemons and melons and pairs" Danny answered. Sam then said, "Oh my!"

 **DANNY (SINGING)**

 _Uh Nessa…_

 _I've got something to confess a_

 _Reason why, well, why I asked you here tonight...  
Now, I know it isn't fair_

Sam then said, "Oh Boq, I know why"

"You do?" Danny then asked.

 **SAM (SINGING)**

 _It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me...  
Well, isn't that right?_

Danny then said pretending to be nervous, "No... it's because... uh... because..."

 **DANNY (SINGING)**

 _Because you are so beautiful!_

 **SAM (SINGING)**

 _Oh, Boq!  
I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other, don't you see this our chance?  
We deserve each other, don't we Boq?_

As the song went on Dayla then came onto the stage wearing her black frock costume and the witches hat Paulina had given her in one scene, everyone pretended to laugh at her and then she started dancing alone while everyone just stared.

This scene was like a memory for Paulina as she remembered when she first met Dayla, she immediately started picking on her along with some of the other A-listers.

Andrew then said his line, "Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks"

Paulina then said after a moments silence, but although it was only what she had to say for the play, she actually felt awful and said it with honesty, "Of course does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful..."

She then walked over and started dancing with Dayla and soon everyone started dancing along with them as they finished the final part of the song together.

 **ALL (SINGING)**

 _Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust is what we come to  
And the strange thing, your life could end up changing  
While you're dancing through_

The audience cheered, Jack though was the loudest out of all of them.

* * *

A few minutes later Danny and the others were standing back stage watching as Dayla, Paulina, Kwan, Tucker and Star do the last two scenes before intermission.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off and it was coming from near the exit door of the stage, he walked over and opened the door slightly to see Ember MacLaine standing there smiling evilly as she was setting up her guitar.

He then heard her say, "That silly little girl is so naïve if she thought I was actually going to grant her wish to have the little ghost as her boyfriend. When really I'll just leave her to continue to keep those two brats busy enough for me to send my music using the school's antenna, to the satellite which will transmit all over the world and I will finally take over as their ruler!"

Danny gasped quietly as he realised she was talking about Paulina and then went back to the stage. He went to his bag in the change rooms and pulled out the sets of Fenton Phones and placed a pair on, he then went back stage and told Sam, Andrew and Valerie what was going on and gave them pairs of Fenton Phones as well.

"What do we do Danny? Should we tell everyone?" Valerie asked.

Danny shook his head and said, "No. We don't want to cause panic, we have to stop her during intermission"

"And you're sure she was talking about Paulina?" Andrew asked.

"I'm 100% sure, but I think Paulina needs to answer that herself" Danny answered with slight anger of the fact he discovered Paulina was just pretending to be nice to Dayla and them this whole time and he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stage Dayla and Paulina were doing the final song before intermission Defying Gravity.

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _I hope it brings you bliss_

 **PAULINA AND DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy….  
My friend..._

Dayla then disappeared in the dark background as Mikey, Lester, Valerie and the other students who didn't get a main part ran on the stage as Dayla then floated into the air using her ability to fly while holding her broomstick. The audience gasped in awe as she continued.

"I'm the one you want! It's me!" Dayla shouted as floated in the air.

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me_

 _Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown!  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _I hope you're happy!_

 **STUDENTS (SINGING)**

 _Look at her  
She's wicked  
Get her!_

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Bring me down!_

 **STUDENTS (SINGING)**

 _No one mourns the wicked  
So we got to bring her_

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 **STUDENTS (SINGING)**

 _DOWN!_

The audience cheered and clapped as the lights turned back on and the curtains closed. Mr Lancer then stepped onto the stage and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will have a thirty minute intermission before continuing"

As Dayla and everyone walked behind stage, Sam walked up to them with Andrew, Tucker, Danny and Valerie behind her and then snapped, "You really are a good actress Paulina!"

"What are you guys talking about? What's going on?" Dayla asked.

"Paulina here was only pretending this whole time to be our friend just so Ember MacLaine could make Danny her boyfriend and in return Ember would take over the world with her music" Valerie answered. "You really haven't changed girl"

"What? No! I mean yes it was like that at first but…." Paulina stuttered. "I-I-I was gonna tell you guys. But I had no idea Ember wanted to take over the world, she told me she was only going to become famous again"

"Yeah sure Paulina" Danny said sarcastically.

"Paulina are they telling the truth? We're you pretending?" Dayla asked.

Paulina remained silent and then looked down in regret, she then looked Dayla in the eyes and answered, "Yes. At the start I was, but as I spent time with you, with all of you guys I realised how wrong I was. I realised that only reason I even liked Danny was because he was half-ghost and you guys really are amazing friends. I was going to tell you the truth before the show even started but….I'm really, really sorry"

"Well isn't that sweet?" Ember said as she appeared in the room. "Unfortunately I have a world to take over"

She then strummed her guitar and hit Danny and Dayla dead on with a wave of music.

"DANNY/DAYLA!" They all shouted and then ran over to check on them.

Ember then said to Paulina, "Enjoy your new boyfriend girly!"

She then laughed and disappeared again. Paulina joined the others as Danny and Dayla stood back up. Sam then asked, "Danny quick question, who's your girlfriend?"

Danny didn't answer and just kissed Sam on the lips. He then stopped and Sam smiled and said, "I guess that answers my question"

"But how? I thought she hit you with a love spell" Paulina asked.

"She did but luckily I learned from last time to wear a pair of Fenton Phones" Danny answered and revealed. "Now that's out of the way, we need to stop Ember. She's gonna use the school's antenna to broadcast her music through the satellite and then send it all over the world"

"I have an idea" Dayla said as she went to her bag and pulled out the Fenton Disrupter. "The Fenton Disruptor. All Tucker has to do is connect his PDA to this and then when we put it on the antenna, Tucker can activate it and then disrupt the signal from even going through the antenna"

"But it'll need to attach to the antenna first and then I'll need to connect my PDA to one of the computers in the library in order to do that" Tucker added in.

"Okay but we don't want to cause panic so Andrew, you and Sam go let Mr Lancer know what's going on and then you two keep the audience distracted" Danny said. "The fight might go in a little bit after intermission, Tucker you and Valerie head for the computer lab and start hooking up to the device and get ready for when I signal you. Dayla and I will go take care of Ember and attach the disruptor to the antenna"

Everyone then left to do their jobs as Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then phased through the roof, leaving Paulina all alone. She continued to look down in regret and then looked on in determination and then started heading for the stairs that would take her to the roof.

" _I'm going to fix things! I'm to set everything right!"_ Paulina said in her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Andrew and Sam stood with Mr Lancer and looked at the audience. Andrew then asked, "Mr Lancer how long before intermission ends?"

Mr Lancer looked at his watch and answered, "Fifteen minutes"

"Okay we need to distract the audience for fifteen minutes" Andrew said. "But how?"

Sam looked around and then saw Mr Fenton sitting in the audience and then smiled as she said, "I think I have a way"

She walked onto the stage with the microphone and then announced, "Uh attention everyone, while we are in intermission Jack Fenton is gonna come up and tell us some really great jokes"

"I am?" Jack asked.

"Yes you are, get up here" Sam replied.

Jack simply shrugged and smiled widely as he got on stage and took the microphone from Sam and then started off, "Right. What did the ghost say to the other ghost?"

Sam then left the stage and stood with Andrew and Mr Lancer as Andrew asked, "Are you sure about this Sam?"

"Look we needed distraction and Mr Fenton is the guy to do it….even if he's jokes are terrible" Sam said as they heard the audience groan.

* * *

Meanwhile Ember started playing her guitar and sending the signals into the antenna which thanks to her small signal device Skulker had made for her, it was starting to send the signals into outer space heading for the satellite.

Danny and Dayla then appeared on the roof as Danny said, "Wow Skulker must really be boring you if you're doing this Ember. Maybe it's time you guys took a break"

"WHAT?!" Ember shouted in shock. "Impossible! You should drooling over that girl instead of being here!"

"Normally it works but since I already heard what you were up to, I came prepared this time" Danny said as he gestured to his Fenton Phones.

"Any chance of you coming quietly before we kick you get your butt kicked Ember?" Dayla asked with a smirk.

Ember growled but then smirked as she said, "You're too late dipsticks! My signals are already on their way to the satellite and then they be sent all over the world, taking over the mind of every single person on this planet! They shall all be my slaves!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Dayla shouted back as she charged right at her.

Ember dodged and then tried to hit her with her guitar but Dayla dodged and then blasted her back with an ecto ray. Danny then froze Ember's feet to the ground with an ice ray. Dayla then threw the device to Danny and shouted as Ember started thawing out her feet, "DANNY GET THE DISRUPTOR ON THE ANTENNA!"

Danny flew over and was about to put it on but Ember with her feet completely thawed out blasted him back with a strum from her guitar and sent him slamming into the corner edge of the roof, causing him to hit his head a little bit. Dayla was about to go and help him, but Dayla slammed her right into the ground and then blasted them both with another blast of her guitar, Dayla felt a little weak but Danny was barely remaining conscious as he changed back into his human form.

Ember kicked the device over to the door and picked Dayla up by the collar of her jumpsuit and scoffed, "Looks like you're on your own baby pop"

Dayla groaned and then suddenly looked behind Ember to see Paulina climbing the antenna with the device in her hand, she gestured for Dayla to keep Ember distracted. Dayla nodded and then pushed Ember off her and stood ready to fight.

Lightning and thunder roared in the night sky but there was no rain coming from the dark grey clouds as Dayla fought off Ember MacLaine. She fired ice blasts, fire blasts and ecto blasts but Ember had managed to deflect them all.

"What really makes you think you could take me on alone?" Ember said with a smirk. Dayla then saw Paulina had attached the device to the antenna as Ember finished, "You and your brother are weak!"

"But they're not alone!" Paulina shouted as she slid down the antenna and stood behind Ember. She then shouted through her Fenton Phone that she picked up from the ground downstairs, "NOW GUYS!"

Tucker and Valerie heard Paulina give them the signal and with the final push of the button on Tucker's PDA, the disruptor activated and cut off the signals that Ember had sent and completely destroyed them.

"NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ember screamed as electrical currents could be seen from the antenna.

"You have been shut down Ember. The only rocking out you'll be doing, is in the thermos!" Dayla shouted. "NOW DANNY!"

Danny got up quickly and pulled out his thermos and before Ember could react, he sucked her into the thermos and all that could be heard as she was pulled in was, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Danny capped the thermos and then Dayla changed back into her human form and high fived Danny. Sam, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie then came onto the roof and they all cheered for their victory, they all then turned to Paulina who was looking down in regret.

Dayla then walked up to her and just when Paulina thought she was going to yell at her or something, she pulled Paulina into a hug as she said, "Thank you Paulina"

Paulina's eyes widened in shock at the action. She then asked, "How can you forgive me so easily? I have made so many mistakes and I lied to you all. If I were you, I'd be angry"

"I was not angry, I was sad because I thought you were never going to change" Dayla said as she let go of her. She smiled as Dayla then said, "But now I see, you really have changed and for the better"

Paulina looked around and saw the others were all smiling at her. Sam then said, "Sorry for snapping at you earlier"

Paulina nodded and said, "That's okay. I would've done the same thing and Sam...you and Danny really do make a great couple"

"Danny, I'm sorry for constantly asking you out" She then said to Danny. "Are we cool?"

Danny smiled and nodded, "We're cool"

"I'm sorry to all of you, for lying and the way I treated you in the past" She then said to them all.

"And Dayla, I owe you the biggest apology the most. I treated you so horribly in freshman year when I should've seen what a great friend I was missing out on" She then said to Dayla.

"It's not too late" Dayla said. "We can start being friends now"

She nodded and the two girls shared another hug. Mr Lancer then walked through the door and said, "Uh not that I'm glad that the whole ghost fiasco is over but, we really need to start getting back on stage. I don't know how many more jokes they can take from Jack"

They all laughed and then went back downstairs to get ready for Act II.

* * *

Before going on stage, Andrew walked up to Dayla with a smile and said, "Looks like your feelings were right"

"Yeah and right now my feelings are saying to give you a kiss" Dayla said.

They both laughed a little and then shared a passionate kiss, the both then pulled apart as they heard Mr Lancer call out, "Places everyone!"

* * *

The show continued on, the audience continued to be amazed by the children's acting skills in each scene, watched in awe as Dayla and Andrew kissed on stage during the song As Long As You're Mine, got a little spooked as she made her eyes flash green during the song No Good Deed and started crying as Paulina and Dayla started singing For Good.

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _Because I knew you_

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _I have been changed for good_

Paulina suddenly walked off stage for a moment and pulled Sam and Valerie onto the stage and placed them all with them as Dayla continued.

 **DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for_

Mr Lancer was about to stop them, but then stopped as she saw what Paulina was doing and just smiled. The girls caught on and smiled at Paulina.

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

 **DAYLA, PAULINA, VALERIE AND SAM (SINGING)**

 _And none of it seems to matter anymore_

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit (Paulina and Valerie)  
(Like a ship blown from its mooring) ( Sam and Dayla)  
As it passes the sun (Paulina and Valerie)  
(By a wind off the sea) (Sam and Dayla)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Paulina and Valerie)  
(Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood) (Dayla and Sam)  
Halfway through the wood (Paulina and Valerie)_

 _Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better_

 **PAULINA AND VALERIE (SINGING)**

 _And because I knew you_

 **DAYLA AND SAM (SINGING)**

 _Because I knew you_

 **PAULINA, DAYLA, SAM AND VALERIE (SINGING)**

 _Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

The girls shared a group hug as the audience cheered for them, Sam and Valerie then walked off the stage so they could do the final scene of the show.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone stood on the stage as they did the finale, Paulina was once again on the platform while Dayla and Andrew stood together, holding each other close for the final scene. She looked down and could see all her new friends smiling at her, she then went back to pretending to be sad in order to finish the play.

She then said her final lines, "Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Glinda the Good.

Andrew then said his line, "It's time to go"

"We can never come back to Oz can we? I only wish…" Dayla then continued. "Glinda could know we're alive"

"She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know" Andrew then finished.

 **PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better  
But:_

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA (SINGING)**

 _Because I knew you_

 **STUDENTS (SINGING)**

 _No one mourns the wicked_

 **PAULINA AND DAYLA (SINGING)**

 _Because I knew you_

 _I have been changed…._

 **STUDENTS (SINGING)**

 _No one mourns the wicked!_

 _Wicked!_

 _WICKED!_

Dayla and Andrew then disappeared off the stage as the lights went out. The entire audience stood up and cheered as the lights came back on and all of them then came back on stage and bowed.

"I was wrong Dayla. Looks like you were right that something good did come from this" Danny said as they bowed to audience.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Dayla asked with a smirk.

They both laughed at that and continued to bow to the applauding audience.

" _Thank you grandma. Thank you so much"_ Paulina said in her head as she then joined in a group hug with her new friends.

* * *

 _PAULINA'S VOICE OVER_

 _So in the end everything turned out alright. Like I said, the past seven weeks have been life changing for me and now I have really good friends and I don't think I can ask for better ones._

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **When Vlad discovers the final page he needs to find the amulet, he creates a whole bunch of monstrous mutant ghost animals in his lab and sets them on Amity Park keeping Danny and Dayla busy long enough for Fright Knight to retrieve the final page. Will Team Phantom stop all the animals from taking over Amity Park? Will they stop Vlad from getting that final page? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Attack of the Mutant Ghosts!**


	11. Attack Of The Mutant Ghosts

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Well guys, after this chapter there's only six more chapters to write**

 **I am really glad Season 4 has been a huge success so far and everyone is enjoying reading Danny and Dayla's adventures.**

 _ **ATTACK OF THE MUTANT GHOSTS**_

In the lair of Vlad Plasmius, he was scanning every single area of the Ghost Zone looking for any rumours, news on when the next page of Sojourn's journal will turn up. Unfortunately for the past few days, whenever they came close to grabbing the page Danny and Dayla had managed to stop them as they were taking care of their own ghost problems and had also noticed them trying to grab the page.

It was really starting to annoy Vlad but can't help also but see an opportunity arise since they had the second page and the possibility of them getting the third page at any time. Fright Knight then entered the lair and said, "My lord, I have news. The third page is going to turn up in Amity Park in the next three days. Somewhere near in the park of the town"

"I thought the journal pages only turn up in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad asked.

"So did I but it seems that since Amity Park is a high spectral area, the pages could very well turn up there" Fright Knight answered. "Our only problem will be those whelps sir. They already have the second page but yet we have done nothing to recover it. What shall we do if they get their hands on the third page?"

"As I said before when I poisoned Danny a few weeks ago, them having the second page may not be so bad as we thought and not to mention if they somehow manage to acquire the third page it still won't be completely disastrous" Vlad answered. "Right now I just have to figure out a way if possible to keep those two busy long enough for you to retrieve the third page"

He was looking at some old files that he had managed to retrieve over the past few months on some of his past experiments. His eyes then turned to when he created the mutant ghost animals, he then grinned as he then got an idea.

He started grabbing some chemicals and powering up some machines, then ordered Fright Knight, "Go around the Ghost Zone and gather any pieces of DNA from ghost animals and then gather some DNA samples from some animals from the human world. It's time to create a major ghost problem for the Little Badger and the Little Wolf"

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Amity Park, Dash and Dayla exited the library as free period was over. Dash then said, "Thanks for helping me understand these math solutions for next week's math test. I really need to pull my grades up if I want to keep playing on the football team"

"No problem. Remember just think maths as like a football game" Dayla said and then left to join the others for lunch.

She grabbed her lunch and then sat down next to Andrew. He then asked, "How'd the tutoring go?"

"Great. I think Dash is ready for the test" Dayla answered. "It's so weird how a year ago, he was still bullying us and now all the A-listers have changed for the better"

"I guess revealing your secret changed the school for the better" Sam said with a smile. Danny nodded and added, "Yeah it's nice not getting beat up or stuffed into a locker everyday"

"By the way guys, any news on that final page to that journal?" Tucker asked.

"No. Every time it ends up somewhere in the Ghost Zone, we managed to stop Vlad or Fright Knight from grabbing it" Danny answered. "We have no idea where the next page might turn up or even when for that matter"

"And Frostbite has reported that there has been no signs or rumours in the Ghost Zone about anything" Valerie said. "And Vlad has been pretty quiet these past few days. Do you think he's given up?"

"Vlad never gives up. I don't know why but I think he's planning something right now" Danny said.

"Well whatever he's up to, we'll be ready for him" Andrew said. "We've stopped him once, we'll stop him again"

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and then suddenly Box Ghost showed up in the cafeteria and shouted, "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I HAVE COME FOR CORIGATED CARDBOARD VENGENCE!"

They all groaned in annoyance and before Box Ghost could do anything, Dayla simply pulled out her thermos and sucked him inside. They all walked down the street together heading for their homes, suddenly Danny stopped as he heard something in an alleyway and then watched as a can jumped out from behind the bin as if something had kicked it away.

"Guys hold up a sec" Danny said.

They all stopped and turned and then walked up to him as Dayla asked, "What is it bro?"

"I thought I saw something in the alley" Danny answered as he continued to look at the large space between the buildings.

Tucker walked in there and then looked behind the bin but there was nothing there. He shrugged and walked back to the others and said, "There's no-one or anything there"

"I thought for sure there was something there" Danny said feeling confused. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You're probably just tired from the long school day. Good thing we're going to the carnival tonight"

"Oh yeah Valerie I was wondering when we go, if maybe you'd like to go with me as like….um like a date?" Tucker asked nervously.

Valerie blushed and then answered with a warm smile, "Sure. I'd love to"

"Really? Awesome!" Tucker cheered and did a fist pump which Valerie giggled at.

* * *

As night came and in the middle of the town, a couple of plumbers named Joe and Killian were heading for the sewer hole to check out the pipes for maintenance.

"I don't know why but the night shift always seems to creep me out" Killian said as he lifted the lid off the hole.

"That's because we live in a town where we see ghosts every day and you watch a lot of horror films" Joe said with a smirk as he placed cones around the area for safety. "I bet you were watching one just the other evening weren't ya?"

"Hey my wife and I were in the mood for a scare" Killian said with a slight chuckle as he then started setting up the harness equipment.

"Look if it it'll make you feel better, I'll go down there and you monitor the equipment" Joe said as he placed the harness on. He then laughed as he teased, "You big chicken"

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny" Killian said with an annoyed glare and then lowered Joe down into the sewer.

Joe inspected the pipes and then tightened the ones that needed maintenance, he then checked the wires in some of the power lines on the walls and once he found they were all clear he called out to Killian, "Hey Killian. This part is all clear, start hauling me back up so we can check the next spot"

"Alright" Killian called back.

Joe suddenly heard something behind him, he turned and saw something down the sewer. He pulled out his torch and turned it on to reveal a giant two headed rat with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"KILLIAN GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Joe screamed in fear.

Killian knew by the sound of Joe's there was trouble, so he immediately pressed the button and hauled Joe out of the sewer and then suddenly the giant rat monster came out of the sewer and roared at the both of them.

They both screamed and got into the truck and drove off, the rat continued to roar. It then picked up a sent and then turned invisible and started heading for the carnival.

* * *

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie arrived at the carnival, they each then went to their own partners and then headed inside the carnival. Dayla smiled at Tucker and Valerie feeling happy for them as they went to the Ferris wheel.

Tucker and Valerie were placed in the seat and as the wheel went round, Valerie leaned her head against Tucker's, he smiled warmly at her feeling something he once felt for her strengthen even more. He remembered the first time they dated but he figured out she was only dating him because of his knowledge of ghost hunting, but ever since the Disasteroid he started liking her again and couldn't help but now feel like he was falling in love with her. What he didn't know was that Valerie was feeling the same way.

Sam and Danny first started at the water shooting game, Sam then smirked and squirted Danny with the water. Danny smirked back and the two laughed as they had a water fight. They both then went into a maze, Sam laughed as a funny mirror made Danny look very short but Danny then started laughing as a mirror made have a long neck. She smirked and slapped him on the arm playfully and the two shared a hug and a kiss.

Dayla and Andrew went on the Dodgem Cars **(A/N In Australia we call the ride Bumper Cars, Dodgem Cars).** They both kept bumping into each other and laughed as they did. Andrew then had a try at a ring toss and managed to win Dayla a giant stuffed Panda, she smiled and then kissed Andrew on the cheek. Dayla then had a go at the sledge hammer game, but when she hit the target she accidently tapped into her ghostly strength and accidently made the ball go right through the bell and completely destroyed it. The man started at Dayla in shock who smiled sheepishly and Andrew chuckled a little.

They all then met up at table with food and were eating but then suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and people everywhere were screaming, grabbing their children and running away. They all turned to see glowing giant two headed rat roaring and destroying some of the carnival stands.

"What the heck is that?!" They all asked at the same time as they stood up from their table.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms, while Valerie changed into her suit. Danny then said, "Sam Andrew, Tucker get everyone away from the carnival and out to safety"

"Got it" They all said and then left to do their jobs while Valerie, Danny and Dayla charged at the rat monster.

Valerie shot a ghost net at it, but the rat's heads simply chewed through the net and then busted out of it and roared in anger.

"How the heck did it get through the ecto-net?!" Valerie shouted in shock.

"I guess having razor sharp teeth comes in handy" Dayla replied as she and Danny kept dodging it as the heads tried snapping at them.

"Then let's take out one of its heads" Danny said and then his eyes glowed blue and he sent an ice blast, hitting the first head dead on and completely freezing it solid.

Dayla got the picture and then froze the other head with her ice powers and then called out to Valerie, "Val! Use that new tranquiliser you developed!"

"On it!" Valerie called out and then pulled out a glowing blue serum.

She loaded it into the gun just as she saw the heads were about to burst out of the ice and then fired, the dart hit the rat in its neck and with one final roar, the rat collapsed to the ground completely unconscious. Danny, Dayla and Valerie landed on the ground and stood in front of the creature just as Sam, Tucker and Andrew came back and stood beside them.

"What is this thing?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know but Tucker call mum and dad" Dayla said. "Tell them we're bringing back one heck of a rat"

* * *

A few minutes later, they were down in the lab and the rat was placed in a large containment unit. Jack was taking observation notes while Maddie was looking at a DNA sample she had taken from the rat monster.

"Hmmm…." Maddie said as she looked through the microscope. "This is interesting. There is definitely some ghostly attributes to this rat monster or whatever it is but I'm not sure it's just that"

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

Maddie looked up from the microscope and turned to them and answered, "I mean this creature is not fully a ghost nor a normal rat either. It's fascinating to say the least. The DNA of a rat from this world has been mixed with some sort of mutant chemicals and also the DNA of some ghost animals that could be from the Ghost Zone, which resulted into what we have here right now"

"The real question is who would be mad enough to do something like this?" Jack wondered.

Everyone's eyes widened as they all thought of the same person and then answered in unison, "Plasmius!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, some people were sitting on the benches enjoying the peace. There was a woman who sat down by a tree with her dog after going on a walk and just laid back and listened to her music.

She suddenly felt her face get licked and just giggled as she thought it was her dog, she opened her eyes to see her dog whimpering in fear and then turned to see the thing that licked her was a giant fifty eyed lizard with a snakes tail and ten legs on each side each holding ten sets of razor sharp claws.

As the creature roared, the woman screamed and ran away and soon more and more mutant ghost animals showed up and everyone started screaming, running away and calling the police.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, the alarm went off and then Tobias Crew, the chief of police appeared on one of the computer screens doing a video call. He then said in a panic, "Danny and Dayla Phantom, we have multiple reports of some sort of large group of mutant ghost animals at the park!"

"Calm down sir. Listen do what you can to get any civilians out of the park and away from the park" Dayla instructed. "We'll be right there as fast as we can"

"How can we take care of these mutant ghost animals or whatever they are?" Tucker asked.

Jack then thought of something and then smiled as he pulled out what looked like a ray gun and then said, "This is our latest invention. I have finally managed to get the kicks out of the Ecto-Dejecto and if I'm right, one shot from a dart and this should take care of the mutant ghost animals and change them back to nothing but goop. I call it Ecto-Dejecto 2.0"

Maddie then pulled out a medium sized empty valve that had backpack straps on it and a long hose and placed it on her back as she said, "We don't know if the goo will be harmful so we'll pick it up with the Spectre Sucker"

They all geared up and then Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms, while Valerie changed into her suit and then the three took to the air and headed for the park while Sam, Tucker, Jack, Andrew and Maddie all rode in the RV.

They all arrived at the same time to see police still getting civilians out of the park and in the distance they could see twenty to fifty different kinds of ghost animal mutants roaring into the sky and chasing after people.

"We'll spilt into three groups" Danny stated. "Sam, Tucker you're with me covering from the left side, Valerie you're with mum and dad covering the right side and Dayla you and Andrew handle the ones in the centre.

They all then charged, ghost hunting weapons in hand and ready to fight. A mutant snake was about to strike at a woman and her son, when Sam blasted it away with her Fenton Wrist Ray, Tucker pulled the woman and her son to safety while Danny tackled the snake and then Sam and Tucker started blasting the other mutant animals with the Fenton Wrist Rays.

Jack used the Fenton Fisher and snatched onto a mutant dog-cat and held on as it struggled, he then he pulled out the Ecto-Dejecto 2.0 gun and fired a shot at the mutant, a bright green glow then surrounded the animal and before it could do anything, it started screaming as it began to melt and then with one final roar, it melted down and shrivelled up into a puddle of goo. Maddie then kicked a large 3 headed raven away from her and then ran over and sucked the goo up with the Fenton Sucker.

Valerie fired a ghost net at the Raven and then Jack fired another dart and just like before, the animal turned to goop and Maddie sucked it up.

"Three down, forty seven to go" Valerie said.

Dayla's eyes turned orange and blue and then suddenly two rings started spinning around her, one made of her ice energy and one made of her fire energy, with one huge burst the fire energy first hit four of the mutant ghost animals burning them a little, but then the ice energy completely froze them like statues.

"Hey guys check it out! I finally got that fire and ice trick I've been practicing right" Dayla called out to them with a smile as Andrew blasted away another ghost with a Fenton Bazooka.

"I didn't see it! Let me see it again" Valerie called out.

Dayla nodded and waited till three more ghost mutants came close and re-did the power trick she had done seconds ago, completely freezing the animals on the spot like statues.

"Awesome girl! I give you ten for that" Valerie called out. Andrew and Valerie then held their fingers up as like they were scoring her and while Valerie held up ten fingers, Andrew held up two since he was holding the Bazooka in the other hand.

"Hey Andrew, only a five?" Dayla asked playfully with a smirk and she blasted another animal with a ghost ray. Andrew smirked back and answered, "Sweetie it's all I got right now"

Dayla unfroze a part of the animals' skin and allowed Jack to fire the darts at them and then all the animals that were frozen and were taken down were turned into goo and then Maddie sucked them all up.

"Well now there's forty to go" Maddie said

They all then turned and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker taking on sixteen ghosts at once and ran over to give them a hand. They all kept blasting and freezing the mutants and capturing them in nets for Jack to fire the weapon and Maddie to suck up the goo.

A natural portal opened up near the park and Vlad Plasmius stepped through. He looked and watched them all fighting the mutants Vlad had created as he said, "That should keep them busy while I go and retrieve the journal page near my old mayoral home, since it's also keeping the police at bay as well"

He was unaware that Andrew had seen him as he was fighting and watched as he flew off, it all then clicked in his head and he shouted, "This is a distraction! Vlad's found the journal page! He's going after it!"

"Andrew watch out!" Danny shouted and then Andrew turned to see a mutant feline looking scorpion about to swipe him with his claws.

Dayla suddenly pushed Andrew out of the way, but the tip of its claw, cut her arm causing her to scream in pain and then Jack fired a dart and the scorpion turned into goo and then Maddie cleaned it up.

Dayla held her arm in pain and then placed a thin casing of ice over it to control the bleeding as Andrew knelt down beside her and asked in concern and worry, "You okay Dayla?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a nick" Dayla answered. She then called out, "Danny go after Vlad! I'll continue to help here!"

"Are you sure?!" Danny called back. They all nodded and then Sam said, "Just go before Vlad gets that page"

With that he took off and turned invisible as he caught up with Vlad and stayed on his tail.

* * *

He continued to follow him and then Vlad landed at his old mansion and grinned as he saw the bright light and the page appeared, he recognised the image of the amulet on the page and said, "Finally"

He reached out to grab it but then Danny snatched it away and turned visible as he said, "Oh sorry Vlad but I'm afraid this is overdue at the Fenton Works Library, prepare to pay the fine"

His eyes turned orange and then he sent a blast of fire energy, hitting Vlad dead on and sending him straight into a tree. His eyes then turned blue and he encased Vlad into a thick case of ice and stuck him to the tree.

"As one of the duly deputised protectors of Amity Park, it is my sincere hope you enjoyed your butt kicking experience" Danny said with a smirk and then flew off.

But Vlad didn't growl in anger, instead he grinned and then busted out of the ice and said, "Oh don't worry Daniel. I'll let you enjoy your little victory for now"

* * *

Danny zoomed straight back to the park and saw everyone was still fighting against the mutant ghost monsters. He landed next to Dayla and then said, "Let's take them all down with our Ghostly Wails"

She nodded and then said, "Everyone get behind us and cover your ears!"

Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Sam, Andrew and Valerie knew what that meant and got behind Danny and Dayla and covered their ears as they both took deep breaths and then unleashed their Ghostly Wails. The mutant ghost animals screamed and howled in pain as the energy of the wail hit them dead on, some of them immediately turned into goo on the spot, while others were forced to the ground and completely weakened as Danny and Dayla continued releasing the raw power.

Danny and Dayla stopped their wails and panted feeling exhausted, Maddie started sucking up the goo while Jack fired the darts and turned the last remaining mutant ghost animals into goo and then Maddie sucked them up as well.

Tucker then said, "I just programmed the RV's scanner to scan the whole city"

Five minutes later, Tucker's PDA beeped and he looked at the results and said, "No more signs or signatures of any more mutants around"

They all exited the park where the people were waiting and then Jack announced "It's all clear now everyone"

Everyone cheered for their heroes of the evening, Tobias walked up to them and said as he shook each of their hands, "Thank you all so much for once again for saving us all"

They all smiled as Danny and Dayla said in unison, "No problem. We're just doing our job"

They all went back to Fenton Works and Maddie had just finished applying first aid to Dayla's cut and then tied off the bandage.

"Let me know if it starts bleeding again. I'll change the dressing again in the morning" Maddie said.

"I will thanks mum" Dayla said as she hopped off the lab bench.

Danny then pulled out the journal page and placed it on the bench as he said, "You were right Andrew. He was after the final page. Now we have two and he has only one"

"Does that mean we officially ruined his plans for getting this amulet or whatever it is?" Sam asked.

The twins shook their heads and then Danny answered, "I don't think Vlad gives up that easily. We may have temporarily put his plans on hold, but that doesn't mean he won't stop until he has all three pages"

"Which means we have to continue to keep the pages under lock and key and keep them out of his hands" Dayla said as she then picked up the page and walked over to a safe and opened it up with her thumbprint.

She placed the page inside with the second page and then closed it, it automatically locked and then a small dome ghost shield formed around it and then she said, "Good thing the shield is human and ghost proof"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Vlad was watching the fight from what his spy cameras had managed to pick up and grinned as he continuously watched as Dayla got cut by the scorpion's claw. Fright Knight walked up to Vlad and asked, "My lord, you are not angry by the fact that they now possess the final two pages?"

"As I said my loyal servant, it's not such a bad thing they have them" Vlad answered. "In fact, I kind of had the feeling that Danny or Dayla would grab the page eventually for that was only Act II of my plan"

"What's Act I?" Fright Knight then asked.

"Oh just watch. It'll take some time but just watch" Vlad simply answered and then laughed as he continued to watch Dayla get cut by the scorpion.

* * *

Dayla slept peacefully in her bed that night, unaware that something was going on inside her DNA, a darkish green ooze slithered it's way and coated some of her DNA and then laid dormant and inactive….for now.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **As Danny and Dayla prepare to take their driving test, Technus makes a comeback and he's determined to take over the world using every single car in Amity Park! Will they stop Technus before he hits the highway? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Driving Lessons!**


	12. Driving Lessons

_**DRIVING LESSONS**_

"That's it Danny, now slowly take your foot off the brake" Jazz instructed as she sat in the passenger seat of her car.

Danny gulped nervously and then followed Jazz's instructions and started taking his foot off the brake, however he accidently hit the accelerator too hard and they lurched forward and Danny quickly put his foot on the brake once more.

He then put the car in park and sighed, "I'm not getting it Jazz"

"It's okay Danny, you just haven't had much time to practice" Jazz said placing her hand on his shoulder. "All it takes it practice and I think you'll get your licence"

"I won't be ready in time. The test is next Friday and because of all the ghost fighting, it has taken a lot of my practise time"

Dayla and Maddie then arrived back after she had taken Dayla for her driving lesson, Danny hopped out of the car and asked, "How'd you go sis?"

"Great" Dayla said with a smile but then it dropped when she admitted, "Except for the part where I nearly crashed into a rubbish bin"

"You too huh?" Danny asked. Dayla sighed and nodded.

They all went inside the house as Danny then asked, "I just don't understand why we need a driver's licence. I mean come on, we have ghost powers and we can just fly everywhere"

"We can't fly all the time Danny" Dayla said as they sat down on the couch. "Plus having our licence means we don't have to get mum and dad to drive us everywhere. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Okay I admit that would be great but I doubt that I'm gonna pass" Danny said.

"Well at least you didn't nearly crash into a rubbish bin and then a mail box" Dayla pointed out feeling slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and it was coming from the lab, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then Jazz followed them down to the lab and from out of the portal came Technus!

"I Technus, Master of technology have returned to conquer this world!" Technus shouted to the heavens. "And this time, I have improved tenfold since our last encounter!"

"Was that before or after we sucked you in the thermos after you tried to take over the lab again?" Dayla asked with a smirk.

Technus was silent at first but then answered, "After. NO MATTER! I Technus no longer shouts his plans out loud like I usually do!"

Technus then tried to take over the computer in the lab, but as he touched the computer he suddenly felt an electrical pain and immediately floated away from it. He then screamed, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"You didn't think we learned from the last time? Our upgraded every single piece of technology in this house with ghost shields and ecto anti-viruses. No matter what you try, you can't even access or touch this technology" Danny said.

"I SHALL RETURN!" Technus shouted and then phased out of the house before Danny and Dayla could capture him.

They both phased out of the house and chased after the technological ghost, Danny then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Technus completely taken him by surprise and then before he could do anything else, Danny's eyes glowed orange and he pushed Technus back using a fire blast.

"AH HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Technus screamed as he was burned.

"Here let me cool you down!" Dayla said as she then blasted him from behind using her an ice blast, sending him back towards Danny who then pulled out the thermos and sucked in a screaming Technus. Danny then capped the lid on and said, "One techno ghost down and wrapped up tight"

"I don't know bro. I know that catching ghosts has become a bit easy but that was almost too easy" Dayla said.

They both then flew home, unaware that who they just captured was merely a duplicate that Technus made. He came out from an alleyway and then said quietly, "That'll keep them off my tail for now"

* * *

The next day Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Tucker, Sam, Valerie and Jazz were at the technology expo at the Amity Park Exhibition Hall. The most excited out of all of them was Tucker being the techno geek he was, every year he would just go around and look at all the new types of technology like a kid would at a toy store during Christmas time.

Not only that, this year Valerie's father Damion Grey was going to be giving a speech on behalf of Axiom Labs for their latest invention.

They were looking at a prototype skateboard with rocket boosters when suddenly music started going off and everyone had gathered at the stage where there was something large, covered by a white cloth.

Damion Grey then stood on the stage and announced in the microphone, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Axion Labs and of course other laboratories across America I'd like to thank you all for coming again to the Amity Park Technological Expo. It has been so far a very busy year for the robotics division at Axion Labs, they have developed something that will definitely change the way we drive in the future. And now I present to you, the head of the robotics division, Professor Reegan Audible"

A man wearing a lab coat and had brown hair with glasses walked on the stage and smiled as Damion moved out of the way and allowed Reegan to take the microphone and he began, "Thank you Mr Grey. It has been a really busy year for the robotics division at Axion Labs, one day I was driving my car and it got me and my team thinking about something. What if we no longer have to use our hands for driving? What if the car could just drive by itself?"

He then walked over to the cloth and then said, "Which is why today, I am proud to present; the Auto-Car Mark3"

He then pulled the cloth and the audience reacted in awe and the sight of a black sports car that had the logo of Axion Labs on the side. A video then played of Reegan sitting in the car and it was driving by itself around Amity Park as he continued, "The Auto-Car Mark3 is designed to drive all by itself, all that is required as you can see on the video is for the passengers to take their seats and then the driver to tell the car where to go. Using a highly advanced navigational system, the car has been giving every single route and knows where detours are, traffic updates and even where construction is being done on the road to safely take its passengers to their acquired destination. Not only that, the car has been made electrical in order to save energy and safer for the environment for all those who are worried"

"That is amazing" Tucker said in awe.

The audience was unaware that Technus was watching under invisibility and using a device he had created to mask his ghost sense so that Danny and Dayla wouldn't know he was here. His eyes widened and he grinned at the sight of the brand new car being presented.

" _I must have that car. With a few modifications of my own, I can cause mayhem on the roads all through a single vehicle"_ Technus thought in his head.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz all then sat down to have some lunch. Tucker then said, "Isn't that car awesome?"

"It is cool but then what would be the point of learning to drive if the car is just gonna do it for you?" Andrew asked.

"Speaking of which, how's everyone going with our upcoming driver's test?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good. I think I'm ready for it" Andrew answered. Valerie then said, "Same here"

"I'm good" Tucker answered.

"Well….I nearly crashed into a rubbish bin" Dayla admitted smiling sheepishly while Danny looked down and said, "I keep revving too hard. I'm never gonna be ready"

"Oh come on dude, you two have plenty of time" Tucker said. They all looked at him in annoyance and then all of them said, "The test is next Friday"

Tucker smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck nervously. After the expo, Dayla and Danny had another driving lesson with Jazz and though had gotten a little better, they still felt like they were going to fail the test.

* * *

The expo had went on for two more days and then was finally ended for another year. All the scientists and inventors had locked up their inventions for the night at the exhibition hall, ready to be packed up and shipped out in the morning. A security guard walked through the areas, carrying his torch and making sure everything was alright.

Seeing that everything was normal, he pulled out his radio and said, "All clear on Level 2. Heading for Level 3"

But then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and he jumped in fright at the sight of the Auto-Car Mark3 glowing a green aura around it. Suddenly it revved and then suddenly other pieces of technology such as a couple of security cameras and the jets from the skateboard attached to the car and suddenly Tehcnus's symbol appeared on it and Technus's face appeared on the front window.

The security guard screamed in fright as the car charged straight for him, he just jumped out of the way as a blaster appeared and blasted a hole in the wall large enough for the car to drive through. Technus then announced, "I Technus, Master of all thing electronic and beeping am taking my genius to the streets!"

Laughing maniacally, he revved and started speeding down the streets. People screamed and jumped out of the way as Technus speeded down the highway, Technus laughed as he changed the traffic lights to make some cars crash into each other while he sped through the lights unharmed.

* * *

Dayla and Andrew were cooking in the kitchen at Andrew's home, while dancing to some music. Dayla giggled as Andrew took her hand and spun her around and then they both started doing the twist and then suddenly the music stopped and the radio announcer suddenly said, "We interrupt the music to bring you a report. Axion Labs Auto-Car Mark3 is currently speeding down streets of Amity Park at a dangerous rate. Witnesses have confirmed that it definitely looks like it's being controlled by a ghost"

"Technus!" Dayla exclaimed and then Andrew said, "Go Dayla"

"Wait here. I'll be back" She said as she changed into her ghost form and then phased out of Andrew's home and then started sending a telepathic message to Danny who was currently at the movies with Sam.

* * *

The couple sat down in their seats enjoying watching the movie Terminatra 4. Sam sighed as she leaned her head against Danny's shoulder and as he held her in his arms but then suddenly…

" _Danny! Danny are you there?!"_ He heard the sound of his twin sisters voice screaming in his head which made him jump and caught Sam's attention.

" _Calm down Dayla. What's going on?"_ Danny asked through the telepathic link. Dayla then answered, _"It's Technus again! And he's taken control of that car we saw at the expo!"_

" _Okay. Where are you now?"_ Danny asked. Dayla then answered, _"I'm on his tail on Hartman Street. Coming up past the cinema"_

" _Stay on him. I'll be right there"_ Danny answered.

"Ghost trouble?" Sam asked quietly. Danny nodded and then Sam said in understanding, "Go do what you need to do. I'll meet you outside when the movie is over"

"I'm so sorry Sam" Danny apologised, feeling bad about leaving his date to go and stop Technus.

Sam however just kissed Danny on the lips and said, "It's okay Danny, it's your job. Besides there will other movies"

Danny nodded and then kissed her back before changing into his ghost form and then flying out of the cinema invisibly in order to not disturb the other people who had come to see the movie.

* * *

Danny flew out of the front doors and then watched as the car zoomed right past him and then Dayla. He was shocked at first, but he snapped out of it and then chased after them. He caught up with Dayla and said, "Okay what's going on?"

"Technus is taking control of all speed cameras, traffic lights and most of the town's technology stores as he drives past them" Dayla answered as she gestured to the rogue technology such as TV's, phones, cameras and other appliances kept breaking out of the stores and followed Technus from behind.

Technus saw Danny and Dayla behind him in the rear-view mirror and growled, he then looked ahead and saw some powerlines and got an idea. He revved up the engine and went faster, he then zapped the power lines and took them under his control and just as Danny and Dayla flew down to try and grab onto the car, the cables on the power line snapped and then wrapped around Danny and Dayla's waist, they both then screamed as the ends of the power lines electrocuted them.

Technus laughed and shouted as he disappeared, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME GHOST KIDS! I TECHNUS NOW RULE THE ROADS AND ALL TECHNLOLGY! IF YOU THINK TONIGHT WAS BAD, WAIT UNTIL I HIT THE STREETS TOMORROW NIGHT!"

Danny and Dayla managed to phase out of the cables and then fell to their knees, feeling weak from being electrocuted. Dayla activated the scanner on her Fenton Watch and did a city scale search for Technus.

"He's gone and I can't pick up any traces of his ecto signatures" Dayla said as she turned off the scanner.

"At least we know when he's going to strike again. One thing that'll never change about Technus, is that he always shouts out what he's going to do" Danny said as they stood up. "I'll text Tucker and everyone else on my way back to the movies that tomorrow we need to go to Axion Labs, we have to see Professor Reegan Audible and find out a way to stop the car"

Dayla nodded and then the two headed back to their dates. Meanwhile in an old warehouse, Technus was hiding and said with a grin, "Tomorrow night, I finish off Amity Park and then I'll hit the next town and then one after the other. Everywhere they shall know and fear the name of Technus Master of Technology! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

The next day Team Phantom were at Axion Labs, being led by Damion to the robotics laboratory in order to speak to Professor Reegan. They had travelled downstairs and entered the office of Professor Reegan who was looking down.

"Professor Reegan, you have some visitors" Damion said.

Reegan looked up and saw Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Jazz and Valerie come in and he said as he shook hands with them all, "Team Phantom. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too. We need to talk to you about the car you invented" Dayla said. Reegan nodded and then asked, "Do you know the ghost who took it over?"

"Yes. His name is Technus and he's a ghost who has the power to control technology" Danny answered.

Reegan's eyes widened at the sound of the name and asked, "Wait. Did you say Technus? By any chance is that Nicholai Technus?"

"Yeah. But how did you know that?" Danny then asked. Reegan sighed and then answered, "I know him because he worked here at Axion Labs with me"

"He worked here?" Andrew asked.

Reegan nodded and then started explaining, "It was twenty-two years ago. I met Nicholai when we both started here, in fact he was on the same team as me right here in the robotics division. Despite his hug obsession with technology, we both worked quite well together and even had become friends. But that all changed when he tried to steal some of the plans and technology from the other different divisions and sell them off as his own, I reported him and he was fired, the boss wanted to have him arrested but I convinced him to just let him go. I saw him after work and tried to help him, but he shouted at me in anger and demanded to never come near him again. I didn't hear from Nicholai for a whole month until one night when I was working a late shift, I caught him once again trying to steal some chemicals. I tried to stop him but as he was running outside, he tripped over which caused the chemicals to mix and as they broke on the ground and it caused a huge explosion just outside the labs. I was luckily, I ran out of the way just before the explosion happened leaving only a scar on my leg from it getting burned by the chemicals, Nicholai however wasn't lucky and lost his life"

"I guess that's why he came back with the power of technology. He was obsessed with it when he was alive, hence it became his obsession when it became a ghost" Sam said.

"If I could turn back the clock, I would have just let him be arrested or at least continued to try and help him" Reegan said with regret. "He wouldn't have died"

"Professor we're gonna need your help to stop Technus. Is there any way to shut down the car fully? Anyway at all?" Valerie asked.

Reegan nodded and then went to his desk and pulled out a red USB flash drive and said, "When I designed the car, I created a failsafe that would shut it down however since it was the first car designed, the only way to activate it is to plug this flash-drive into the car through the radio USB socket and then activate the fail-safe using a PDA or something"

"Well good thing I'm a genius when it comes to PDA's and technology so I can handle that, but we'll need to get to Technus close enough for Danny or Dayla to phase in the car to plug the flash-drive in" Tucker said as he took the flash-drive off Reegan.

"We better go to Fenton Works and see if mum or dad have anything that give us a speed upgrade" Dayla said. "Thank you for your help Professor"

"You're welcome" Professor Reegan said and then Team Phantom left the building and headed back to Fenton Works.

* * *

They went down to the lab and explained to Jack and Maddie what was going on. Maddie then said, "We've improved the Spectre Speeder to give it a speed boost as well as the Fenton Go-Karts (the vehicles they used during Reality Trip), but we also have something else that just might help you kids"

They then followed Jack and Maddie outside and then Jack went into the garage and suddenly there was the sound of revving, Maddie then lifted the garage door and then Jack came out driving a flashy looking silver jeep car with no roof and had the Fenton Works logo on it.

"WOAH!" All the teens exclaimed, looking impressed and amazed by the vehicle Jack just drove out from the garage. He turned off the engine and then Maddie said, "Kids, this is the Fenton Jeep. Like the RV, it's packed with ghost hunting technology such as ice blasters, ectoplasmic beam, a grappling hook which has been coated with the same anti-ectoplasmic material that Jack used to make the Fenton Fisher, an automatic tyre changer just in case of a flat tyre, hydraulic laser, ecto-converter and ghost shield"

"We were hoping Danny or Dayla could try it out if they pass their test on Friday, but since this is an emergency we're bringing it out early" Jack finished.

"Is it fast enough?" They all asked.

Jack smiled and said with pride, "It definitely is and if the red button is pushed, it goes even faster"

"Looks like you two are gonna get some driving practice after all" Tucker said.

"Okay here's the plan" Dayla began. "Tucker and Valerie, you guys take the Spectre Speeder while Jazz, Danny and I will take the jeep. Sam and Andrew, you're both on crowd control, contact the mayor and the police and get them to make sure everyone keeps off the road and then travel on the Fenton Go-Karts to keep up with us and to keep everyone off the streets. Valerie, use the technology in the Spectre Speeder to try and slow down Technus while we use the jeep to catch up to Technus, close enough for me to turn invisible and sneak inside the car to plug in the USB while Danny takes over the wheel and then Tucker will activate the fail-safe and shut down the car which will draw out Technus and allow Jazz to suck him inside the thermos"

* * *

After contacting the mayor and the police, each of them hopped inside their vehicles as night ascended upon Amity Park. Tucker and Valerie were inside the Spectre Speeder, Andrew and Sam took a Fenton Go-Kart each and then activated its flying feature, Dayla sat in the driver's seat of the Jeep while Danny took the front passenger seat ready to take over and Jazz sat in the back seat.

As they put on their Fenton Phones, they all heard then heard Tobias the chief of police contact them through their radio, "Technus in on the move. Repeat, Technus is on the move and he's speeding down Carly Avenue"

"Alright Team Phantom, let's move" Danny said as he and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then they all took off down the street.

Technus laughed as he speeded down the avenue and activated more technology from stores to chase after the people of Amity Park. Suddenly he heard the sound of revving behind him and looked through the rear-view mirror to see Team Phantom chasing after him in their vehicles.

"Not those pesky brats again! I'll show them!" Technus shouted and then suddenly started spilling oil all over the road.

Since the Spectre Speeder and the Fenton Go-Karts could float, they were okay but the jeep started slipping side to side all over the road. Danny then pushed a button which activated a hose and started spraying water, clearing all the oil off the road and allowed Dayla to get control of the wheels.

Technus growled and started speeding up but Team Phantom went faster after him. Sam then saw something up ahead and saw an elderly couple crossing the street slowly and were going to be hit by Technus.

"Andrew! Old people at 12 o'clock!" Sam shouted through the Fenton Phone.

"I'll get the old man and you grab his wife" Andrew instructed.

Sam nodded and they both activated the speed booster in on their go-karts and zoomed past Technus, they both then reached out and grabbed the elderly couple just as Technus was about to run them over and stopped in mid-air and slowed down.

They both then landed near a footpath and dropped them off, the couple smiled at them then the old woman said "Thank you for helping us cross the street dearies"

"You're welcome" Sam and Andrew said in unison and then took back to the air and left to go catch up with the others.

"Jazz get ready to release the grappling hook!" Danny called out.

Jazz nodded and had her hand ready, Danny then pushed the red button and suddenly two jet's opened at the bottom of the jeep and fired up as the jeep suddenly went faster and got closer to Technus. Valerie started firing some blasts near Technus steering him off course a little and slowed him down.

"NOW!" Danny shouted and then Jazz pushed the button and the grappling hook shot forward from the front of the jeep and attached itself to the back of Technus.

Sam and Andrew then flew to the side of Technus and shot some goo each from the blasters and blinded Technus's rear-view mirrors and then back mirror.

Dayla then turned invisible and said as she put the car on auto-pilot, "Okay Danny take the wheel"

Danny nodded and climbed over just as Dayla flew out and took control of the car's steering wheel. Dayla phased inside through the back and plugged the USB into the socket near the radio, she then quickly phased out before Technus wiped the goo off and noticed anything and then said through the Fenton Phones, "Tucker activate it now!"

"On it!" Tucker replied and then began typing through his PDA.

Dayla flew back and landed in the passenger seat of the jeep just as Jazz released the grappling hook. Technus laughed and scoffed, "Is that the best you can do ghost kids?! Nothing can stop me now! I am the new and improved Techno-Vehicle! The ultimate technological terror on the highway!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Tucker exclaimed as he pushed one more button and then suddenly the car started glowing white.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! NO! I'M BEING PUSHED OUT! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Technus screamed in fury as the fail-safe did its job and completely shut down then car, slowing down and then coming to a complete stop.

Team Phantom all stopped and got out of their vehicles as Technus was flung out of the car and laid on the ground feeling completely drained of his energy. They all walked up to him, he raised his hand weakly to fire an energy blast at them, but nothing came out.

"I'M…..I'M…..I'M POWERLESS!" Technus screamed in fear. He then smiled nervously at them and said, "Uh would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"It might" Danny and Dayla answered. Technus then said with a hopeful smile, "I'm sorry"

"It didn't" They all answered crushing Technus's hopes and then without further delay, Jazz sucked him into the thermos.

"You know, that wasn't bad driving guys" Jazz commented with a smile. "I have a feeling you're all gonna pass the test on Friday"

They all smiled brightly, especially Danny and Dayla since they both now had felt more confident about the test than ever.

* * *

Friday had finally come, Jazz sat beside them all at the towns Department of Motor Vehicles office after they had all taken the test and were now waiting for the results. Their instructors then came out and then Danny asked, "How'd we do?"

"Well Mr Fenton…" One of them said and then remained silent for a second before smiling and then answering, "You all passed. Congratulations"

They all jumped in the air and cheered in excitement and joy for passing their tests. The next day, all of them were taken to the car lot where they chose their first cars except for Danny and Dayla who were surprised that Jack had given Danny the Fenton Jeep and then Dayla another one they had made during the week only hers was a nice green colour and now they both had their logo's on it.

"This is awesome" They all said as Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie drove down the streets in their brand new cars.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Dani and Dale are back and they're being adopted? But there's something suspicious about their new soon-to-be mother Serena Williams that doesn't seem right. Will they figure out what is going on before the paperwork goes through? Will this woman be their new mother? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Four Times The Trouble!**


	13. Four Times The Trouble

_**FOUR TIMES THE TROUBLE**_

In the middle of the night, three figures in a car had arrived in Amity Park in front of the hotel. The first two to come out of the car was now thirteen (almost fourteen) year old Dani and Dale Phantom, Danny and Dayla's clones. Dani's hair was now a little longer reaching down to her waist and instead of tying it back in a ponytail she let it hang down and now wore a red headband, she also now wore red jeans, a blue short sleeved hoodie with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and blue converse shoes. Dale's hair got a tiny bit longer and had a small pony tail at the back of his head, he wore a green long sleeved shirt with a black vest, blue jeans and green converse shoes.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've been back to Amity Park" Dale said.

"I can't wait to see Danny and Dayla" Dani said with a smile. "We haven't seen them since the Disasteroid incident a year ago. I've really missed them"

"Me too" Dale said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I also can't wait till we tell them the good news"

"Yeah. By the way Serena, do you need a hand with your bags?" Dani asked as she turned around and faced the third figure that just came out of the car.

The woman who Dani called Serena was about a thirty year old woman who had short curly blonde hair up to her shoulders, deep green eyes, wearing a pair of black jeans with boots that went to her knees, a white long sleeved shirt and a brown jacket. She smiled kindly at the two and then answered, "Thank you so much sweetie. I can't wait to meet your cousins as well"

* * *

The sun rose over Amity Park, the birds were singing and the sun shone brightly through Danny's window who was sleeping soundly in his bed, being that it was Saturday and it was one of the few days that Danny and Dayla got to sleep in without being interrupted by ghosts.

He continued to sleep when suddenly….

"DANNY WAKE UP!" Dayla shouted as she burst through his door wearing her bright green dressing gown over her pyjamas.

Danny jumped in fright at the sound of her shouted and suddenly changed into his ghost form ready to fight as he shouted, "What's going on?! Is it Vlad?! Is it Skulker?! Or is it Fright Knight?!"

Dayla immediately put her hands in front of herself in a calming gesture and said, "Woah! Danny calm down! There's no ghost fight"

Danny calmed down and gave her a glare of annoyance as he floated down and changed back into human form and asked, "Then why did you bust in my room shouting for me to wake up at…."

He looked at his clock and saw it was 7 AM in the morning and finished with an aggravated sigh, "Seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Because you're not gonna believe who's here" Dayla answered with a bright smile. Danny groaned and said, "If it's another person asking for an interview then tell them to reschedule with us when I'm sleeping in"

"It's not that. Danielle and Dale are here" Dayla said.

Danny's eyes widened and he suddenly smiled and said, "Why didn't you say so? Where are they?"

"In order, I did try to tell you and they are downstairs with mum and dad" Dayla answered.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" Danny said in excitement as he started walking out of the room.

Dayla smirked as she then asked, "Uh Danny you might want put some pants on over those boxer shorts of yours"

Danny froze and then cringed in embarrassment and then Dayla laughed as he ran back in the room and she got out as he slammed the door. She went to her own room and got dressed herself and was finished just as Danny got out of his room and then they both headed downstairs and saw in the living room sitting on the couch in front of Jack and Maddie was Danielle and Dale.

They both turned and smiled as they saw their cousins come into the living room and then they both stood up and all four of them pulled each other into a large group hug as they all said simultaneously, "Danielle! / Dale! / Danny! / Dayla! / It's so good to see you again / how are you? / I missed you so much? / when did you guys get into town?"

They pulled apart and then giggled and chuckled over their excitement to see each other, Jack and Maddie smiled warmly at the scene for it had been so long since they had seen Danielle and Dale. They met them on the day of the Disasteroid after Danny and Dayla saved the world, before the ceremony Danny and Dayla had told them all about how Vlad had cloned them in an attempt to gain perfect clones of them in order to have them as his children, how he fooled Dani and Dale to help him kidnap Danny and Dayla in order to get their mid-morph DNA in order to stabilise the good clones and how they stopped him together once Dani and Dale realised Vlad was just using them and was going to let them die.

They then told them how Vlad then had lied to Valerie, getting her to capture them so he could melt them down in order to figure out how they seemed to survive so long without being stabilised, Danny, Dayla and Valerie teaming up to save them and how they used the Ecto-Dejecto to stabilise Dani and Dale.

Maddie and Jack felt even more angry and disgusted towards Vlad and then felt sad for Dani and Dale when they told them they had been living on their own ever since. They didn't want them to be alone anymore so on the day after the ceremony, they were going to adopt them into the family however before they could, they had left to travel the world but both of them had made a promise to not only Danny and Dayla but to themselves that the next time they saw them, they would adopt them.

They all sat back down on the couch and Dani and Dale began to tell about their adventures around the world, all the countries they had been too and all the wonders they had seen, but there had been hard times for them as well since they had no money, there were times where they couldn't get food and would sometimes go several days without it.

Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dayla looked down feeling guilt that they didn't ask them to be part of their family sooner. Jack then spoke, "So Dani and Dale, now that you've two have travelled the world Maddie and I were wondering if maybe you two would like to come and live with us?"

Dani and Dale's eyes widened as Dale then asked, "Are you two asking what we think you're asking?"

Maddie smiled warmly and then asked what she had been wanting to ask them for a long time, "Would you two like to become Fenton's?"

Dani and Dale smiled but then it dropped for a moment and then Dani spoke up and said, "Uh that is very nice of you and we would love to become part of your family but….we're kind of already being adopted"

"WHAT?!" Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dayla all exclaimed not in anger or sadness but shock.

"You're already being adopted? By who?" Dayla asked.

"Her name is Serena. We met her in San Francisco a couple of weeks ago" Dale answered. "She's actually on her way here because we wanted you to meet her"

"I'm sorry if we've upset you" Dani said.

They all came out of their shock and then Maddie said, "Oh no dear we're not upset. It was just a bit of shock that's all and we'd love to meet this Serena"

Dani and Dale smiled and then they heard the sound of a car pull up outside and looked out the window to see Serena coming out of the car. They both then excused themselves and walked outside to go and invite her in.

"We were too late. I should've asked them before they even left a year ago" Maddie said sadly. Danny then spoke up, "Listen, we're all feeling the same thing but as long as Dani and Dale are happy then I'm happy. We should all do the same"

They all nodded their heads realising Danny was right, the door then opened again and then Dani and Dale walked inside with Serena and then Danny, Dayla, Jack and Maddie all stood up.

"Guys this is Serena Adams our soon to be mother" Dani introduced.

She smiled warmly as she shook all their hands and said, "It's very to meet you all. Dani and Dale have told me all about you. Especially you and your sister"

"It's nice to meet you too" They all said individually and then they all took their seats. Dayla then asked, "So Selena, how did you meet Dani and Dale?"

"Well I was having dinner at one of my favourite restaurants a few months ago and then that's when I saw Dani and Dale landed in the street in their ghost forms and then watched in amazement from the window as they changed into their human forms, they were walking past looking at the food hungrily and it tore my heart as I watched them check their pockets searching for money but they didn't have any" Selena explained. "As I looked them over, I felt so sad to see them clothes that were so ripped I was surprised they stayed together and so hungry. I finished my meal and then I headed outside to find them. I finally found them in the alley just next to the restaurant, looking through the rubbish bin for food…."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK-A FEW MONTHS AGO_

 _Selena looked at Dani and Dale in sadness as they scurried through the rubbish bin for food that the chefs had probably thrown out. They both then phased out their hands out of the bin and sighed as they looked down._

 _She then walked up to them and said, "You won't find anything fresh in there"_

 _They both looked at her with slight fear, she continued to smile gently at them and then said, "What are your names?"_

" _Uh….you didn't see us do anything weird right?" Dani asked._

" _You mean did I see you two use your ghost powers? It's okay, I saw and I won't tell anyone" Selena said. "I just want to know your names"_

 _Dani and Dale looked at each other and then Dale said, "I'm Dale and this is my twin sister Dani"_

 _Selena smiled and then said, "I'm Selena. You know for a moment when I saw you two, I thought you might have been the Phantom Twins but when now I see that though you two may not be them, you do look like them"_

" _That's because we're their cousins…..or well we're actually….their clones" Dani answered hesitantly._

 _Selena said nothing at first but then offered, "You children look like you both could use a hot meal and a warm bed. If you want, you two can come stay with me?"_

" _We don't want to be any trouble ma'am" Dale said. "We have to get to Amity Park and see our cousins, they must be really worried about us"_

" _You two won't make it far. You're both starving" Selena said with concern. "Come to my place and let me give you some food a place to sleep, once you both have your strength up I'll take you both to Amity Park myself"_

 _Dani and Dale's stomach rumbled and they both blushed in embarrassment. They both nodded and accepted her offer and followed her to her apartment…_

* * *

"….and so for the past few months Dani and Dale have lived with me" Selena continued. "I then realised how much I care about them and since I can't have children of my own, I asked them if they would like to be adopted by me"

"And we said yes so by the end of this week, the paper work will be signed and Selena will be our mum" Dani finished. "Not only that, we're moving here to Amity Park so we could be close to you guys"

"We wanted to know if you guys could be there next Saturday when the adoption papers get signed by the judge" Dale said.

They were all silent but they all smiled at Dani and Dale and then Danny said, "Of course we'll be there. Um….congratulations you two. I hope you guys will be happy together as a family"

"Yeah congratulations" Dayla said.

Selena could see the slight sadness in all their eyes and so she gently placed her hands on Danny and Dayla's and said, "I can see all of you are a little bit sad because I had a feeling that you were going to adopt Dani and Dale first, but don't worry just because I'm adopting them does not mean you won't still be family"

They all smiled at her, but then suddenly Danny and Dayla couldn't help but feel a weird aura coming from Selena as she released her hands, it was a familiar aura they usually felt with ghosts but their ghost sense didn't come, so they shrugged it off for now and watched as Selena hugged Dani and Dale.

* * *

Later that night Dani, Dale and Selena went back to the hotel they were staying at and as the twin clones slept in their beds, a shadowy figure entered the room and held its hands just above their heads, suddenly Dani and Dale's bodies started glowing a deep purple aura and a small amount of energy left their bodies and went to the figure.

* * *

The next day, Dani and Dale were hanging out with Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie at the Nasty Burger for lunch and they were really happy to see them again, although Dani and Dale shared their feelings, they seemed pretty tired like. They all got their food and by the time they finished eating, Dani and Dale had finished telling them about all the countries they went to and about Selena adopting them in a few days.

"Dani, Dale are you two okay? You both look like you had a rough night" Valerie asked as she saw how tired they were.

"I guess with all the excitement going on, we're both just really tired" Dani answered.

Selena then entered the restaurant and smiled as she saw Dani and Dale sitting with the others at a table and then walked up to them and asked, "Hi. Are you two ready for the movies?"

Dani and Dale smiled and nodded as they stood up. Dale then said as he gestured to the others, "Oh sorry. Selena this is Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson, Dayla's boyfriend Andrew Knight, Valerie Gray and Tucker Foley"

Selena smiled and shook each of their hands and once again, Danny and Dayla felt the same aura coming from her. She then noticed how tired Dani and Dale looked and asked in concern, "Are you two okay?"

"We're just really tired" Dale answered. She looked them over and then suggested, "Are you sure? We can skip the movie if you want"

"No we'll be fine" Dale and Dani said in unison. Dani then said, "It's just from all the excitement and it was a really long drive yesterday. Seeing a movie will do us both some good"

Selena smiled and then after saying their goodbyes, the three left for the cinema. They all didn't notice the worried looks on Danny and Dayla's faces as they left the restaurant, but the others did.

"Guys are you two okay?" Sam asked. "We all can tell somethings bothering you both"

Dayla sighed and said, "You guys know us too well. There's something I don't know….weird about Selena. Don't get me wrong she's great but, yesterday when she touched mine and Danny's hands, we could feel the same aura we feel when there are ghosts around, but our ghost senses didn't react and just now it was a bit stronger this time, but according to the Fenton Watch, there's still no ghosts around"

"And you're sure it only happened when Selena was around?" Andrew asked.

"Positive. We both felt it" Danny answered. "I think she might be a ghost"

"But Danny she doesn't even look ghostly" Valerie pointed out. Danny then said, "Well neither did Spectra when she pretended to be the school therapist during Spirit Week or Dora when she pretended to be a human when the whole beauty pageant thing happened"

"True" Valerie agreed.

"So what do we do?" Tucker asked. "It's not like you can just ask if she's a ghost"

"No we're not gonna do that Tucker, we're just keep an eye on her when she's near us and also keep an eye on Dani and Dale" Danny answered.

"You're not gonna spy on them are you?" Sam asked. They both shook their heads and then Dayla answered, "No we're not gonna spy on them. We're just gonna keep an eye on them and if the whole thing turns out that we're wrong then everything is fine"

Dayla's nose suddenly twitched and then suddenly, "AAACHOOO!"

She pulled out her hanky and wiped her nose as Andrew asked in concern, "Are you okay Dayla? You've been looking under the weather a little lately"

She sniffled a little and then answered, "I'm fine. I might be catching a cold but I'm sure it's nothing"

"Okay. Just don't push yourself hard and if it gets worse, maybe see a doctor" Andrew said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah he's right. We don't need to catch your sickness" Tucker said with a smirk. It then dropped when he saw everyone give him an annoyed glare and then he said, "And I hope you're not getting sick because you're my friend"

* * *

Later that evening, Jack had invited Dani, Dale, Selena, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Sam's parents and grandmother, Andrew's mother, Tucker's parents and Valerie's dad over for a Sunday barbeque. Danny and Dayla kept their eyes on Selena as they continued to feel the same aura around her every time she came near them.

Suddenly Danny's, Dayla's, Dani's and Dale's ghost senses went off and all four of them had changed into their ghost forms, Dale's ghost form hadn't changed since the last time except he and Dani now wore fingerless gloves with flaming edges on the ends and Dani's jumpsuit now covered her midriff.

Suddenly the meat from the grill started floating around everywhere and as it flew in a circle, Lunch Lady appeared in her meat monster form and screamed at Jack, "HOW DARE YOU COOK VEGGIE PATTIES!"

She then pointed her giant meaty finger at Sam and roared, "AND HOW DARE YOU EAT THEM!"

She was about to grab Sam and Jack with her giant meaty hands, but they were suddenly blown off by four ectoblasts. She growled and turned to see it was Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale who blasted them.

Before she could anything, Dale suddenly blasted one of her legs off and then Dani blasted the other one off and then Danny and Dayla then combined their powers and blasted the head right off with a huge ecto energy ball.

The Lunch Lady's meat body then fell apart and all was left was her in her regular ghost form. Dayla then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked her in.

"Looks like dinner's over" Danny joked. "Now who wants dessert?"

They both suddenly heard Dani and Dale groan a little as they changed back into their human forms. Everyone looked at them in concern as Selena then asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Just feeling really tired" Both Dani and Dale answered wearily.

"This is twice in one day" Danny pointed out. "Maybe you two should go and get some rest"

"Are you sure? We don't want to ruin the barbeque" Dani said.

"Oh don't worry dear. You're not ruining anything, just get home and get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow when Danny and Dayla get home from school" Maddie said with a gentle smile.

They all nodded and then Dale said, "Thank you for inviting us to dinner. The food was very delicious"

"Aw shucks I'm glad you liked it" Jack said with a grin as the three left. "Next time I'll put out that turbo grill we've been working on"

A few moments later, all the teens were in the living room talking to each other. Dayla then said, "Okay now I'm really starting to worry. That was the second time today"

"Did you feel the same aura around Selena?" Andrew asked. Danny and Dayla nodded and then Dayla said, "Yep. The same aura every time she came near us. Something's going on with that woman and we need to investigate"

"I just hope Dani and Dale are a lot better tomorrow" Danny said.

"ARCHOOO!" Dayla sneezed.

"Don't worry guys. I bet after a good night's rest, they'll be better and full of energy" Tucker said reassuringly.

* * *

Tucker couldn't have been any more wrong. For the past four days, Dani and Dale seemed more and more tired every time they saw them and the aura had grown stronger around Selena every day and it wasn't just in their ghost forms, Dani and Dale also seemed to be feeling weak in their ghost forms as well that they barely had enough energy to transform or fire ecto blasts at the ghosts during a fight.

Danny and Dayla were in the lab that afternoon with Sam and Andrew, talking to Jack and Maddie about Dani and Dale and what they had felt around Selena.

"And you're both sure you only felt this aura whenever Selena was around?" Maddie asked.

"It's like we said, we first felt it when Selena had come to our house and now every day it has gotten stronger" Danny confirmed. "And Dani and Dale seem to be really tired all the time, like they were when they started destabilizing a year ago"

"Hmmm…..it might be possible that Selena is either connected to a ghost or she is a ghost" Jack suggested. "But without evidence or a clue, we can't confirm it"

"Have you two thought about talking to Dani and Dale about this?" Maddie asked.

"Talk to Dani and Dale about what?" They all suddenly heard behind them and they turned to see Dani and Dale finishing coming down the stairs. Dani then asked, "What's going on guys?"

"Uh….well we're all just really worried about you two" Sam said. "You both have been really tired ever since you guys came to Amity Park"

"It's not only that isn't it?" Dani asked.

They were all silent but then Danny decided to tell them the truth and answered, "Okay. Look guys, there's something up with Selena. For a few days we've felt this weird spectral aura around her and we think…"

Danny paused for a second. Dale then asked, "You think what?"

"We think that it's possible she might be a ghost" Dayla answered.

Dani and Dale looked shocked but then frowned as Dale then asked, "Why would you guys even think that?"

"There's no way Selena is a ghost" Dani then said.

Andrew then said, "Hang on. We're just worried about you guys. I mean you both look like your always low on energy and Danny and Dayla have felt this weird aura around her. Don't you think it could be possible that something weird is going on?"

"All we can see is our two cousins accusing people of being ghosts just by a feeling" Dani snapped. "Can't you guys just be happy for us? Ever since Vlad betrayed us, all we wanted was to be part of something. To be part of a family and then when a woman who has done nothing but shown us that she cares about us turns up, you're all acting like she's some kind of criminal!"

"Thanks for the support guys" Dale then said sarcastically.

"Guys wait…." Danny and Dayla tried to speak but Dani and Dale just changed into their ghost forms and phased out of the building.

"That was a disaster" Dayla said sarcastically. "Now they're mad at us"

Sam then suggested, "Maybe give them some space for a while. They'll come round eventually"

* * *

It was midnight and Danny and Dayla were in an alleyway invisible near the hotel where Dani, Dale and Selena were staying at. Although Sam suggested they give Dani and Dale some space, they had to make sure that Selena wasn't a ghost.

They started flying around the windows, looking for the room they were staying in until finally they found it and saw Dani and Dale sleeping peacefully in their beds. The door then opened and they watched as Selena walked in and she smiled warmly at the sleeping Dani and Dale.

Everything had looked normal and Danny and Dayla were about to leave when suddenly Selena started glowing purple and then her body started changing, her short curly blonde hair changed to long and purple and her skin turned black while her eyes changed to a pupiless red with purple lips.

Danny was about to scream but then Dayla quickly covered his mouth and they continued to watch as she raised her hands above Dani and Dale's sleeping forms. Dayla quickly pulled out her phone and took a few pictures as Selena extracted some sort of purple aura from them and transferred it to her own body.

She then changed back to her disguise and then left the room. Dayla then dragged Danny away from the building and landed on the roof of another one. Danny then asked in shock, "What the heck was that?!"

"Well that definitely confirms that she's a ghost" Dayla said. "The main question is, what was she doing to Dani and Dale?"

"It doesn't matter! We have to go back and tell them" Danny said feeling scared for their cousins and was about to fly off back to the hotel when Dayla grabbed his hand and then said, "Danny! I understand that they're in danger but we can't go rushing into a fight when we don't know anything about this ghost!"

Danny calmed down and then nodded as he agreed, "You're right. What was I thinking? So what do we do?"

"First we go home and try and get some sleep, then tomorrow we call everyone else and let them know what's going on and then we're gonna pay a visit to Phoenix" Dayla answered. "Like Frostbite, she may have a clue on who that ghost is"

* * *

The next morning, Danny and Dayla had called everyone and had them meet down in the lab. Danny and Dayla then replayed everything they saw to them and showed them the pictures that Dayla took on her phone.

"This definitely explains the strange aura you have been feeling around her lately" Tucker said.

"Any clue what kind of ghost that is Mrs Fenton?" Valerie asked.

Maddie looked at the picture again and then shook her head as she answered, "I have never seen this ghost before. Even after Danny and Dayla showed that list of ghosts they have met, this is a whole new one"

"Looks like we're off to the Ghost Zone to visit Phoenix" Andrew said. Sam then said, "We better hurry, they're going to the court house in an hour to have the adoption papers signed"

"Okay Danny and I will go into the Ghost Zone to see Phoenix" Danny said. "The rest of you need to get to that court house and stall them as long as you can"

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then flew through the portal and entered the Ghost Zone while the others headed out of the lab and started heading for the court house.

* * *

Dani, Dale and Selena had arrived at the Amity Park Court House and standing there at the steps waiting was Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Sam, Andrew and Valerie.

"Thank you all for coming" Selena said with a joyful smile. "This means everything to us"

"Where's Danny and Dayla?" Dale asked.

"Uh…they're not feeling well" Tucker lied weakly. Sam then added on, "Uh yeah there's been a bit of a cold going round"

"Hmmm that would explain the sneezing Dayla's been doing lately" Dani pointed out.

"Oh well, we can celebrate back at Fenton Works once the papers are signed" Selena said and they were about to enter the court house when Jack suddenly said, "Uh wait! I just wanted to tell you all something before we went in…."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Danny and Dayla arrived at Phoenix's volcanic island home and showed her the picture and told them everything. Phoenix eyes furrowed but then turned to fear and then said, "You two need to get Dani and Dale away from her immediately"

"What is she?" Dayla asked. "Is she that dangerous?"

"Extremely" Phoenix answered as she pulled out a book and opened it to a page which had a picture of Selena in it and then explained, "Her name was Selena Adams when she was alive but now her name is Auriana and she's known as the Weeping Mother"

"The Weeping Mother?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

Phoenix nodded and continued, "When she was alive, she really wanted to have children of her own but unfortunately couldn't and died a broken hearted woman. She came back as a ghost and discovered that she had the powers to take the energy from children and absorb them into herself, without it she can't survive but if she steals enough energy from Dani and Dale, they'll….well….they'll die"

Danny and Dayla gasped and immediately started flying back to Amity Park at top speed with only one thought in mind, they had to save Dani and Dale!

* * *

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, Jack was still talking keeping them all distracted as best as he could, "And I told the cook at the restaurant to make sure to add lots of fudge to my ice cream, but I don't think he paid any attention to me…."

"Uh Mr Fenton is there a point to all this?" Selena asked.

"Uh point?" Jack asked. Selena sighed and said, "Yes a point. You're keeping us from the judge"

"Oh sorry. I didn't realise, you know how I pick a subject and go on and on and on and on and on and on and on…." Jack began to yammer on and then Dani cut in, "You're doing it again"

"I am?" Jack asked.

"YES!" Dani, Dale and Selena all said at the same time. Selena then said, "Now it's time to see the judge"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" They all heard a shout.

They all turned and saw Danny and Dayla flying towards them and then they landed in front of them. Dani and Dale both then asked, "I thought you two were sick?"

"We're not" Dayla answered. "We had everyone here lie to keep you from seeing the judge, you two need to get away from that woman right now"

"What's going on here?" Selena asked.

"Ugh! Please tell me you're not going on about this whole Selena is a ghost thing?" Dale asked in annoyance.

"She is a ghost though! She has been stealing your energy from you at night just so she can survive" Danny said. "You both have to trust us on this. That's why you two have been so weak and tired lately"

"That's enough! None of us want to hear it anymore" Dani shouted.

"Guys they're telling the truth!" Valerie exclaimed. She then turned to Danny and Dayla and said, "Show them the picture guys"

Dayla pulled her phone out and handed it to them, Dani and Dale looked at the phone and they were both silent as they saw the pictures of Selena changing her form and then stealing energy from them. They both then turned to Selena and then Dale asked fearfully, "Selena what's going on?"

"Is it true?" Dani asked hoping that everything was a lie.

Selena looked down but then looked back up at them and her eyes glowed red and went pupiless as she said, "I guess there's no point hiding anymore"

There was a bright flash of light and then suddenly Selena changed her form into the one they saw on the picture. Dani and Dale both then whispered in fear, "Oh my gosh! They were right!"

"I am Auriana, the Weeping Mother" She said. "And now I shall take your energy!"

Her shadow arms suddenly expanded and grabbed onto Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew they all groaned as they started feeling their energy being ripped from their bodies.

"KIDS NO!" Jack and Maddie screamed in fright and pulled out their blasters and were about to fire at them but Auriana growled and simply swatted them away with a burst of energy and then used it to hold them against the wall. She continued to drain their energy and caused Danny and Dayla to change back into their human forms.

"STOP IT!" Dani and Dale shouted and then changed into their ghost forms, not caring how weak they were feeling.

They both then shouted, "WE SAID STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

That last word suddenly came out into two Ghostly Wails, Auriana screamed as the raw energy hit her and caused her to let go of Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Danny and Dayla. She was pushed right into a car and continued to scream in pain as the wails continued to hit her.

Dani and Dale stopped their wails and groaned as they felt completely wiped out and then fell to their hands and knees. Everyone sat up and then Andrew said, "Looks like Dani and Dale have finally got their Ghostly Wails"

They all then heard a shout of anger and then Auriana launched herself and grabbed Dani and Dale but their necks and pinned them against the walls of the building and said, "Now you two will die!"

"NO DON'T!" Everyone shouted but were still feeling weak from being drained of their energy to try and stop her.

Auriana looked at Dani and Dale in their fear filled eyes and was about to start draining them of every ounce of their energy but then stopped and her anger suddenly turned to sadness. As she continued to look in their eyes, she remembered everything they had done together in the past few months.

Ectoplasmic tears fell from her eyes and she let go of them, she then looked at her hands and looked back at Dani and Dale and whispered in despair, "What have I done? I've become a monster"

She continued to weep while saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. No mother should ever harm her children"

Suddenly her body started glowing and she spread out her arms and suddenly all the energy she had stolen from everyone started going back to them. Dani and Dale both then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving back your energy as well as everyone else's I have stolen over the past few years" Auriana answered. She suddenly groaned and her body started fading as she said, "This is the end for me"

Dani and Dale started tearing up and they both asked, "Why would you do this?"

She smiled sadly at them both and wiped the few stray tears from their faces and then answered, "Because that is what a mother does, protects her children"

She then turned to Maddie who was now free along with Jack and said, "Take care of them and love them like a real mother should"

With one burst of light Auriana's body fully faded away and she was gone. Dani and Dale both fell to their knees and started crying. Danny and Dayla walked up and kneeled in front of them and they both heard Dani first say, "She may have turned out to be a ghost…."

"But she was still a mother deep down in her core and in our hearts" Dale finished.

Danny and Dayla pulled them into a hug and allowed them to cry on their shoulders.

* * *

A week later, they were all back at the court house and with a judge who was signing the adoption papers and then said with a smiled as he handed them to Jack and Maddie, "Congratulations Dani and Dale, you are both officially Fenton's"

Everyone cheered for the newest members of the Fenton Family and they all celebrated with a party that evening. Danny, Dale, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Dayla, Valerie and Andrew looked up at the night sky that night thinking about Auriana.

"She gave us a second chance and now a new family once again" Dale said. Dani then added, "We will never forget her"

Danny and Dayla held their new siblings close and then Danny said, "Neither will we guys"

"Neither will we" Dayla added.

Valerie then raised her cup of soda and said, "To Auriana and to Dani and Dale"

"To Auriana and Dani and Dale" Everyone repeated as they raised their cups in the air and tapped them against each other.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **The Guys In White are back for revenge! The now rogue organisation is willing to do anything to capture and torture Danny and Dayla Phantom for shutting them down after the Disasteroid. Plus what is going on with Dayla? Why is she feeling really sick? Will the Guys in White have their revenge? Find out next time on the Phantom Twins in: The Return of the Guys In White!**


	14. The Return of the Guys in White

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and liked this story so far.**

 **LooneyAces:** Thank you and like the reactions from your characters

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** I'm glad you enjoy the Phantom Twins series and yes I have seen the pole on The People's Choice website and have definitely voted yes on Danny Phantom.

 **Girlbook:** Thank you

 _ **THE RETURN OF THE GUYS IN WHITE**_

In the woods of Lake Eyrie, near a cave that seemed like normal but inside that led deep underground was a hidden facility and this facility was home to the Guys in White, the ex-government's ghost hunting agency.

After the Disasteroid, the Guys in White had still tried to hunt down Danny and Dayla Phantom despite the fact that they were half-human, the government had decided enough was enough and disbanded the agency. Though most of the agents had accepted it and moved on to different work forces, the rest of the agents were outraged and had went underground as a rogue agency.

Now they were on the hunt for revenge against Danny and Dayla Phantom. Agent O closely monitored the computer at some video images of Danny and Dayla in their recent ghost fights, recording the new powers that they had attained and some of their fighting moves while Agent K was fine tuning something on a lab table.

Agent K then stopped and smiled as he looked at his work now completed and then turned to Agent O and said, "They're ready"

Agent O turned around and smiled as she said, "Excellent. We now have everything we need to finally capture those punks known as Danny and Dayla Phantom"

* * *

It was night time in Amity Park, Sam was getting the last of her gear ready to go on patrol with everyone else and then headed downstairs and was waiting for the others to come by. Her parents were gone for their anniversary trip to Europe so it was just her and her grandmother in the Manson home.

She heard a knock at the door and then Ida opened it to reveal Danny, Andrew, Dani, Dale, Valerie and Tucker. She then said, "Hello dearies"

Sam stood up and then noticed there was someone missing from their group and asked, "Where's Dayla?"

"Right here" said a sickly voice behind them all. They all parted to reveal a very sick looking Dayla in her human form.

"Dayla are you okay? You look really bad" Sam asked in concern as they all walked inside.

"Not really" Dayla answered and then let out a sneeze. She blew her nose into the hanky and then said, "This bug I seemed to have picked up has just gotten worse. I was feeling fine this morning, then on the way here I just got worse"

"Did you realise that before or after you vomited in the Spectre Speeder?" Tucker asked jokingly but everyone just glared at him.

Tucker smiled nervously and then just remained quiet. Danny then asked, "Sam is it okay if Dayla stays here while we're out on patrol?"

"Of course she can" Sam said. Ida then smiled warmly and took Dayla by the hand and led her to the couch, "You just rest dearie and I'll warm up some soup for you"

"Thanks Grandma Manson" Dayla said and then let out a sneeze. She groaned as she felt a headache come on. Andrew came up and helped lie her down on the couch and placed the small pillow under her head. He then kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'll see you after patrol"

She smiled warmly at him and said, "Good luck guys. I'm sorry about this"

"Don't worry about it sis. It happens, just get some rest" Danny said as he and the others left.

* * *

As Danny and the others flew around town, they were unaware that the Guys in White agents were monitoring them in hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Phantom One has been sighted" Agent O reported over his radio. He then asked, "Agent K, what's the report of Phantom Two?"

"Phantom Two is still at the Manson home" Agent K answered through the radio. "We're moving in to obtain target in less than five minutes. Go ahead and proceed at your end when ready"

Agent O then nodded at an agent, who pressed a button which opened the doors of three vans and out came a large ghost snake, a ghost wolf and some sort of three eyed purple monster ghost with two large horns on its head.

The ghosts were immediately detected by Team Phantom and they found the ghosts chasing after people in the middle of the town. Danny then started saying, "Okay Tucker, Valerie and Dani you guys cover the left and take on the ghost wolf. Andrew, Dayla…."

"Uh Danny? Dayla is sick remember?" Dale corrected.

"Oh right. Okay Dale, Andrew and Sam you guys cover the left and take on the ghost snake" Danny ordered. "I'll take on the ghost snake. Let's move"

They all then charged at the ghosts, Dale blasted the ghost snake back with an ecto blast from his feet, Sam then sent a blast at it with her wrist ray sending it near Andrew who pulled out the Fenton Fisher and wrapped the line all around it, struggling to hold the snake still as it wriggled around like a worm.

Valerie sent multiple nets at the ghost wolf but it kept dodging each one, Dani then managed to grab the wolf by its tail and started spinning it around in a circle, Tucker pulled out the thermos and got ready to capture it. Dani let go of the tail and the wolf howled as it flew into the air towards Valerie who then blasted it back with her blaster, sending it flying towards Tucker and then Tucker activated the thermos and with one final howl, the wolf was sucked into the thermos and Tucker capped the thermos closed.

"Andrew let go of the snake when I say!" Dale called out. "Sam get ready with the thermos!"

Both of them nodded and Sam got into position with the lid off the thermos. Dale then called out, "NOW!"

Andrew let go of the fisher and before the snake could do anything, Dale let out a large burst of energy from his body and sent the snake straight for Sam who activated the snake and sucked it inside the thermos.

"That's two ghosts wrapped up tight" Sam said.

Danny continued to dodge the claws of the monster ghost. It then suddenly looked on in fear and then ran off heading for the woods near the city.

"That was weird" Danny said. "I'm not that scary"

"Do you want our help?" Valerie asked. Danny shook his head and answered, "Nah. I'll go after it, I'll meet you guys at the park in an hour after I get this ghost"

They all nodded and then continued the patrol while Danny started following the tracks of the ghost monster, but he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Manson home, Dayla finished the soup Ida had made her and was resting on the couch. Ida came into the living room and pulled up on her scooter next to her and felt her forehead and said, "You're still very warm dearie. Are you feeling any better?"

"Still the same Grandma Manson" Dayla answered. She then winced as she felt the cut on her arm which had healed into a scar suddenly give off a jolt of pain.

"Are you alright?" Ida asked. Dayla then answered after letting off a sneeze, "A cut on my arm that I got during a fight suddenly just gave me a jolt of pain"

"I might have to call a doctor here" Ida said and then started driving out of the living room when suddenly…

CRASH!

The front window was suddenly busted and in came Agent K along with several other Guys in White Agents swarmed inside.

"What the…." Dayla began to shout but then was cut off when suddenly one of the agents fired a dart and it hit her dead in the arm.

She immediately felt drowsy and suddenly she lost consciousness. An agent then cuffed Dayla's hands with anti-spectral handcuffs and then Agent K picked her up bridal style while the others held Ida back.

"Put her down right now! I'll call the police!" Ida shouted in anger but then suddenly all of the agents lifted her up by the bottom of her scooter and carried her to a large walk in closet and put her down. Agent K smirked as they shut the door and locked it from the outside and he said, "By the time you call the police, we'll be long gone"

Ida kept slamming her hand on the door, she even tried ramming her scooter at it a couple of times but it would not budge or break open.

All the agents then walked outside and then Agent K placed Dayla in the back of one of the vans and then got inside the driver's seat while the others got inside the back, keeping their guns aimed at Dayla in case she woke up.

As they drove off, Agent K activated the communicator in his ear and said, "Agent O, target Phantom Two has been captured. Heading back to base now"

"Copy that Agent K. My team is about to capture Phantom One" Agent O replied through the communicator. "We'll return to base as soon as target is acquired"

* * *

Danny continued to follow the footprints of the monster ghost deeper and deeper into the woods, he then stopped as the tracks stopped right in the middle of a large circle of trees. He stood still and kept on guard as that strange feeling grew stronger by the second.

He suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping and then suddenly four large poles emerged from the ground letting off electricity.

"What the…." Danny began to exclaim but then screamed as he was hit the electric impulses hard and he lost consciousness and changed back into his human form.

The poles stopped electrocuting him and then disappeared back into the ground, Agent O and the other agents then came out and then two of them cuffed Danny's hands behind his back using another pair of the anti-ghost cuffs and then started dragging him out of the forest.

"Target ghost has been captured" Agent O reported through the communicator to Agent K. "Heading back to base now. Our ETA should be at twenty two hundred hours"

* * *

Meanwhile at the park Dani, Dale, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie were still waiting for Danny but he hadn't shown up at all.

"It's been nearly two hours since we last saw Danny. I'm starting to get worried" Sam said after checking her watch and saw the time.

"Maybe he went back to your place Sam" Andrew suggested. He then thought about it and then added, "Then again, Dayla would've called me and told me Danny was there or Danny would have contacted us and said to meet at your place"

"We better head over there just in case" Dani said. "Who knows? He could be there checking up on Dayla and forgot to tell us"

With that they all headed over to Sam's house but then stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the broken front window, they immediately ran inside and each of them called out hoping they would answer, "Danny! / Dayla!"

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?! Help!" They heard the sound of Ida calling out.

Sam heard banging on the wardrobe door near them and walked over and opened it to reveal her grandma with now a scooter with a dent on the front of it from hours of ramming it against the door.

"Grandma are you okay?" Sam asked as she hugged her.

"I'm fine bubala" Ida answered as she hugged her back. Sam then asked, "Where's Dayla? And have you seen Danny?"

"Dayla has been kidnapped! Those Guys in White broke into the house and took her, I tried to stop them dearie but they locked me in the closet before I could call you or the police" Ida answered.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear at the sound of the rogue agency's name. Valerie then said, "I thought those guys were shut down"

"Looks like they're definitely not. One time when Dani and I were in Washington, we had heard rumours about the agency still operating behind the governments back, but I didn't think those rumours were true" Dale said. Dale's eyes then widened in fear and he exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"What is it Dale?" Tucker asked.

"Think about it, the whole night we've been on patrol and everything's quiet but then suddenly three ghosts just randomly attack us and then one of them runs off heading for the woods" Dale explained. "Which means somehow the monster ghost knew when to run off, leading Danny to a perfectly laid trap and who probably set the trap?"

Everyone suddenly got it and they all shouted, "The Guys in White!"

* * *

Danny groaned as he woke up and regained consciousness, he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't and when he fully opened his eyes, he gasped as he found himself strapped to an examination table with glowing green straps around his wrists, ankles, stomach and neck.

His eyes widened in fear as he heard a familiar groan, he then turned and saw Dayla strapped to another examination table right next to him.

"Dayla wake up!" Danny called out.

Dayla woke up and then panicked as she found herself strapped on an examination table and then sneezed followed by a cough. She then asked, "Where are we? Last thing I remember was the Guys in White had crashed right through Sam's front window"

Before Danny could say anything, a brighter light suddenly shone down on them and they winced because it was so bright in their eyes.

"You're at the end of the line for you both" Agent K said with a smirk as he and Agent O came out of the shadows.

"Agent O and K" Danny growled. "Should've guessed you guys wouldn't quit even after the government had shut you down"

"That was true but who said we have to follow by the governments rules" Agent O said as he continued to grin. "After you two had revealed yourselves, we were so fascinated by you and your sister's unique genetic construction that of course we wanted to know. Unfortunately the President was disgusted by how we wanted to question you and became even angrier when we continued to hunt you down and then shut us down and although the ones who left and betrayed us accepted their fate, we who are truly loyal to the cause of hunting and destroying ghosts remained and went into hiding. For months we have been planning this, watching you two in observation, recording every single new power you two have gained and ways to make sure we keep you both contained"

"And now that we have you, we're going to have some real fun together" Agent K finished and then touched Dayla's face, causing her to cringe in slight fear and then cough.

"Don't touch her! How can you two be so heartless?!" Danny shouted in anger. "Can't you both see she's sick? She needs to get out of here and see a doctor!"

Agent O growled and then slapped Danny across the face and then pushed a button on a remote, Danny and Dayla both suddenly screamed as they both felt electrical currents flow through the restraints and hit their bodies hard.

Agent O finally let go of the button and stopped electrocuting them, both of them panting and groaning in pain. He then sneered right in Danny's face, "Sick or not you two will be going through lots and lots of very slow and painful experiments. I suggest you both get comfortable, you're both going to be here for a very long time"

Agent O and K then left the room, four more agents then walked in and then two of them each placed some sort of high tech bands around their forearms and the another one pushed the button and the restraints came loose and the tables lifted up and they both fell to the floor.

The agents disappeared and then before Danny or Dayla could do anything, they both became trapped in separated large test tubes and then they heard Agent K say, "Commencing the first experiment. Seeing how much pain these two can take from Blood Blossom gas"

Danny and Dayla's eyes both widened in fear at the sound of that and then suddenly, a red gas had started seeping through the tubes and filled them up quickly like a thick fog. The pain was immediate and as Danny and Dayla's bodies started glowing, they both fell to their knees holding their stomachs as they both let off ear piercing screams.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, morning had come and Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Dani and Dale were getting ready with Jack and Maddie to go and rescue Danny and Dayla. They had grabbed as many weapons as they could and Andrew grabbed the Booo-merang since it was still locked into Danny and Dayla's ecto signature and it would enhance their chances of finding them.

They all climbed into the Spectre Speeder 2, which Jack had made it bigger, faster and that it had more room with passenger seats. The total the new vehicle could now carry up to 15 people. Maddie took the wheel and started the engines, a hole in the lab opened up and then Maddie drove the vehicle through the long tunnel and exited out of the hole where the pool outside lifted up and they stayed still in the air.

The front window opened and then Andrew commanded the device in his hand, "Find Danny and Dayla"

He then threw the Booo-merang and then the window closed as he sat back down and then at top speed, Maddie drove the speeder after the tracking device, the police following them in the squadron cars after Jack had called them and reported the Guys in White.

* * *

Back at the secret headquarters of the Guys in White, Agent O and K as well as the other agents continued to grin at the sound of Danny and Dayla's screaming and then Agent O pushed the button and the suction tubes cleared out the gas from the tubes, leaving Danny and Dayla feeling so weak as their bodies stopped glowing.

They could barely stand up but the torture wasn't over as Agent T then pushed a button and then suddenly massive bolts of electricity came from their high tech armbands and they both screamed again as they were electrocuted and then Agent T pushed the button again and stopped the electrical currents, leaving Danny and Dayla feeling weaker.

"Those armbands not only lock your ghost powers away ghost freaks, but they also electrocute you both with simply the push of a button" Agent T said.

Danny groaned as he turned his head, he saw Dayla panting hard and he could see she was starting burn up as sweat trickled down her face and she seemed to be in more pain than she was before. He turned to the agents standing outside the tube and pleaded, "Please let my sister go. You have me. Can't you see she's in pain? I won't try to escape but only if you let her go"

"Now why would we do that? Sorry ghost boy but we have worked too hard to capture you two finally and we aren't about to let you two hybrids out of our grasp" Agent K said with a smug grin. He then commanded, "Agent T and Agent S, grab the boy and have him on the table ready for his dissection. He shall have the honour of going first"

Both Danny and Dayla's eyes widened in fear and then Dayla screamed as the two agents opened the tube and grabbed the struggling Danny by his arms tightly, "NO DON'T! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She winced and groaned as the burning sensation inside her got worse. The Agents strapped Danny down on the table, this time only by his wrists and ankles him and then one of the agents brought over a table with different dissection tools…

* * *

Meanwhile Team Phantom arrived as the Booo-merang lodged into the ground hard in the woods of Lake Eerie. They landed the vehicle on the ground and then exited the Spectre Speeder 2, the stood where the Booo-merang had lodged itself into the ground near an entrance of a cave.

They looked around for any signs of high tech equipment and buildings but there was nothing here. Tucker then said, "I don't get it. The Booo-merang bought us right here so where is Danny and Dayla?"

They kept looking around and then Valerie thought of something as she inspected the cave, she suddenly walked to the centre of the ground where they were and then activated her now upgraded scanner and scanned the ground. Her eyes then widened as her scanner caught two blimps indicating it locked onto two ectoplasmic signatures.

"I've found them!" Valerie called out and everybody ran to them. "No wonder we couldn't find anything. The base is underground"

Tucker immediately started typing on his PDA looking for any connections to the underground base, he finally found a network and continued to type away just as the police arrived and then finally pulled up a map of the base and said as he pointed to the cave, "The entrance is in there"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and kick some butt" Both Dani and Dale said in unison and with no more words, they all charged into the entrance and headed for the base.

* * *

Agent O picked up the scalpel in his hand and said with a sickening grin, "I'm going to enjoy this. Oh and don't worry freak, your sister will be next"

Agent Q cut the front of Danny's shirt with the scissors, showing the bare skin of his chest and stomach. Danny started hyperventilating as Agent O started bringing down the scalpel towards his chest, this has always been both Danny and Dayla's greatest fear besides losing everyone they loved; being dissected.

Dayla began panting harder and suddenly she screamed in pain causing everyone to look at her, her right arm suddenly transformed into a red claw like a scorpion, ripping the sleeve of her shirt and destroying the armband, she screamed even more as then a black tail sprouted from her back and her ears pointed up, her eyes changed into a pupiless red as her other arm turned into a scorpions claw and on the front of her teeth sprouted razor sharp fangs. With another scream of anger, she smashed the glass with her claws and broke out of the tube.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Agent K shouted.

"Dayla!" Danny shouted.

The rest of Team Phantom and the police had just arrived to the lab and all of them gasped in shock at the sight of Dayla. Dayla suddenly charged right at Agent O and knocked him away from Danny with her tail and then punched another agent with one of her claws while shouting, "KEEP AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

As chased after the agents who immediately started running out of the facility, Jack unstrapped Danny from the table and then Tucker quickly hacked into the armband and got it off him.

"What happened to Dayla?!" Everyone asked.

"I don't know but I gotta stop her before she hurts herself and anyone else" Danny said as he changed into his ghost form and then flew after Dayla.

Dayla roared as continued to chase after Agent O and K while the police had captured the other agents. The two head agents ran and ran further and further into the woods, for the first time in their lives, Agent O and K were scared and they didn't have any equipment to protect themselves this time.

They continued to run until they hit a dead end, a fifty foot wall of stone. They tried to climb but there was nothing to grab onto, they both then screamed as Dayla finally caught up with them and was raised her claws to attack them when suddenly she heard, "DAYLA STOP!"

She growled and turned to see Danny standing behind her. He then walked up to her slowly and said calmly, "Dayla please. As much as I don't like what they done to us, you can't kill them. The police are here and they will take them, we won't ever see them again"

She continued to growl but then her eyes softened and she looked at herself and whispered in fright, "What's happening to me?"

Danny gently grabbed her clawed hand and said as Jack, Maddie, Dani, Dale, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew caught up, "We'll figure it out. I promise"

Dayla nodded and then suddenly felt weak, she collapsed in Danny's arms unconscious and before Agent O and K could get away, Dani and Dale tapped them on the shoulders and then punched them, knocking them right out.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since they all returned back to Fenton Works, they were all in the lab and Dayla was lying down on a bed in the large containment unit still asleep. Tears escaped Andrew's eyes and he placed a hand on the glass and whispered, "Dayla"

Maddie was still looking at a blood sample she had taken from Dayla earlier and then Danny asked, "Find anything mum?"

She stopped looking through the microscope and looked down in sadness as she faced them all and said, "Looks like I was right. The DNA I had extracted from Dayla contains the same DNA from those mutant ghost animals we fought against a month ago. The DNA has merged with her already ghost DNA and triggered some form of mutation resulting in what we see right now. What I don't know is how she got infected with this in the first place"

Everyone started thinking and then Andrew's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered that Dayla had pushed him out of the way just as the feline-scorpion ghost mutant animal was about to attack him, resulting in her getting a large cut on her arm. He then said, "It must've happened when she got that cut from the monster attack"

Everyone was silent as they all looked at Dayla. Jack then said, "I'm not going to rest until I have found a cure. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to save my daughter"

Danny placed his hand on the glass and said, "We all will. Dayla just hang on, we're going to save you. Together"

* * *

They were all unaware that Fright Knight had watched everything and had reported back to Vlad in his secret lair. Vlad grinned as he sipped some wine in his human form while sitting on a chair and then said, "Excellent. All the pieces are coming together"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Dayla is running out of time! Because of the mutant ghost DNA in her system, it's destroying her cells at a rapid rate and Team Phantom are no-where close enough to finding a cure to save her but Vlad Plasmius has a cure and is giving Danny a choice, use the journal pages and retrieve the Amulet of Kyba for him or he destroys the cure and let Dayla die. Will Dayla die or will Danny make a deal with the devil? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Saving Dayla!**


	15. Saving Dayla

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **The challenges in this chapter were inspired by Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and also the book series Deltora Quest by Emily Rodda. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed Season 4 of the Phantom Twins. There are only two chapters left after this, but don't worry Danny and Dayla will return in The Phantom Twins: World's Collide, a collaboration story I'm doing with LooneyAces next year and he's calling it Dani Phantom: The Dimensional War.**

 **Please remember to read and review my other stories as well**

 _ **SAVING DAYLA**_

 _DANNY VOICEOVER_

 _For as long as I can remember, there has never been a moment when Dayla wasn't by my side. Ever since we were four years old, we had always stuck by each other no matter what and I can't imagine having a better twin sister than her. I can't count all the times Dayla has saved my neck whenever we fight ghosts and I would always do the same for her and right now is one of those times._

 _Dayla is in trouble, thanks to that time we fought Vlad's mutant ghost animals, Dayla has been transformed into some sort of half-human, half-ghost mutant animal monster but it's not just that, because of the mutant animal ectoplasmic chemical inside her, she's running out of time._

 _I will do whatever it takes to save my sister and I only hope that we find a cure in time._

* * *

Dayla groaned a little as she laid down inside the containment chamber, she opened her eyes and smiled a little as she saw Andrew standing in front of the glass placing his hand on the glass.

She reached over and touched the glass as if she was trying to touch his hand on it, but then she looked down in sadness as she saw her clawed hand instead touching the glass. She groaned again feeling weak and fell back unconscious.

"Hang on Dayla" Andrew whispered. "We'll have you back to normal soon. I promise"

Danny walked over and placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder in comfort, he too was going through turmoil. It was hard watching his twin sister constantly in pain from her transformation and what Vlad had done to her.

Jack was at the lab table working constantly trying to find a cure with Jazz, who had come home for a visit only to find out what happened to Dayla and was also working with Frostbite who they contacted for help and he brought along as many medicinal herbs he had from the Far Frozen, hoping they would be able to help. Maddie was constantly at the computer with Tucker keeping an eye on Dayla's vitals and also trying to work out a cure.

Sam walked over to Danny and held his hand in comfort. He gave her a grateful smile and then it dropped as he looked back at Dayla and said, "I keep almost looking to Dayla for some advice on what we should do, but then I remember that is Dayla in the containment unit"

Valerie then asked Tucker and Maddie, "How's everything going here?"

"Although with Tucker, Jazz and Frostbite helping us, we still can't seem to find a cure that could help Dayla" Maddie answered sadly. Tears started forming in her eyes and she looked down, "I don't know what to do. My baby girl needs me and I can't come up with anything to help her"

Danny walked over and hugged his mother tightly and said, "Don't give up mum. Just do the best you can, that's all we can do"

Maddie hugged Danny back and then Tucker said, "Dayla's condition is growing worse by the minute. The chemical is breaking down her cells at a rapid pace and if it continues, she'll…she'll…."

"We won't let that happen" Danny said with determination. "We can't let it happen"

Dani and Dale looked at Dayla asleep in the containment chamber and said in unison, "Be strong sis"

Frostbite then thought of something and asked, "Danny, you explained to me that Dayla had gotten like this in the first place because of a mutant ghost animal correct?"

Danny nodded and answered, "Yeah. We were fighting mutant ghost animals and then Dayla got a cut from fighting one of them"

"And who was it who created those mutant ghost animals in the first place?" Frostbite asked.

Danny's eyes widened as he knew exactly who created it and started catching on to what Frostbite was saying and said, "Vlad Plasmius. So maybe…"

"If Plasmius had made the whole chemical that created those mutant ghosts in the first place, then maybe he can also cure it" Frostbite finished.

"There is no way Vlad will help us just because we ask him to" Sam said. "He's gonna want Danny to do something for him and I can tell it won't be good"

"Indeed Ms Manson" They suddenly heard and then suddenly Vlad had phased into the lab through the roof in his ghost form along with Fright Knight who was holding a brief case in his hands.

Danny, Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms, while everyone else pulled out weapons ready to attack Vlad. Danny then growled, "Plasmius! What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Daniel. That is no way to treat an old friend of the family now isn't it?" Vlad said with a chuckle.

"Friend?! Friend?! You tried to kill me, hurt my children, pretended to be my friend and tried to take over the world!" Jack shouted in anger. "And to top it all off, thanks to your mutant ghost animals, it has changed my daughter into that and it's killing her! You are no friend of mine!"

"I am aware of what the chemical is doing to her" Vlad said. "I've known all this time, I've known from the second she was wounded on the arm by one of my creatures. I can even cure it"

Everyone continued to glare at him, Vlad snapped his fingers and then Fright Knight brought up the brief case and then Vlad opened the lid and revealed ten vials of a glowing blue liquid in each one. He then said, "What you are looking at is ten vials of the cure. One of them I will give to you to cure poor little Dayla for a price"

"What's to stop any of us to simply taking the briefcase off you right now Plasmius?" Sam snapped.

"Simple. You attack me and I destroy every single one of these vials and your sister will have no chance" Vlad answered.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear and then they all lowered their weapons and then Vlad said as he continued to grin, "Good. Now here's the deal Daniel. You have two of those journal pages and I have the third one right here. I'm giving you ten whole hours to use those pages to find the Amulet of Kyba and bring it back here. If you do this before the ten hours is up, I will give you the cure and you can save your sister, if not then no cure shall be given to her and your sister will die"

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Dale asked.

Vlad said nothing and then pulled out the other two journal pages and said, "Sojourn the ghost who wrote the pages, didn't want anyone evil to find the amulet and so he placed a charm on these pages so only those pure of heart can retrieve it and I won't be able to remove it from its protective case since not only someone who is both dead and alive at the same can open it, but also someone who is pure of heart"

"Danny you can't seriously trust Plasmius here! He's the reason Dayla was mutated in the first place!" Andrew shouted.

Sam then shouted, "And what's to say that he won't just destroy the cure anyway even if you get the amulet?!"

"I maybe an evil man here Samantha but I am not a man without honour, I will give you the cure but only if Danny makes in time for each hour gone, I will destroy one vial" Vlad said. "So let me ask you something boy, do you want your sister to die?"

Danny looked between his family, girlfriend and friends and then back at Vlad, he realised he didn't have a choice and said, "I'll do it. Not for you Vlad but for Dayla"

"But Danny…" Sam began but then Danny cut in, "I don't have a choice Sam. It may be a deal with the devil, but there's no other options"

Sam looked down and realised Danny was right. Vlad handed Danny the first journal page and then Danny nodded to Jack. Jack walked over to the safe on the wall and entered the code, the door opened and he pulled out the other two journal pages and them to Danny.

"Oh and just to make sure you don't try anything Little Badger, Fright Knight shall be accompanying you" Vlad said. Danny growled and then said, "Fine whatever, but Frostbite comes along as well to make sure nightmare boy over here doesn't try anything as well"

Vlad chuckled and then said, "Touché"

Jack and Maddie gave Danny a hug and then Maddie said, "Be safe Danny"

Dani and Dale then each gave him a hug and then Jazz did as she said, "Be careful little brother"

Valerie then gave him a hug and then Danny said to Andrew, "Watch over Dayla man"

He nodded and then looked at Dayla again. Sam and Danny both then hugged and gave each other a kiss and then Danny said, "I'll be back. I promise"

"Just watch your back Danny" Sam said and then after giving him one more kiss, Danny, Frostbite and Fright Knight entered the portal and went into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

As the three ghosts flew through the Ghost Zone with Fright Knight behind them, Frostbite whispered to Danny, "Great One, are you sure about this?"

"There's no other way. I'll do whatever it takes to save my sister. She would've done the same for me" Danny said with determination. He then asked, "Are you with me?"

Frostbite nodded and answered, "Always my friend"

They stopped and then Danny pulled out the journal pages, the first page glowed white and then suddenly writing had appeared on and Danny read it in his mind.

 _The location where the Amulet of Kyba is kept deep within the Ghost Zone. Beyond where time is controlled and maintained and three hundred miles from where the Observants maintain order and law is the Island of Emotions. Upon the island reader is an old ancient temple forged from a cave and built by the Ancients for Bergthora, Nova and Kyba before they became enemies is where you shall find the amulet. Once there, the second and third page of this journal will reveal the clues to get passed the ancient traps and challenges laid by Nova himself._

 _I wish whoever is reading this luck for the challenges are not easy._

"What's keeping you whelp?! Hurry it up" Fright Knight sneered.

"Alright, alright already! Yeesh!" Danny snapped back. He then said, "We must travel deep within the Ghost Zone, past the Observants where apparently there is an Island there called the Island of Emotions"

"I have heard stories about the Island of Emotions, some have claim to have seen it but no-one travels to the deep side of the Ghost Zone to find out. The Observants had told everyone there is nothing out there and there was no point in exploring it" Frostbite said. "Now I'm thinking why they said it, they must've known the Amulet of Kyba is hidden there and wanted to make sure no-one evil finds it"

"We better get a move on, the more time we waste the less chance we have at saving Dayla" Danny said and with that, the three started moving again following the journals instructions.

* * *

They were all unaware that Clockwork and the Observants were watching them through the monitoring screens. Justeco then commanded, "You must stop him Clockwork! If Plasmius gets his hands on the Amulet, it will be disastrous for us all!'

"I will not interfere or meddle with anything" Clockwork said in an annoyed tone. "The Phantom Twins destiny and Vlad Plasmius's destiny are connected. I must let everything play out the way it's supposed to be, for if I don't the time stream will be severely damaged and chaos will be assured"

Justeco and Elusto were silent and then Elusto spoke, "Once more, you are quite certain that the two teenage hybrids are the ones? The ones who will wear the other two amulets and fully destroy the Amulet of Kyba?"

"The future is not set in stone but I assure you, they are the ones and they will defeat Vlad Plasmius" Clockwork answered with pride. "I have full faith in them not only as their mentor but as their friend"

They were silent once again and then Justeco said, "Very well Clockwork. We shall trust your judgement, but if all shall go wrong we will be the ones to take care of Plasmius ourselves"

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, a smash could be heard on the floor of the lab. Vlad had dropped the first vial of the cure and smashed it with his foot with a smug grin and then said, "One hour down and nine to go"

They all glared at him but then stopped as they heard Dayla wince and groan in pain. They could her sweating, Andrew picked up the bowl of water and walked inside the containment chamber, he squeezed the water out of the cloth and then dabbed it on Dayla's forehead.

Her eyes opened up and she said in a whisper, "Andrew…"

"Dayla" Andrew said and caressed her face. "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm burning inside" Dayla answered and then gave another wince of pain. Some tears left her eyes and she pleaded, "Please don't leave me alone"

"I'm not going anywhere" Andrew said. "I promise you"

She nodded and with a small smile, she fell back asleep and then Andrew pushed her hair back and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Be strong my love"

He then hopped out of the containment chamber and shut the door. Everyone then frowned as they heard Vlad chuckled and the he said, "You know it wouldn't be so horrible if poor little Dayla ends up dying. It's one less Fenton to worry about"

Jack growled and clenched his fist, he had enough. He ran towards Vlad and shoved him to the ground, he raised his fist and was about to deliver a punch right to his face but Maddie, Dani and Dale grabbed his arms and held him back as Maddie said, "Jack no!"

They pulled him off Vlad and then Maddie said, "I know it's hard and believe me, there's nothing more than I want to blast his ecto butt right out of our house, but right now he has the key to saving Dayla"

"She's right Jack. Harm me again and I _will_ destroy the other vials and your daughter will have no chance" Vlad said.

Jack growled and then sneered, "Fine for now you fiend"

* * *

Danny, Frostbite and Fright Knight continued to travel deep into the Ghost Zone, following the journal pages instructions and after a few more minutes of travelling, they all stopped and looked in awe at the sight of a beautiful island. They landed on the floor and saw all the wonders of the island, a flowing river of glowing purple water which seemed to change colours every few seconds, different coloured trees bearing all kinds of strange glowing fruits and different forms of spectral wildlife walking amongst the island.

"This is amazing" Danny said.

"The Island of Emotions. I have heard many rumours in my after-life of this place but I'd never thought I'd see it with my own eyes" Frostbite said with wonder and amazement.

"Enough sightseeing" Fright Knight snapped impatiently. "Keep moving"

Danny and Frostbite glared at him and then took to the air to and started looking for the temple, it didn't take them long before they found a cave entrance that had statues at the front of two lions. They landed in front of it and they looked above and saw writing on the plaque in Esperanto.

Frostbite read it aloud, "La Templo de Nova kaj Bergthora, la veraj gardistoj de la Fantoma Zono. Translated into English is the Temple of Nova and Bergthora, the true guardians of the Ghost Zone"

"Frostbite any idea who this Nova and Bergthora were?" Danny asked. Frostbite shook his head and said, "I only know that Nova and Bergthora were brother and sister and they were ghosts who existed before me, before most of us"

Danny entered the temple first, but as Frostbite and Fright Knight were about to enter a shield suddenly appeared in front of them and stopped them from entering. Danny turned and watched as the lion statues heads then glared at them with their eyes flashing a pure white and they growled, "Only one may enter. Only one who is both dead and alive at the same time may enter"

"It looks like your own your own Danny Phantom" Frostbite said. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help you on the rest of your journey"

"Don't worry about it Frostbite, just keep an eye on Fright Knight in case he tries something" Danny said.

Frostbite nodded and then Danny continued on into the temple, as he continued to walk inside it was getting darker and darker. He was about to light his hand with ecto energy to allow him to see the path ahead but then suddenly several torches lit up in purple flames, showing a large square floor with different letters on tiles and all of them were glowing a light green.

"Looks like this is the first challenge" Danny muttered.

* * *

 _SMASH!_

Everyone cringed at the sound of another vial Vlad had broken, making now only four hours left for Danny to return with the Amulet.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock. Daniel's running out of time" Vlad mocked and then chuckled.

Andrew growled and was about to go other and punch Vlad, but Valerie grabbed his arm and shook her head while looking down. He glared at Vlad once more and then just went back watching Maddie give Dayla a glass of water and some soup, hoping to keep the fever down.

" _Danny please hurry"_ Everyone prayed in their heads.

* * *

Danny pulled out the second journal page and like the first, words appeared on the page and Danny read them aloud, "To get passed the first challenge, the question will appear on the wall of the cave and you must answer it by stepping on the letters on the tiles, the wrong tiles are coated with ectoranium and will give you a nasty shock and then cause you to fall through the hole. You can't also fly over the letters because a shield will automatically stop you but when leaving the cave, it becomes safe to fly over them"

Danny looked towards the wall and watched as the question appeared and read, "Name the deadliest flower to all ghosts, a flower that will mean death to a ghost if trapped within a circle of it"

Danny thought about it and then remembered and said, "Blood Blossoms"

He looked and saw a B tile right in front of him, but as soon as he placed his foot on it, he was shocked hard and he screamed in pain and just when he was about to fall down the hole after the tile broke, he quickly moved out of the way and back onto the edge of the floor.

"What the heck?! But that was the correct answer!" Danny exclaimed after a groan of pain. He looked at the journal page again and then slapped himself when he forgot to read the last part of it and read, "You need to answer the question in Esperanto"

"Okay Fenton, you've been learning Esperanto off Tucker, Clockwork and Wulf" Danny said in determination. "You can do this. Now let's see Blood Blossoms in Esperanto is sangaj floroj so…."

Danny stepped on the S and sighed when nothing happened, he then continued and stepped on the other letters A, N, G, A, J, F, L, O, R, O and then J, he then stepped off the tile and onto the other side and then sighed again in relief that he made it through the first challenge and then continued on down deeper into the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Frostbite and Fright Knight said nothing to each other and continued to keep a close eye on one another. Frostbite then spoke, "How can you work for someone so evil and black hearted like Plasmius? He almost destroyed both our world and Earth and also released Pariah Dark"

"Lord Plasmius and I came to an agreement after the two whelps locked Dark back in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep" Fright Knight simply answered. "He had given me my freedom and in return, I would serve him and soon I will lead his armies to conquer both the Ghost Zone and Earth"

"He won't win" Frostbite said in defiance. Fright Knight scoffed, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because with every darkness, there is light and Danny and Dayla Phantom are the light that will prevail over the darkness" Frostbite said with full confidence. "I have not just come to known as Danny and Dayla as simply my pupils and allies, but also my friends. I have watched them grow and become stronger over the past year and they have something that Plasmius will never have"

"And what is that?" Fright Knight said with a laugh.

"The love and loyalty of their friends, their boyfriend and girlfriend, their family and most importantly, the love and loyalty they have with each other" Frostbite stated. "And it's the same love and loyalty that will save Dayla, no matter what"

* * *

Back inside the temple, Danny felt like he had been walking through it for ten minutes when he finally torches lit up and he found himself in another room but there was nothing in it, he looked at the second journal page and more writing appeared and he read, "Within this second room are traps, there aren't much clues or tips to help you through here but you must watch your step and at the end of the room is a switch that turns off the traps"

Danny walked through and followed the journal's instructions and watched his steps, but then suddenly his foot went down and his eyes widened as he realised he stepped on a switch that triggers a trap, before he could do anything, arrows started firing from the walls and he ran while dodging left and right, trying to evade the arrows.

Before he knew it, he stepped on another switch and suddenly fire balls started shooting as well, he yelped as one hit his arm and he winced as he quickly put the flame out using his fire power and then covered the burn in a thin case of ice to cool it down as he kept running, he didn't realise he stepped on another switch and then all the arrows and fireballs stopped firing.

Nothing happened for a moment and he sighed thinking it was all over, but then his eyes widened at the sound of a loud thump, he turned and the his eyes widened at the sight of a giant glowing green boulder coming towards him, he immediately began flying as fast as he could down the long winding tunnel, the boulder was getting closer and closer and then he saw another switch at the end of the tunnel he was flying through and then landed and without hesitation pushed the switch.

The boulder immediately froze by some sort of energy beam and then was taken back down through the tunnel backwards. Danny laughed nervously and then sighed in relief, "Phew! That was close. Any second later and I would've been a Phantom pancake"

Danny pulled out his phone and checked the time and saw he had only three and a half hours left. He removed the case of ice off his arm and looked at the burn he had gotten, he winced as he felt the burn but saw it was starting to heal, he placed another case of ice over it and then stood up and continued on flying down through the temple.

* * *

Frostbite continued to wait outside, keeping an eye on Fright Knight. Fright Knight spoke, "There's only nearly two hours left to go, that whelp better hurry"

Frostbite growled at Fright Knight which gave him a clear message to remain quiet. He then looked at the temple entrance and said in his head, _"Great One, I hope you are alright"_

* * *

Danny continued to fly and then stopped as he found himself in another room and the torches lit up, on the ground was a large circle and kneeling in front of it was some sort of ghost wearing white armour and had wings on her back, in her hand was a golden sword. Long black hair could be seen flowing from her helmet and her face was covered by the white metal helmet. Her pupiless green eyes opened and the figure turned and faced Danny and said, "Who are you stranger? Another evil being coming to seek the Amulet of Kyba?"

Danny said nothing and looked at the third page and read the writing in his head, _"The final challenge, the amulet is guarded by a knight and in order to get to it, you must answer his two riddles correctly"_

Danny then looked at the ghost and said, "I am not evil, I'm just here to save my sister"

The knight looked at him in confusion and observed Danny for a moment and then said, "I have heard of you. You're who they call Danny Phantom, twin brother of who they call Dayla Phantom. Twin half-ghosts and the ones who stopped Pariah Dark and both the Ghost Zone and Earth from destruction"

Danny nodded and then he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Kyra, a knight of the Ghost Zone. Ordered by the Ancients to guard the Amulet of Kyba until it has been taking from this cave" The knight answered. "Which is what I assume you are here for?"

"An enemy of mine, Vlad Plasmius has put my sister's life in danger and won't give the key to curing her unless I retrieve the amulet and give it to him" Danny explained. "I'll answer whatever riddles you have for me, but please I need the amulet"

"And what makes you think I will allow you to take the amulet and give it to someone evil?" Kyra challenged. "What makes you think you're worthy to take the amulet?"

"Because I don't want to lose my sister" Danny answered with determination. "I will do whatever it takes to save her. I know I'm delivering this evil object to Plasmius, which it will cause so much destruction but I also know that my sister, along with our friends and family will stop him"

Kyra stared at Danny and then she suddenly saw a flashback and then said, "You remind me of Nova. He loved his sister Bergthora so much in his core, he would do anything for her. I haven't had anyone get past all the traps except a ghost nomad who had written down about the amulet so many years ago"

"Was that Sojourn?" Danny asked. Kyra nodded and answered, "Indeed. He figured out all the traps and challenges and in return was allowed access to the amulet, although he didn't take it but simply wrote down in his journal and then placed a charm on the pages so only those pure of heart could read it. Only those pure of heart would risk everything to save a loved one and for that I salute you boy but you must solve my riddles"

"I'm ready. As I said, I'll do whatever it takes" Danny said with determination.

Kyra nodded and then said, "Here's the first riddle. What is it that a poor man has, the rich need and the dead eat?"

An hour glass then appeared in the room and Danny saw he had about six minutes to solve it and began to think in his head, _"Let's see….what does a poor man have that the rich need and that the dead eat? Come on Fenton think! Let's see a poor man has….."_

Danny continued to think as the sand in the glass kept flowing and then suddenly his eyes widened as he figured it out and answered, "The answer is nothing. A poor man has nothing, the rich need nothing and the dead eat nothing"

The timer stopped and then Kyra said with a nod, "That was very good but the next one is challenging"

Kyra then said, "Here is the second riddle; a man is trapped in a room. The room has only two possible exits: two doors. Through the first door there is a room constructed from magnifying glass. The blazing hot sun instantly fries anything or anyone that enters. Through the second door there is a fire-breathing dragon. How does the man escape?"

The timer in the hour glass then started again and then Danny started thinking, _"This is a hard one than the first one. Okay Fenton think. Let's see, two doors, one basically turns anyone into fried chicken because of the sun through the magnifying glass and the second one has a dragon that will obviously burn him to a crisp as soon as he opens the door….wait a minute! Didn't he say the sun will fry him? But if the man waited until it was night…."_

"Time is up boy. Do you have your answer?" Kyra asked. Danny nodded and answered, "The man waits until it is night time and then goes through the first door"

Kyra's eyes widened and he nodded and said, "That is correct once again. Very good"

"I study Astronomy and when you mentioned the sun, I remembered an old science experiment at my school" Danny said.

"Here is the final riddle, I wish you luck" Kyra then said. "A king has no sons, no daughters, and no queen. For this reason he must decide who will take the throne after he dies. To do this he decides that he will give all of the children of the kingdom a single seed. Whichever child has the largest, most beautiful plant will earn the throne; this being a metaphor for the kingdom. At the end of the contest all of the children came to the palace with their enormous and beautiful plants in hand. After he looks at all of the children's pots, he finally decides that the little girl with an empty pot will be the next Queen. Why did he choose this little girl over all of the other children with their beautiful plants?"

The timer started once again and Danny started thinking once again, _"This is the hardest one of all! Okay you can do this! Dayla needs you. Okay so the king gave them all seeds right? But then why did all the other children have plants except that little girl? Was it the other children? The little girl? The king? Wait a minute….The king could have….yes it's possible and the little girl must've figured it out"_

"Do you have your answer child?" Kyra asked. "The sands have stopped and you must give me the answer now"

"I do. The king had given all the children fake seeds and all the children besides that one little girl didn't switch the seeds for real ones. The king had chosen that little girl because she was the only honest child who didn't switch her seed for a real one" Danny answered.

Kyra was speechless and then nodded and said, "Congratulations. You have solved all my riddles and therefore have proven yourself worthy. Kyra stepped aside and then the circle started glowing and then a hole opened in the middle of the circle and a pedestal with a small box on it floated up and then the hole closed.

Danny flew over to it and saw inside the box was dark red crystal circular amulet with a gold circle around it on a gold chain. Danny opened the box and pulled out the amulet and then Kyra said, "The Amulet of Kyba is now yours boy. I wish you luck in saving your sister"

Danny nodded and said, "Thank you"

Danny then flew out of the room and started flying at top speed for the exit. Kyra walked over to the wall of the cave where a mirror was and then the image of Clockwork appeared on the screen. Kyra then said, "The boy has taken the amulet as you have foretold Master Clockwork"

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be" Clockwork said. Kyra then said as she placed her sword on her hip, "I only hope you're right about what else is to come"

* * *

Danny sped right through all the rooms of the temple and finally exited through where Frostbite and Fright Knight were still waiting for him.

"Great One, are you alright?" Frostbite asked. "Did you get the amulet?"

"I did but now we need to get moving" Danny answered. "We only have about an hour before Vlad destroys the last vial!"

"Then let us leave" Frostbite said and then all three ghosts took to the air and started heading back for the Fenton Portal at top speed.

* * *

Vlad looked down at his own watch with a grin and saw Danny had only five minutes left, everyone else was really starting to worry not only about Danny but by the looks of Dayla's vitals, she only had a couple of hours left.

Suddenly Fright Knight, Frostbite and Danny came through the portal and landed.

"DANNY!" Everyone cried and then all of them hugged him tightly as Danny changed back into his human form.

Sam and Danny shared a deep kiss with each other as Fright Knight stood by Plasmius who was holding the last vial with his left hand and then Vlad said as he held his right hand out, "How touching. But that's enough for now. Now Little Badger, hand over the amulet and then you'll get your dear sister back"

Danny and Sam pulled apart and then he glared at Plasmius, he pulled out the amulet and then walked over and placed the amulet in Vlad's hand. Vlad grinned and said, "Excellent work my boy. Couldn't have done it without you"

"Whatever Plasmius. Now the cure" Danny said and held out his hand.

Vlad shrugged and continued to grin and he first made it look like he was going to give the cure to Danny but then suddenly threw the vial to the ground and smashed it with his boot.

"NOOOOO!" Danny screamed in horror and fear and knelt down to where now the broken glass was.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Vlad said smugly and then before they could capture him, Vlad and Fright Knight disappeared into thin air, Vlad's evil laughter echoing in the air.

Danny clenched his fist and growled and then he punched the floor as tears of anger, sadness and frustration poured out.

"No! No! No!" Danny cried. "This is all my fault! I should have known it was another trick! No!"

"Danny…." Sam began but Danny cut her off, "Please don't tell me it's my fault because it is. Now thanks to me, one of the most powerful objects in the Ghost Zone is now in his hands and we're gonna lose Dayla!"

"Actually….We're not" Dani said.

Everyone looked at her and then Valerie asked, "What do you mean?"

Dani and Dale both smiled and then Dale pulled out the last vial of the cure Vlad had made. Everyone stared at them both in shock and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"But how….when?" Everyone asked in unison, still in shock.

"Dale and I were suspicious from the start, we both knew he would have one last trick up his sleeve whether Danny returned with the amulet or not" Dani began. Dale then continued, "So a few minutes after you left Danny, Dani and I went to the kitchen and formed a back-up plan. Dani melted some blue bubble-gum ice cream and mixed it with some glow in the dark chemical and placed it in a vial, I then duplicated and turned my duplicate took the vial and remained invisible waiting for the right moment"

"When dad then tackled Vlad to the floor, Dale's duplicate then made his move and quickly switched the real last vial with the fake one" Dani finished.

"So Vlad just smashed bubble-gum ice cream?" Andrew asked.

Dani and Dale nodded, Danny walked up to them and hugged them both tightly and laughed in joy as he cheered, "Dani, Dale you're both geniuses!"

"So Dayla's going to be okay?" Jazz asked as she too smiled. Tucker then answered, "She will be once we give her the cure"

Jack and Maddie immediately got to work as they heard Dayla wake up, they placed the cure in a needle and then Maddie went inside and injected it in her shoulder, everyone then stood back and watched as Dayla groaned and winced as she stood up.

She screamed in pain as her claws turned back into her normal hands, the tail had disappeared and her teeth returned to normal, she then suddenly changed into her ghost form and her healing abilities healed any damage in her body and then she changed back into her human form, her sleeves were ripped from where her arms were claws but standing before them was now Dayla Fenton who then smiled wearily at them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Dayla said tiredly and then almost collapsed from exhaustion. Andrew ran up and caught her before she could fall forward and then kissed her deep on the lips and said after pulling apart, "Welcome back my love"

Dayla smiled warmly at him and then everyone hugged her in a huge group hug. They all then pulled apart and then Dayla said, "Thank you all. So how'd you guys do it? How did you guys cure me?"

Danny looked down for a second and then started telling her everything that happened, unaware that Fright Knight had stayed behind and watched them. He then flew off to tell Plasmius the news.

* * *

Vlad stood in his lair and grinned at the amulet in his hand. Fright Knight then entered the lair and said, "My lord, it seems that Dayla Fenton was saved. The clone whelps has switched one of the vials and used the real one to save her"

At first Vlad was silent but his grin never dropped and he then said, "No matter my faithful servant. I have what I wanted and now I will have the power to finally rule both worlds and destroy Danny and Dayla Phantom once and for all"

He then placed the amulet around his neck and instantly felt a surge of power course through him, a red aura surrounded him and he roared as the power continued to flow and then he stared laughing as he felt his powers double, his clothes suddenly started changing from white to red and his black hair started flowing like flames just like his cape and then he sent a blast into the air that went right through the roof and into the air of the Ghost Zone.

He then stopped and looked at himself and said, "Prepare yourselves Little Badger and Little Wolf, for the new Lord Plasmius is coming"

* * *

"Plasmius now has the amulet Clockwork" Justeco said with great fear in his voice as they watched the image on the time window. "And you are absolutely sure the children will be ready? That you haven't made a mistake?"

"I never make a mistake about these things. I am the Master of Time after all" Clockwork answered. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **A war is coming. The final battle is approaching. Good must face evil once again. Vlad now has all the power in his hands to take over the Ghost Zone and Earth and it is now up to Danny, Dayla, Team Phantom and their ghostly friends and allies to stop him. Sacrifices will be made but the main question is; who will win? Who will emerge victorious as Danny and Dayla face Vlad Plasmius for the last time? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: The Final Battle PART 1 AND 2!**


	16. The Final Battle PART 1

_CLOCKWORK'S VOICE OVER_

 _Danny and Dayla Phantom have fought many battles in their young teenage life, but none of them compare to the battle they are about to face. One of the most powerful, evil objects has been released and is now in the hands of Vlad Plasmius_ _who will use it to rule both the Ghost Zone and Earth._

 _Everything is the way it's supposed to be and now it's time for the Phantom Twins to face their destiny once again and save both worlds. I only hope they will succeed for the future is never set in stone._

* * *

In the Ghost Zone at Clockwork's tower, Clockwork was watching the time screen to a particular moment sixteen years ago in the year 2001.

 _AMITY PARK HOSPITAL 16 YEARS AGO…_

 _Jack standing in the delivery room holding Maddie's hand as she screamed in pain due to being in labour._

 _"_ _Just one more push Mrs Fenton and we'll have the first baby" The doctor said._

 _Maddie nodded and then with one more scream and the sound of a baby cried throughout the room. The doctor kept saying, "It's a boy! It's a boy"_

 _Jack and Maddie smiled happily and then after taking care of the newborn baby boy he said, "Okay Mrs Fenton it's time to deliver the second baby"_

 _Maddie nodded and then screamed as she began to push. A few minutes later another sound of a baby crying was heard in the room and the doctor said, "It's a girl"_

 _Both Jack and Maddie smiled and kissed each other for the arrival of their daughter. The doctor and nurse then handed the two babies to the tired mother and said, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Fenton, you have a pair of healthy twins"_

 _Maddie smiled warmly at her two newborn children and kissed them on the forehead, Jack then held the boy while Maddie held the baby girl._

 _"_ _Maddie they're so beautiful" Jack said. "I can't believe we have twins"_

 _They both then swapped babies and this time Maddie was holding the baby boy and Jack was holding the baby girl. They both then watched as both the babies eyes opened, revealing that they both had been born with blue eyes._

 _"_ _Jack look at their eyes" Maddie gushed. "Aren't they amazing?"_

 _"_ _Have you decided on their names?" The nurse asked._

 _"_ _Maddie I promised you would get to pick the names this time" Jack said. "I named Jasmine"_

 _Maddie smiled and said, "Our son's name will be Daniel but I will call him Danny for short and our daughter shall be named Dayla"_

 _The nurse smiled and wrote down their names for the birth certificates and then left the new parents to spend time with their newborn children._

 _"_ _These two are gonna do amazing things when they're older. I just know it" Jack said with pride._

Clockwork then stopped the image and looked at the small baby Danny and Dayla in Maddie's arms. He then pressed the top of his staff and switched to another moment only two years ago.

 _FENTON WORKS- TWO YEARS AGO…._

 _"_ _Smile!" Sam exclaimed as she took a picture of them. The flash went off and the picture came out of the camera, Danny and Dayla shook the heads from the flash._

 _"_ _Okay we showed you the portal. Can we got out of here now? Our parents could be back any minute" Danny said._

 _"_ _Besides they say the portal doesn't work anyway, it was a bit of a disappointment to them. I've honestly never seen them look so down about it" Dayla said._

 _Sam then walked in front of it and encouraged, "Come on guys! A Ghost Zone? Aren't either of you curious of what's in there? You both have got to check it out"_

 _They both then stood beside Sam and smiled as Danny then said, "You know what you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal"_

 _"_ _I'm in for checking it out. If there really is a Ghost Zone we'll be the first people to even see it" Dayla then said._

 _They both then slipped on the hazmat suits and zipped them up both with now determined looks on their faces. Sam then frowned at the sight of Jack Fenton's face on the front of the suits, she walked over and pulled them off._

 _"_ _You both can't walk in with these on your chests" Sam said as she tossed the stickers away._

 _Very slowly they both walked inside the barely lit portal, Danny almost tripped over the wires and quickly placed his hand on the wall, and they both suddenly heard a beep and looked to see that Danny had pressed a button that said 'On'._

 _The machine suddenly hummed to life and before Sam and Tucker could tell them to get out of there, Danny and Dayla screamed as they were hit by the electrical currents and ectoplasmic energy, both their hazmat suits turned black and white, their hair became white as snow and their eyes became green._

Clockwork then stopped the image. He then looked at the faces of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms and said in his head, _"The time has come for Danny and Dayla to face their destiny once again"_

* * *

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder roared in the skies of Amity Park. Danny looked out from the window of his bedroom and sighed.

A storm was coming, but it wasn't the weather he or Dayla was worried about. Vlad now had the Amulet of Kyba and they knew at any time, he would start an attack but what really worried them was if whether or not they would be able to defeat him.

He was already powerful with the new dark energy power he had gained from his time in space, but combine that with the power from the Amulet of Kyba…..all they knew was when it happened, it was going to be one tough battle.

He suddenly heard a knock on his bedroom door and it opened to reveal Dayla and then she said, "Danny, the mayor is here now"

"Okay" Danny said and then followed his sister out of his room and down the stairs to the living room, where Mayor Johnathan Simmons was waiting with Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

They both shook hands and then all sat down and then Johnathan asked, "So what's going on?"

"As we have told you, for the past few months Vlad has been after this powerful amulet in the Ghost Zone known as the Amulet of Kyba" Danny began. He then sighed and finished, "And now, he has it"

"We don't know much about this amulet, only from what Frostbite can recall was that it once belonged to an evil ghost sorcerer named Kyba and it was hidden until now" Dayla continued. "Vlad intends to use the power of the amulet to not only conquer the Ghost Zone but Earth as well and he'll start in Amity Park"

There was silence in the room. Johnathan took a few moments to soak all the information in and then asked, "So a war's coming?"

"I'm afraid so. When? We don't know but it will be soon" Danny answered.

Johnathan nodded in understanding and then asked, "What needs to be done?"

"We have to place Amity Park in a state of emergency and get everyone to evacuate the town for now" Dayla answered. "We don't know how long the fight will last for and we need to be prepared. We can't risk anyone getting killed"

Jazz pulled out a map and laid it on the table and said as she pointed to Lake Eerie, "We can get everyone to Lake Eerie, it's a safe distance from the town and ever since they not only fixed the camp and the now abandoned headquarters of the Guys in White is there, there is more than enough accommodation for everyone"

"We also need to talk to the government about sending down the army to not only help us in the battle to come, but to also protect the camp just in case of ghost attacks" Jack said. "We have weapons ready for them to use if needed. Maddie and I have done some fine tuning to all the weapons and they are good to go"

Johnathan nodded in agreement and then said, "I will make the announcement straight away. Please come with me to Town Hall"

* * *

In less than an hour, all the citizens of Amity Park were gathered outside of Town Hall, behind Johnathan was Jack, Maddie, Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie. Johnathan then took the stand, cleared his throat and then announced, "Citizens of Amity Park, Danny and Dayla Phantom have just informed me that Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters has come by a powerful object from the Ghost Zone and will soon declare war on both worlds"

Gasps of fear and panic could be heard amongst the crowd. Johnathan then continued, "In light of this situation and the battle to come, Amity Park is now placed in a state of emergency and for your safety, all citizens except for Team Phantom must evacuate and head for Lake Eerie where accommodation will be made available. Your stay in Lake Eerie will only be temporarily and you will be returned to your homes as soon as the fight is over. So please pack everything you need and then started heading for Lake Eerie as soon as possible"

Wasting no more time, everyone started heading for their homes to go and pack. Dash, Star, Kwan, Paulina, Mr Lancer and some of the other students from Casper High then walked up to Danny and Dayla.

Paulina then asked, "Is there anything we can do to help guys?"

"Not here in Amity Park but we need you guys to help out at Lake Eerie" Dayla answered.

Danny then said, "We need all of you to make sure everyone remains calm and to help Johnathan keep everything in order such as making sure everyone gets settled in such as cabins, food and everything. We're gonna get some of the army out there to help out, but we need you guys to help them as well"

"No problem guys. Just be careful" Dash said with concern and then they all left with everyone else to go and get ready to leave the town.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone the very next day, Vlad continued to grin as he felt the power of the amulet within him and admired himself of his new look. He then walked outside with Fright Knight and then said, "It's time to create my army"

He then raised his arms in the sky and then suddenly dark black energy mixed with red shot out from his hands and then went down to the ground. The darkness formed like shadows into some sort of shadow creatures with helmets, armour, weapons of every kind such as swords, shields, etc. They had no faces and all that could be seen on their faces was red pupiless eyes.

Vlad grinned at the sight of his army and said to Fright Knight, "You will lead them into battle when the time is right on my orders"

"Yes my liege" Fright Knight said with a bow.

Vlad then faced his army and announced, "In a few days, we will rule the Ghost Zone! In a few days, we will also rule Earth! Prepare yourselves for battle for in a few days, we shall go to war starting in Amity Park and destroy Danny and Dayla Phantom!"

The army roared and cheered for their ruler and started preparing to go to war. Vlad was unaware that Phoenix was watching invisibly from above and whispered as she flew away heading for the Fenton Portal, "This is bad. Very bad. I've got to tell Danny and Dayla about this"

* * *

Back in Amity Park, it didn't take long for everyone to pack their stuff and all down the streets, there were cars seen heading out of Amity Park for Lake Eerie. The President and the Government had agreed to send Army troops to help protect those at Lake Eerie and for the fight to come. Police officers had offered to stay behind to help fight with the army while other officers were going to Lake Eerie with the other citizens and other army forces.

Team Phantom was helping with the evacuation, helping families load their cars, guiding the traffic through the streets and helping places such as the hospital and nursing homes evacuate. It took five hours to finish the evacuation, the only ones left was Andrew's mother, Sam's parents and grandmother and Tucker's parents who were saying their goodbyes for now.

"Be safe Andrew. You are so much like your father and I am proud of you" Kimberly said as she hugged her son tightly.

"I love you too mum and don't worry, I will come back" Andrew said.

Sam had just finished hugging her parents and grandmother. Pamela then hugged Danny and said, "Please protect my Sammykins. She's my only daughter"

"I'll protect her with my life" Danny promised and then after Pamela let go of Danny, Jeremy shook his hand and said, "I am glad Sam has found someone like you"

"We won't be apart for long mum and dad" Tucker said as he hugged his parents. "I promise"

"We are so proud of you son. Give them hell kiddo" Tucker's father said.

All their parents then jumped in their vehicles and headed out of town along with all the other citizens for Lake Eerie. A few moments later, Team Phantom were back at City Hall meeting with the rest of the police officers and the army troops that were there.

One of the soldiers walked up to them and shook their hands after saluting them and then introduced himself, "I am Captain Taylor Lennox. I'm in charge of the troops that have been placed here in Amity Park at your service. It's an honour to meet you Danny and Dayla Phantom as well as Jack and Maddie Fenton and the rest of Team Phantom"

"It's an honour to meet you too Captain Lennox. Thank you for coming here so quickly" Danny said.

"Is there anything that needs to be done?" Taylor asked.

"There's not much we can do, nor can we organise a battle plan until we know exactly when Vlad Plasmius will strike" Dayla answered.

Maddie then said, "All we can do now is train you guys with the weapons Jack and I have upgraded such as the Fenton Bazooka, ecto-blasters, Fenton Wrist Rays and others"

"We also have allies in the Ghost Zone who have already agreed to aid us in our fight" Tucker added.

Before anyone else could say anything, a natural portal opened and then Phoenix came out of it and landed in front of everyone. The army and police started pulling out weapons but then Danny and Dayla stood in front of her in defence and called out, "Stop! She's a friend!"

They all then lowered their weapons down. Phoenix then said, "I bring news of Vlad Plasmius"

"What's going on Phoenix?" Sam asked. Phoenix looked down and said, "It isn't good. Vlad has created a very powerful army using the powers of the amulet and his own dark ghost energy powers and he has announced that in two days he will attack"

"Two days?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"I'm afraid so and he's become very powerful because of the amulet" Phoenix said. She then created a ring of fire which turned into a mirror and it showed them all Vlad's new look and him using his powers to create his army.

"He's so….powerful and mad" Valerie said.

"What should we do guys?" Andrew asked.

There was nothing but silence from everyone. Dayla then spoke, "If we're gonna face Vlad Plasmius in two days, we need to first find out more about this amulet and there's only one person who can tell us; Clockwork"

"But I thought he couldn't tell you guys anything yet without messing up the time stream?" Sam asked.

"That was then and this is now. Plus I have a feeling Clockwork will tell us everything right now, besides were wasting time" Dayla said.

"Okay but how are we going to go up against Vlad's army?" Dani asked. Dale then added, "We may have police and the army on our side but it still won't be enough to go up against Vlad"

"I hate to say it but we may need to get all our enemies and call another truce" Danny suggested. "If they don't want to be ruled by Plasmius, they're gonna have to fight with us"

"You guys stay here and start training everyone with the new weapons while Danny and I go and see Clockwork" Dayla said. "We'll be back as soon as we can"

She then turned to Phoenix and said, "Phoenix, go back to the Ghost Zone and get Pandora, Frostbite, Wulf and any of our other allies, tell them what's going on and to meet us back here at City Hall within the hour and then see if you can find a way to get Skulker and all our other enemies to come as well"

"Just be careful kids" Jack said. He then pulled them both into a hug and said, "I don't want to lose either of you two"

"You won't dad. None of you are gonna lose us" Danny and Dayla said in unison as they hugged him back.

* * *

Phoenix, Danny and Dayla after changing into their ghost forms all the entered the Ghost Zone through the still natural portal and then Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani and Dale all split into training groups and started training the army and police with the new weapons.

Danny and Dayla turned invisible in order to make sure they weren't seen by Vlad and then started heading for Clockwork's Tower. It wasn't long until they arrived and then entered the room and turned visible were Clockwork was floating.

"I knew you two would come and it is time I told you everything about the Amulet of Kyba" Clockwork said as he turned to face them. "I believe you both are ready"

Danny and Dayla nodded and then Clockwork set the time screen and they watched as it showed them an image of three ghosts. One of them was wearing a black Asian fighting shirt with brown pants and boots and he had long black hair in a pony-tail and had black pupiless eyes, red cloak flowing behind him and around his neck was the Amulet of Kyba, the second male ghost was wearing a white Asian fighting shirt with black pants and boots, his hair was a light blue colour, his eyes were glowing purple and he had a black cloak on him as well as an amulet with a shimmering gold crystal in the middle of it around his neck and the female who looked a little bit like the second male ghost as though they were twins, she too had light blue hair and glowing purple eyes and she was wearing a light green Asian fighting shirt with black pants and boots and was also wearing a black cloak. She too was wearing the same amulet as the second ghost around her neck.

"These three ghosts are Sorcerer Kyba, Nova and his twin sister Bergthora" Clockwork began explaining. "Kyba was the son of two other ghosts who were unfortunately killed by Pariah Dark during his reign. Orphaned and alone, he met two other orphan ghost siblings. Nova and Bergthora's parents were killed also by Pariah Dark and then three had stuck together, becoming the best of friends as they grew up. When all three of them showed they had incredible power and magic unlike the Ghost Zone had ever seen, the Ancients had given them powerful amulets and had trained them to use their powers. With them, they helped the Ancients take down Pariah Dark and locked him up within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep which they too had created with their powers. With the evil king defeated, the Ghost Zone was free and had honoured Nova and Bergthora for their bravery and thus they were named the Guardians of the Ghost Zone. The Ancients have even made a temple for them in their honour"

"For a long time, those three had used their powers to protect the Ghost Zone, but as time went by Kyba's core began to darken. He began to believe it was a waste of his powers to protect the innocent and wanted more. He believed that those without power were weak and needed to be ruled, he had tried to get Nova and Bergthora on his side but they refused and swore they would continue to protect the Ghost Zone. Kyba left on his own and started practising in the use of dark magic and the negative energy of the Ghost Zone, he then created a powerful army and waged war against the Ghost Zone, so many ghosts were killed and destroyed that day by Kyba and it still wasn't enough, he would boast about after taking over the Ghost Zone, he would go to Earth and conquer that world next"

"Bergthora and Nova were not going to let that happen and so in the midst of the battle, they both took him on. All three of them were powerful and it seemed the fight was never going to end, Kyba had then used one of his most powerful spells and knocked down Nova. Kyba then gathered a huge amount of negative ghost energy and was about to kill Nova, but just at the last second Bergthora pushed Nova out of the way and took the hit instead right to her core. Before dying, she transferred all her powers to her brother. Outraged by her death, Nova used the power and destroyed Kyba in a final fight by forcing every single ounce of energy he had into one final blast, it overloaded Kyba's powers and destroyed him from the inside, and before he was destroyed Kyba had stored all his powers into his amulet"

"The Ghost Zone was saved but Nova had used too much of his energy and he was slowly dying, he didn't have enough power to destroy the amulet, so he used the last of his energy to create a glass case and casted a powerful spell on it so that only someone who was living and dead at the same time would be able to open it. Before he fully died, he had instructed the Ancients to hide the amulet in the temple and to move the Island of Emotions out of sight. For so many years, the amulet was remained hidden until Sojourn the ghost nomad discovered it and then you Daniel retrieved it in order to save Dayla's life"

Danny looked down and said, "I'm such an idiot! It's my fault that Plasmius is going to attack and now he has the power to do so"

Dayla the said, "No you're not bro. You did it to save my life, I would have done the same for you"

Clockwork then placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "She's right. You're not an idiot Danny. You did what you thought was right. It is the nature of a person with a pure heart, the same pure heart your sister has and you both always will"

There was silence and then Danny said at first with determination, "We're going to face him"

"And we're going to destroy the amulet of Kyba once and for all" Dayla finished also showing a look of determination on her face.

"Not alone you won't. I will join your fight" Clockwork said. "There is also something I want to give you both that just might give you an advantage to fight Vlad Plasmius"

They both followed Clockwork up the tower stairs, where there was a large walk in safe. Clockwork used his staff and opened the safe up revealing two amulets floating on a pedestal in the room, Danny and Dayla's eyes widened as they recognised both amulets.

"Clockwork, is that…." Dayla began to ask when Clockwork cut her off and answered, "Yes Dayla. The Amulets of Nova and Bergthora"

He grabbed the amulets and then said, "Danny and Dayla, I knew from the moment you two were born you were both destined to become half ghosts and that you were both destined to save the world from the Disasteroid. You both are destined to wear these amulets and destroy the Amulet of Kyba once and for all. I can't tell you what the outcome of the battle will be but I know that as your teacher and as your friend, I believe in the both of you and I have full faith that you both will succeed"

He then placed both the amulets around their necks and suddenly they both were engulfed in a bright golden light and they both could feel their powers suddenly multiply and enhance within themselves. The golden glow stopped and their bodies were now glowing in a golden aura instead of a white aura.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, the army, Danny and Dayla's allies and friends, their enemies, the police troops and Team Phantom were waiting for Danny and Dayla's return. Skulker and the other ghosts who were Danny and Dayla's enemies were growing impatient.

"Those whelps had better have a good explanation for calling us all here" Skulker muttered bitterly.

"Oh we do Skulker, believe us" They all heard the voices of Danny and Dayla say.

Danny and Dayla along with Clockwork appeared right in front of them and then landed, all the ghosts, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Dale, Dani, Valerie and Jazz had gasped in amazement, surprise and complete shock at the sight of the amulets around Danny and Dayla's necks and the power that was radiating off them.

Skulker then asked, "Whelps, is that…those can't be the legendary Amulets of Nova and Bergthora are they?"

"Indeed they are Skulker and if all of you who are the enemies of Danny and Dayla Phantom want to be saved from the wrath of Vlad Plasmius, you might want to listen to what the Phantom Twins have to say" Clockwork said.

"Yeah right" Ember scoffed. "Why should we listen to them?"

Clockwork frowned and then suddenly opened up a time window and showed them what the future held if they didn't help or listened to them. All of Danny and Dayla's enemies eyes widened in fear and horror as they saw the future, all of them were in chains, worked as slaves while Vlad lived the high life as ruler and it wasn't just the Ghost Zone, the human population would also be enslaved by Vlad and forced to work in work camps and anyone who stood up to Vlad, would end up dead or fully dead.

Clockwork closed the time window and then said, "I take it that answers your question Ember"

There was silence as they got over the fear and shock of what they just saw. Skulker then stood forward and said, "Alright whelps, start talking"

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN THE PHANTOM TWINS IN: THE FINAL BATTLE PART 2!_


	17. The Final Battle PART 2

_Previously on The Phantom Twins…._

 _Johnathan then took the stand, cleared his throat and then announced, "Citizens of Amity Park, Danny and Dayla Phantom have just informed me that Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters has come by a powerful object from the Ghost Zone and will soon declare war on both worlds"_

 _Vlad then faced his army and announced, "In two days, we will rule the Ghost Zone! In two days, we will also rule Earth! Prepare yourselves for battle for in two days, we shall go to war starting in Amity Park and destroy Danny and Dayla Phantom!"_

 _Clockwork used his staff and opened the safe up revealing two amulets floating on a pedestal in the room, Danny and Dayla's eyes widened as they recognised both amulets._

" _Clockwork, is that…." Dayla began to ask when Clockwork cut her off and answered, "Yes Dayla. The Amulets of Nova and Bergthora"_

 _He grabbed the amulets and then said, "Danny and Dayla, I knew from the moment you two were born you were both destined to become half ghosts and that you were both destined to save the world from the Disasteroid. You both are destined to wear these amulets and destroy the Amulet of Kyba once and for all. I can't tell you what the outcome of the battle will be but I know that as your teacher and as your friend, I believe in the both of you and I have full faith that you both will succeed"_

"… _..if all of you who are the enemies of Danny and Dayla Phantom want to be saved from the wrath of Vlad Plasmius, you might want to listen to what the Phantom Twins have to say" Clockwork said._

" _Yeah right" Ember scoffed. "Why should we listen to them?"_

 _Clockwork frowned and then suddenly opened up a time window and showed them what the future held if they didn't help or listened to them. All of Danny and Dayla's enemies eyes widened in fear and horror as they saw the future, all of them were in chains, worked as slaves while Vlad lived the high life as ruler and it wasn't just the Ghost Zone, the human population would also be enslaved by Vlad and forced to work in work camps and anyone who stood up to Vlad, would end up dead or fully dead._

 _Clockwork closed the time window and then said, "I take it that answers your question Ember"_

 _There was silence as they got over the fear and shock of what they just saw. Skulker then stood forward and said, "Alright whelps, start talking"_

* * *

 _ **THE FINAL BATTLE PART 2**_

Danny and Dayla stood in the middle of everyone and then Dayla started, "Okay let's get started. We're all here because of Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius has the Amulet of Kyba which belonged to an evil ghost sorcerer named Kyba who tried to use his powers to take over the Ghost Zone and then Earth, he was stopped by Nova thanks to the power given to him by his sister Bergthora before she was fully killed. Plasmius's power is growing by the minute and is getting stronger, as Clockwork just showed us all that if we don't stop him, he will take over the Ghost Zone and Earth and enslave everyone. Even those who may have been allies to him before, so like it or not _we're_ all in this together and we all need to work together in order to stop him"

"Do you punks even have a plan to take down Plasmius and his entire army?" Walker asked.

"Sort of. Dayla and I are gonna take a page from history" Danny answered. "Kyba was stopped when Nova used his and the powers his sister gave him to overload Kyba's powers and destroyed him from the inside. We're dividing everyone here into teams to take down Vlad's army while Dayla and I face Vlad ourselves, we will use the power of the amulets to overload Kyba's amulet and destroy it. That will leave Vlad weak enough for us to capture him and then hand him over where he will be locked away forever"

"It's not going to be easy, the army that we face was created by Vlad combining his own powers with his new dark ghost energy powers" Dayla then said. "There's a really good chance that some of us might not make it home, so if any of you want to leave now we'll understand"

There was silence. Frostbite and some of his people stepped forward and said, "The Far Frozen will be honoured to fight by your side till the very end Great Ones"

"So will I" Phoenix said. Wulf then stepped forward beside Phoenix and said, "Mi batalos kun vi miaj amikoj"

"You're not counting us out" Sam said as she, Jack, Maddie, Andrew, Tucker, Valerie, Dani and Dale stepped forward. Clockwork then said, "I will fight"

"We're in" Captain Lennox said as he, the rest of the army and the police stepped forward. Pandora pulled out her spear and said, "It'll be an honour to fight beside you young Phantoms"

"Fine whelps we're in" Skulker grumbled. "But don't think this truce is going to last whelps or will I stop hunting you. As I said to you both after you saved the world, you're both a much more valuable prize and I'm not gonna let Plasmius take you down, I want the honour of that myself"

"Agreed" Both Danny and Dayla said in unison.

"You must all be prepared for the very worst that may happen" Clockwork warned. "We face Vlad Plasmius in less than now 26 hours. This will be the fight of our lives and afterlives"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Fright Knight had arrived back at Vlad's lair and flew over the army that was preparing to fight. He landed on the ground and then walked up to the tent that was decorated with green and gold and then kneeled before Vlad who was sitting on a thrown.

"My liege, I bring news from Earth" Fright Knight said. Vlad nodded and said, "Speak Fright Knight"

"It seems that Danny and Dayla Phantom have gathered allies to fight against you, including the country's army, police, their ghostly allies and their enemies" Fright Knight said. "Just like they did when both worlds were in danger"

"It won't matter how many forces they gather, their death will be inevitable and I will rule both worlds" Vlad said. He then ordered, "Prepare Fright Knight we attack tomorrow"

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone was training relentlessly for the battle to come. Skulker was preparing his suit, Jack and Maddie were training the army and police with the new blasters as well as the Spectre Deflectors, Sam was training them on how to use the Fenton Wrist Wray and the thermos, Andrew was training a group to use weapons such as the Fenton Bo- Staff and Bazooka, Tucker and Valerie were teaching a small group about the weapons on the RV and the Spectre Speeder and Dani and Dale while training was also training a group of them on how to use the Fenton Weasel and ecto-grenades. Danny and Dayla were also busy not only training to use their powers and the amulets powers but also forming a battle plan.

A couple of hours later, Team Phantom, Captain Lennox, Skulker, Frostbite, Pandora and Clockwork were going over the battle plan. Danny continued to explain, "Each group will have two to three leaders. Sam you, Skulker and Captain Lennox will lead one group right here in the middle of the town, Dani you're with Andrew with another group on the west side, Mum and dad will be with Clockwork on the south side, Tucker and Jazz will be with Frostbite on the east side and Valerie, Dale and Pandora will take the north side of town. None of Vlad's army must get past you guys, it is important we keep the fight within Amity Park while Dayla and I take on Vlad"

"Once the amulet is gone, all of Vlad's enhanced powers will be depleted and the army will disappear" Dayla continued. "That's when we catch Vlad before he has a chance to get away, while Walker can take Fright Knight"

"And you're both sure this plan will work?" Skulker asked.

"Danny and Dayla have faced Vlad before, this plan will work Skulker" Dale said with full confidence.

"The best thing we can do now is get a good night's rest" Jack said. Pandora then said, "I will take first watch in case Plasmius decides to attack early. Frostbite take over at 2 AM"

Frostbite nodded and then they all left. Clockwork then said, "Danny, Dayla, a moment please"

Danny and Dayla both stopped. Clockwork placed his hand on their shoulders and said, "With the world at stake the only thing that matters is that you stop Plasmius, no matter what you have to sacrifice"

Clockwork then left, leaving Danny and Dayla to their thoughts. Dinner was ate in silence that night and then everyone retired for the evening early.

Dayla was sitting on the roof of the Ops Centre, looking up at the night sky. The door to the roof then opened and she turned and smiled as she saw it was Andrew.

He sat down next to her and asked, "Hey can't sleep just yet?"

"Nah. There's so much going on" Dayla answered.

"You're worried about the outcome tomorrow aren't you?" He asked. She sighed and answered, "To be honest, I'm terrified. We have fought so many ghosts before and taken down our own future selves and yet this fight between Plasmius and us scares me. Danny and I were barely able to take him down the first time when he came back from space thanks to his new power and even though we now have the Amulets of Nova and Bergthora, that fear of failing is there. And I'm scared of losing the people I love in this fight, especially you"

He took her hand and said, "Dayla I swear that I'm going to survive this fight. You're not going to lose me ever, I made you a promise that I would always be by your side and I'm keeping that promise"

They both stared at each other's eyes and then kissed each other passionately. They pulled apart after a few minutes and then Dayla said, "I love you Andrew Knight"

"And I love you Dayla Fenton, forever and always" Andrew said and they both hugged each other and continued to look up at the night sky.

 _MEANWHILE IN DANNY'S ROOM AT THE SAME TIME WHILE ANDREW AND DAYLA WERE TALKING_

Danny and Sam were sitting on his bed, neither of them could quite sleep yet. They were thinking of the battle to come. Danny then grabbed Sam's hand gently and said, "Sam, I want you to know that I love you very much and no matter what happens, I promise that I'll keep you and everyone else safe"

"I love you too Danny just please promise me you and Dayla will come back home alive" Sam said. "Especially you Danny. You two have been my best friends since we were in the second grade and then last year we finally told each other how we felt. I don't want to lose you"

"And you won't. Not now, not ever" Danny said.

They both then pulled each other and kissed each other passionately on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then just laid down on the bed in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

 _IN THE GUEST BEDROOM AT THE SAME TIME_

Valerie and Tucker were sitting in the bedroom. Tucker then broke the silence, "Hey um Valerie….I um….I wanted to know that once this is all over…..maybe you'd like to…..um…would you….."

Valerie gave him a warm smile and then pressed her finger against his lips shushing him, she then placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Tucker I would love to be your girlfriend. For a while now, I discovered that I really do like you Tucker. I actually kind of….love you"

He smiled and placed his hand under her chin and then they both kissed each other. They kissed for a few moments and then pulled apart. They both then pulled apart and continued to smile at each other.

"After this is over we just have to do one thing" Valerie said. Tucker asked, "What's that?"

"We need to tell my dad" Valerie answered and then they both laughed a little.

* * *

Morning had arrived, nothing happened during the night. In the Ghost Zone Vlad stood in front of his army with Fright Knight.

"My liege, everything is prepared" Fright Knight said with a bow.

"Excellent. It is time for both the worlds to end in fire and for a new world to be born from the ashes" Vlad said with a sickening grin. "Starting in Amity Park and destroying those infernal Phantom Twins"

With that, he and the entire army then took off into the sky and started heading for the natural portal that was opened just over Amity Park.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, everyone was preparing for the fight to come. Captain Lennox then asked Jack and Maddie, "Jack, Maddie didn't you say you helped install ecto missiles into the fighter jets for the air force?"

"Yes. The President had requested a few months after the air force have ecto missiles in case of an emergency, we evented them so they would only immobilise hundreds of ghosts at once without destroying any buildings" Maddie answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the air force can help us in this fight" Captain Lennox answered. "We need to get a message out without Plasmius knowing in case he has any lines out to the air force tapped"

Valerie then thought of something as she saw a computer in a store and then said, "Tucker? Do you think you can hotwire one of those computers to transmit a tone through the radio?"

"Maybe but why?" Tucker asked. Valerie then answered, "We can use that to send a message to the air force without Plasmius knowing"

Tucker immediately got to work and with the help of Technus, they both rewired the computer and then Tucker started typing in various numbers and codes and then the screen appeared showing a transmission line opened.

"I got it! We're transmitting" Tucker said. Captain Lennox then began, "Okay Tucker start typing everything I say. This is Captain Taylor Lennox requestion aerial support from the air force from Amity Park. Need jet fighters with ecto missiles on them, contact once in Amity Park….."

Tucker began to type and the message was showing it was going through. They waited a few moments and then suddenly a message was coming back and Tucker read it and then said, "The air force has responded. They're sending F-22's to Amity Park"

A noise could be heard and then suddenly they watched as a natural portal opened. Dani quickly flew up and looked through the portal and five hundred feet away was Vlad and his army, she flew back down and shouted, "It's Plasmius!"

"Everyone get in positions! Use the Fenton Phones to contact each other!" Danny then shouted and everyone headed for their team spots and got ready.

Danny and Dayla stood ready and they both said, "Okay. Here we go"

Vlad and Fright Knight came out first and then the entire army flew out behind them. They floated in the air for a moment and then Vlad roared, "ATTACK!"

"ATTACK!" Danny and Dayla shouted and then all the forces in their positions started fighting the army of ghosts with their weapons.

Blasts could be heard everywhere. Andrew started attacking them with an ecto bazooka, while Dani started sending ecto blasts from her hands and feet while the soldiers and the police started fighting with other types of weapons, some of the ghosts such as Lunch Lady, Box ghost and Klemper worked together, Klemper froze solid some of them and then Box Ghost wrapped them up tightly with bubble wrap and then sent them crashing into the other ghosts. Lunch Lady roared as she took on her meat monster form and started swatting them away as if they were flies right into the soldiers' line of fire where they were blasted and then sucked into thermoses.

Valerie flew around on her jet sled taking down ghosts with ecto grenades, blasts and pinning them down with metal stakes made of ectoranium that kept them pinned down to the ground and giving them an electrifying shock, Tucker was also flying around on one of the Fenton Go-Karts sending blasts with a Fenton Wrist Wray, giving some cover for their team down below and while ghosts like Elastica stretched her body around a group of Vlad's army and then sling shotted them straight into Goliath's and Behemoth's arms where they crushed them and Frostbite and his people used their ice powers to freeze them solid and also fought them with their own ice weapons.

Dora flew above in her dragon form with Sidney Pointdexter on her back, setting some of the army on fire and Ember kept sending blasts with her guitar, Dale shielded Jack, Maddie and a group of soldiers from being hit by dark energy ecto blasts coming from a group of Vlad's soldiers by catapults and then all of them started sending blasts knocking them straight back while Pandora started blasting them as well with her spear.

Danny and Dayla flew up to Plasmius and floated in front of him. They both then hissed, "Plasmius!"

"Well, well. Danny and Dayla Phantom, heroes of both the Ghost Zone and the Earth" Vlad said with a chuckled. "Unfortunately you two won't be alive for long to see my new kingdom"

"Hope you haven't already ordered a throne yet Plasmius" Dayla said with determination. "Because by the end of this day, two shall stand and one shall fall"

"And what makes you two think that?" Vlad challenged. He then noticed their strange golden glowing aura around their bodies and then finally noticed the amulets around their necks. He then sneered, "What are those?"

"They happen to be the amulets belonging to the true guardians of the Ghost Zone, Nova and Bergthora" Danny answered. "And with the help of them and the help of our friends and family, we're gonna take you down"

Vlad suddenly laughed like a maniac and said, "FOOLS! You think that'll stop me?! Don't you both realise that the true king of both worlds has finally come?! Now prepare to die!"

He sent a powerful blast straight for them and then Dayla used her powers and created a large shield around both of them, the shield this time was gold and stronger than ever. She then dropped it and then the three of them charged for each other, the fight had begun.

* * *

Down below Sam, Skulker and Captain Lennox set up a barricade and fired from behind, suddenly Fright Knight sent a large purple blast their way. Skulker jumped in front and tried to put up a shield but instead took the hit to his robotic legs which got destroyed as he was hit straight onto the wall of a building.

"Darn it! There's no way I'm gonna be able to fight like this" Skulker growled.

Sam fired at another ghost and saw they just kept coming, she then saw a tow truck and suddenly got an idea. She ran over to Skulker and asked, "Skulker are your blasters still operational?"

Skulker blasted at a ghost and said sarcastically, "Does that answer your question?"

Sam smirked and then the next thing he knew, he was hooked onto the back of the tow truck and Sam was driving it around the street like crazy. She then stopped and shouted to Skulker, "I'll drive, you shoot!"

She then started driving, Skulker suddenly grinned as he realised what her plan is and then started blasting at the ghosts, while some of the others started sucking them into thermoses. They kept this up for ten minutes and then Sam stopped in front of Technus who then started repairing Skulker's legs.

She climbed out of the truck and then said, "Nice shooting"

"It was an excellent strategy" Skulker agreed with a grin. He then glared and said, "You do realise this will be the last thing you and I will ever work together for?"

"No doubt about that Skulker" Sam said with a laugh.

* * *

Damon was inside Fenton Work's lab working hard on the sending communications between all the teams and keeping those at Lake Eerie updated with live video image of the fight and him reporting regular updates.

Back outside although all the teams had been managing to capture the ghost army, they kept on coming no matter what. Everyone was starting to get tired and worn out and they kept praying that the air force would be there soon to provide the aerial support they need and that Danny and Dayla would beat Vlad soon.

Their prayers were answered when Captain Lennox heard over his radio, "This is aerial strike team, reporting 300 meters from Amity Park"

"This is Captain Lennox responding" Captain Lennox replied as he kept shooting at the army. "Your targets are only the ghosts that are dark and shadowy, other ghosts that are fighting against them are on our side"

"Roger that Captain Lennox. Order your allies to take cover and then signal us when ready to strike" The leader of the air strike responded.

"Roger that" Captain Lennox replied. He then connected his radio to Damon and said, "Damon, tell everyone they need to step back and take cover for air strike"

"Roger that Captain Lennox" Damon replied. Damon then connected himself to everyone and said, "Everyone take cover. Air force has arrived and is ready for aerial strike. Repeat: everyone take cover. The Air Force has arrived and is ready for aerial strike"

All the teams responded and immediately fell back and took cover behind their barricades. All the teams then responded that they were clear and out of the way, Captain Lennox then said, "Bring in the rain!"

The F-22 pilots responded and immediately started launching ecto missiles at the ghost army, they were instantly taken out and immobilised within 5 seconds after impact. The pilots went around the town sending ecto missiles in each area and immobilised more and more of the army as the missiles hit, the other teams then started capturing them and sending more blasts and attacked the continuing oncoming army as the pilots continued to provide aerial support for them.

"Now this is what I call a ghost battle party!" Dani and Dale shouted in excitement as they continued to fight against the army.

* * *

Up in the air, Vlad sent a blast of his dark energy mixed with red energy and fired it directly at Danny who dodged it and then flew right up at super speed and then punched Vlad right into his jaw followed by Dayla who flew behind him and then slammed down on his back with her foot sending him pummelling to the ground causing a large crater.

Vlad growled as he got up but then continued to grin as he took to the air and then said, "It's time we made this fight a little more private"

He suddenly raised his hands in the sky and before Danny and Dayla could do anything, a beam of crimson red energy surrounded all of them and then created a giant dome around them. Everyone down below watched as the dome completed.

" _Danny, Dayla please be alright"_ Jack, Maddie, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Dale and Jazz all said in their minds.

Inside the dome, the three continued to fight against each other. Danny then said telepathically to Dayla, _"Dayla, it's time we end this! Let's finish it with the Phantom Tornado"_

" _You got it bro! Get ready on my signal"_ Dayla replied telepathically.

Dayla duplicated and then both Dayla's suddenly released two Ghostly Wails which were slightly more powerful thanks to the amulets, they hit Vlad dead on and sent him crashing down straight to the floor of the dome. She then called back her duplicated and then Danny sent out a blast of ice with one hand and a blast of fire with the other pinning him further into the floor.

"NOW!" Dayla shouted and then Danny eyes glowed orange and then Dayla's eyes glowed blue.

They both grabbed each other's hands and then started combining their ice and fire energy as they spun round. Plasmius screamed as he was seized up inside the tornado and spun around. Danny and Dayla both then released Ghost Wails and also a burst of golden coloured energy throughout the tornado, making it even more powerful than it was before. Vlad continued to scream as he got tossed and turned, scratched and cut by the raw energy the tornado was hitting him with.

He then crashed into the floor and changed into his human form as the tornado slowed down and then Danny and Dayla landed on the ground. They both panted feeling tired and then both looked at the unconscious Vlad on the ground in the corner of the dome.

"That….takes care of that" Dayla panted out. "Now the only thing left to do is destroy the amulet"

"You take a breather, I'll go over and get the amulet and then we'll both destroy it" Danny said and then walked over to Vlad's body to grab the amulet. Dayla smiled but then she stopped and it changed to a look of confusion.

If Vlad was unconscious then….why is the dome still up?

Danny knelt down and was about to grab the amulet when he saw there wasn't one there. He looked confused and then started searching his jacket pocket for it. Dayla eyes suddenly widened as she saw Vlad appear in his ghost form with sharp amount of dark energy in his hand and he was aiming for Danny! She then realised it was a duplicate and Vlad was about to kill Danny!

"DANNY! NOOOOOOOO!" Dayla screamed as she flew over to him.

Clockwork's words repeated in her head, _"With the world at stake the only thing that matters is that you stop Plasmius, no matter what you have to sacrifice"_

Time seemed to slow down as Danny turned after hearing his sister scream, Vlad fired the energy heading straight for Danny's chest…..

 _SCHLLICKKK!_

Danny's eyes widened in horror, but it was not his chest that was stabbed by the energy….it was Dayla. The sharp dark energy was in her chest, right where her heart was, green blood fell from her mouth as her knees buckled and she changed back into her human form. She landed on the ground as the energy disappeared and the green blood changed into red with green specks.

"NOOOO!" Danny screamed as he grabbed Dayla and held her head on his lap. "God no! Please no! Dayla! Come on open your eyes!"

Blood appeared on Dayla's shirt as she groaned and opened her eyes. She smiled a little but then winced in pain and said weakly, "Thank…goodness. I was…just….in time"

"Dayla, this is all my fault. Just hang on and I'm gonna get you some help" Danny said in a panicking voice.

She grabbed his hand and then with the other, sent all the energy and power from her amulet to his and said, "Danny…you have to….stop him. You now have…..the power too"

She then coughed and blood hit Danny's cheek. Tears started falling from his eyes and he shook his head, "No! I won't leave you! You're my twin sister! I was supposed to protect you. Please don't leave me. I need you!"

"I'm….I'll always be with you. Even if you….can't see me….I'm there" Dayla said as tears fell from her eyes. She gave him a sad smile and then said, "Promise me….you'll win"

He continued to cry and squeezed her hand and said, "I…I p-promise"

"I love….you….brother" She said and then with one final breath, her eyes closed forever.

Danny broke down sobbing and then screamed in agony and pain, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"She was a fool and don't worry Little Badger, you'll join her soon and then so will your little girlfriend and the rest of your pathetic family" Vlad sneered and was about to grab Danny when suddenly, Danny turned and grabbed his arm.

Vlad's eyes widened in fear as Danny's eyes glowed green and gold, burning with anger. He then screamed as he suddenly tossed Vlad right into the wall of the dome. Not giving Vlad time to recover, he zoomed right up to him and punched, kicked, blasted and then grabbed him by his cape and spun him around three times before sending him flying in the air screaming.

Danny then zoomed up and blasted him down straight to the ground with a powerful burst of green and gold energy and then released an extremely powerful Ghostly Wail. Vlad groaned as he tried to get up, but was took weak too. Danny then picked Vlad up by his collar and grabbed the Amulet of Kyba and ripped it right off his neck, Vlad was changed back into his normal ghost attire and then felt so weak he changed back into his human form.

Danny then froze his legs and then pinned his arms down with some sort of golden energy. Vlad's eyes widened in fear as he saw the burning anger and hate coming from Danny. Danny then placed the amulet on the ground and walked up to Vlad who may have been not scared before, but now was completely terrified.

"Please Daniel! Have mercy" Vlad begged.

"Did you show mercy when you killed my sister?! DID YOU?!" Danny roared. He then suddenly created a sword with his energy and said, "Maybe I should kill you and took what you took from Dayla Fenton!"

Danny raised the sword in the air, at first aiming for Vlad's chest with only one thought in mind; revenge. Vlad screamed as he shut his eyes in fear, "PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Danny stared at Vlad and then roared in anger as he brought the sword down….

Vlad opened his eyes when he didn't feel the blade hit his chest, he turned his head and saw the sword lodged into the ground right near his face. He gulped and then faced Danny again who was still looking at him with disgust and anger.

"No. I'm not gonna end it like this" Danny snarled. "I'm not gonna become a murderer"

Vlad sighed in relief but then suddenly felt a burst of energy go straight into his body. He looked and saw it was Danny doing it and screamed in fear, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I said I wouldn't kill you but that doesn't mean you shall go unpunished for your crimes" Danny answered. "I'm taking away your ghost powers leaving you as nothing more than what you already are; a seriously crazed up fruitloop"

"No! NO DON'T! NO! NOOOO!" Vlad screamed as he watched his ghost half be taken from him and then suddenly destroyed by Danny's energy.

Vlad felt weak as he was left in his human form and then fell unconscious. Danny then turned and picked up the Amulet of Kyba and with the energy from the two amulets, the gem cracked and then was turned to dust; completely destroyed. As the dome began to fade, Danny picked up Dayla bridal style and then levitated Vlad in a bubble.

* * *

Down below, the army froze and then suddenly completely disappeared into thin air as Walker and his men captured Fright Knight.

"Plasmius has been defeated!" Frostbite cheered and then all the ghosts and everyone else cheered in victory.

Jack and Maddie hugged and laughed each other in pure happiness and then pulled Jazz, Dani and Dale into a family group hug, Tucker and Valerie kissed each other, Dani and Dale high fived and then hugged each other and Sam and Andrew also hugged each other and laughed as well feeling happiness for Danny and Dayla.

They all stopped as they watched Danny float down with Dayla in his arms and dropped Plasmius to the ground. All their eyes widened and the cheering stopped as they saw Dayla not moving or breathing at all.

"Dayla?" Andrew called out. When she didn't reply he screamed as he ran over, "DAYLA!"

Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Dale and Jazz all then followed, the ghost's and everyone else's eyes widened in horror and then they all bowed their heads in sorrow. Maddie lifted Dayla off Danny and then fell to her knees as she couldn't feel a pulse at hall or hear a single breath coming from her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she started to wail for the loss of her daughter, Jack stood there in shock and then his own tears fell from his eyes as Maddie cried, "My baby girl! No!"

Tucker pulled Valerie into a comforting hug as she too started crying, his own tears then started falling as well. Dayla was one of his first best friends and Valerie's first true friend she ever had. Sam covered her mouth as she started crying, Dani fell to her knees along with Dale and then Jazz pulled them both into a comforting embrace as she too started crying.

Maddie handed Dayla over to Andrew who was crying, he held her tight against his chest and then kissed her on the lips as he whispered, "No. This can't be happening. Not again"

He kissed her once more and said, "I love you"

Danny started crying again as Sam ran over and hugged him which he returned, the loss of Dayla was hard on everyone but it was harder for Danny and Andrew. Andrew had lost the only girl he ever loved and Danny….he….he lost his own twin sister.

Danny and Sam then separated and he started walking over to Andrew, all the female ghosts were crying while all the males were silently mourning. Danny bent down and then Andrew gave her one last kiss and then handed her over to Danny who laid her in his lap.

"This is all my fault" Danny cried.

"Son please don't…." Jack began to say but then Danny cut him off, "Dad don't please. No matter how much everyone says it, it is my fault. I only wish…..I can….bring her back. I'm sorry Dayla…for breaking my promise. I'm so sorry. You're my twin sister Dayla….and I will always love you"

He continued to cry, everyone was silent but then suddenly Dayla's amulet started glowing and then suddenly her entire body started to glow gold, white and green. Everyone stopped crying and watched in shock as Dayla's body was raised in the air, the wound in her chest was suddenly healed and then her body was engulfed in a bright light, Danny's amulet then came off his neck as well as the amulet off Dayla's and floated in the air above her.

The amulet's then suddenly exploded in a million pieces and two spirits appeared; it was Bergthora and Nova! Everyone then watched as they placed their hands on her and the light brightened blinding everyone. The light then disappeared revealing Dayla and she was placed on the ground gently by Nova.

Dayla suddenly gasped and she bolted awake. She was alive! Everyone's jaw dropped, she looked around and then asked, "So what happened? Did we win?"

Everyone then cheered and she was suddenly pulled into a massive group hug by Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani, Dale, Jack and Maddie. They all then released her and then Andrew pulled Dayla in and gave her a huge passionate kiss on the lips and said, "I thought I lost you"

She smiled warmly and said, "You'll never lose me"

Danny then pulled her into another tight hug and said, "Don't ever do that again! God you scared me!"

"Danny okay. I'm glad to see you too" Dayla said. They both pulled apart and then Danny smiled as he said, "I'm just glad you're alive"

"Me too" She said smiling back. "But how? I thought I died….well fully died"

"Indeed you did" Nova answered. "But we have brought you back"

"You're Nova and Bergthora!" Dayla exclaimed in shock. Danny then asked, "But how are you two here? You both were fully destroyed after fighting Kyba"

"That is true, but before I was completely killed I also used my energy to place a small part of my spirit within my amulet in case I was needed and when the time was right" Bergthora answered. Nova then continued, "I too did the same thing before creating the glass case to keep Kyba's amulet out of evil hands which now thanks to you both, will never be at risk of falling into evil again"

"You both have done great things and are destined to more great things in the future" Bergthora said. "Stay on your true path Danny and Dayla Phantom"

They both smiled and nodded as they said, "We will"

Nova and Bergthora then began to fade as Nova said, "It is time for us to move on. We wish you a full and happy life"

They both then disappeared in the air. Dani and Dale both then said as they fell to their knees in exhaustion, "Man! It's been a long day"

"Well it's not over. We still need to clean up this mess" Jazz said with a smirk.

"Oh man!" They both groaned causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

" _This is Tiffany Snow with the Amity Park news. Well the second worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is now over once again thanks to our ghostly heroes Danny and Dayla Phantom along with Team Phantom, their allies and the army and police"_ Tiffany reported as images of people moving back into their homes, people cleaning up the last of battle field and Vlad taken away by the army. _"Clean up continues and is almost complete, people are now back in their homes and once again a sense of normalcy has returned. Vlad Masters who has been reported that he is no longer Vlad Masters is now under the custody of the authorities and has been automatically sentenced to life imprisonment with no parole whatsoever"_

Danny, Dayla, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani, Dale, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie all sat down on the roof of Fenton Works looking up at the night sky. Danny and Sam snuggled against each other, Dayla and Andrew snuggled close to each other as well as Valerie and Tucker, Dani and Dale sat next to each other, Jack and Maddie held each other lovingly and Jazz sighed as she looked up at the night sky.

"It's hard to believe it's really over. No more Plasmius" Tucker said. Jack sighed and said, "I'm just glad he's where he belongs. Rotting in a jail cell"

"Yeah but there are plenty of ghosts out there ready to cause trouble" Danny said. Sam then added, "More bad guys out there wanting a piece of Amity Park"

"Our work is not over yet" Dani and Dale both said in unison.

"No trouble? Where's the fun in that?" Valerie said with a smirk.

"You kids ready for this?" Maddie asked.

"We were born ready Mrs Fenton" Andrew answered. Jazz then said, "Team Phantom will always be ready, whether ghost invasion or some fruitloop wanting to take over"

Danny and Dayla both stood up and stood together as they looked up the sky and said together, "No matter what. We will face anything and everything together not only as a team; but as a family"

Everyone then stood up and high fived each other as they cheered, "TEAM PHANTOM!"

 **THE END**

 **THE PHANTOM TWINS WILL RETURN IN 2018 FOR THE PHANTOM TWINS: WORLDS COLLIDE!**

 **It's over! Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have read and reviewed the Phantom Twins all the way to the end. Remember Danny and Dayla will return next year for LooneyAces and I's collab fanfic.**

 **Thank you so much once again!**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
